Forty
by Link and Luigi
Summary: It's about twenty-five years later and a birthday bash for the forty-year-olds and only the coolest people and their families are invited. PS This story was previously known as 'Sasuke.' for some reason and was featured on The Kiba.
1. That was bizarre

**OK hey, before we get started I just wanted to let ya'll know that this story was written like four years ago, therefore it is horrible and FULL of gramatical errors. It was originally written as something we felt like doing on the side. However, there are about 600 rabid fans a day commanding me to give them this story and I have no patience to email it to everyone, so here it is in all of its horrible, terrible glory.**

Sasuke.

Lee woke up one morning and stretched. Today was already going to be a good day because it was his birthday! And, unlike most men turning forty, Lee was HAPPY because that meant that he was another year older with another year of experience under his belt! Besides, we all know that Lee is happy to be alive no matter how old he gets!

Suddenly, in the doorway appeared a small Lee clone who could have been no older than nine. He ran over to the bed, bounded off the floor and practically ambushed his dad. "Happy birthday, dad!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks Lil Gai!" said Lee as the Lee clone burst into a very loud rendition of 'Happy Birthday'.

That's when Tenten came strolling in, fully clothed and with all her make-up on already even though Lee had just awoken! How strange!

"Good morning, Lee!" she said. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Tenten!" said Lee.

"Why don't you get dressed?" suggested Tenten. "I've got a special surprise planned for you!" Just as she said that, the doorbell rang.

"IS IT A MAGICIAN?!" gasped Lil Gai.

"Let's go find out!" said Tenten as Lee sprung up, ran into the closet and then ran back out, dressed, after an elapsed time of about ten seconds. As he, Tenten and Lil Gai made their way down the stairs, Lee applied his precious Jounin vest.

Tenten opened the door to be faced with a tall man with a large overcoat on. He had on sunglasses and looked very mysterious.

"Shino!" said Tenten, ushering him in. "So glad you could make it!"

"Shino?" said Lee, looking a little confused.

"Happy birthday, Lee." Said Shino.

"Oh!" said Lee. "Shino! I remember Shino! Tenten, you invited Shino over! This is the best birthday present ever!"

"Lee, be quiet!" said Tenten as she led Shino into the other room. "Shino, thanks so much for coming! Come in! We're just waiting for the other guests to show up. While you're waiting, would you like something to drink?"

Shino didn't say anything for a moment. "…No." he said finally.

"Okay…" said Tenten. "Well, meet our son!"

"This is Lil Gai!" said Lee, grabbing Lil Gai and practically throwing him at Shino.

"HI!" said Lil Gai, waving.

Everyone cleared their throats awkwardly. Tenten had been hoping that pretty much anyone would show up BEFORE Shino… but it happened so what can she do now? Luckily, they were ALL saved by the bell because it rang again so Lil Gai sprinted off to open the door.

Lil Gai looked up as the mildly average sized blond man clad in a Jounin vest standing in the doorway.

"Hi!" said Lil Gai.

"Is your father home?" asked the man.

"Yeah!" said Lil Gai. That's when Tenten rounded the corner.

"Naruto!" she said. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, who else would I be?" said Naruto.

"Did you bring the family?" questioned Tenten.

"They're in the car getting the gift right now." Said Naruto. "Sakura didn't trust my navigation skills so she didn't believe that this was the right house but once I saw this kid, I knew we were in the right place."

Tenten looked at Lil Gai. "I can see why." She commented. She sighed slightly but then turned back to Naruto just as Sakura came walking up holding the hand of a small blonde haired, blue eyed little girl wearing a huge pink dress with the sashes and pigtails and all sorts of other things. "Oh…what an adorable little girl!" Tenten said.

"Oh wow!" said the little girl. "Look at that kid! His eyebrows are huge!"

"Hey!" said Lil Gai.

"Kajitsu!" said Sakura in a motherly tone. Then she looked at Tenten who didn't appear to be offended at all since her son and husband got that sort of comment all the time. "Please excuse her. She's only six years old."

"That's all right." Said Tenten with a shrug. "Please come in! Lee will be so happy to see the both of you."

Tenten took Naruto, Sakura and Kajitsu into the other room where Lee was failing at trying to entertain Shino. Actually, he could have been succeeding, but one can never tell with Shino.

"Sakura!" said Lee happily as he went over to Sakura and hugged her. "I've missed you so much! It's been such a long time!" Then he looked at Naruto. "And Naruto too! I can't believe you two actually got married! That's actually really unbelievable!"

"Tell me about it." said Sakura.

"Meet my daughter!" said Naruto, pointing to Kajitsu. Lee looked down at the little girl.

"He has big eyebrows too!" said Kajitsu.

"Oh, she's adorable!" said Lee since he was obviously immune to comments like that as well. "And I assume you all met MY son too! His name is Lil Gai and he's a chip off the ol' block!"

"You didn't have to tell us that, it was quite apparent." Said Sakura, looking painfully at Lil Gai.

"And you named him Gai?" said Naruto skeptically.

"LIL Gai." Said Lee. "Not to be confused with Gai."

"Oh." Said Naruto. "That makes sense."

"Wow, this is such a great surprise!" said Lee to Tenten. "Sakura, Naruto and Shino! This is a great! What a birthday!"

"Lee, I would think that you'd be able to tell by now that everyone is going to be coming to your birthday celebration." Tenten confessed, realizing that Lee would never figure it out until everyone was there.

"REALLY?!" gasped Lee, slapping his cheeks in surprise just as the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" sang Tenten as she waltzed into the other room to where the door was. She opened it to see Shikamaru and Chouji standing there. Chouji was gynormbus and had a Jounin vest on while Shikamaru had a goatee.

She looked at them standing next to each other, then leaned over and looked at the single car that had just arrived in.

"You two…aren't…" Tenten started, pointing at the two of them.

Shikamaru and Chouji gave Tenten an odd look.

"No." said Shikamaru. "I just didn't feel like driving so Chouji gave me a ride."

"Oh." Said Tenten with a sigh of relief. "Come in, then!"

She beckoned them in and they came into the other room where everyone was already standing. After a session of hellos, Tenten could finally ask where their little wives were.

"My wife's at home." Chouji said. "She said she'd feel weird coming to a birthday party of someone she didn't even know."

"And my wife disappeared about seven years ago." Said Shikamaru thoughtfully. "I honestly don't know where she is."

"That's so sad!" said Sakura.

Shikamaru shrugged in response.

"Dad, are any other kids coming?" Lil Gai asked Lee. He didn't really want to play with a girl.

"It depends on whether or not my other friends have kids." Lee replied.

Then the doorbell rang again. Lil Gai's prayers were answered as he opened the door seemingly in slow motion to see eight people standing there. Six children, and two adults.

"Sasuke and Ino!" said Tenten since she's the door person. "Look at you two and your enormous family! I see you didn't waste any time in restoring the clan."

Sasuke looked at his six children. "I suppose not." He said.

"I just wanted a girl." Ino admitted, pointing to the youngest child who was female while the rest of them were male.

"Come on in!" Tenten said. The mob was led into the room that had people in it and an introduction was in order!

"This is Sasuke." said Ino, putting her hand on the oldest boy's head. "He's our oldest…fifteen. He just became a chuunin and graduated at the top of his class when he was in the academy!" Sasuke Jr. looked very similar to Sasuke, except he was blond.

"Inoshi is thirteen---" said Sasuke, talking about the next child that was blond with blue eyes…very similar to a BOY Ino.

"Uchiha Inoshi?!" gasped Lee. He looked back and forth from Inoshi to Sasuke and back to Inoshi again. "I never made the connection!"

"Dad, you never said you knew my teacher!" said Inoshi to Sasuke.

"Your teacher?" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, he's in my three-man team that I teach!" said Lee. "What a small world, huh?! Has Inoshi told you that I nominated him and the other two for the chuunin exam?"

"That's wonderful news!" said Ino.

"How could you have possibly NOT made the connection?" said Sasuke who was still a little confused.

"Oh, I don't know." Said Lee with a shrug. "You have to admit that he doesn't look a thing like you."

"But we have other children too, as you can see!" said Ino, moving down the line to the next oldest boy who had black hair with blue eyes. "This is Senjou! He's ten years old and at the academy! He's doing very well and we expect great things from him, isn't that right, Senjou?"

Senjou shrugged and looked down.

"And then…Shika and Cho." Said Sasuke as he put a hand on the heads of a set of identical twins. They both had blond hair and blue eyes like Inoshi. "Currently nine years old and attending the academy as well."

"You named your kids after Shikamaru and Chouji?" asked Naruto.

"Well…there were two of them…" Ino said. "And we weren't about to name them after you or Sakura. That would be weird. Especially since they were both boys and Sakura's kind of a girl's name…"

"And—" Sasuke continued as he looked around for the youngest daughter before finally coming to realize that she was clinging to his leg. She was pretty much just a GIRL Sasuke with black hair and black eyes. She had a little blue bow in her hair and a matching dress. "—This is Hana. She's five. And no, we don't plan on having anymore as of now."

"We're not really sure if we're going to enroll her in the academy or not…" Ino started.

"Of course we are." Sasuke replied immediately.

"Wow!" said Sakura. "Our daughter, Kajitsu, is the same age as your little Hana! They can be FRIENDS!" She glared at Ino.

Ino glared back. "I'm sure they can!" she said. Naruto and Sasuke also glared at each other.

"We'll just…see if they become friends on their own." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to force them." Naruto finished.

"This is MY son!" said Lee. "His name is Lil Gai!"

They heard something creek upstairs. Everyone looked up.

"Oh, that must just be Lil Lee!" said Tenten.

"You have a second kid?" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah!" said Lee. "You can never have enough kids, right Sasuke?" Sasuke chose not to reply.

"Tenten, I'm just a little surprised that you had one kid, let alone two." Sakura said quietly to Tenten. "I mean, after Gai I would think…"

"Lil Lee came first." Tenten interrupted. "He's fifteen."

They counted the tromps down the stairs and suddenly, standing there was someone who did not look like Lee at all. He certainly wasn't another Lee clone. In fact, he looked probably the most opposite person to Lee in the entire world. He was very feminine and had long, straight hair and his face was nice and pretty. Though, since he obviously just woke up, he was a little bedraggled with his hair sloppily put up in a ponytail and still wearing his glasses and in his pajamas.

He took one look around at the trillion people that were in his house that shouldn't have been there and then quickly turned around and went back up the stairs to make himself look more presentable before too many people saw him.

It was silent.

"Oh Jesus!" said Naruto. "If no one else is going to say it then I'll have to! Where did THAT come from?!"

"Did you adopt?" Ino asked.

"No." Tenten answered. "And we did a blood test too and he's the product of Lee and myself."

"That was bizarre." Said Shino since he was still there.


	2. Were you adopted?

There was the sound of whining and scratching and barking suddenly coming from the other room. "Spot!" said Lil Gai as he ran into the other room where there was a little black lab with no spots at all in a cage. He was whining and scratching at the cage. Hence the whining and scratching noises. "Aww…I think Spot wants to go out."

Lil Gai opened the cage and led Spot to the door by the collar and opened it only to see a family of three making its way up the front walk. The dog frolicked out to greet the new people coming up.

"MOM!" yelled Lil Gai into the house. "More people are here!"

Tenten came to the door and greeted the new people coming up; the happy couple of Kiba and Hinata! And their fifteen-year-old daughter of course. You can imagine just how hybrid-y the daughter looked with both the Hyuuga and Inuzuka genes clashing and trying to find some sort of agreement…she had shoulder-length black hair and the red thingys on her face just like Kiba and her mom's eyes!!! AHHH!

Oddly enough, the only canine around was Spot! And he seemed quite happy that this family had arrived and was prancing around.

"They have a dog!" said Kiba to Hinata and his daughter.

"Yeah…" said Hinata.

"Welcome!" said Tenten as the three Inuzukas reached the door. "It's great to see you again!"

"You have a dog!" said Kiba, pointing to Spot.

"We do!" said Tenten. "Lil Gai got it for his birthday a few months ago."

"Awesome!" said Kiba, giving her the thumbs up.

"Um…we're allergic to dogs." Hinata said to Tenten quietly, pointing to herself and her daughter.

"Oh…" said Tenten. "Well, we usually keep Spot in his cage when guests are over anyway."

"Poor Spot." Said Kiba who already had Spot scooped up into his arms and was petting him and scratching him behind the ears.

They all went into the other room where everyone else was sitting. Everyone greeted Kiba and he took the opportunity to introduce his spawn. "This is my daughter, Tashoku!" Kiba said, pointing to her. "She's fifteen, almost sixteen. And she's taking the chuunin exam soon." Then he looked around and noticed that there weren't any kids. "Hey! Were we not supposed to bring our kids?!"

"Yes, you were!" said Lee. "Lil Gai just took them all into the other room to get to know each other!"

"How is Gai anyway?!" said Kiba. "I haven't seen him since yesterday!"

"He's good!" said Lee. "Now…I have to know… Lil Gai said that he got an A on the test yesterday…"

"He actually got an 89…" Kiba said. "But after I scale them all, it'll be an A."

"Oh, okay good." Said Lee.

"Well, Tashoku, you should go and get to know the other kids." Said Hinata.

"Yeah, or else they'll make friends without you and you'll end up having to hang out with US the whole time!" added Kiba.

"Okay then." Said Tashoku as she went off to the other room to where there was a large mass of children.

"So how's the academy, Kiba?" asked Naruto as Kiba sat down in the living room where everyone mostly was.

"The same." Kiba said. "The other day, this Inuzuka kid started kind of late. I don't know him…but I think he's my second cousin twice removed or whatever but…I can already tell that he is going to be the best ninja in the class."

"How old is he?" questioned Sasuke.

"Nine." Kiba replied.

"Well…then I doubt he'll be better than Shika or Cho." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Have I had previously or currently have EVERYONE'S kids?" said Kiba, looking around. "I think I have."

"You don't have my daughter yet." Said Sasuke.

"YET he says…" said Ino, sounding annoyed.

Sasuke looked down at Hana who was still sitting next to him. "Speaking of her, shouldn't you be in the other room playing with the kids?" he said.

She didn't answer, only wedged herself in the small area between Sasuke's back and the couch. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She's just like this because she doesn't know anyone." He said.

"So!" said Ino, not really wanting the whole conversation to be about THEM anymore! "Lee! What's it like to be forty?"

"It's great!" said Lee. "I feel so OLD!"

No one really knew how to answer to that.

"I'm also really hopeful that my genin students will pass the chuunin exam the first time around!" Lee continued. "So you have a talk with your Inoshi!"

"I have." Said Sasuke.

"I can't believe you've been Inoshi's teacher for a year and we didn't even know." Said Ino.

"Yeah!" said Lee. "Neither can I! It's insane!"

"Not as insane as Kiba teaching ALL our kids at the academy!" said Naruto.

"Yeah." Said Kiba, still holding Spot. "You know, Tashoku came home from the academy with all sorts of stories about how terrible the new teacher was and I got sick of hearing them so I figured I'd do something good with my time. Oh, that reminds me. Shikamaru, your kid left his jacket in class the other day."

"Oh, we were looking around for that all this morning." Said Shikamaru.

"Wait, you have a kid?" said Sakura. "I never got introduced to him! Where is he?"

"Um…" Shikamaru said, looking around. "He must still be out in the car… reading or something. He DID get in the car, right Chouji?"

"Yeah, he got in the car." Chouji answered.

"Well why doesn't he come in?" asked Naruto, sort of offended.

"I wasn't going to interrupt him." Shikamaru said with a shrug.

"I'll go get him." Said Chouji as he stood up and started making his way to the door to go outside. "He should be in here or else he won't make friends with the other kids!"

"Thank you Chouji." Said Shikamaru.

Just then, Lil Lee came walking back in after clothing and grooming himself and putting his contact lenses in. He looked slightly awkward as if he wasn't informed on the fact that people were going to be in his house. And obviously, he wasn't considering he had just walked down the stairs without wiping the sleep from his eyes!!

"Oh!" said Lee, standing up. "I didn't get a chance to introduce Lil Lee."

"Just Lee is fine." Said Lil Lee.

"He's fifteen years old and he's a chuunin!" said Lee as he ruffled Lil Lee's hair, messing it all up again.

Everyone looked at Lil Lee for a moment. "Hey, where's Neji?" asked Naruto suddenly.

"He said he might be a little late." Tenten answered.

"Oh, he's coming too?" said Hinata, trying to look pleasant.

Then Chouji and a small ten-year-old version of Shikamaru came out. Except… HE DIDN'T HAVE A PONYTAIL!! Instead, it was brown and spikey.

"It's Shikataro!" said Kiba. "My main man! Sleeping through class!"

"Shikataro, what have a told you about sleeping through class?" Shikamaru said.

"Don't get caught?" Shikataro said.

"No." said Shikamaru. "Don't do it."

"Oh right." Said Shikataro.

"Okay, Lil Lee, take Shikataro in the other room where all the other kids are and mingle with them." Instructed Lee.

"And take Hana too." Said Sasuke, trying to pry Hana away from him.

"No Dad…" said Hana quietly, holding onto him tightly. "I want to stay with you."

"Go with cousin Shikataro." Said Sasuke. "And Lee's kid. He's best friends with your brother."

"Who?" said Lil Lee.

Sasuke gave Lil Lee this LOOK that obviously told him to play along.

"Now go with them." Said Sasuke, lifting her up off the couch and setting her on the floor. She put her head down and ran over to where Lil Lee and Shikataro were. The three of them left the room.

Then they were all silent.

"He really doesn't look at all like you." Said Naruto.

"Who, Shikataro?" said Shikamaru. "I think he looks like me…"

"No, I'm talking about Lee's kid." Said Naruto.

"That was Lee's kid?!" gasped Kiba.

"Whose else would he be?" said Lee as if he was silly for not knowing something like that.

"I don't know…anyone's EXCEPT yours?" Kiba said.

Lil Lee had taken Shikataro in the other room where there were already eight people, bringing the count up to ELEVEN!! Everyone had already separated themselves according to ages since people naturally do that sort of thing because they feel more comfortable with people who are their own age.

So Lil Lee left Hana and Shikataro in the doorway and went over to where Tashoku, Sasuke Jr. and Inoshi were. Hana followed after him and clung onto Sasuke Jr.'s leg. Shikataro stood in the same spot and decided to wait until someone came to HIM!

"Hi, I'm Tashoku!" said Tashoku to Lil Lee.

"I'm Lee." Said Lil Lee.

"I'm Sasuke." Said Sasuke Jr.

"I'm Inoshi!" said Inoshi when no one turned to him to ask his name. It was an awfully awkward time for Inoshi at the age of thirteen since he wasn't quite in the older group but was too old to be in the younger group.

"I think I remember you from the academy a few years ago." Said Lil Lee to Tashoku.

"You remember me?" said Tashoku happily.

"Frankly, you're rather distinguishable." Lil Lee said truthfully.

Tashoku didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, so she decided that it would be a compliment since she was crushing on the sexiness and feminineness that is Lil Lee. And, of course, how could ANY girl resist Sasuke? Sasuke Jr. was just a blond Sasuke. Now Tashoku was officially torn. She would have to decide who she liked better.

"I was probably in your class too." Said Sasuke Jr.

"I think I remember you…" Lil Lee said slowly.

"Didn't you have glasses?" Sasuke Jr. asked.

"Yeah, I USED to." Said Lil Lee, obviously unhappy with the fact that he had to spend his academy days in glasses.

Tashoku realized that that was probably why she hadn't noticed Lil Lee as a sexinator. And Sasuke Jr. struck her as a quieter type, and now that she thought about it, she remembered him always sitting in the back of the class and not really drawing all that much attention to himself.

"Didn't you also used to have short hair?" Sasuke Jr. continued.

"Yes…" Lil Lee said, even MORE unhappy with the fact that his dad used to give him haircuts when he was younger and not able to assert his individuality.

Tashoku realized that that was DEFINITELY the reason why she didn't notice Lil Lee.

Inoshi was quickly losing interest and then caught sight of Shikataro still standing in the doorway so he wandered off to talk to him. "Hi." Said Inoshi.

"Hi." Said Shikataro.

"What are you doing?" Inoshi asked.

"Nothing." Shikataro answered.

Inoshi gave a heavy sigh. No one was his age at this little party because he knew that Shika and Cho were nine and that Lil Gai was nine.

Kajitsu, up to that point, had just been standing around waiting for someone to play with her, but when she realized that wasn't going to happen, she ran up to Hana. Hana appealed to her for many reasons. Most importantly, she was a girl. Second, she was around her age. Also, Hana appeared to be SHY, which meant that Kajitsu could be the leader and she LOVED that!

"Play with me!" Kajitsu demanded.

Hana only clung on to her brother more tightly.

"Come on, I brought my Barbies!" said Kajitsu.

Hana looked up at Sasuke Jr. "Go on." He said. "I'm not coming with you."

She finally let go of him and followed Kajitsu out of the room to find the Barbies that Kajitsu had brought.

Inoshi walked up to Shika, Cho and Lil Gai. Senjou and Shikataro were also standing by, but weren't included in the conversation. "All right, what are you three doing?" he said.

"We're going to play a prank!" said Shika.

"What kind of prank?" questioned Inoshi.

"I don't know." Said Cho. "A funny one."

"You don't have an idea?" said Inoshi.

"No, we were just thinking of one!" said Lil Gai enthusiastically.

"Well, since I'm the oldest and the best, you all have to listen to me." Said Inoshi, crossing his arms.

"You're not the oldest." Said Shikataro, pointing at the three oldest people.

"I'm the oldest one here!" said Inoshi, sounding annoyed. "And I'm the tallest! And I weigh the most! So I'm leader!"

"We don't need a leader!" said Shika.

"You do now." Said Inoshi.

"I think we should let him be our leader!" said Lil Gai. "He's the tallest and oldest and he weighs the most."

"All right, follow me!" said Inoshi as he beckoned for the middle-sized people to run off with him. He, Shika, Cho and Lil Gai all ran off to think of an awesome prank, leaving Shikataro and Senjou there.

"Why aren't you going?" said Shikataro to Senjou.

"I don't feel like getting involved in one of Inoshi's little games." Said Senjou.

"And I don't feel like doing much of anything." Shikataro confessed.

"I feel like doing SOMETHING, just not something stupid…" Senjou said.

Then the doorbell rang.

Since it was Lil Lee's house, he took it upon himself to open the door since Lil Gai was off being stupid.

It was Neji and he looked exactly the same only larger and older. He was also accompanied by his mini-me that could have been potentially mistaken for himself during a flashback!!

Neji and Lil Lee only stared at each other.

"Am I at the wrong house?" Neji said finally.

"I don't think so." Said Lil Lee. "Everyone else in the entire world is here."

"Are you…Lee's son?" Neji said.

"Yeah." Said Lil Lee. "I'm Lee too."

Neji took a deep breath as if he didn't know what to say. "Were you… adopted?" he asked flatly.

"No." said Lil Lee. "Everyone always says that."

That's when Sasuke Jr. and Tashoku poked their heads around the corner since they were curious as to who was at the door.

"Hi Neji." Said Tashoku since she felt obligated to say hi to him because she was related to him.

"Hi." Said Neji. He felt obligated to say hi to her because she said hi to him first. He probably wouldn't have said hi to her if she hadn't said it first. He still sort of resented her because she's the only PARTIAL Hyuuga in the entire world since all the other Hyuugas besides Hinata are too stuck-up to marry outside their clan.

Sasuke Jr. chose not to say anything, because he could tell that everyone who knew this guy knew that he was evil and didn't want to be associated with him.

Since the older people OBVIOUSLY hadn't heard the doorbell, Lil Lee took Neji and his spawn into the other room.

"NEJI!!" yelled Lee, standing up. "It's about time you got here!!!"

"Tenten refused to tell us the other half of the surprise until you arrived!" said Naruto.

"And there's a little guy!!" gasped Lee, pointing at Neji's progeny.

"This is my heir, Hichou." Said Neji, presenting the child. "He's six years old."

"Excellent!" said Tenten. "That means that everyone has kids here except for… Chouji!"

"And me." Said Shino.

"Oh right!" said Tenten. "And Shino."

"Hey, that brings the kid count up to twelve, doesn't it?" said Shikamaru. "And half of them are the Uchihas."

"You guys treat it like a bad thing." Said Ino.

"It's not!" said Kiba. "It's just kind of funny because everyone has one kid and you've got six."

"I have two kids!!" said Lee.

"I KNOW, I was just…oh never mind." Said Kiba because he didn't want to argue anymore.

"Why don't you kids go in the other room now?" suggested Sakura. The three older ones shrugged and made their way back to the other room. Hichou watched them go and then ran after them.

"I think that's everyone…at least I hope." Said Lil Lee. "I can already tell that this party is going to be really boring."

"Why?" asked Tashoku.

"Because it's probably going to be really long." Lil Lee answered.

"Hey guys!" said Hichou as he jumped up on a chair so he they could see him since he was small and they weren't. "I'm the heir to the Hyuuga clan!"

"Yeah, we know." Said Sasuke Jr. "Your dad said it."

"Yeah!" said Hichou. "And I'm training to be a ninja! I'm at the top of my class right now!"

"Right…okay." Said Lil Lee. "Anyway, I was hoping that maybe my parents wouldn't mind if we didn't hang around…"

"And I'm learning how to do the Heavenly Spin!" said Hichou, jumping off the chair.

"Uh…" said Tashoku, looking at Hichou but then back at Lil Lee. "But it's your dad's fortieth birthday."

"And the Byakugan!!" Hichou yelled.

"Look, why don't you go and play with some people more your age?" said Lil Lee to Hichou. "There's plenty of kids who will have more interesting things to do and talk about and you can tell them all about your Hyuuga adventures."

"But I want to hang around with you guys." Said Hichou. "I'm cool."

"I think you'd have more fun with kids your age." Said Sasuke Jr.

"But I like you guys." Said Hichou.

"How about we introduce you to the others?" Tashoku offered.

"No." said Hichou. "You don't need to do that. I can introduce myself." With that, Hichou was off to find some people to play with.

Meanwhile, the adults were now all gathered around Tenten who had some great news.

"Guess where we're going tonight, Lee!" said Tenten.

"Um…Papa Gino's?!" Lee guessed.

Tenten looked disappointed with Lee's guess. "No." she said. "We're going someplace much more fun!"

"Where?!" said Lee.

"To the beach!" Tenten answered.

"I LOVE THE BEACH!!" yelled Lee.

"Wait, there's more." Said Tenten. "It's not just ANY beach… it's a beach down in Kokomo!!"

"KOKOMO?!" gasped Lee. "KEEN!!!"

"Yes!" said Tenten. "I rented us a nice place to stay by the beach!"

"ALL OF US?!" Lee yelled.

"Yes, all twenty-four of us!" said Tenten.

"We all bought our tickets about a year ago." Said Naruto.

"You all knew about this?!" said Lee. "How did you manage to keep the secret from me?!"

"It's not like we ever see you." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Wow, this is so great!" said Lee. "When are we going?"

"Well, the plane leaves in about two hours so I figure...right now." Tenten said, looking at the clock.

"And we should probably take as few cars as possible so we won't have to pay too much for leaving cars in the parking lot." Said Kiba.

"How about we take the bus that the Uchihas brought?" suggested Naruto, looking out the window.

"We need that bus for OUR kids." Said Sasuke. "Besides, it's a VAN."

"And we could take Chouji's car." Said Shikamaru as he pulled out a piece of paper and started diagramming out the seating plan. After about a minute, he came up with a perfect plan that fit everyone.

"SO…how are we managing to fit twenty-four people in two cars?" said Chouji after everyone had gathered up their children and were standing outside facing the two cars.

"Well, the Uchiha bus officially seats eleven passengers and a driver." Shikamaru started "But I've managed to fit fourteen passengers and a driver. Chouji's fan officially seats six passengers and a driver. But I've fit the remaining eight people and a driver in there."

"Comfortably?" asked Kiba.

"So-so." Said Shikamaru. "And I managed to keep all the families together, just so you know."

He started with the Uchiha van.

"Sasuke, you'll be driving." He said. "Ino, you'll sit in the passenger's seat. On your lap will be either Shika or Cho. Behind Sasuke will be Sasuke Jr. and on his lap will be Hana. Next to him will be Lee's two children in the same seat. Then, filling in the last seat in that row will be Senjou. Behind Sasuke Jr. will sit either Shika or Cho, obviously whichever one is not on Ino's lap. Then Inoshi and then Shino. In the last row, where there are four seats, I will sit with my son and then Lee and Tenten will take the remaining two seats."

He waited, but everyone was just gesturing for him to move on to the other car.

"Chouji will drive." He said. "In the passenger's seat is Neji with his son. Behind Chouji in the two-seater will be the Uzumaki family, whether the child be in someone's lap or in between you two is up to you. And then, way in the back, will be the Inuzuka family sitting comfortably in a three-seater."

"LET'S GO!!" they all cheered as they enthusiastically punched the air and then climbed into their seats.

Then they all got out and got their luggage and put it on the TOP of the car with bungee cords and rope.

The drive to the airport mildly uncomfortably except for the drivers who were comfortable. I suppose describing that huge confusing explanation was entirely pointless considering we're just going to have them arrive and pile out of the car.

"Does everyone have their luggage and their tickets?" Ino double-checked, mostly for her children but she might as well have addressed it to everyone.

"We have to go to Gate 36." Said Hinata, looking at her ticket.

"Hey guys, I'll just take all this stuff to baggage check and you guys go ahead and get through security!" said Chouji.

"Are you sure?" said Sasuke. "There's a lot of baggage."

"It's no trouble." Said Chouji as he hoisted everything up above his head and easily carried it off to be checked. Except for their carry-on bags of course! But you already knew that.


	3. I was cheating anyway

They went up to security and, more or less, all walked through without setting off the detector. Except for Shino. He must have walked through it a good ten times as everyone groaned with every time the lights flashed and beeped.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to remove your coat and shoes." Said one of the officers.

Shino reached into the little bowl that he had all his accessories in and pulled out his wallet. The officer watched curiously as Shino shuffled through some credit cards and IDs before finally pulling out a card that suited him and handed it to the man.

He looked at it and then handed the card back to Shino. "I see." He said. "Have a nice trip."

He handed Shino all his accessories and then they were off!

"What was that all about?" Kiba asked Shino.

"It's my Aburame ID." Said Shino. "We've recently found that chakra bugs set off the alarms."

"Ohh…" said Kiba.

They reached Gate 36 and waited and waited and waited. Then Chouji rejoined them with his tales of the horrible experiences of baggage check. After he was done, they waited some more.

Finally, the stewardess announced that it was time to board first class.

"That's us." Said Neji, standing up. He and Hichou were just about to walk off when he noticed that no one else was moving.

"You ordered first class tickets?" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…yeah." Said Neji as if something besides first class was just unfathomable. "You guys didn't?"

"No…" said everyone else.

"I have to go and get in my seat now." Said Neji.

"We'll see you after the flight!!" said Lee, giving Neji the thumbs up. He wasn't taunting him or making fun of him. He genuinely was going to see Neji after the flight.

So Neji took Hichou and the two of them got on the plane.

After waiting a little more, everyone eventually made it on to the plane. And, after waiting EVEN MORE, the plane finally took off!!

"How long is this flight?" Kajitsu asked both her parents.

"It's pretty long." Sakura answered. "You should try going to sleep."

"I can't go to sleep!" whined Kajitsu. "I'm bored!"

"Why don't you color or something?" Naruto suggested, pulling a coloring book out of Kajitsu's little carry-on bag. He opened her tray table and put some crayons on it. She would be entertained…for a little while…

"My ears still hurt." Said Hana, covering her ears.

"It'll go away after a few minutes." Sasuke assured her.

"But it hurts a lot…" Hana said.

"Don't worry." Said Ino. "Try to think of something else. Try listening to music and put the headphones on." Ino set the headphones on the Ronald McDonald radio station. It doesn't take much to distract a five-year-old.

Hinata was also having her shares of troubles with the airplane. You see, Hinata is frightened of many things so why shouldn't she be afraid of flying? As the plane encountered some turbulence, Hinata jumped into the air and latched on to Kiba who was sitting next to her. She would have screamed, but she was FAR to scared to do that.

"Don't worry, Hinata!" said Kiba who was far from being scared. Of anything. "It's just a little turbulence! It happens all the time!"

"Okay…" said Hinata but she didn't let go of Kiba.

Senjou was currently doing a crossword puzzle in his particular row with Kiba and Hinata. He didn't know exactly how he had ended up with them, but he was, and at least they had been kind enough to let him have the window seat.

"Oh my god, I am SO afraid of flying!" said Tashoku. She was sitting in between Sasuke Jr. and Lil Lee. She didn't know how she got there either. She also could have been lying about her fear of flying, but who was going to know?

"What's to be afraid of?" Lil Lee asked.

"Crashing!" Tashoku said. "I'm so scared!"

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Said Sasuke Jr. "Planes don't crash very often. They're safer than driving a car."

"What are we going to do when we get to Kokomo?!" Lee asked Tenten eagerly.

"It's YOUR birthday, Lee." Tenten reminded him. "So pretty much anything that YOU want to do."

"This is going to be so much fun!" said Lee contently.

Lil Gai would have normally contributed to his family's conversation but was currently in a conversation with Inoshi, Shika and Cho who were sitting in the row across from him.

"This flight is already too long…" said Inoshi, looking out the window.

"Yeah, it's boring!" said Lil Gai.

"What can we do for fun?" Shika asked.

"Any ideas, Inoshi?" Cho said, leaning over Shika to speak to Inoshi.

"Uhh…" said Inoshi, suddenly realizing that it was up to him to think of a fun plan. After all, he was the oldest and the biggest and he weighed the most.

Shikamaru was sitting behind Inoshi, looking out the window. Chouji occupied the two seats next to Shikamaru and was currently reading a magazine that illustrated the in-flight movies.

"Shikamaru, look!" said Chouji, hitting Shikamaru's shoulder to get his attention. "They're playing Shrek for the movie!"

"Wow." Said Shikamaru, trying not to sound TOO uninterested.

"Are you going to watch the movie?" Chouji asked. Shikamaru shrugged. "I'll get us some headphones so we can watch the movie." He reached up and pressed the stewardess button and, within a minute, she was over. "Do you think we could have two sets of headphones please?"

"Of course." Said the stewardess as she reached into her cart and handed Chouji a pair and reached over to hand Shikamaru a pair but then gasped. "Hey, aren't you the Sixth?"

"I WAS." Shikamaru said. "I'm retired now."

"Oh I know that!" said the stewardess. "I think you were the best Hokage of them all! You did so much to improve our village."

"I think saying that I was the best is going a little too far." Shikamaru said.

"No charge for the headphones!" said the stewardess and she pushed her cart off to go and tell her stewardess friends that the Sixth Hokage was on the plane.

By process of elimination, Shikataro and Shino ended up sitting next to each other. But they weren't sitting NEXT to each other…Shikataro had the window seat and was just gazing blankly out it like Shikamaru. Shino didn't care where he sat. And, since Shino knew that Shikataro probably wouldn't want to sit next to him, he took the isle seat. He was just glad to finally be away from loud people who wanted to befriend him.

"Dad, when are they going to turn on Shrek?" Hichou asked Neji. They were sitting comfortably with plenty of legroom and large seats so there were only two per row. It's not like Hichou NEEDED the legroom though but still.

"All in good time." Neji replied as he read his magazine.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was entering his house one day. He had just done some morning shopping, hoping to return home before the rest of his family awoke so that they could have some breakfast materials before they went off to school or to train. But the lights were on, so he figured that they were already awake.

He opened the door and looked around. Immediately, he knew something was wrong so he put the grocery bag down and searched through his house. It was empty, but then he got into the final room to find the bodies of his wife and all his children mangled and strewn across the floor. Standing over their dead bodies was…

Naruto?

"I've come to finish the job!" said Naruto evilly as he took a swipe at Sasuke.

It was then that Sasuke awoke frantically. He looked around to find that he was still on an airplane flying to Kokomo.

"Sasuke, are you all right?" Ino asked, leaning over Hana. She had just noticed that he had jerked awake in terrifying fear.

"Oh…right, fine." Said Sasuke, leaning back in his chair. It was all just a dream and Naruto didn't REALLY kill his clan. His NEW clan. He looked up at the seatbelt light to see that it was off. "I'm going to go and use the bathroom."

"All right…" said Ino as Sasuke got up and made his way to the bathroom.

Lil Lee was engaging himself in a game of solitaire. Sasuke Jr. was looking out the window in a bored fashion and Tashoku was shifting back and forth in her seat.

Finally, she leaned over to Lil Lee. "How about we play a two-player game?" she requested.

"Could we play a three-player game?" Sasuke Jr. said, turning around as well. He was just waiting for someone else to say it first.

"Fine." Said Lil Lee, picking up the cards. "I was cheating anyway."

"What should we play?" asked Tashoku.

"How about Go Fish?" suggested Sasuke Jr.

Lil Lee dealt out the cards for Go Fish. Tashoku debated with herself whether she wanted to cheat or not by using her Byakugan… since YES, she could use it.

"Tashoku, you go first." Said Lil Lee.

She figured they'd NEVER know. So she Byakuganed both of their hands. "Sasuke…do you have any threes?"

"Yeah." Said Sasuke Jr. as he pulled a three out of his hand and handed it to her.

"Tashoku, do you have any—" started Lil Lee.

"Wait, I thought I got to go again if I guessed a card from your hand!" said Tashoku.

"I don't play it that way." Said Lil Lee.

"I play it that way." Said Sasuke Jr.

"Me too." Said Tashoku.

"They're MY cards." Lil Lee pointed out.

Inoshi, Shika, Cho and Lil Gai were planning something evil. "All right, does everyone understand the plan?" said Inoshi to the other three.

"We got it down perfect!" said Shika.

"When you yell that the wing's on fire, we're gonna—" started Cho.

"SHREK'S STARTING!!" yelled Lil Gai as he hastily grabbed his headphones and put them on.

The twins gasped and did the same. Pretty soon, the three of them were mesmerized by the beginning of the movie. Inoshi watched them for a minute and decided to just watch Shrek as well so he picked up his headphones and began to enjoy the movie.

Then Sasuke returned from the bathroom to see that there was a small girl in his seat… and it WASN'T Hana.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, Sasuke!" said Ino. "Kajitsu wanted to sit next to Hana! I think it's good so they can be friends!"

"Where am I going to sit?" Sasuke questioned.

"In her seat… in between Sakura and Naruto!" Ino said. "You three have a lot of catching up to do anyway so you might as well start now!"

"Yeah, come on Sasuke!" said Sakura, patting the empty seat next to her.

Sasuke was a bit high-strung after his dream and didn't want to have to sit next to Naruto, but Hana already appeared to be making friends with Kajitsu and he didn't want his only daughter to be unhappy. So he reluctantly sat himself down in between his two old teammates.

"It's been so long!" said Naruto. "What have you been up to?"

Even though Sasuke knew that Naruto didn't kill his family, it was still an open wound for him. After all, he had gone through that ONCE. And, while he had had the dream that his family was killed many, many times before… it was usually Itachi. There was NO reason why it was Naruto this time around unless Naruto had some secret evil ambitions to wipe out the Uchiha clan. The NEW Uchiha clan.

"Nothing much." Sasuke said.

"I think we should do something during this vacation…" sighed Sakura. "Just the three of us, I mean. So we can do a little catching up!"

"You two see each other all the time." Sasuke said.

"Yeah but we never see you!" said Sakura. "And if you don't remember correctly, I used to be obsessed with you!" Naruto leaned over Sasuke and glared at Sakura. "But not anymore!" she added quickly with a laugh.

"I suppose…" said Sasuke, fully not intending to do that.

Our game of Go Fish was extremely enthralling. It never occurred to Lil Lee or Sasuke Jr. that Tashoku could use her Byakugan because, frankly, they didn't particularly know exactly what a Byakugan was or what it did or how to tell that someone was using it. Tashoku only made herself fish when she needed the cards but, other than that, she had every single pair in the deck.

"I'm the winner!" cheered Tashoku. "Do you two want to play again?"

"Um…no." said Lil Lee as he took the cards and put them back in the pack. Sasuke Jr. shook his head and looked out the window again.

Tashoku was now horrified. She never thought of the fact that men have pride and they hate losing to girls, even if it was at something silly like cards! Now they both HATED her!!

"Um…" she started. "You know, I just…I have a ninja skill that I… I cheated actually…"

Lil Lee and Sasuke Jr. turned their heads and looked at her.

"You see…" Tashoku tried to explain. "It's called the Byakugan that only Hyuugas have. Well, I'm HALF Hyuuga but I still have it too. But it's kind of like x-ray vision and binoculars."

She watched hopefully as the two of them processed that.

"X-ray vision…that's kind of cool." Said Sasuke Jr. Lil Lee nodded.

Tashoku gave a sigh of relief and decided not to end this conversation. But she couldn't make it about HER anymore! "So, what do you guys do?" she asked. "You're both chuunins right?"

"I know a lot of techniques." Said Sasuke Jr. "I have the Sharingan…so I can pretty much just copy anything anyone does."

"That's neat!" said Tashoku. "That's an advanced bloodline, right? I just so happened to inherit two advanced bloodlines…but I don't know if you'd call the Inuzuka part of the advanced bloodline category…though I do!"

"Let's talk about something else." Said Lil Lee.

By and the by, the plane flew and flew. Eventually, it landed. The entire group waited at baggage claim and collected all their baggage and traveled out to where they would catch a bus.


	4. Don't tell me these are your pajamas

"Are you sure we have everything, Sasuke?" Ino asked as she carried a single tiny bag and watched as Sasuke came tromping out with his own, Ino's, Hana's and a bunch of other bags that only LORD knows where the came from! Of course, they all were decorated with an Uchiha fan. She could have helped. She really could have. But she didn't want to.

"I hope so." Said Sasuke as he dropped all the stuff on the ground.

They boarded the bus with all of their bags (hopefully) and rode for a half an hour. The place they were staying in was a pleasant little house on the beach! The only problem was…it was a pleasant little house. In fact, it was VERY little. Even though it was entirely pleasant, just a little too little. They went inside and dropped all their bags.

"This is quaint…" said Shino, looking at Tenten and Lee.

"I swear it was bigger in the brochure." Tenten said.

"Are you sure this wasn't the house you were renting BEFORE you decided to invite everyone?" said Neji as he used his Byakugan to see the size of the house. "Two bedrooms, each with one king-sized bed. One bathroom. A kitchen. A living room."

"We'll be fine!" said Lee. "I'm sure this couch is a pull-out one!"

Shikamaru sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. After quickly sketching the house to get a bird's eye view. "All right." He said. "The girls, including Tashoku, Hana and Kajitsu, will be in the bedroom with the bathroom. The adult males will be in the other bedroom. As for you nine young men…you get the living room."

"Well…" said Naruto. "Now that that's all taken care of, I say we leave the children in the house and the rest of us can go and have a night on the town!"

Even though it was a rather irresponsible thing to do, no one was about to disagree considering they hadn't seen each other for quite some time and simply couldn't wait to catch up on old times. Plus, the children needed time to bond anyway. So, without saying another word, everyone over the age of twenty departed from the house and everyone younger remained.

"So are we just going to walk?" asked Shikamaru with a sigh.

"Is there any other way for us to get somewhere, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked with a chuckle. Everyone laughed at Shikamaru as if he were just the silliest person alive for thinking that they could fly or burrow under the ground or something that ISN'T walking.

Meanwhile at the house…

"Well, considering it's 8:30, I think that we should unpack all of our things and put all the younger kids to bed." Said Sasuke Jr. as he picked up a couple of random suitcases.

"We can let our parents do the unpacking." Said Shikataro as he sat down on the couch and made himself comfortable.

"We'll have to find pajamas eventually." Said Sasuke Jr. as he opened up Hana's suitcase and fished through it as she stood by and watched. It was her bedtime. She was tired.

"Someone has to help me find MY pajamas!" said Kajitsu as she opened up a random suitcase. "HEY! This isn't my suitcase!!"

Kajitsu didn't have an older sibling to help her like Sasuke Jr. was helping Hana. After Sasuke Jr. found the pajamas, a purple nightgown with an Uchiha fan sewn on the front, he offered to find Kajitsu's Barbie pajamas, in hope that she would stop screaming and opening random suitcases and throwing the contents about the room.

After he finished that task, he looked up to see Hichou standing there with his arms crossed. "What about me?!" Hichou demanded. "Find MY pajamas!"

Sasuke Jr. figured he was doing it ANYWAY, so he might as well. So he opened up the suitcase that Hichou and Neji clearly shared and looked around for some pajamas. Unfortunately, he was only able to find a set of pajamas that obviously were just a joke for some poor fool who would be searching for the pajamas who wasn't Neji.

He pulled out the bunny sleepers with a cottontail and a hood. "Don't tell me these are your pajamas." He said.

"They are!" said Hichou. "They're cool!"

"They're adorable!!" squealed Tashoku.

"I'm cool too!" Hichou assured her.

"I think we should put those three to bed." Sasuke Jr. said.

"Are you ALWAYS this responsible?" asked Lil Lee who was clearly annoyed.

"Sasuke, find my pajamas too!" whined Shika and Cho as they both searched through their shared suitcase. Even though Sasuke Jr. now felt self-conscious about being responsible after Lil Lee's comment, he couldn't just leave his younger siblings out in the cold! So he pulled out their matching pajamas with the Uchiha fans on them and handed them over. He took one look at Senjou.

Senjou reached for his suitcase, opened it and easily pulled out his black pajamas with… yes, an Uchiha fan on it. Wait…no. There were TWO Uchiha fans. After all, he IS Fan Fan.

"Inoshi, I trust you can find your pajamas." Said Sasuke Jr.

"It's not like I need them now anyway." Said Inoshi. "I'm not going to bed."

"I never said you had to." Said Sasuke Jr.

"I'm not going to bed either!" said Hichou who had already changed into his bunny sleepers and had the hood on and everything.

"That's so cute!!" exclaimed Tashoku happily as she barely suppressed the urge to run over to Hichou and squeeze the life out of him.

Lil Gai was watching all the Uchihas help each other find their pajamas. He looked at Lil Lee who was standing there being appalled. "Lil Lee?" he asked.

"Don't call me that!" said Lil Lee. That 'Lil' had scarred him for life. He had to grow up as the freaky kid with the bowl haircut and glasses whose name was 'Lil Lee' since his father had put that down on the registration forms for ninja schools.

"Will you help me find my pajamas?" Lil Gai asked. Lil Gai, on the other hand, adored being called 'Lil'. And he didn't know why Lil Lee didn't like the 'Lil' at the beginning of his name.

"No." said Lil Lee. "You're old enough to find them on your own."

Everyone decided to just get changed into their pajamas so they'd be more comfortable. Tashoku had on pink pants with little woodchucks on them as well as a white tank top. You know, typical girl pajamas. Lil Gai had Harry Potter pajamas. Shikataro decided that he was comfortable enough without his pajamas and he had practically fallen asleep at that point ANYWAY, so he just stayed in his clothes. Lil Lee had on a large t-shirt with boxers. Sasuke Jr. was the only Uchiha without a solid colored pair of pajamas with an Uchiha fan on the back. Instead, he had a flannel plaid pair of pajamas with an Uchiha fan on the back.

"Oh no…he got these too." Said Sasuke Jr. as he turned the top of his pajamas over. He and Lil Lee were in one of the bedrooms changing since it was awkward with a girl around. "I just got these pajamas the other day…"

"What?" Lil Lee asked.

"My dad." Sasuke Jr. sighed. "He compulsively puts Uchiha fans on everything."

"It doesn't even match that." Lil Lee observed.

"That doesn't matter to him." Sasuke Jr. said as he pulled it over his head anyway. "Nothing is sacred."

"You should just do your own laundry." Lil Lee said.

"He takes it upon himself to do the laundry." Sasuke Jr. explained. "And it's not just clothes, it's EVERYTHING. Everything in our house has Uchiha fans on it and frankly, it's a little unnerving. If I ever invite a friend over, it's kind of embarrassing. It looks like we're obsessed with ourselves."

"Well…your dad is." Lil Lee commented.

"He had some issues when he was a kid." Sasuke Jr. said.

"What kind of issues?" Lil Lee asked.

"A few deaths in the family…" Sasuke Jr. answered. "But my mom says I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"All right." Said Lil Lee.

The two went into the other room where Tashoku was trying to get everyone to go to bed. Hana looked like she was about to go to sleep, but Kajitsu was attempting to keep her awake to play. Hichou was standing as high as he could announcing that his bedtime was not for many hours. Lil Gai, Shika and Cho were just being troublesome. Speaking of troublesome, Shikataro was… he WAS sleeping. Senjou was off in the corner reading and occasionally looking up at what was going on. Inoshi was attempting to dictate Lil Gai, Shika and Cho.

Tashoku ran over to the two older boys. "Do something!" she urged.

"Okay." Said Sasuke Jr. "You two both know the cancel move I hope."

"Yeah!" said Tashoku.

"…" started Lil Lee. "…Why?"

"Sometimes I have a hard time getting Shika and Cho to bed." Said Sasuke Jr. "So I cheat a bit and use a genjutsu attack to make them tired and go to sleep. It would probably work on them all. It's easy to cancel, as long as you know how."

"Genjutsu, huh?" said Lil Lee with a nod. "Go for it. I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom."

Lil Lee left without another word. Sasuke Jr. and Tashoku shrugged at each other and then Sasuke Jr. used his magical genjutsu that he was talking about.

Everyone slowly quieted down until they were all sprawled out across the floor, sleeping. Everyone…except Senjou who just so happened to take note of the fact that Sasuke Jr. was using this particular jutsu. Senjou knew the cancel move so he did just that to escape the jutsu's wrath.

"He cancelled it!" said Tashoku. "You have to do it again!"

"No, don't worry about him." Said Sasuke Jr. "He won't bother us."

When Lil Lee didn't return right away, Sasuke Jr. and Tashoku decided to set everyone up nice and comfy. They took Hana and Kajitsu into the girl's room and put them under the covers, knowing that when the adults got home then THEY'D have to deal with them.


	5. In case of ANYTHING

Meanwhile, the older ORIGINAL ninjas were out on the beach walking around. It was dark and night by this time.

"Are we just going to be walking around all night?" complained Shikamaru.

"We haven't been together for so long!" said Lee. "It'll be fun!"

"Can we sit down or something?" Shikamaru asked as he just sat down. Since no one wanted to end up having to carry Shikamaru around, they all sat down to accompany him.

"Wow, we could talk about ANYTHING!" said Kiba. "I mean… it's been… how long? Twenty years? More?"

Even though that void was quite large and everyone knew that there was much to talk about, no one knew where to start.

"You know, me, Sasuke and Naruto were talking about this on the plane…" Sakura started. "We were wondering if it would be okay with everyone if the three of us just took a day tomorrow to just be…you know… us three. I mean, we used to be a team and we just wanted to catch up on old times!"

"That's a good idea!" said Tenten. "Lee, we should to that with Neji too."

"How about we all split up into the teams?" suggested Lee.

"But we see each other all the time." Said Shikamaru as he lied down, talking about himself, Ino and Chouji.

"That's all right." Said Ino. "We could give the other people time to see each other."

"Yeah, and we invite Shino over all the time!" said Kiba. "He only comes over sometimes…but we see him a lot. Right Shino?"

"Yup." Said Shino. He secretly sighed on the inside. It was quite annoying having to go over to Kiba's house as often as he did…two or three times a year… sometimes FOUR! It's not that he didn't LIKE Kiba or Hinata… it's just that he didn't belong and their personalities clash. Then again, Shino's personality clashed with everyone's. In the entire world.

"This is the best birthday ever!!" said Lee randomly. Everyone chose to ignore him entirely and continue their relevant conversation.

"What about the kids?" asked Hinata. "I don't know if they'd like having to stay home during a vacation like this."

"Too bad for them." Said Naruto. "We brought them along. They'll have their time to run around and be youthful."

"Is it really safe?" said Chouji. "The oldest ones are only fifteen."

"Tashoku is ALMOST sixteen." Kiba corrected.

"Sasuke will be fine." Sasuke said. "He watches his brothers and sister all the time."

"Yeah but now there's twice as many kids." Ino pointed out.

"But he doesn't have to watch Lil Lee or Tashoku." Said Lee. "In fact, they could HELP!"

"I don't know…" said Tenten. "Lil Gai's a handful. He's a loose cannon."

"I'm not going to leave Hichou in the care of a couple of immature teenagers." Neji said. "A couple of hours, maybe. But not a whole day."

"You don't have to worry about Shikataro." Said Shikamaru. But he was pretty much gone. It was probably going to be the last thing he would say, considering he was lying down, his eyes were closed and it was…GASP! Almost nine o'clock!

The other chose to ignore that and while away the hours sitting on the beach shmoozing and talking. Only when they all started getting tired did they decide it was a good time to head back to their quaint little cottage. So Chouji whisked the sleeping Shikamaru up and the mass of twelve people went back home. By that time, even the oldest kids (and Senjou) had tucked themselves away to sleep. Lil Lee, Senjou and Sasuke Jr. were all on the pull-out couch whereas every other little boy was just lying on the floor.

"It looks like they all just suddenly fell asleep." Observed Lee.

"Yeah." Said Sasuke, knowing exactly what went down. "I told Sasuke not to do that anymore."

The women went into their bedroom and the men went into theirs.

"Oh, I KNEW there had to be cots in here." Said Tenten as she opened up a cabinet and pulled out a cot. "There's only three, though."

"We can put Hana and Kajitsu on one…and we can move Tashoku onto another one." Said Sakura, pointing to Hana, Kajitsu and Tashoku who were all presently on the bed. "And one of us can sleep on the other cot."

"What, and then three people sleep on the bed?" said Ino.

"Do you have a better idea?" Sakura asked.

"I'll sleep on the cot." Volunteered Hinata.

Suddenly, Sasuke poked his head in the door that connected the two bedrooms. "Ino, have you seen my suitcase?" he asked.

Ino looked briefly around the room. "No." she said.

"All right…" Sasuke said, shutting the door.

"Did they have it?" asked Lee, looking concerned.

"No." Sasuke said. "It's really late and I don't feel like looking for it right now. I'll look for it in the morning."

"You can borrow my pajamas!" said Kiba. "I brought two pairs just in case."

"Just in case of what?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know." Kiba said. "In case of ANYTHING."

"Whatever." Said Sasuke as Kiba tossed him a pair.

"Okay, who gets the bed anyway?" asked Shino as he sat down on the bed.

"Me, obviously." Said Neji.

"Why you?" asked Sasuke.

"Because I'm the head of the Hyuuga clan." Neji replied. "And I deserve the bed."

"What about Shikamaru?" said Chouji. "He's Hokage."

"He USED to be Hokage." Neji reminded him.

"Besides, he's already asleep so he won't know the difference." Naruto said.

"Let's just get changed into our pajamas and then we'll argue." Shino said as he took of his huge overcoat only to have a trillion bugs explode from him and all land on the bed.

Everyone stared at Shino, then at the bugs and then at the bed.

"Oops." Said Shino. "Sorry. Give me a minute."

They all watched as Shino attempted to collect the bugs up.

"They don't usually do that, I'll have them cleaned up in the minute." Shino assured them.

"You can have the bed." Said Kiba, looking away.

The decision was mutual.

"Well…you sure?" said Shino.

"Yes, we're sure." Said everyone as they quickly turned away and got changed into their pajamas. Shino shrugged and didn't bother cleaning up the rest of his bugs. Everyone else all made comfy places on the floor to sleep as Lee turned the light off. They never even FOUND the cots!

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" said Naruto. He laughed at his own funny, and pretty soon Kiba and Lee joined in too but they were finally told to shut up by various men who wanted to sleep. So they all went to sleep.


	6. Yeah, I'm cool!

Kiba woke up two hours later at five o'clock.

He was very quiet as he found some clothes for himself and changed. Kiba always woke up this early, even if he had only gone to bed two hours ago. He liked to take himself for a walk so he could think about stuff, get some fresh air and exercise. It was Kiba time until Hinata and Tashoku woke up.

Even though it was still dark outside, Kiba was still rearing to go! So he left.

Another two hours later, Kiba returned. Sasuke was in the kitchen opening up the refrigerator. "This place has nothing in it whatsoever." Sasuke said to Kiba.

"Really?" said Kiba.

"I think I'm going to go food shopping before everyone wakes up." Sasuke said.

"I saw a place a little ways down where we could get food." Said Kiba.

"The only problem is…" Sasuke started. "I've been looking for my suitcase for almost a half an hour and I can't find it."

"It'll turn up!" said Kiba optimistically. "There are a lot of suitcases after all. In the meantime, do you want to borrow some clothes too?"

"I guess…" said Sasuke as if nothing would pain him more. Kiba went back into the room where everyone was sleeping and retrieved something for Sasuke to wear. When Sasuke had finished changing, the two of them were JUST about to leave when Chouji suddenly entered the room, fully clothed.

"Hey, are you guys going for a walk?" Chouji asked. "Could I come?"

"We're going food shopping." Kiba answered.

"Even better." Said Chouji. The three of them then set off into the mysterious beyond.

Merely seconds later, Lil Gai sprung to life. He looked around for a minute and realized that he was the only one awake! He looked around again for a little while to make sure that he was, in fact, the only one that was awake and, just when he thought he would have to wake someone up to play with, came to find that Sasuke Jr. was waking up.

"Are you waking people up?" Sasuke Jr. asked Lil Gai.

"I was GOING to!" Lil Gai said.

"Well, don't." said Sasuke Jr.

"Then who am I going to play with?" Lil Gai whined. Just then, the door to the bathroom opened and Hichou was standing there.

"Play with him." Said Sasuke Jr.

"HIM?" said Lil Gai as if he was offended. After all, Hichou was only SIX! And Lil Gai was NINE! Those three years made all the difference.

"Yeah, I'm cool!" said Hichou.

"Let's just go into the kitchen so we don't wake anyone else up." Said Sasuke Jr. as he tried to usher Hichou and Lil Gai into the kitchen before they did anymore screaming.

Luckily for Sasuke Jr., there was a tiny little television in the kitchen. Unluckily for Sasuke Jr., he was with Hichou and Lil Gai who both telepathically came to the decision that they wanted to watch Spongebob Squarepants.

Sasuke Jr. only had to suffer through one episode, thankfully, because then a whole slew of people woke up. Whether it was because of Spongebob's loud, annoying laughter or just because people liked to wake up early, it can't be known!

Shika and Cho both awoke and met up with Lil Gai. The three of them ran off to create mischief. Hana and Kajitsu woke up as well but they just sort of tottered into the kitchen and decided to join Hichou in watching Spongebob Squarepants. Tashoku got up as well and went into the kitchen to find Sasuke Jr. She decided to strike up a conversation with him. Then, in addition to all these children waking up, Hinata and Lee got up too.

All these new people found that the kitchen was completely empty and that made them thoroughly sad. But, upon finding a note that we failed to mention that Kiba, Sasuke and Chouji wrote, they were relieved to find that they were out getting food.

And, since it had been an hour since they left, Kiba, Sasuke and Chouji returned only moments later. It was now eight o'clock and approximately half the house was awake.

The adults started putting all the food away and then Sasuke Sr. decided that he would get breakfast started. After all, he wanted to make breakfast BEFORE everyone woke up and now that there were all these people awake awaiting their breakfast, he was sad. But not really. He was just going to make the food NOW.

The sound of sizzling bacon may have awoken Inoshi and Senjou. They got up and went into the kitchen.

"So do you need any help?" Chouji asked Sasuke.

"No, I've got it." said Sasuke.

"Oh." Said Chouji, looking kind of sad as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"You ALWAYS wake up early?" Tashoku asked Sasuke Jr. The two of them were now in the living room since there were only two people sleeping there. The kitchen was FAR too jam-packed.

"I only got up a half an hour before you did." Sasuke Jr. reminded her.

"Yeah…" said Tashoku.

Then Inoshi came in. "Sasuke, dad says you're in trouble for using genjutsu last night." He said.

"Whatever Inoshi." Said Sasuke Jr. Inoshi let out a groan and left the room.

"You don't seem to get along with him very well." Tashoku observed.

"That's because I don't like him much." Sasuke Jr. admitted. "Sure, he's my brother so I have to LOVE him… but I still don't like him. He's kind of a failure at everything he does and it embarrasses me. He can't even use the Sharingan and Senjou can."

Sasuke Jr. quickly closed his mouth as the female adults came into the living room. "What smells so good?" asked Tenten.

"Probably Sasuke's cooking!" said Ino.

"Sasuke cooks?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, every morning." Ino said. Then she thought. "And night. Come to think of it, I hardly do any cooking at all."

"I don't let Lee near the stove." Tenten said plainly.

"I do most of the cooking." Sakura said. "But Naruto does it sometimes if I don't feel like it. But then we eat things like macaroni and cheese or soup."

The women went into the kitchen to find the massive meal that was being cooked. It was, all in all, a very impressive sight.

"Maybe we should tell all the kids what our plans are for today." Said Kiba when the women walked in. "Is everyone awake yet?"

"No…" Ino answered. "I looked in the guy's room, I think there's four in there still asleep."

"Speaking of which, did you guys not find the cots?" Tenten asked.

"Cots?" said all the male adults that were present.

"Anyway." Said Lee. "When Neji wakes up, the three of us will be off to bond and catch up on old times!"

"The same goes for us once Naruto wakes up." Said Sakura.

"And…same for us once Shikamaru wakes up." Chouji said.

"Is one person from each of the old teams still asleep?" Kiba asked, noting the fact that Shino was still asleep.

Everyone enjoyed a good chuckle at that.

"We might as well wake them up for breakfast." Said Ino.

"Breakfast isn't ready yet." Sasuke said.

They sat idly by, occasionally exchanging a word or two, Lil Gai, Shika and Cho running in and out, and then finally, breakfast was ready to be served! None of the sleeping people, Neji, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Shikataro or Lil Lee, had awakened quite yet so they all decided that it was time to wake them up. After all, it was nine thirty and it was due time for everyone to wake up!

"Lil Gai, go wake up your brother and Shikataro!" ordered Lee.

"Yes SIR!" said Lil Gai, saluting Lee as he ran off to do so.

"Okay, Shika and Cho!" said Ino. "It's your job to wake up Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Shino."

"ALL RIGHT!" cheered Shika and Cho as they ran off to wake people up. While Shika, Cho and Lil Gai were doing their tasks, Sasuke pulled out twenty-four paper plates and put substance in each plate according to size and age. For example, Chouji received MUCH more food than oh say… Hana!

They decided that the kitchen was too small and there was definitely not enough room for everyone to be in. So they took their food to the living room where Lil Gai was still attempting to wake up both Lil Lee and Shikataro who were being rather defiant about waking up.

Lee took it upon himself to push Lil Lee off the couch so that it could be folded up.

Other than being rather surprised and dazed, Lil Lee wasn't TOO affected. But after being pushed out of bed, there was no chance he could go back to sleep, especially since there was no way he was going to sleep on the floor. He sat up, felt around for his glasses and then put them on.

There was no waking up Shikataro. Just like there was no waking up Shikamaru. Naruto, Neji and Shino all came out of the bedroom looking bedraggled but once they got some food into their systems they were FINE!!

"Okay, we might as well tell you all the plans while we're all here." Said Chouji to the kids as everyone munched away at their wonderful breakfast made with LOVE.

"We're all going out for the day…and you guys are staying here." Said Sakura plainly.

"Staying here?" said some random child who was appalled.

"Yes." Said Lee. "We're counting on you three to watch over all the younger children for the day!"

"So we're in Kokomo but we're still stuck babysitting?" said Lil Lee, looking disgusted.

"YES!" yelled the parents.

"You're free to take them to the beach, hang around the house and go out for lunch!" said Ino as she opened her purse and pulled out some money. "This should cover…er… our half of the family." She handed the money to Sasuke Jr.

"But mom!" whined Kajitsu. "I want to stay with YOU!"

"Don't worry, Kajitsu, you can play with Hana!" said Sakura.

"I'm taking Hana with me." Said Sasuke.

"What?" said Sakura. "WHY?"

"Because she doesn't like being away from me for too long." Said Sasuke. "And a full day is pretty long."

"I want to play with Hana!" complained Kajitsu.

"That's all right, how about we just take Kajitsu with us too?" suggested Naruto. "Then she can play with Hana and they can become even BETTER friends."

The parents all got dressed and got Kajitsu and Hana ready to go as well. It took Tenten and Lee a while to convince Neji that it was okay to leave Hichou at home with everyone else. But they DID convince him. And then the children, though extremely bitter, waved their parents off. Then Chouji and Ino came back, shook Shikamaru violently until he finally woke up and THEN they left!

"Now we have to stay at home and baby-sit." Said Lil Lee as if nothing else in the entire world could possibly be worse than that.

Sasuke Jr. shrugged. "We don't have to stay at home." He said. "They said we could go out to lunch or go to the beach."

"Yeah, I know." Said Lil Lee.

"I want to go to the beach!" said Hichou.

"It's too early to go swimming." Said Inoshi. "Besides, we just ate."

"We can go to the beach to make sand castles!" said Lil Gai.

"Yeah!" said Shika. "Let's get changed into our bathing suits!"

"That sounds like fun!" said Cho. "Well, not changing into our bathing suits, but going to the beach and making sand castles!"

Lil Gai, Shika and Cho searched through their suitcases to find their bathing suits. Eventually, everyone was convinced to get their bathing suits and, after Sasuke Jr. helped Hichou FIND his, they all decided to get changed. AFTER Tashoku left the room.

"Do you think she's like…looking through the door?" Sasuke Jr. said to Lil Lee very quietly.

"What do you mean?" Lil Lee asked.

"Remember how she told us that she has x-ray vision?" Sasuke Jr. said. "What if she's doing it right now and watching us all change?"

Lil Lee leaned over and looked at the door. "She might be." He said.

"How do we know?" Sasuke Jr. asked. "She could have been looking at us change into our pajamas last night too."

"There's no way of telling." Lil Lee said.

"Guys!" came Tashoku's voice from the other room. "I'm not peeking at you! I'm not a pervert!"

Sasuke Jr. and Lil Lee froze.

"How'd she hear us?" Sasuke Jr. whispered in his quietest voice ever.

"YOU were talking too loudly." Lil Lee said. Then Lil Gai and the twins came running over.

"Let's go!!" they yelled, all clad in their bathing suits. Lil Gai had his HORRIBLE green Speedo while both Shika and Cho had matching bathing suits; dark blue with an Uchiha fan on the leg. Of course, they weren't matching only because they were twins, all the Uchiha males had the same bathing suit, even Sasuke Jr.! Thankfully, Lil Lee's bathing suit didn't match Lil Gai's. In fact, it was close to the opposite since it was black and a REGULAR man's bathing suit. Hichou had a dinosaur bathing suit but SOMEONE wasn't thinking when they designed the bathing suit because the dinosaur had his big huge mouth open and was facing INWARDS! GASP! And, when Shikataro was finally awake, he changed into his orange bathing suit with drawstrings.

So, as the clock struck ten, the mass of children went down the beach carrying a few towels and beach chairs that they happened to stumble by.


	7. Sasuke seems to like being a wife

MEANWHILE!!!

"Sasuke, if you didn't insist on bringing your daughter then we would have been able to do something fun." Said Naruto. "Now we have to go to the park to accommodate both our daughters."

"So?" said Sasuke. The three of them watched Kajitsu and Hana frolic about on a little play structure thing.

"Oh, Sasuke, your daughter is so adorable!" said Sakura. "She looks just like you, I have to say."

"Yeah." Said Sasuke. He was agreeing to BOTH statements.

"Sasuke, how is that you became such a great cook?" Sakura asked. "Ino says you cook every day. Where do you find the time to do that?"

"What do you mean?" said Sasuke. "I have all the time in the world."

"What about your training?" asked Naruto. "And your duties as a ninja?"

"My duties?" said Sasuke. "Oh right. Oh yeah…well, I quit being a ninja."

Sakura and Naruto didn't know how to react. "What?" Naruto said finally.

"At first, Ino offered to be the stay at home mom after Inoshi and Sasuke were born." Sasuke explained. "So I continued being a ninja until Senjou was born. It was too much for her to handle, so I stayed home until Senjou got a little older. When it came to the point in which I could go back to being a ninja, I didn't really want to. I came to realize that I never really wanted to be a ninja in the first place. Itachi was the only reason I was a ninja and now that he was dead, it was pointless to continue."

"So Ino went back to being a ninja?" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"And now…you're the stay at home mom?" Naruto said.

"DAD." Sasuke corrected. "But, yes."

"What about when Hana goes to the academy?" Sakura asked. "What will you do then?"

"I don't know." Sasuke said. "I might have to get a job…"

"Or you could stay home and vacuum and cook and knit so that when Ino gets home, you can massage her feet and—" Naruto started.

"Naruto." Said Sasuke, putting his hand up. "Don't…even start with me."

"Yeah, Naruto, don't do that." Said Sakura.

"I couldn't help myself." Said Naruto. "But I'm a little offended. I was looking forward to seeing you again in hopes that we could spar or something."

"Well…" Sasuke started. He tried to keep himself from saying it, but it just popped out of his mouth. "I could still beat you."

"What?" said Naruto. "You probably haven't even held a ninja star for ten years. That's how old Senjou is, right?"

"Even though that is true, I could still beat you." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…ten years is an awfully long time." Sakura reminded him. "And it's okay that you're not a ninja anymore. I'm not!"

Luckily, Sasuke resisted from telling her that she never was a ninja in the first place.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Aw man, I knew we shouldn't have gone sailing…" said Ino as she pulled a few lines in attempt to get the sail to move around. There was no wind at all, and now she and her old team were stuck far away from shore.

"I can't believe it's only ten thirty." Said Shikamaru. "I should be sleeping right now."

"Shikamaru, you went to bed at nine o'clock last night." Said Ino. "I think you had plenty of sleep. Did you know that Kiba wakes up at five every single morning? Including today?"

"Five _AM_?" said Shikamaru.

"Obviously." Said Ino, shaking her head.

"At first, I thought that it would just be another one of our outings… but this one is different!" said Chouji.

"Because we're in Kokomo?" Shikamaru said.

"No, because usually my wife and Sasuke come out with us too!" said Chouji as if Shikamaru was silly. "And usually, there would be some form of a child with us too. But now it's just the three of us!"

"Okay…so what can we do besides badmouth Sasuke behind his back?" Ino said.

"We could badmouth Chouji's wife." Suggested Shikamaru.

Ino then launched into a few hilarious things that Sasuke did the other day.

"When Sasuke's folding the laundry—" Ino started.

"Sasuke folds laundry?" said Chouji and Shikamaru at the same time.

"Well, _I _don't." said Ino. "But anyway, he separates the clothes into piles according to who they belong to. I mean, that's normal, but then he has another pile where he puts everything that he happened to come across that doesn't have an Uchiha fan on it. And then he puts an Uchiha fan on all the things that lack them."

"Your shirt doesn't have a fan on it." said Shikamaru.

"I compromised with him." Said Ino. "He puts them on the inside."

"Well that's weird." Said Chouji.

"Where does he get all the fans?" Shikamaru asked. "I mean, to put it on every single article of clothing in your entire vast family? Where does he stash them all?"

"Got me." Said Ino with a shrug. "But the fans REALLY seem to embarrass Sasuke...er…the younger one. Oh well, at least it encourages him to do his OWN laundry. Well, it's not like I care though since I don't do the laundry."

"Sasuke seems to like being a wife." Said Shikamaru.

"Yeah." Said Ino. "I think that's the only way I'm going to be able to keep Hana out of the academy. I have to keep telling him that he'll see less of her. He's practically obsessed! It's so cute."

"Sasuke seemed to me the kind to be obsessed with his sons." Said Chouji.

"I know." Said Ino. "And even though I'm the one who wanted the girl so badly, I hardly even get to see her! And when I DO see her, she just wants to cling onto Sasuke!"

"How tragic." Said Chouji.

"Just don't let him walk off with her next time." Said Shikamaru. "I didn't see you object when he said that he was—" He interrupted himself with a yawn. "Excuse me. You didn't seem to object when he said he was going to be taking her for the day."

"I figured that she asked to go with him." Ino sighed.

MEANWHILE!!!

Tenten and Neji were following Lee to a secluded part of the beach where no one was at. He insisted on it being a surprise.

Finally, he stopped and turned around. "All right," he said, pointing at Neji. "The reason I took you to this remote location was because I have this undying desire to spar with you and WIN!"

"Lee…" said Tenten, sounding annoyed.

"I'm not going to fight you, Lee." Said Neji.

"Why?" said Lee.

"Because we're forty." Neji said.

"Come on!" said Lee. "What, are you AFRAID?"

"No." said Neji.

"Lee, just give it up." Said Tenten. "It was painful enough having to watch you two duke it out all the time when we were younger but I don't want to have to watch it NOW."

"Just a quick battle!" said Lee, ignoring Tenten.

"Please, Lee, my heir could beat you." Said Neji with a sigh.

"Your heir?" said Lee. "As in Hichou? The six-year-old? Or do you have another heir at home that you didn't bring?"

"No, no, I'm talking about Hichou." Said Neji. "If you fight anything like you used to then Hichou should have no problem beating you. After all, he's very talented and inherited the Hyuuga bloodline very strongly."

"Neji!" yelled Lee. "I have been training as a ninja ever since I was Hichou's AGE! I am a Jounin now!! I think I'm worth fighting!"

"Lee…I just don't want to fight you." Said Neji flatly.

"Why?!" demanded Lee. "Is it because I can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu?!"

"You still can't?" said Neji, looking surprised. "I thought it was just something that you couldn't learn because you were weak."

"No, I think it's an actual disorder or something." Said Lee. "I think it's something in my genes since…" But he trailed off.

"Since what?" Neji asked.

"Nothing!" Tenten said with a laugh. "It's just a theory he has!"

"You're lying." Said Neji.

"All right fine, we'll tell you!" said Lee. "But only because you're begging!"

"Begging?" said Neji with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't tell Lil Lee we told you." Said Tenten. "He doesn't like other people knowing. But he can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu either."

"Lil Lee?" said Neji. "As in the son that looks absolutely nothing like Lee?"

"Yes." Said Tenten. "The older one. The strange thing is, though, Lil Gai CAN use ninjutsu and genjutsu! So it kind of makes Lil Lee feel inferior sometimes."

"I can see why." Said Neji. "And he still was able to become a chuunin?"

"Hey!" said Lee. "I'M a jounin!"

"What about you, Neji?" said Tenten. "You're a jounin too, right?"

Neji didn't answer.

Lee cleared his throat. "Right?" he repeated.

"There's a reason." Neji said. "I haven't taken the Jounin exam yet… and I probably won't. It's really just a name. After I became a chuunin, there was a lot to be done in the Hyuuga family and since I was, at the time, part of the Branch House, I was obligated to fulfill those duties without question."

Neji took a deep breath in painful remembrance of when the Hyuuga family was split into two houses.

"Then the massacre occurred and a new head of the family was needed…" Neji continued. "So I just don't have to time to set aside a week to take the exam."

"So you're…a chuunin?" said Lee.

"It's just a name." Neji said again.

"Don't worry, I'm a chuunin too!" said Tenten.

"I'm not worried." Neji said. "It's just a name."

MEANWHILE!!!

"And then the guy said, 'I was talking to the duck!'" Kiba said in his best punch-line voice. Then he erupted into hysterical laughter. Hinata had heard the joke a thousand times so she laughed politely just to make Kiba happy and Shino wasn't about to SHOW that he found the joke amusing. After Kiba calmed down and wiped a tear from his eyes, he sighed. "Good times."

"So…what are we going to do?" Hinata asked as she gestured to the house that they were still standing in front of.

"I don't do water." Said Shino, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh!" said Kiba, hitting his fist into his palm. "I know! Have either of you ever roller bladed before?"

"I have." Said Shino.

"I used to." Said Hinata.

"Really?!" said Kiba. "Because I've never done it before! You guys can teach me!"

"Anyway…what are we going to do today?" Shino said.

"I just said!" said Kiba. "Let's go roller blading!"

"Oh, I thought that was just another one of your random comments." Shino confessed.

"I was out walking this morning and I saw a bike path with a bike shop by it so we can probably rent some roller blades!" Kiba said, getting excited. "Let's do it! It'll be fun!"

"Okay." Said Hinata with a shrug.

"Whatever." Said Shino. The three of them went for a walk down to the bike shop. It was almost two miles away.

"How long was your walk this morning?" Shino said.

"I don't know." Said Kiba with a shrug. "A couple hours? But we're here now!"

They went into the shop and had NO trouble at all renting roller blades. Of course, they also rented all the proper protective equipment too just in case they fell over! Getting useless scrapes and bruises would just suck.

"Someone help me up!" said Kiba, holding out his hands. Hinata grabbed his hands and started pulling him. Unfortunately, they were both on wheels so they started going backwards, Hinata going BACKWARDS and Kiba in the silly sitting position. It took only moments of traveling as such until they both toppled over into a big heap of Inuzuka goodness!

Shino only watched and decided to observe them getting up on their own.

"I'll get it right!" said Kiba who was fine since he was wearing all the correct protective equipment. Hinata was fine too, other than being a little shook up.

"Is this really such a good idea?" Hinata said as she got herself to her feet.

"It does feel rather strange." Kiba said, who had yet stood up. "Being all the way down in Kokomo and doing something as insane as roller blading. Oh well! It's fun!"

Kiba crawled over to the ground so he was off the pavement and stood up that way. "There!" he said, feeling proud of himself. He stepped on to the pavement with one skate and was immediately sent head over heels and landed right on his back. "Ow!" he said.

A guy and his dog walked by and the dog barked at Kiba.

"Hey you!" Kiba yelled. "It's not funny!! I'd like to see YOU on skates!"

"I didn't say anything." Said the guy, looking offended.

"Not you, your rude, wise mouthed dog." Said Kiba. "You should teach him some manners."

The guy only looked at Kiba strangely and then kept walking.

MEANWHILE!!!

Tashoku had just finished up putting her sunscreen on her entire body, except for her back. It was awkward for her to ask Lil Lee or Sasuke Jr. since she was wearing a bikini and everything, especially since they currently believed that she peeped on them while they changed. She had overheard their conversation because of her incredible dog-like hearing she had inherited from her father.

There was no other girl there to help her so she looked around in vain for someone to help her with her sunscreen. Shika, Cho and Lil Gai had all run off to play in the water. Shikataro was currently sleeping on a beach towel. Lil Lee and Sasuke Jr. were out of the question. Inoshi was a perverted little boy… at least in her eyes. Hichou would most likely be incompetent at applying sunscreen correctly. So the only one that remained was Senjou who, luckily, was just standing there looking oblivious.

"Senjou, do you think you could help me with my sunscreen?" Tashoku asked him. "There are a few spots on my back that I can't reach."

"Me?" said Senjou.

"Yeah." Said Tashoku. She wasn't about explain why.

"Well…okay then." Said Senjou, taking the sunscreen from Tashoku and squirting some into his hand.

"There's nothing to do at the beach." Said Inoshi to Sasuke Jr.

"Why don't you play in the water?" Sasuke Jr. suggested.

"I don't want to." Said Inoshi. "Because then I'll have to play with Shika, Cho and Gai."

"Then play with Senjou and Shikataro." Said Sasuke Jr. Then Hichou came running over to where the oldest males were sitting.

"Hey guys, I just thought of this really cool idea." Said Hichou. "Let's build the biggest sand castle in the world. So big that we can fit inside of it and LIVE there!"

"How about you play in the water?" said Lil Lee.

"Okay!" said Hichou as he ran off to play in the water.

"Hey, thanks Senjou!" said Tashoku as Senjou handed her the bottle of sunscreen back to her. "Do you need any?"

"Sasuke helped me already." Senjou answered.

"Oh, okay then." Said Tashoku. "So are you going to play in the water?"

"No…" Senjou answered. "I'm just going to…I don't know…wait for Shikataro to wake up. Or build a sand castle. I brought a book. Maybe I'll collect some shells. I hear jellyfish wash up on shores sometimes so I guess I'll throw them back in."

"Then you probably have more interesting things to do than hang out with us." Said Tashoku. "I thought you might be bored by yourself."

"I will be." Said Senjou.

"How about you come over here with us then?" Tashoku offered as she gestured for Senjou to follow her to where Lil Lee, Sasuke Jr. and Inoshi were.

"Okay!" said Senjou as he followed her. She sat down on a beach towel next to Lil Lee who was sitting next to Sasuke Jr. Senjou sat down next to Tashoku, feeling a little out of place.

"Inoshi, go away now." Said Sasuke Jr.

"No!" said Inoshi. "Why should Senjou get to hang out with you guys? I'm older than he is! I'm practically your age!"

"How about you hang out with Senjou?" Sasuke Jr. said.

"No, Senjou's going to hang out with us!" said Tashoku, putting her arm around Senjou. Senjou couldn't help but feel like the man.


	8. I'm Big Lee and he's Lil Lee!

MEANWHILE!!!

"And Kajitsu's first word was 'cookie'!" said Sakura. "She was such an adorable little baby."

"Hana's first word was Sharingan." Said Sasuke.

"No it wasn't!!" yelled Naruto.

"If you had let me finish then I would have said that I was just kidding." Sasuke said. "Her first word was actually 'pizza'."

"Pizza?" said Sakura and Naruto at the same time.

"Yeah." Said Sasuke. "That's what I said. What? Is it because pizza is a more advanced word than cookie? Hana's pretty gifted. I swear she was using the early stages of the Sharingan the other day."

"Sasuke, she's not even at the academy yet." Sakura reminded him.

"It comes naturally to her." Said Sasuke. "Sasuke first used it when he was about eleven…Senjou started using the Sharingan…hm…" he thought for a minute. "Six? Seven? Maybe even five now that I think about it…"

"Sasuke, stop lying just to make your family look cooler." Said Naruto.

"Okay, when I said that Hana was gifted, I was exaggerating." Sasuke admitted. "Senjou really IS gifted though. He's a genius. He really is. Just be in the same room with him and you'll know."

"Sasuke, if Senjou is SO gifted then why is he still in ninja school?" Naruto asked. "Why isn't he a genin? Or even a chuunin?"

"Well…there's a few reasons." Sasuke said. "All his teachers say he's ready to go on…including Kiba. But the problem is, Senjou's a little shy, doesn't talk much, is easily distracted and emotionally, I don't think he's ready. Not to mention the fact that Itachi graduated early and I think it made him messed up since he never got to make friends or anything…"

"Riiiight..." said Naruto skeptically.

"Naruto, be quiet." Said Sakura, slapping him on the shoulder. "Why is it THAT unbelievable?"

"It's because Sasuke's ALWAYS trying to compete with me." Said Naruto.

"I think you have it backwards." Said Sakura, shaking her head.

"So anyway," said Sasuke. "Tell me about YOUR kids…or kid. I've babbled on long enough."

"It's all about QUALITY, not QUANTITY." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, I swear if you don't cut this out then I'm going to smack you." Said Sakura.

"Kajitsu is at the top of her class!" announced Naruto.

"I'll follow up with Kiba on that one." Said Sasuke.

"What, you don't believe me?!" yelled Naruto.

"No." said Sasuke.

"With good reason!" said Sakura, looking at Sasuke. "She's not at the top of her class but that's okay because she's still doing well."

"Kajitsu can do ALL the hand seals for the Bunshin already!" Naruto said.

"She's getting there." Sakura said.

"I'm going to teach her the Kage Bunshin!" continued Naruto. "Do any of your kids know those fire moves of yours that never work?"

"They all learned their own moves." Said Sasuke. "After all, they have the Sharingan."

"So now Inoshi has the Sharingan too?" said Naruto. "And the twins?"

"Shika and Cho are a little young for the Sharingan." Said Sasuke.

"You said that Senjou had it when he was five." Naruto said.

"But I also said that Senjou was a genius." Sasuke reminded him.

"And I suppose Inoshi has some kind of…LEVEL FIVE Sharingan or something like that?" Naruto said.

Sasuke folded his hands. "Does your kid even have the Sharingan?" he asked pleasantly. "No? I didn't think so."

"I think we should stop competing with how great our kids are!" said Sakura nervously. "I mean…Sasuke's are older and they're boys and there's a whole bunch of them…"

"Then from now on we're only allowed to compare our daughters!" said Naruto.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I hope we're going to be able to get back by the end of the day." Ino sighed.

"I'm getting sunburned." Said Shikamaru. "Since the sail isn't even working, let's just move it so we can use it as a form of shade."

"Yeah, we're using it to shade me." Said Ino since she was holding the lines and all.

"If it comes to it, we can always use the oars to row back!" said Chouji optimistically as he pulled out some oars from a compartment under his feet. He chuckled warmly for a minute or two.

"YOU can use the oars to row back." Said Shikamaru as he lied down on the bench on the side of the boat.

"Okay!" said Chouji happily. He would have gladly followed Shikamaru's orders, but he was especially eager to do so since Shikamaru was the former Hokage and he LIVED to serve the Hokage. And Shikamaru.

"So what now?" Ino asked. "Have I exhausted silly things that Sasuke does or do you want me to continue?"

"Feel free to go on." said Shikamaru, closing his eyes.

"Shikamaru, how about you tell us some hilarious anecdotes about funny things that Shikataro does?" Chouji suggested.

"Naw." Said Shikamaru, waving off the idea.

"I have some pretty funny Shikataro stories!" said Chouji.

"YOU do?" said Ino.

"Yeah!" said Chouji. "I baby-sit Shikataro all the time!"

"Then go ahead." Said Shikamaru.

"Okay," said Chouji, turning to Ino. "One time, Shikamaru called me to baby-sit Shikataro for him. OF COURSE I said yes! So I came over to Shikamaru's house and Shikamaru left. I don't really remember where he was going but… hm… I guess it's not that important. Anyway! When I got there, Shikataro was… already in bed! He was sleeping! He didn't wake up the entire time I was babysitting him!"

Ino waited.

Even Shikamaru waited for a punch line.

"And?" Ino asked.

"That's it." said Chouji. "Have you ever baby-sat a kid who slept right through the night?"

"Chouji, that was just last week." Said Shikamaru. "And I remember coming home and you being appalled."

"But he slept the entire time!" said Chouji. "I came over at seven o'clock and he was already sleeping!"

"He had a fever." Said Shikamaru.

"But still!" said Chouji.

"Okay…maybe I should take over storytelling." Said Ino uneasily.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Well, I'm glad that that was settled!" said Lee as he, Tenten and Neji all purchased some ice cream at a local Kokomo ice cream place.

"Just don't ask me to fight again." Neji said.

"I won't!" said Lee.

"NOW can we finally talk about ourselves?" Tenten asked. "Neji, how come you didn't stay in touch? We sent you Christmas cards every year but we never got any from you!"

"You sent me Christmas cards?" Neji said, looking confused.

"Yeah!" said Lee. "With pictures of our kids in them!"

"Well I never got any mail from you two." Said Neji.

"Then how about you look at pictures of our kids NOW?" said Lee as he pulled a giant album out from behind his back and slammed it down on the table. He opened up the book to the first page.

"This is our wedding!" said Tenten happily, pointing to a big wedding picture. "I wish you could have been there!"

"I was." Said Neji, pointing to himself in the picture.

"Oh right." Said Tenten.

"And then we lost touch after THAT!" said Lee.

"No, I was there when your first son was born." Said Neji. "You called me when it happened."

"I did?" said Lee. "Oh! I guess I did! I asked you what I should name him and you said…'I don't know…Lee?' and I DID! I named him Lee!"

"No, I said 'I don't know, Lee'." Neji corrected. "As in I was addressing you, not suggesting a name."

"Really?" said Lee, looking sad.

"How can you remember after fifteen years?" Tenten asked.

"I made that up." Neji admitted.

"And here's a picture of Lil Lee!" said Lee, turning the page. "And here's a picture of me cutting his hair! Hey, Tenten, why do you think Lil Lee doesn't let me cut his hair anymore?"

"Oh I don't know." Said Tenten, rolling her eyes.

"He looks so awful with long hair!" said Lee. "He looks like a girl!"

"I think he looks like Neji." Said Tenten.

"Oh good, I thought I was the ONLY one who thought that!" said Lee.

"Are you saying that I look like a girl?" Neji asked.

"You've ALWAYS looked like a girl!" said Lee as if what he just said wasn't offensive. Lee gave a happy sigh and turned the page again. "Here's Lil Lee in the school play! He was the carrot!"

"What kind of school play was that?" said Neji.

"A food groups one." Said Lee.

"He was only six!" said Tenten.

"And that same year, Lil Gai was born!" said Lee. "Actually, now that I think about it, I think you went into labor right in the middle of that play."

"How could you forget something like that?" said Neji skeptically.

"And we never saw the end of that play." Said Lee. "But at least we saw all the parts with Lil Lee in it!"

"I've been meaning to ask." Said Neji. "Why do you call him 'Lil'? He's fifteen years old. He's not little anymore."

"Because I'm Big Lee and he's Lil Lee!" said Lee.

"The name is stuck." Tenten clarified. "I wouldn't be able to call him Lee even if I wanted to. And I don't."

MEANWHILE!!!

"I'm gonna fall!!!" Kiba yelled, flailing his arms around and then tumbling into a bush on the side of the path.

Hinata and Shino came to a stop and turned around to help him out.

"Guys, I am SO embarrassed." Said Kiba as he got out of the bush.

"I can tell." Said Shino.

"How about we just do something else?" Hinata suggested.

"No!" said Kiba. "I'll learn how to do this!"

"You're going to end up killing yourself before you learn." Hinata said truthfully.

"I'm getting it!" Kiba insisted, standing up and steadying himself. "Do you guys have any tips for me?"

"From now on, instead of skating into a bush, just skate forward." Shino advised.

"Don't you think that's what I'm trying to do?" said Kiba. "Don't be wise with ME! I know when people are being fresh. I have to deal with it all day and every day."

"Don't treat me like I'm one of your students." Said Shino.

"LOOK!" yelled the distracted Kiba. "That child up there is selling lemonade! Let's buy some!"

It took them a good five or so minutes to finally reach the pleasant child who had a makeshift little lemonade stand. "Twenty-five cents for a cup!" said the kid.

Kiba felt around in his pockets for his wallet only to find that he…couldn't find it! "Hey Shino, did you think you could loan me fifty cents so I could get a glass of lemonade for myself and the little woman?" he asked.

"Sure." Said Shino as he pulled out his wallet. He opened it up and a hundred bugs pillared out of the wallet, flying up into the air in a frenzied manner and landing right in the kid's pitcher of lemonade. The kid stared at the bugs, screamed and then ran away crying.

"Can't you learn to control those things?" asked Kiba.

"I try." Said Shino. "But there's a lot of them."

"I think we owe it to this kid to pay for that lemonade we ruined." Said Hinata.

"I know." Said Shino as he put a five-dollar bill in the kid's moneybox.

"What about compensating for the pain and suffering he endured?" said Kiba.

"Hey, are you the one paying?" Shino asked.

"You're the one who caused him the pain." Kiba reminded him.

Shino sighed and put down another five.

"All right, now let's get back to skating!!" said Kiba excitedly.

"It's too bad we can't have any lemonade though…" said Hinata.

"Well here's a cup without any bugs in it!" said Kiba, picking up a cup.

"No, that's all right." Said Hinata. She didn't want to take the chance that bugs had previously been in it but then had scurried out.


	9. Senjou's cool, Inoshi's not cool

MEANWHILE!!!

Tashoku was sitting on her beach towel watching Lil Lee, Sasuke Jr. and Inoshi playing Frisbee. Of course, she was only watching Lil Lee and Sasuke Jr. Inoshi could have been drowning for all she knew or cared. After all, if Sasuke Jr. said that he was uncool, then it had to be true.

She just couldn't decide who she liked more!

Senjou, meanwhile, had dug a small hole and pulled out a hermit crab shell. He looked at it for a moment. "Whoa!" he exclaimed finally. "Tashoku, look what I found! I think it's a hermit crab shell. There's no hermit crab in it now though. I think he got too big for his shell and moved to another one. That's what hermit crabs do, you know. But I bet you already knew that."

He put the shell down and stared at it awkwardly.

"Senjou…" said Tashoku.

"Yeah?" said Senjou.

"Who do you think is cooler?" Tashoku asked. "Sasuke or Lee?"

"Sasuke or Lee?" said Senjou. "As in…those two?" He pointed at Sasuke Jr. and Lil Lee playing Frisbee.

"Yeah." Said Tashoku, looking dreamily at both of them.

"I don't know…" Senjou answered. "Why?"

"It's a little embarrassing." Said Tashoku. "So you have to promise not to tell them! But I'm thinking of pursuing one of them as a boyfriend, but I don't know which one to choose! They both have their upsides and downsides."

"Well…" Senjou started. "I'm pretty sure that they just like each other. I mean…they slept with each other last night."

"Didn't you sleep with them too?" Tashoku laughed.

"That's different because I'm only ten and I'm not old enough to be exploring my sexuality!" said Senjou.

"There was only one bed." Tashoku told him.

"They wanted it that way." Senjou said. "I bet if there were two beds then they would have either pushed them together or gotten into one and given me the other one."

"Senjou, you're just being silly now." Said Tashoku. "But seriously, who do you think is cooler?"

Senjou bit his lip. He didn't really want to answer, but he didn't know why he was making up all these lies about Sasuke Jr. and Lil Lee. So he only watched them play Frisbee for a few more minutes. "I could play Frisbee." Said Senjou.

"You should ask them to let you play!" said Tashoku.

"Okay." Said Senjou, standing up and brushing himself off. "Watch my hermit crab shell. And if a hermit crab starts getting inside of it, then don't look at it or say anything or move the shell. Just let him do it on his own. Only under that circumstance is it acceptable for the shell to not be there when I return."

"…All right." Said Tashoku. Senjou nodded and went off to ask Lil Lee and Sasuke Jr. to let him play. And Inoshi. But it's not like he needed Inoshi's permission.

Sasuke Jr. figured that he might as well throw the Frisbee to Inoshi at least ONCE so he threw it to him. Inoshi looked like he attempted to miss as his arms fumbled in the air and the Frisbee passed right through his hands and hit him in the head.

"OW!" yelled Inoshi, rubbing his forehead.

Senjou picked up the Frisbee that had bounced off Inoshi cranium. "Can I play?" he asked, mostly just to Sasuke Jr.

"It's lame enough that Inoshi's playing." Said Lil Lee to Sasuke Jr.

"No, Senjou's cool." Said Sasuke Jr. "He can play."

"Are you just defending him because you know he'll cry if you say no?" Lil Lee said more quietly so only Sasuke Jr. could hear.

"No, seriously." Said Sasuke Jr. "He's my cool brother. I never really hang out with him or anything, but if I had to choose one…definitely Senjou."

"Fine, whatever." Said Lil Lee.

They got into a square and Senjou started with the Frisbee. He had never thrown a Frisbee before, but he knew that if he did well then he'd be cool. After all, if the two people that Tashoku thought were cool thought HE was cool then by default, Tashoku would think that he was cool too! Fortunately, he was pretty sure that Sasuke Jr. already thought he was cool so all he had to do was convince Lil Lee that he was cool. No sweat, right?

He threw the Frisbee to Lil Lee. It went right to him, but was just about the slowest and wobbliest and lamest throw EVER. Lil Lee caught it.

"That was just a practice throw!" Senjou called.

"Right." Said Lil Lee, rolling his eyes. As Lil Lee turned to throw it to Sasuke Jr., Senjou promptly Sharingan-ified himself and copied his form and technique in throwing the Frisbee. Then he did it again with Sasuke Jr.'s catch. He made sure to turn OFF his Sharingan while Sasuke Jr. tossed it to Inoshi who, once again, dropped the Frisbee like a loser.

Inoshi threw it to Senjou. The throw was pathetic, but with Senjou's newly acquired mad skills, he was able to catch it. Then he threw the Frisbee to Lil Lee with all the whistles and bells attached. He tried not to look at Lil Lee's face so he wouldn't seem suspicious, but Lil Lee hardly even noticed or cared at all.

Sasuke Jr. knew that Senjou had used the Sharingan. He was no dummy.

"Senjou's cool." Said Sasuke Jr. to himself as he caught the Frisbee from Lil Lee. He looked at Inoshi. "Inoshi's not cool." He decided as he threw the Frisbee in such a way that it was right over Inoshi's head and sailed right into the water.

"Oops!" Sasuke Jr. called.

"The wind took that one." Said Lil Lee even though he knew very well that that's not what happened.

"Senjou, you get it." said Inoshi. "It's closer to you."

"I think it's closer to you, Inoshi." Said Sasuke Jr. "Just focus all the chakra into your feet and walk on the water to get it so you won't have to get wet."

"You KNOW I'm not good at that!" said Inoshi.

"Come on, Inoshi, we're letting you play with us." Said Lil Lee. "Don't let the Frisbee go to far out in the ocean."

"Fine…" said Inoshi as he stomped over to the water's edge. He took a moment's concentration to get all the chakra he needed into his feet and then walked out on the surface of the water. He stepped very cautiously and slowly towards the Frisbee.

"SEA MONSTER!!!" yelled Shika as he emerged from the water's depths and dove on top of Inoshi, knocking him into the water.

Cho jumped out from the water holding a pair of Uchiha trunks. "I got his bathing suit!!" he yelled.

"No, Cho!" said Shika. "That's MY bathing suit!"

Cho looked down at the bathing suit he was holding. "Oh." He said. "Sorry about that."

Inoshi had trudged out of the water by that time, looking MIGHTILY frustrated.

"Inoshi, our Frisbee is still out there." Said Sasuke Jr.

"I'll get it!" said Senjou. Before anyone could say otherwise, Senjou ran down the beach and out onto the water, not even stopping for a moment or flinching… as if the water was ground the entire time! He ran all the way back right up to where Sasuke Jr. and Lil Lee were standing.

"Nice job, Senjou." Said Sasuke Jr.

Senjou looked hopefully at Lil Lee. Lil Lee only frowned for a minute and then turned his head away. Senjou had hoped that Lil Lee would think he was cool if he was a good ninja…but apparently not.

"Um…I don't really want to play Frisbee anymore…" said Senjou. "I think I'm just going to go and read…"

"All right." Said Sasuke Jr.

"I brought a book after all." Senjou added.

"I knew you would." Said Sasuke Jr.

Senjou shrugged and went back to where Tashoku was sitting. "I'm going to read a book now." He said to her.

"Okay." She said. He went over to his bag to find that Shikataro was still sleeping and now the side that was facing the sun was all red.

"Oh no… Shikataro didn't put on any sunscreen!" came a voice behind him. He turned around to see Lil Gai standing there. "Better put some on him before he gets worse."

Lil Gai picked up the sunscreen and squirted a bunch on Shikataro. "There, all better!" he announced. Then he looked at Senjou. "I'm done playing in the water. Do you want to make a sand castle with me?"

"I was going to read." Senjou said.

"Okay!" said Lil Gai. "That's a no, right? All right! If you change your mind, I'll be making a sand castle over there."

"Okay." Said Senjou as Lil Gai frolicked off.

Sasuke Jr. looked at Lil Lee. "Do you think it's about time we went out to eat?" he asked.

"Is it lunch time already?" Lil Lee asked.


	10. Molest her?

MEANWHILE!!!

"Geez, Sasuke, you just HAD to get your daughter two scoops of ice cream, didn't you?" said Naruto as the group of five left the pleasant local ice cream place. It might have been the same one Neji, Lee and Tenten went to. It might not have been. But it literally doesn't matter at all.

"Well you're the one who got your daughter the cone that was dipped in chocolate that costs an extra eighty cents." Sasuke pointed out.

"You two!" yelled Sakura. "Cut this out! You can't imagine how irritating this is! If I knew that you two were going to be this childish then I wouldn't have suggested we split up like this! Besides, it's not good chemistry for our kids."

"It's not like they notice." Said Naruto. The two daughters were walking a little ahead of the three.

Kajitsu suddenly turned around. "Hey!" she yelled. "Hana got two scoops of ice cream but I only got one!"

"You know that's all you can finish." Sakura said.

"And we asked you if you wanted the two scoops or the chocolate cone." Naruto reminded her. "And you said you wanted the chocolate cone."

"But now I want two scoops!" wailed Kajitsu as she erupted into tears.

As Naruto and Sakura tried to quiet Kajitsu, Sasuke only gazed upon his lovely daughter who looked like she belonged in an Easter commercial because of her little straw hat and ribbons and flowery dress.

Kajitsu was starting to have a fit and threw her ice cream on the ground while screaming and yelling and whining. The ice cream splattered up on ALL THREE of the Uzumakis.

"Don't stain your dress." Sasuke said to Hana.

"I won't." said Hana.

"This isn't how she normally acts." Said Naruto as Sakura continued to calm Kajitsu.

"I'm sure." Said Sasuke.

"Seriously!" yelled Naruto. "She's usually really well behaved!"

"And yet she throws a huge tantrum over just a scoop of ice cream?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow. "Strange things set her off."

"She takes after her mother." Said Naruto.

"I heard that!" yelled Sakura, standing up and looking at Naruto angrily.

"I was thinking she took more after you." Said Sasuke to Naruto.

Sakura was just about to launch into a huge rant and end up killing them both but then she restrained at the last second. "Okay…" she said, taking a deep breath. "We all need to take a step back."

Sasuke and Naruto avoided eye contact.

"Let's just take a minute to let all that flow out of us and then we can continue, all right?" she suggested.

"Right." Said Naruto as he held out his hand for Sasuke to shake.

"Right." Sasuke said, shaking Naruto's hand. Both secretly were crossing their fingers and thinking about how much better their OWN daughters were.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Well, I think at this point we should open up the cooler." Said Chouji, pulling a cooler out. "Did you guys bring lunches?"

"I didn't…" Ino said as she opened up a little backpack and pulled out a brown paper bag. "Oh, Sasuke made me a lunch! That was thoughtful of him. He knew I'd forget." Her name was written on the bag but instead of an 'o' in 'Ino', there was a little Uchiha fan.

"I know I didn't and I'm pretty sure Sasuke didn't make me a lunch." Said Shikamaru.

"That's all right, Shikamaru!" said Chouji. "We can share my lunch. I packed a little extra because I figured you wouldn't pack yourself any."

"Thanks Chouji." Said Shikamaru.

Everyone broke out the lunches and took a moment of reflection to devour and digest.

"Okay…there's still the problem that we're out here…" Ino said as she crumbled up the bag.

"Like I said before, we could always ROW back." Said Chouji.

"I like it out here." Said Shikamaru. "There's no rush."

"Well I'm getting bored." Said Ino. "I feel like I'm the only one talking!"

"How about we go swimming?" said Chouji. "We can put on the life vests and hang out in the water until the wind comes back!"

"How is that any different from hanging out inside the boat?" Shikamaru asked.

"It'll be a nice change of pace that might strike up some conversation." Chouji said with a shrug.

"I'm all for it at this point." Said Ino.

Since they were all wearing their bathing suits ANYWAY, they put on life jackets and jumped into the water. Yes, even Shikamaru did!

"You know Murphy's law!" said Ino. "The wind is going to pick up now that we're outside the boat!"

"Don't say that." Said Shikamaru. But that's exactly when the wind picked up and rocked the boat around crazily for a minute, carrying it a little ways and then finally capsizing it.

The three in the water could only watch in horror and disbelief.

"Now our boat is sunk." Said Chouji. "We should have just rowed back when we had the chance."

"Are you saying we have to swim back now?" complained Ino.

Shikamaru let out a loud groan. "That is SO troublesome."

MEANWHILE!!!

"And THIS is the day Lil Gai was born!" said Lee as he turned the page. "Do you remember that, Tenten?"

"Yeah." Said Tenten. "I was there."

"So was I!" said Lee. "You weren't though, Neji."

"I know." Said Neji. "I never said I was."

Tenten then took note of the fact that Neji looked incredibly bored with having fished through their photo album for this extended period of time. "What about you?" she said. "Do you have an album or wallet pictures of your son?"

"You mean Hichou?" Neji said. "My heir?"

"Yes." Said Tenten.

"I have his…school picture." Said Neji, pulling out his wallet and taking out a little picture. He handed it to Tenten and Lee. "But that was about…two months ago. It's not like it brings back any memories or anything."

"Aw!" said Tenten. "He's so cute!"

"Yes…and quite powerful as well." Neji said, putting the photo back in the designated spot in the wallet.

"You take back what you said earlier, right?" said Lee. "I mean, what you said about Hichou being able to beat ME."

Neji thought about it for a moment. "Well, with a year or two of experience under his belt, I'm sure Hichou would be able to dominate you in a fair fight." He said. "He'd definitely be able to beat all the children that were invited."

"All?" said Lee. "What about Lil Lee and Lil Gai?"

"They're part of the children group, aren't they?" Neji said.

"Well yeah!" said Lee. "But Lil Lee is a chuunin! Didn't we already go through this? Plus, isn't Sasuke's oldest kid a chuunin? And isn't Kiba's daughter a chuunin?"

"No, she's taking the chuunin exam soon like Inoshi." Said Tenten.

"Oh, so maybe she'll face Inoshi in the chuunin exam!" said Lee, but then he sighed. "That kid is so not ready, but I can't hold back his teammates."

"Hichou is ready." Said Neji.

"I think he had best start with becoming a genin first." Said Tenten.

"Hichou could beat any of the genins, non-genins AND chuunins among the children at this party." Neji claimed.

"Neji, you might be going a little too far." Said Lee.

"Obviously Hichou could beat everyone in the Uchiha family since the Uchiha clan is descendants from the Hyuuga." Neji said.

"I don't know about that." Said Tenten. "Sasuke did say that Sasuke Jr. and Senjou were particularly gifted."

"I'm surprised ALL of his kids aren't gifted to him." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"You're one to talk." Said Tenten.

"It's the truth though." Said Neji.

"Neji, your kid is six." Lee pointed out. "And Sasuke's kid has proved that he's good because he's a _chuunin_. I don't know about Senjou. For all we know, Sasuke's exaggerating as much as you are."

"I am NOT exaggerating." Neji said defiantly.

Tenten and Lee gave a sigh.

MEANWHILE!!!

Kiba, Hinata and Shino were now taking a little break from their excursion for Kiba to heal his wounds and put some band-aids on. They happened to be near of beach (WELL DUH! They're in Kokomo after all.) and many folks were walking by.

One especially sluttish girl caught Kiba's eye. But not in a good way. "Look at that!" he exclaimed, pointing directly at her and not even bothering to lower his voice at all. "She's wearing practically nothing! I had no idea that we were at a nude beach!"

"Kiba…" said Hinata, trying to quiet him a little as the girl looked at him with an annoyed expression and continued walking.

"You know, if Tashoku ever tried to walk out of the house wearing something like that then I'd march her right back up to her room and DEMAND that she wear something sensible!" Kiba announced to the world.

"I'm sure you would." Hinata said. She didn't doubt it.

"Wearing something like that, she's practically BEGGING for someone to just run up behind her and molest her!" Kiba said, referring to the slutty girl.

"Molest her?" Shino said since he was still there.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Tashoku doesn't wear clothes like that." Kiba said. "You know, that just got me thinking, Hinata. Those two boys… they're about Tashoku's age, aren't they?"

"They're a few months younger." Hinata replied since she actually listens during conversations while Kiba gets distracted every five seconds.

"What exactly is stopping them from trying to molest her?" Kiba asked. "As of now, she's the ONLY girl back at the house! They're horny teenage boys who just want to get some action!"

"Um…" Hinata said, not really wanting to go there. "I'm sure she's fine."

"You're right!" said Kiba. "Tashoku's strong. She wouldn't let anyone violate her."

"Then again, they're both chuunins and if they double teamed her then…" Shino started but then he realized that he should have probably just THOUGHT that.

"WHAT?!" Kiba yelled, springing to his feet.

"Come on, Kiba, these are our friends' children." Said Hinata, grabbing Kiba's arm and trying to sit him down again. If Hinata was an evil person, she probably would have glared at Shino for putting ideas like that in Kiba's head.

"Sure, Lee and Sasuke might be decent guys, but whose to say their SONS are?!" Kiba said. "Times have changed!"

"Don't worry, there are plenty of other boys back there who can protect her from the evil that is Sasuke and Lee." Said Shino with a sigh.

"They're probably all just as horny as the older ones!" Kiba said.

"Kiba, you have all these students in school." Hinata reminded him. "And have they ever done anything kinky that would cause you worry?"

"Hm…I guess not…" Kiba said, finally sitting down. "But I've never had those older kids! And they're the ones that we REALLY need to worry about! They're the ones…" He trailed off. "I think it's time we head back to the house! We're not really DOING anything anyway…"

"I thought we were roller blading." Said Shino.

"Kiba, don't worry about it." said Hinata. "Let's just enjoy ourselves for the rest of the day."

"How can I enjoy myself when my daughter could be going through traumatic molestation?!" Kiba demanded.

MEANWHILE!!!

Sasuke Jr. and Lil Lee were NOT molesting Tashoku. In fact, all ten of the kids were out at a local restaurant having a NICE lunch. And, even though Tashoku was sitting in between the two of them, it was only because she had put herself there. Cho was sitting next to Sasuke Jr. and Lil Gai was sitting next to Lil Lee. Across from Cho was, of course, Shika. Inoshi was sitting next to Shika and Senjou was sitting next to Inoshi. He had put himself there so he could sit across from Tashoku. On the other side of Senjou was Shikataro and at the end was Hichou since no one really wanted to sit next to him and Shikataro didn't exactly count as someone who had an opinion especially since he had a huge sunburn on only one side of him since he was lying on his side!! Hahaha!!

"I have a kid's menu!" said Hichou as he pulled some crayons out of the little shell that was on the table. "I'm going to do the maze first! Then I'm going to do the crossword puzzle!" Then Hichou attacked his kid's menu with crayons.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" asked Shikataro.

"It was hard enough the first time around." Said Lil Gai. "Besides, I put sunscreen on you!"

"AFTER the fact." Shikataro pointed out.

"Gai, Mom only gave me twenty dollars so your budget is ten dollars." Lil Lee said. "So keep that in mind in case you want to get dessert."

"I will!" said Lil Gai as he gave Lil Lee the thumbs up and his teeth went PING!

Lil Lee rolled his eyes and went back to his menu just in time for Tashoku to lean over to him. "What are you getting?" she asked.

"I don't know." He answered. "I haven't looked at the menu yet."

Even though Senjou kind of wanted a kid's menu, he wanted to be cool so he asked for an adult's menu. He also didn't want to seem like a kid, but now as he looked at the big kid's menu, he realized that there was nothing really that he wanted.

"Senjou, the kid's menu is on the back." Sasuke Jr. said when he noticed that Senjou was looking at the adult's menu quizzically.

"No, no." said Senjou. "I'm going to order from this menu."

"You sure?" said Sasuke Jr., turning the menu over. "They have grilled cheese. And you can order French fries to go with it too. And a free sundae too." Sasuke Jr. looked over the kid's menu. "I think _I _want something from the kid's menu…" he decided finally.

"Oh…well…" said Senjou slowly as he turned the menu over. "Fine… they're less expensive anyway…"

"If you want something from the adult's menu, we SHOULD have enough." Said Sasuke Jr.

"No, it's all right." Said Senjou. "I don't want someone else to have to pay for me."

"That's considerate!" said Tashoku, looking from Senjou to Sasuke Jr. "Your little brother is so cute!" Sasuke Jr. shrugged as Senjou hid behind his menu.

"He's ALWAYS like that." Said Inoshi.

"No I'm not." Said Senjou.

"Yeah you are." Inoshi said.

Senjou stopped arguing at that point and decided to keep his mouth shut. Senjou knew that he was a better ninja than Inoshi and that he could beat him even though Inoshi was bigger and weighed more… but Senjou respected the fact that Inoshi was still his older brother so he sometimes let Inoshi get the best of him.

"I'm going to get a hamburger!!" said Shika.

"Wow!" said Cho. "I was going to get one too!"

"REALLY?!" said Shika, looking amazed. "I was going to get mine with ketchup and LOTS of it!"

"I hate ketchup!" said Cho. "I was going to get mine with mustard!"

"Mustard is for ugly people!" said Shika. The two of them erupted into hysterical laughter.

"You two look exactly the same." Said Inoshi. "So by saying mustard is for ugly people, you're saying that you're both ugly."

"That's why it's funny!" laughed Cho.

"Hey, it says right here that if it's somebody's birthday then we get a free cake!" said Tashoku, pointing at the fine print that only her Hyuuga eyes would be able to see. "Too bad it's no one's birthday."

"Let's PRETEND it's someone's birthday!" said Lil Gai.

"Gai, no." said Lil Lee, looking offended that Lil Gai would make a suggestion like that.

"It's a free cake!" said Lil Gai.

"Yeah, that's why it's not right." Lil Lee said.

"Can we pretend it's my birthday?" said Hichou, standing up on his chair and leaning over the table so he could see everyone.

"No, it's not a very good idea." Said Sasuke Jr., trying to set a good example for his copious younger brothers.

"They're not going to know." Said Inoshi. "It's not like they'll check our birth certificates."

"Give it up, Inoshi." Said Sasuke Jr.

"I wasn't clinging on to it!" said Inoshi, feeling stupid. "I was just pointing out the fact!"

"You don't NEED to point out the fact." Sasuke Jr. said.

"My birthday was last month!" said Lil Gai. "And I got a puppy! I named him Spot!"

"Spot; the dog that has no spots." Lil Lee said.

"But he was my dog so I got to name him!" said Lil Gai. "I hope he's okay and doesn't miss me."

"I'm allergic to dogs." Said Tashoku. "I mean, REALLY allergic. The kind of unnatural allergies that no one in REAL life should have. Just being in your house for a half an hour was painful enough."

"But aren't you part of the Inuzuka clan?" Senjou asked. "Isn't that practically centered around dogs?"

Tashoku sighed. "I feel bad enough as it is." She said.

"Oh." Said Senjou, backing off.

"I need some Aloe Vera gel." Said Shikataro randomly.

"I think I actually have some…" Sasuke Jr. said, reaching into his beach bag and fishing around for some Aloe Vera gel. After a few moments of searching, he finally emerged with some.

"Why do you carry around Aloe Vera gel?" asked Inoshi.

"Just in case someone gets a sunburn." Sasuke Jr. said. "At the beach. It makes sense."

"Whatever." Said Inoshi.

At that point, the waitress came walking up on the side with Hichou and Lil Gai. "Are you all ready to order?" she asked.

"Today's my birthday!" said Hichou.

"REALLY?!" yelled Lil Gai. "Happy birthday!!"

"How old are you today?" said the waitress.

"Six!" said Hichou, holding up six fingers.

"Well then we'll just have to do something special for you!" said the waitress as the rest of the people at the table shook their heads in disbelief.


	11. I'm too lazy to even shave

MEANWHILE!!!

"Number 83!" yelled the acne-infested kid behind the counter.

"That's us!" said Naruto as he took the receipt up to the counter while Sasuke and Sakura stayed behind. Their daughters were also sitting at the booth they were at.

"Sasuke, please try not to instigate Naruto anymore." Sakura whispered.

"Me?" said Sasuke. "Instigate Naruto? Please. I didn't even do that when I was younger." Sakura was about to remind Sasuke of the many instances she could think up just at the top of her head when Naruto returned with a tray filled with pizza!

"The pizza man is here!" said Naruto as he sat down.

Sasuke was about to make fun of Naruto, but he caught sight of Sakura's expression. "Oh right." He said. "I love pizza."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?!" demanded Naruto, standing up.

"Naruto." Said Sakura, grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him down.

"Sorry." Said Naruto. "I purposely said something stupid so I could instigate Sasuke into instigating me which would inevitably start a fight which I WANT because I know I could beat him. But when he DIDN'T make fun of me, I was sort of caught off guard."

"Come on, Naruto, only an IDIOT would say something stupid on purpose." Said Sasuke. "So you're either an idiot for that reason or you're an idiot because you genuinely said something stupid."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Naruto demanded.

"Stop now!" said Sakura, sounding frustrated. "I think this outing is being rather counterproductive."

"It's not like we were trying to make friends." Said Sasuke.

"OW!!" yelled Kajitsu. "I BURNT MY TONGUE ON MY PIZZA!! AND I HATE PEPPERONI!!"

"That's why we got you this cheese pizza!" said Naruto, picking up an isolated slice of pizza and handing it to Kajitsu. She took it up and took a bite.

"OW!" she yelled again. "I BURNT MY TONGUE!!"

"Real smart to make the same mistake twice within a time span of ten seconds…" said Sasuke so that Kajitsu couldn't hear as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's real cool, picking on a six-year-old." Said Naruto.

"I wasn't picking on her." Said Sasuke. "I was just making a comment."

"I'm going to separate you two." Sakura threatened.

MEANWHILE!!!

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji had just finished braving the swim to shore. They tried to tiptoe by the guy who they had rented the sailboat from, but he caught sight of them.

"Where's the boat?" he asked.

"It was…er…stolen?" Ino tried.

The guy (who will be called Sailboat) looked slightly confused. "While… you were in it?"

"Yes." Said Shikamaru. "By a group of troublesome water ninjas who required a sailboat. We're terribly sorry."

"But aren't you guys ninjas too?" Sailboat asked, noting the forehead protectors in various places that WEREN'T their foreheads.

"I'm a mother of six!" sighed Ino.

"I'm a very large person!" said Chouji.

"And I'm too lazy to even shave." Said Shikamaru, pointing to his goatee.

Sailboat was, at first, at a loss for words. But then he realized that these were all valid reasons for not being ninjas. "Well, sorry then about what happened while you were sailing…" he said tentatively. Then he took note of Shikamaru. "Hey, you look familiar somehow…"

"Me?" said Shikamaru.

"Aren't you the Hokage?" asked Sailboat.

"Who, HIM?" said Ino, pointing at Shikamaru and laughing. "He's too lazy to even shave! Didn't you hear that?"

"There's no way he'd be Hokage!" said Chouji.

"You know, a lot of people tell me I look like him though." Said Shikamaru. "I think it's the goatee. I WOULD shave it off so I wouldn't have that problem anymore but…I'm too lazy."

"Oh." Said Sailboat. "Okay then."

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji quickly hurried off.

"You were right, Shikamaru!" said Chouji. "That's probably the tenth person who has asked if you were Hokage!"

"And you two have helped me convince nine of those ten that I am not." Shikamaru said.

"I don't see why you want to keep it a secret." Said Ino. "I mean, you've got your freaking head carved into a freaking mountain and you were given the greatest honor in the entire village."

"It's not that I want to keep it a secret, I just don't want to be riding on it all the time." Shikamaru said. "If it'll get me something for free or some slave service then, sure, I'll go along with it. Otherwise, it's just too troublesome to have to talk to people who are aspiring Hokages."

"That doesn't make much sense to me, Shikamaru." Said Chouji.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Okay, so the two finalists in the YOUNGER kid's tournament will move on to the older kid's?" Lee said as he drew a diagram.

"Yes." Neji said. "So after the younger kid's tournament is over, Hichou and another child will move on to compete in the older kid's."

"But will the two finalists in the younger kid's fight each other?" Tenten questioned. "Or will they move straight the to the older kid's?"

"Of course they will fight to determine the winner." Neji said. "Hichou must know that he is the most superior out of the younger kids AND the older kids."

"I hate you break it to you, Neji, but I don't think Hichou's going to be as successful as you think." Lee said truthfully. "Mostly because of experience and size and age. Some of the kids are twice his size! Even in the younger kid's bracket!"

Neji didn't answer.

"Even if there is a SLIGHT chance that he'll win the younger kids one…" Lee continued. "I don't think he'll beat the older kids. They are three times his age and two of them are chuunins."

"It's just a name." Said Neji.

"But they EARNED the right to be called chuunins." Tenten reminded him.

"It's just a name." Neji repeated.

"ALL RIGHT!" said Lee. "I wrote all the names of the younger kids down and put them in this bowl! I think I got them all. Hichou, Shika, Cho, Lil Gai, Senjou, Hana, Kajitsu and Shikataro…right?"

"What classifies them as a 'younger kid'?" asked Tenten.

"Well, probably the fact that there's a three year difference between the oldest youngest kid and the youngest oldest kid." Lee explained, pointing a finger up in the air. "And the younger kids are all in the academy and all the older kids are either chuunins or genins."

"That was done very intelligently." Neji complimented.

"Okay, since there are eight of them…" Lee continued, in the zone of diagramming. "That means there will be four fights. The winners of the first two fights will fight each other, likewise with the winners of the last two fights! The winners of those two fights will fight each other and the winners of THOSE fights will fight each other!!"

"We know how tournaments work." Tenten reminded him.

"We'll pick the order!" said Lee, continuing to ignore people.

"Maybe we should pick the order when everyone else is around." Said Neji.

"And whose to say that everyone will agree to having our kids fight each other anyway?" Tenten asked. "I mean, while it's a fun notion since they're ALL ninjas, some people might argue that it'll create rivalries."

"I think our children are more sensible than that!" said Lee.

"OUR children might be, but we don't really know the other kids." Tenten said.

"I know Inoshi." Said Lee. "And if the other Uchihas are anything like him then they should have no problem beating any of them."

"Yes but the question was not how good a chance our children have of winning, it was what will the other people think of the idea." Tenten said.

"None of the children have any chance because Hichou will win." Neji said.

"He MIGHT win the little kid's match, but he WON'T win the big kid's match." Lee said confidentially. "Not while Lil Lee is there."

"I thought you said he can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu." Neji said.

"Whether or not one can use ninjutsu and genjutsu is not relevant to how good a ninja one can become!!" Lee yelled.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Kiba, I really don't think is necessary to go back to house." Hinata said passively as she and Shino hurried after Kiba who was walking briskly back to the house they were staying at.

"I know, I know." Said Kiba. "I just want to make sure."

"Kiba, I don't think Sasuke and Lee's kids are molesting her." Shino said. "And I'm not just saying this because I don't feel like going back to the house. I'm being entirely honest."

"I just want to have a conversation with those boys!" said Kiba. "You know, the two oldest. Maybe even Sasuke's second oldest. After all, they're the only ones that I DON'T know so I might as well get to know them a little bit anyway, right?"

"I don't think interrogating them about molesting Tashoku is the best way to make a good first impression." Shino said.

"I'm not trying to make a good first impression!" Kiba said. "I'm trying to keep my daughter safe!"

"Keep in mind that you'll have to be spending time with these kids…" Hinata started but then Kiba stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait a second…" he said, sniffing the air. "They're in here!" He turned around and was standing in front of a little restaurant. Yes, it IS the restaurant that they are at and Kiba's nose is NOT just acting up for no reason. Just as Kiba was about to storm the restaurant and demand to speak with his daughter, Tashoku was in the doorway.

"Hi dad!" she said, walking over to him. "Hi mom! Hi Shino!"

"Tashoku, what are you doing out here?" Kiba asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Tashoku said with a big smile plastered on her face. She didn't need her dad storming into the restaurant and demanding to speak with her, especially since she was with two boys that she had a crush on.

"Can't a father check up on his daughter?" said Kiba whole-heartedly as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes, I suppose…" she said. "Though I sort of assumed you came here to make sure I wasn't being molested."

"ME?!" Kiba said dramatically, taking a step back from her. Hinata and Shino shook their heads. "Never!"

"Good then!" said Tashoku. "Because I'm not!"

"Not what?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"…Being molested." Tashoku replied.

"Right!" said Kiba. "Right, right. Of course! Well, have fun! Come on you two, we still have the rest of the day ahead of us!" Kiba cleared his throat and quickly walked off.

"Have fun." Said Hinata to Tashoku as she followed after Kiba. Shino left, unsurprisingly, without a word.

Tashoku rolled her eyes and went back into the restaurant where all the males were sitting and eating.

"So was it your dad?" Lil Lee asked as Tashoku sat down.

"Of course it was him!" she sighed. "He's so embarrassing sometimes."

"You think YOUR dad is embarrassing." Said Lil Lee. "My dad still calls me 'Lil Lee'."

"Look at this." Said Sasuke Jr., holding out the part of the shirt that had the Uchiha fan sewn on it.

"I think they're cool." Said Inoshi, stroking his.

"Dad always puts two on mine." Said Senjou.

"Why?" asked Tashoku.

Senjou paused. "Because it's…fan fan…" he answered. "A pun…on my name…"

"Senjou means fan and Uchiha means fan." Sasuke Jr. explained more thoroughly.

"That seems somewhat cruel!" laughed Tashoku. "Naming your kid Fan Fan? I mean…I'm just relieved that my dad didn't name me Tashokumaru! He adds 'maru' at the end of EVERYTHING."

"Yeah!" said Lil Gai. "He called me Gaimaru the other day! I thought he was just being funny! Then I corrected him and told my name was Lil Gai."

"AND my younger brother still calls me Lil Lee." Lil Lee said. "In fact, my mom calls me Lil Lee too. I'm just afraid they'll call me Lil Lee when I'm a grown man."

"I don't think either of my parents have ever called me Sasuke Jr." Sasuke Jr. said thoughtfully. "They always just call me Sasuke. I guess that's where some confusion comes from."

"My parents call me Cho all the time!" said Shika.

"And they call ME Shika!" said Cho.

Everyone looked at them with a raised eyebrow. As far as they were concerned, the one who said, "My parents call me Cho!" WAS Cho.

At that point, the conversation was killed. Everyone sat there in close to silence when, all of a sudden, the waiter suddenly came around the corner with a cake in his hands followed by a bunch of crazy clapping people. They were all singing a merry birthday song as Hichou cheered to the point in which he probably believed that it actually WAS his birthday.

"Blow out the candles!" said the waiter after the song was finished and the cake was placed in front of Hichou. "But don't forget to make a wish!"

So Hichou made a wish. He didn't tell anyone what it was because otherwise it wouldn't come true. On the other hand, it wasn't going to come true ANYWAY since it wasn't really his birthday but no one was about to shatter a little boy's dreams. Then he blew out the candles. Fortunately, there were only six candles so he could do it in about four breaths.

After he finished, the entire restaurant cheered and the waiters left.

"Now we got a free cake!" said Lil Gai.

The waiter came by and dropped the check in front of Tashoku, Sasuke Jr. and Lil Lee. Sasuke Jr. took the check and looked at it.

"Actually, it costs $4.99." said Sasuke Jr.

"What?" said Tashoku. "The ad said it was free!"

Lil Lee opened up the menu. There was a little star next to the words, 'FREE CAKE!' he followed the star to the bottom. "It says right here; 'Cake not actually free'." He said.

"That's so lame." Said Tashoku, looking at the fine print as well.

"So what's the tip and how much does each person owe?" said Sasuke Jr., handing the check to Senjou.

"I'll do it." said Lil Lee, reaching over for the check.

"No, Senjou can do it." said Sasuke Jr.

"All right…" said Lil Lee, sitting back in his chair.

Senjou looked over the check. "If it's a fifteen percent tip then we owe $103.50." he said. "We owe $45…we as in the Uchihas."

"Right." Said Sasuke Jr. as he pulled out the correct amount of money. "How much for Shikataro and Hichou? I'm also paying for them."

"They each cost seven dollars so that's fourteen." Senjou replied.

Sasuke Jr. threw down another fourteen.

"And you two owe nineteen." Senjou said to Lil Lee and Lil Gai.

"I'll just put the twenty down and give him an extra tip." Lil Lee said. It was easy for him to say that since it wasn't HIS money.

"And I owe…how much?" Tashoku asked.

"Twelve." Senjou answered. Tashoku put down twelve dollars.

"You're really good at math, aren't you?" said Tashoku to Senjou.

"I guess." Said Senjou with a shy shrug.

"Wait, did you include the cake in all that?" Inoshi asked.

"Yeah." Said Senjou as if it was obvious.

"Speaking of the cake, is anybody going to cut that up?" Lil Gai asked, holding the enormous knife up. Lil Lee immediately took the knife away from him and took it upon himself to cut the cake.

"Who wants cake?" he said. Everyone looked at him like he was stupid. "I was only asking so I don't cut too many pieces because I know _I _don't want any…"

"Oh, neither do I!" said Tashoku quickly, forgetting that while around boys, she wasn't supposed to eat very much even though she loved cake and it was teasing her. But she knew that eating even a tiny slice was entirely out of the question, especially if Lil Lee wasn't going to have any.

"Lil Lee is lactose intolerant." Said Lil Gai. "Even just a little bit of any form of dairy at all could KILL him!"

"Not kill…" Lil Lee corrected.

"That's terrible!" said Tashoku.

"So you can never have ice cream or cheese or milk or anything like that?" said Hichou curiously.

Lil Lee handed Hichou a slice of cake in order to distract him. Of course it worked. He had cut the little cake into eight even pieces and distributed them nicely. Tashoku nearly snatched the pieces of cake right off the plates as they passed through her hands on the way to Sasuke Jr. and Cho. After all, she hadn't eaten much lunch either.

"You can have half of mine." Said Sasuke Jr. to Tashoku.

"What?" said Tashoku.

"You've been staring at Senjou's piece of cake for a long time." Sasuke Jr. said to her.

"Oh um…I'm lactose intolerant too!" Tashoku lied. "Even though I want some, I really can't have any."

"Oh." Said Sasuke Jr. He knew she was lying. He's a pretty sharp kid.


	12. Oh, I was just beating Naruto in a fight

MEANWHILE!!!

Sakura returned from the bathroom only to find the two men and little girls she had been dining with suddenly missing. She could have sworn they were there when she left, and all their stuff and food was still on the table so they couldn't have gone TOO far.

She wandered out the door. Even though she wasn't a ninja anymore and hadn't been a ninja for twenty-plus years, she still retained a few of her early-learned ninja skills like being able to sense the presence of certain people. Eventually, she found Naruto and Sasuke standing out on a secluded area of the beach with the two daughters standing and watching. Naruto and Sasuke were standing about twenty feet apart from each other, looking at each other with evil glares as their hair blew ominously in the wind.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

"Naruto assaulted my daughter." Sasuke said. "And I cannot allow that."

"I didn't assault her!" said Naruto to Sakura. "She was walking by me and she tripped on my foot!"

"Which you deliberately put out for her to trip on!" Sasuke said angrily. "Because of you, she has a run in her new tights and a scraped knee!"

"Yeah so Sasuke required that I fight him!" Naruto finished up.

"This is ridiculous." Said Sakura. "You guys can't fight each other. Sasuke, you haven't done any real ninja training for…oh I don't even know! How long did you say? You'll get yourself hurt!"

"I may not have been training to be a ninja for a long time, but I'm still in great shape!" said Sasuke. "Besides, even if it was twenty years or twenty-five years or thirty years, I'll still beat Naruto."

"I train every single day!" said Naruto. "I was THIS close to being Hokage but stupid Shikamaru named SOMEONE else to be his successor!! I'll be next though!"

"You STILL haven't let go of that?" said Sasuke as if he were offended.

"It's a realistic goal!" said Naruto. "I'm REALLY good! Tell him, Sakura! Tell him I'm really good!"

"I'm not going to get in the middle of this." Said Sakura, crossing her arms and turning around.

"I'M a jounin too, Naruto." Said Sasuke.

"But you QUIT!" yelled Naruto. "I DIDN'T!!"

"I was a jounin for ten years longer than you." Said Sasuke. "Face it, Naruto. No matter how hard you work, you can't beat me because I'm a genius which means I'll ALWAYS be naturally better than you, even if I quit being a ninja."

Naruto looked like steam was going to shoot out of his ears. "Then I'll just prove it to you by defeating you now!" he yelled.

"You two aren't going to fight in front of the kids, are you?" Sakura sighed, realizing that she could do nothing to stop it.

"No, they'll like it!" said Naruto.

"Yeah!" said Kajitsu. "Go Dad!"

Hana didn't say it out loud, but inside she knew that her dad was better. So much better.

Then the fighting began. Naruto started out with a bit of taijutsu but Sasuke jumped back and started forming hand seals in attempt to do one of his fire moves that never work. But then he fumbled. So he had to start over. And again. And again.

"Wow, I don't remember a single one." Sasuke said to himself. He looked up just in time to see Naruto attempt to hit him. He dodged just in time, but HARDLY.

Naruto did his hand seals. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled as he multiplied into four. He was going all out.

But seeing Naruto do hand seals reminded Sasuke what he had to do in order to use one of his fire moves that never work. He used his fire move. It didn't work. It never does.

"Okay…" said Sasuke as he Sharinganed himself so that he could remember how to use all the moves that he had copied in his life. For a little while, he had aspired to be a better Copy Ninja than Kakashi since he was a REAL Uchiha… but that aspiration died with his ninjahood. Obviously. He searched through all his memory banks but he seriously could not remember how to do any.

"Aren't you going to do anything?!" Naruto demanded.

At a loss of anything else to do, Sasuke performed the Kage Bunshin as well since he had just watched Naruto do so. He had copied THAT move a long time ago.

Naruto was getting a little annoyed so he decided to finish it up. He and all of his Bunshins attacked the five Sasukes and eliminated the Bunshins in five seconds. However, something very strange happened! ALL FIVE Sasuke's disappeared! Sasuke had made FIVE copies of himself and had moved himself while Naruto was distracted!

"I just remembered a move!" Sasuke announced as he performed a single hand seal. "Kagemane no Jutsu!"

His shadow extended and connected with the REAL Naruto. He had the Sharingan so he knew which one was which.

"I was going easy on you!" Naruto yelled. "If I was fighting for real…!"

"Yeah right, Naruto." Said Sasuke. "That's why you're the one in MY shadow, huh?"

While Sasuke was basking in his glory, there was a sudden gust of wind. After all, they WERE standing near the ocean. The wind blew by them and Sakura and their daughters. Hana's hat blew off her head and into the air.

"My hat!" Hana exclaimed.

Sasuke's dadoo senses tingled as he immediately lost connection with the shadow and followed the hat. He chased after it as Naruto yelled at him to come back and was JUST about to catch it when another hand raised and caught it.

"That's MY jutsu." Said Shikamaru, handing the hat to Sasuke.

"You're the one I copied it from." Sasuke said, taking the hat. "Thanks."

"For the jutsu or the hat?" Shikamaru asked.

"The hat." Sasuke replied.

"What were you guys doing?" Ino asked since she and Chouji were, after all, also there!

"Oh, I was just beating Naruto in a fight." Sasuke replied.

"WERE you?" Ino said skeptically.

"Why is that unbelievable?" Sasuke asked. "I ALWAYS beat Naruto."

Ino had previously had a conversation with Naruto. The two of them saw a lot of each other because they both worked closely with the Hokage. She asked him to, no matter what happened, go easy on Sasuke if they just so happened to engage in a fight. Ino was just surprised that Naruto had managed to keep his head and ACTUALLY go easy on him.

"Other than this fight, did you guys have a good day?" Chouji asked as the four of them went back to where Naruto and Sakura were.

"Naruto and Sasuke were arguing the ENTIRE time." Sakura said. She had also had a conversation with Naruto about going easy on Sasuke.

"I can't believe that you made the suggestion to split up with the two of them!" Ino said to Sakura, referring to Sasuke and Naruto. "I don't think I'd ever hang out with the both of them alone even if someone paid me!"

"I think I SHOULD be paid for what I had to go through today." Sakura decided.

"What did you guys talk about?" Ino asked Sasuke.

"I told them about our children." Sasuke said. "All our geniuses."

"Good." Said Ino.

"Yes, all the geniuses." Said Naruto, rolling his eyes.

"What?" said Ino.

"Sasuke might have exaggerated a bit." Sakura half whispered to Ino.

"What do you mean by that?" Ino asked. "He didn't say anything about Inoshi being an awesome fighter, did he? THAT would be an exaggeration."

"He spoke mainly about Senjou and Sasuke…the younger one." Sakura replied. "But I think he went overboard in the explanation of their skill if you know what I mean."

"No…I don't know what you mean." Said Ino, making their conversation public.

"He said that Senjou learned the Sharingan when he was six!" Sakura said.

"Oh, well THAT'S wrong." Said Ino with a slight laugh, looking at Sasuke.

"I thought so." Said Naruto.

"Didn't he learn it when he was five?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes." Said Ino.

"I HIGHLY doubt that." Said Sakura.

"Why?" said Sasuke.

Suddenly, Kiba, Hinata and Shino came into view off in the distance. After they had made it over, Kiba had something to say to Sasuke and Ino.

"Sasuke, Ino, I was just on my way back to the house after having a meeting with my daughter!" he said. "And you know what I could smell ALL over her? Hm? Do you know? Can you guess?"

"Um…no?" Ino said.

"I could smell YOUR SON." He said. "I disregarded Senjou's scent because I ASSUMED it was incidental. But I can't help but be suspicious of the fact that a perverted fifteen year old boy was touching my daughter."

"Kiba, please." Said Hinata. "I thought we decided that…"

"How DARE you accuse Sasuke of doing something like that!" said Ino who looked morally offended. Sasuke the senior was just too shocked for words. He knew Sasuke Jr. would never do something like that, but to hear someone say it was like a slap across the face.

"Why is everyone targeting my children today?" Sasuke said finally.

"Oh don't worry, it wasn't ONLY your son." Said Kiba. "I also couldn't help but smell Lee's first son all over her too!"

"Kiba, you've made this mistake before." Hinata continued to try even though it was in vain. "She's been hanging around with them constantly for the past day."

Speaking of Lee, he and his two comrades suddenly came walking over.

"Hey guys!" said Lee. "We were just—"

"Lee!" said Kiba. "Tenten! I was just on my way back to the house after having a meeting with my daughter! And you know what I could smell ALL—"

"Kiba, really." interrupted Shino.

"What?" said Tenten and Lee obliviously.

"Kiba thinks that our children are molesting his daughter." Ino explained. "And apparently yours too."

"Think about it!" said Kiba. "She's the ONLY girl!"

"Oh." Said Tenten. "Lil Lee already has a girlfriend."

"That doesn't mean anything!" said Kiba. "He's fifteen-years-old for crying out loud! Young boys have no morals! They can be cheating on four girls at once while molesting another!"

"Sasuke would never molest a girl while all of his younger siblings are around!" said Ino.

"Are you crazy?!" Sasuke said to Ino. "Sasuke would never molest anyone PERIOD!"

"Oh right." Said Ino.

"Sasuke is the most responsible and docile boy you'll know." Said Sasuke. "He's polite, smart and not to mention—"

"There you go again, glorifying your kid again!" said Naruto.

"With good reason!" said Sasuke. "And besides, I wasn't glorifying him, I was DEFENDING him!"

"WHILE making him look like the most perfect child in the world!" Naruto added.

"HICHOU is the most perfect child in the world." Neji said.

With that, everyone began bickering at once. Well, with the exception of probably Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino…they just kind of took a step back from the battle to get a breath of fresh air.


	13. I was tying my shoe!

In the midst of their petty argument, they all looked up to suddenly see all of their children standing there looking at them strangely. Abruptly, they all cleared their throats and stood up straighter so they weren't in a massive argumentative blob.

"While we're on the topic." Said Lee, coughing slightly. "Neji, Tenten and I thought up this really keen idea for a tournament amongst the children to find out just who IS the best one!"

"GOOD IDEA!!" yelled all the adults because they wanted to prove to everyone else that their kid was the best.

"Wha…?" said all the oblivious children.

As Lee explained the idea of having two tournament for the academy students and for the ninja students, the parents practically dragged their children back to the house so they could change out of their bathing suits and into their fighting clothes. They all, of course, had such clothes just in case a situation like this one arose. And all the children who HAD forehead protectors put theirs on. They couldn't very well fight without them!

"We'll start with the Academy Tournament." Said Lee as he pulled out a giant easel. "We picked names randomly out of a hat to decide who gets paired up against who and this is how it is!"

He flipped the paper over to reveal a carefully made diagram that graphed out the plans for the first tournament.

"Kajitsu was supposed to fight against Hana!" said Naruto, pointing at the fact that Kajitsu was paired up against Lil Gai in the first match.

"Good luck, Lil Gai!" said Tenten. "I'm cheering for you!"

"All right!" said Lil Gai.

As Kajitsu and Lil Gai stepped out in front of each other, it was clear to see that Lil Gai had an unfair advantage just by size. He was a good two feet taller than she was.

"Um…" Sakura said as she stepped out in front of Kajitsu. "I have to interrupt. I want to pull Kajitsu out of the tournament."

"What?!" demanded Naruto. "She has to win this match so she can fight against Hana in the next match!"

"Hana won't beat Hichou." Said Neji as he looked at the easel to see that Hana was, in fact, paired up against Hichou.

"Mom!" whined Kajitsu. She was newly in the academy so she thought she could do ANYTHING! After all, she IS the child of Naruto.

"No, I'm taking her out and that's final." Sakura said. "Gai can move on."

"That's LIL Gai!!" yelled Lil Gai.

"All right!" said Lee since he wasn't about to argue. He knew Lil Gai would win anyway but the last thing he wanted Lil Gai to have to do was hurt a little girl who hardly knew her hand seals. "The next fight is between Hana and Hichou!"

"I would take Hana out if I were you." Said Neji to Ino and Sasuke.

"Yeah, actually, I think I will." Said Sasuke.

"I'm not going to argue." Ino agreed. They both knew they could prove themselves with their OTHER kids.

"All right, moving right along…" said Lee since he was obviously the MC. "The next fight is between Shika and Shikataro."

"I don't know how to fight without Cho." Said Shika.

"Oh that's right." Said Sasuke. "Shika and Cho practice pair fighting and haven't really gotten around to learning how to fight on their own…"

"That's useful." Said Naruto.

"At least they know HOW." Said Sasuke.

"Does that mean that Shika and Cho BOTH forfeit as well?" Lee asked.

"YUP!" said Shika and Cho as they hugged each other.

"I wouldn't have wanted to fight Senjou anyway…" said Cho, looking at Senjou.

"So that means that Shikataro and Senjou both advance." Said Lee. "So now we're already moving on to round two without anything happening yet! This must be some sort of record or something. So now it's Hichou against Lil Gai!"

"I would pull your son if I were you." Said Neji to Tenten and Lee.

"Are you just going to say that to everyone?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." Said Neji. "Hichou is a strong opponent."

Tenten backed away from Neji and leaned over to Lee. "Should we be nervous at all?" she asked. "He's been going on about how Hichou is better than YOU are."

"He's ALL talk." Lee said. "I don't want it any other way! Lil Gai will put both Hichou AND Neji in their places!"

Neji pretended as though he didn't hear that.

"Hichou, don't hold back." He said to his heir. "Show them why you are the heir to the Hyuuga clan."

"Right!" said Hichou as he ran over to the designated 'ring' where Lil Gai was still standing from the LAST time he was supposed to fight.

Lil Gai got into his fighter's stance that was exactly the same as Lee's. Hichou's fighter's stance was exactly the same as Neji's. It was also disturbing because these two children just so happen to be exact clones of their parents!!

But there was one thing that made Lil Gai different from HIS father. Lil Gai could use ninjutsu and genjutsu! "Bunshin!" Lil Gai yelled as he created one copy of himself. Keep in mind that Lil Gai is a nine-year-old at the academy and gets absolutely NO help with his ninjutsu or genjutsu from either of his parents.

Hichou squinted his eyes and formed the Byakugan. He looked EVIL. And he was in the zone. The Bunshin Lil Gai made a move to attack Hichou, but Hichou only jumped to the side and hit the Bunshin in the back, making him blow up.

"Hey!" said Lil Gai as he put his hands in the seals again. "I'll just try it again!"

Before he could, however, Hichou charged at Lil Gai with his Gentle Fist style ready. Lil Gai was caught off guard, and before he realized what was going on, he had been poked more times than anyone could count… except for people who had seen NEJI do this attack before.

"Tenten, Lee." Said Hinata as she walked up to those two. They both knew what had just happened to Lil Gai as well. "You really should just pull Lil Gai out of the tournament now." But Lee didn't answer because he didn't want to have to lose to Neji since he was currently living vicariously through Lil Gai.

Neji only had his arms crossed and watched proudly as Hichou finished his attack and finally stepped back. Lil Gai looked at his hands and then back at Hichou again.

"What was that for?" he asked. As far as he was concerned, he had only been poked numerous times. But then he watched in horror as little bruises formed all up and down his arms and legs.

"You shouldn't be able to use your chakra anymore." Hichou said.

"What?" said Lil Gai. "Why not?!"

"Because…" said Hichou as he launched into a ridiculously long explanation of everything anyone ever wanted to know and more about the certain attack he just performed.

"Um…okay." Said Lil Gai. He figured he'd give it a try anyway so, since the Bunshin was pretty much the only attack he knew, he formed the hand seals for such and found himself… UNSUCCESSFUL!! Just when he was about to scream, "IMPOSSIBLE!!" Hichou came up behind him and leapt up into the air, giving him a nice, clean Judo chop in the back of the neck, immediately knocking him over and killing him. Well, not KILLING him, but at least knocking him unconscious.

"LIL GAI!!" gasped Tenten and Lee as they ran over to his aid.

"I WON!" cheered Hichou as he jumped around and cheered for himself since no one else was.

"No, Hichou, you must not act like that when you win." Said Neji.

"Oh right!" said Hichou. "Sorry!"

"And what have a told you about using the Gentle Fist?" Neji asked.

"Um…use it?" Hichou tried.

"Right." Said Neji. "If you're going to use it, use it to the end. Don't switch styles half way through the battle. It makes you look sloppy and disorganized."

"Is no one going to call the next match?" Kiba asked since he was impatient. Tenten and Lee were off in the corner fanning Lil Gai so Kiba shrugged and took Lee's spot by the easel. "So…Hichou advances to the finals. Next fight is between Shikataro and Senjou! The winner of this round will fight Hichou in the finals!"

"I almost DON'T want to win just because I don't want to have to fight Hichou and get Judo chopped." Said Shikataro.

Senjou knew that Shikataro would not beat him, but he didn't say it. He Sharinganed his eyes and proved Naruto wrong. But Naruto pretended as though he didn't care even though he DID.

"Do you think Senjou's nervous about having to fight the son of the Sixth Hokage?" Tashoku asked Sasuke Jr.

"I don't think he cares." Sasuke Jr. answered. "Shikataro's practically our cousin."

Tashoku nodded and then turned to Lil Lee who was on the other side of her. "Aren't you concerned about your brother?" she asked.

"He'll be fine." Lil Lee replied.

Tashoku sighed. Her two attempts to strike up a conversation failed miserably. She found that they were both very good at killing conversation.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Lee said. "Just so you all know, Lil Gai will be OKAY!"

Everyone sighed with relief just to humor Lee.

"And the next match may start." Said Lee, bumping Kiba away from his standing place.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" both Shikataro and Senjou yelled at the same time as their shadows both extended and hooked onto each other's shadow. The two of them paused and stood completely still.

"Senjou, that's one of those moves that you're not supposed to utilize the Sharingan with." Sasuke advised. "You can use it to copy it, but don't read it and use it at the same time. As you can see, it's kind of…pointless."

"I can see that." Said Senjou.

"Let's let go of our shadows at the same time." Said Senjou. "And then we'll start over. I can't move unless you move and you can't move unless I move."

"I'm not going to let the jutsu go." said Shikataro. "How do I know that you will let it go too?"

"I'll do it." said Senjou. "But only if you do it."

"I can't tell if you're going to do it." said Shikataro.

"So we'll just hold out until our stamina can't take it anymore!" Said Senjou.

All the spectators groaned.

As did Shikataro.

"I'm not doing this…" he said under his breath as he retracted his shadow.

"Hey, you ended the jutsu already!" said Senjou.

"Yeah…because you…er…because I trust you." Said Shikataro. "So now you have to let go of yours and we'll just try to catch each other again."

"Sounds right." Said Senjou, dropping his hands and ending the jutsu.

"Senjou!" said Sasuke as Senjou jumped in surprise. "Don't do THAT!"

"Pay attention to the battle!" said Ino.

Senjou turned around just in time to jump out of the way of the shadow that was creeping towards him. Senjou jumped into the air and performed the hand seals to the fire moves that never work and spewed fire at Shikataro.

It didn't…WORK…as usual. But it DID break Shikataro's concentration and ended the jutsu so that Senjou could land safely. Upon landing, Senjou evaporated into the ground, splashing remnants of water in the air. Everyone was, at first, a little thrown off by this but quickly they realized that it was a water clone. The REAL Senjou came up behind Shikataro, leapt into the air and wound up to kick him to end the battle, but Shikamaru appeared in between the two and caught Senjou's leg.

Senjou was ENTIRELY not expecting any interference so that threw him off and he just flopped to the ground.

Then Shikataro turned around.

"You win." Said Shikamaru. "But don't kick Shikataro."

"Um…okay…" said Senjou nervously. He felt like he had done something wrong so he stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm sorry." He was terrified that he had offended the Hokage, even if it WAS the former one.

"Senjou, what was that all about?" Sasuke Jr. asked Senjou.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Why were you acting so stupid at the beginning of the match?" Sasuke Jr. clarified.

"Probably because he's ten." Said Lil Lee.

"You did a good job, Senjou." Said Sasuke Jr. "Now you get to fight Neji's kid. Remember not to let him stop your chakra flow."

"How do I do that?" Senjou asked.

"Just…weren't you watching the other fight?" Sasuke said questioningly.

"Yes." Said Senjou.

"Then don't let him poke you like that." Sasuke explained.

Neji looked down at Hichou. "Hichou, I expect you to win." He said. "And I know you were watching the fight intently so you know how he fights."

"I was tying my shoe!" said Hichou, pointing to his foot. "I still can't tie it though."

Neji sighed and bent down to tie Hichou's shoe. "He has a wide variety of jutsus." Neji explained. "And he's most likely going to be on his guard after watching you fight before. Keep in mind that he's easily distracted too."

"All right, Dad!" said Hichou. "I'll beat him and make you proud!"


	14. You better beat that rodent, Senjou

Hichou and Senjou went to the fighting area and faced each other.

"This match will decide it all!" said Lee dramatically.

"Remember, Hichou, be consistent!" Neji called.

"You better beat that rodent, Senjou…" Sasuke said under his breath.

"GO!" Lee yelled.

Hichou applied his Byakugan and Senjou applied his Sharingan. Hichou was the first to move, and he closed in with his fingers out, ready to poke Senjou until he could use his chakra no more. Senjou was ready and made quick dodges so that he would not be disabled.

Finally, Senjou put a hand on Hichou's head and vaulted over him, landing behind him. Hichou spun around, and then the two of them only stood there for a moment.

Hichou knew that his advantage was in close combat and that Senjou was not going to allow his chakra pores to be clogged. So he charged at Senjou, bypassing the poking technique and going right to the Gentle Fist. Senjou didn't know exactly how to defend against it so he ended up taking a hit right in the shoulder.

As soon as he did, he jumped away from where Hichou was. Then Senjou erupted into the hand seals that obviously formed the fire moves that never work.

"Those NEVER work!" exclaimed Ino, slapping her forehead.

Senjou spat the fire at Hichou who easily dodged since the fire moves really never DO work.

But, in the process of dodging, Hichou jumped right into a line of shadow that Senjou had created in doing the Kagemane no Jutsu.

Senjou paused for a moment while Hichou was immobile and then created new hand seals for a NEW attack. "Shinranshin no Jutsu!" he yelled while the shadow was in the midst of retracting. Hichou saw it coming and managed to dodge just in time.

"I didn't know Senjou knew that move." Said Ino.

"I let him copy it from me." Sasuke Jr. said.

"I didn't know YOU knew it either." Ino said, turning to Sasuke Jr.

"I copied it from you." Sasuke Jr. replied.

"What does that jutsu do?" Lil Lee asked. "I've never heard of it before."

"An upgrade from the Shintenshin no Jutsu." Sasuke Jr. explained.

"Oh." Said Lil Lee. He wasn't about to admit that he didn't know what the Shintenshin no Jutsu did. That would just embarrass him since he was a chuunin and all. It's just…when one can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu, one doesn't learn a lot of ninjutsu or genjutsu.

"This battle is very interesting!" commented Sakura. "These two are both very good. I hate to see either of them lose."

"I'm kind of rooting for the little guy though." Hinata whispered to Sakura since they were standing next to each other.

Ino and Sasuke both turned their heads and stared at Hinata who immediately shied away while looking terrified. They hadn't heard exactly what she had said, but their ninja instincts told them that she had said wrong about their precious Senjou.

"Hichou, don't let that jutsu get you." Said Neji. "Once that happens, you will lose."

"Okay." Said Hichou, not taking his eyes off Senjou.

Senjou had used up a lot of chakra using the fire moves that never worked in two battles right in a row, not to mention the Kagemane no Jutsu twice and the water clone technique and he was putting everything into the last attack but that and failed…and now his shoulder really hurt where Hichou had hit it. He wished he hadn't used so much chakra in the battle against Shikataro. But he couldn't have a little annoying six-year-old beat him, especially when everyone was watching him.

He had to try again with the Shinranshin no Jutsu, but the only problem was that now Hichou was weary of it. He couldn't use up much more chakra or else he wouldn't have enough to use the Shinranshin again.

"Senjou, don't kill yourself over this match!" Kiba advised. He knew his students all right.

Hichou could tell that Senjou was a little weak and low on chakra at the moment so he knew that it was his chance to strike. He wasn't old enough to use his Byakugan to see Senjou's emotions and stuff, but it was pretty easy to see that Senjou was trying awfully hard.

So Hichou ran in, hopefully for the final strike. He extended his hand, but Senjou reached out and grabbed it, knocking him roughly to the ground.

While he was standing back up, Senjou quickly performed his hand seals again. "Shinranshin no Jutsu!" he yelled.

Hichou turned around but he was too close to Senjou to be able to react. The Jutsu worked and connected.

Neji looked slightly concerned, and took a step forward, but then took the step back again. After a few deep breaths, Senjou looked up. He appeared to be ready to beat the living daylights out of Hichou until he was nothing but a steaming heap on the ground but then close to all the parents ran in to stop him.

"All right, you've won." Said Neji, avoiding eye contact as Senjou released the jutsu and freed Hichou. "But only because of age."

"Admit it, Neji, my son is a genius." Said Sasuke.

"I wouldn't even try to deny it." said Neji.

Sasuke was expecting Neji to deny it so he was caught a bit off guard. "Oh." He said. "Well…uh… your son's pretty good too."

"What an exciting match!" said Lee. "But Senjou is the winner!!"

He wrote SENJOU in huge letters on his easel and circled and it and gave it little shines and decorated around it.

"So now let's move on to the second tournament!" he said after he finished his masterpiece. "It will be the four oldest kids and the two finalists from the younger kid's tournament!"

"I don't think Senjou's ready to compete." Said Ino as she babied her little baby and his poor shoulder. That's what hurt the most. But he was also depleted of a lot of his chakra. Keep in mind he's ONLY ten.

"I have to have a talk with Hichou." Said Neji.

"I'm sorry." Said Hichou, bowing his head in shame.

"We could have the competition tomorrow." Shikamaru suggested.

"AND it's dinner time!" Naruto said, looking at his watch.

"We can't miss dinner!" said Kiba.

"Should we go out to dinner or just stay home for dinner?" wondered Tenten.

"Well, considering Lil Gai is STILL unconscious and Senjou is practically incapacitated, let's just keep it at home for the day!" said Chouji warmly.

"OKAY!" everyone agreed.

"OR!" said Naruto, even after everyone had agreed. "We could leave the kids to eat at home and the twelve of us could run out to have dinner!"

"EVEN BETTER!!" all the parents agreed as they ran off faster than you could say…um…something really fast.

So everyone shrugged and went back into the house.


	15. YOU failed the jounin exam?

"Aw man, I was kind of looking forward to fighting!" Tashoku admitted.

Both Lil Lee and Sasuke Jr. ALSO wanted to fight. They wanted to be up against Hichou. They wanted to beat up Hichou. After all, Hichou had injured both of their little brothers.

"What's for dinner?!" came Hichou's voice from the kitchen as he opened up drawers and banged things around.

Everyone looked at each other. They were each trying to figure out who would be the best possible candidate for making dinner.

"Well, considering your dad seemed to be a compulsive cooker…" Lil Lee started to Sasuke Jr.

"Exactly." Said Sasuke Jr. "HE does all the cooking. I don't think I've ever even touched a frying pan."

"Then I guess I'm the only one!" sighed Tashoku as she stood up. Everyone just watched her and even made a move for the remote control. "Hey! I can't just do it by MYSELF! You guys have to help me!"

"I'll help you!" said Kajitsu.

"Uh…great!" said Tashoku. "Anybody else?"

She was mostly speaking to just Lil Lee and Sasuke Jr. since they were really the only ones that she wanted to spend time with. Definitely not INOSHI! And everyone else was just too young or small to help her at all.

"Then I'll just have to announce who will help me!" said Tashoku. "Lee and Sasuke!"

"Like I didn't see that coming." Said Lil Lee as he stood up.

Sasuke Jr. didn't. "I'll stay and watch all the kids." He said.

"INOSHI can do that!" said Tashoku as she grabbed Sasuke Jr.'s arm and pulled him into the kitchen with Lil Lee. Kajitsu and Hana followed as well since they wanted to help make dinner because they're girls.

Tashoku kicked Hichou out of the kitchen because he would most definitely just get in the way.

"Okay, what should we make?" Tashoku asked out loud as she opened the refrigerator to find it full with food as if someone lived at the house full time.

"Wow, your dad went all out with grocery shopping." Lil Lee commented to Sasuke Jr.

"There ARE twenty four people here." Sasuke Jr. pointed out.

"How about a stir fry?" Tashoku suggested since she was the only one who could piece together the ingredients she was seeing in the fridge into a meal. "And we could make rice on the side."

"Do you know how to make stir fry?" Lil Lee asked.

"I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't know how to make it." said Tashoku.

"Oh." Lil Lee said.

"So we're making for twelve people…meaning we need…a lot." Tashoku said as she started pulling things out of the refrigerator.

"Well actually, when you think of portions…" Sasuke Jr. said. "Hana, Hichou and Kajitsu will probably only eat half or less of what the three of us would eat. And Senjou doesn't tend to finish either. Inoshi, on the other hand, is a pig and will eat as long as there's food readily available. He'll eat whatever Senjou doesn't eat or whatever he doesn't eat fast enough. Shika and Cho…I don't know…they're nine…"

"Gai is a black hole too." Lil Lee said.

"Shikataro probably doesn't eat." Said Tashoku. "All he ever does is sleep."

"I don't think we can assume that he doesn't eat." Sasuke Jr. said.

"I was just kidding." Tashoku said hesitantly.

Just then, Senjou came into the kitchen at around the time Kajitsu and Hana got bored with helping and left.

"Can I have an icepack?" he asked Sasuke Jr.

"Why?" Sasuke Jr. asked.

"My shoulder still hurts." He replied.

"Did he hit you with the Gentle Fist?" Tashoku asked.

Senjou didn't answer because, frankly, he didn't KNOW! HAW HAW HAW!!

"I think he did." Said Tashoku. "Ice won't do anything. I know the way to make it feel better."

She pulled a stool up and instructed him to sit on it. He did and then she started to rub his shoulder lovingly. At least, HE thought it was lovingly. After only a minute or two of doing so, his shoulder already started feeling better!

"Is that okay now?" Tashoku asked.

"Yes." Said Senjou.

"All right!" said Tashoku. "Why don't you hop off and head back in the other room!" She knew that once Senjou left, she'd be alone with Lil Lee and Sasuke Jr. AGAIN!

Senjou got off the stool and stood there uncomfortably for a moment. "Do you need help with anything?" he asked.

"No, we're fine!" said Tashoku.

"Actually, Senjou's really good with measurements and stuff." Said Sasuke Jr.

"That's what we have measuring cups for!" said Tashoku as she whipped a couple of measuring cups out of the cabinet.

Sasuke Jr. shrugged at Senjou.

"Well…okay…" Senjou said as he turned around and left the kitchen.

"He fought really well today." Said Tashoku.

"Really?" said Sasuke Jr. "I thought he kind of sucked today."

"What?" said Tashoku. "He was doing all kinds of jutsus that I don't even have enough chakra to do and he's not even a genin yet!"

"Oh." Said Sasuke Jr. "He just got distracted too much. We've been working with him on that so that's all we were paying attention to."

"But those were some advanced attacks." Tashoku said. "I bet you two can't even do them!"

"I taught them to him." Sasuke Jr. said.

"I'm a chuunin for a reason." was all Lil Lee had to say.

"Well…er…okay!" said Tashoku a little nervously. "Let's get started then!"

Meanwhile, in the other room, all the kids under ten and Inoshi were watching something…ANYTHING animated! Then Senjou came in to find that Inoshi had taken his seat.

"Inoshi, I was sitting there." Said Senjou.

"You got up." Inoshi said.

Senjou frowned and sat down on the floor.

Shikataro was sitting in the spot right next to where Senjou sat. Shikataro leaned over to Senjou. "Why do you let him take advantage of you?" he asked. "I don't even have to see him fight to know that you're a better ninja than he is."

"But he's my older brother." Senjou answered. "He's three years older. And he's taller. And he weighs more than me."

"Whatever, I was just asking." Said Shikataro as he went back to watching the tube.

In a restaurant far, far away, the adult ninjas were now taking their seats.

"How lucky that they had this large table free just for us!" said Chouji as he sat down and looked at the menu.

Everyone agreed and trailed off as they picked up their menus too. It was silent for a few minutes before Shikamaru finally put his menu down on the table.

"You know, it's okay to talk about the tournament." He said.

"Well, as long as we're talking about the tournament, I just want to make sure you all caught sight my genius of a son." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, don't start this up." Said Ino, rolling her eyes.

"No, we saw him." Said Lee. "He was very good. He deserved to win."

Neji cleared his throat.

"Don't get me wrong!" Lee corrected himself. "Hichou was real good too! But Senjou was just a step above him."

"Hichou had the upper hand the entire time." Neji said.

"How about we don't talk about whose child is better?" suggested Sakura.

Everyone looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Sasuke, what was up with your twins just giving up without even trying?" Naruto asked.

"Shika and Cho fight as a team." Kiba answered before Sasuke could. "I try to discourage them from it, but having a teammate in battle can sometimes be helpful. They really have to learn how to fight independently in addition to with a partner just in case the partner…" Kiba stopped and Hinata put a hand on his back.

"In case the partner what?" Naruto asked obliviously. Hinata gave Naruto a subtle shake of her head that told him not to ask.

"Oh but what about Chouji?" said Tenten. "You must have been so bored! You're the only one without a kid in the tournament!"

"I don't have a kid in the tournament either." Said Shino.

"Oh…I meant BESIDES you!" laughed Tenten quickly.

"No, I enjoy watching the fights!" said Chouji. "Young children testing themselves reminds me of when I was kid! That's why I always go to the chuunin exams because the people competing there are usually young."

Shino didn't feel as though he was obligated to answer the question but, deep down inside, he probably felt the same way as Chouji even though there were no little anti-social Aburames using chakra bugs to remind him of HIS childhood.

"What I'm REALLY excited about is the older kid's match!" said Lee. "Two chuunins! Two chuunins-to-be! Two geniuses from the younger match! I really think this tournament is going to be something! It'll be like a warm-up for Inoshi and I could give him some pointers for the chuunin exam coming up!"

"Don't raise his hopes." Said Sasuke with a sigh.

"Sasuke." Said Ino sternly.

"My prediction is that it'll come down to Lil Lee and Sasuke's oldest." Said Tenten.

"What about Tashoku?" said Kiba.

"I was only saying it because those two are chuunins." Tenten assured him.

"Being a chuunin doesn't mean anything!" said Lee. "I mean… NEJI'S a chuunin!"

Everyone looked at Neji.

"Oops." Said Lee, realizing that that was probably something he shouldn't have shared with his peers.

"It's just a name." Said Neji.

"You failed the jounin exam?" said Sakura. "YOU failed the jounin exam?"

"I didn't take the jounin exam." Said Neji. "Besides, it's just a name. I'm above needing a title to prove my greatness. I'm the head of the Hyuuga clan and that's really all that matters."

"I feel the same way." Said Shikamaru.

"This is coming from Mr. Big-Head-Carved-Into-A-Mountain!" said Chouji.

"I didn't ASK to have it carved there." Shikamaru sighed.

"Shikamaru, you were a good Hokage!" said Ino. "I don't see why you retired so early!" She paused as Shikamaru looked as though he was about to explain his reasoning. "Wait, no. Yes I do. It was too troublesome, right?"

Shikamaru looked impressed. "Right." He said.

"If it's at all possible, I'd like our sons not to fight each other in the first rounds at least." Ino said.

"What?!" yelled Naruto as if that was a irrational question. "Then one of your kids has more of a chance of winning! Your clan is already taking up half the number of participants!"

"Why do you even care?" said Sasuke. "It's not like you have a kid in the tournament."

"SO?!" yelled Naruto. "What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing." Said Sasuke. "It's just a fact."

"Why don't you come over HERE and say that you housewife?!" demanded Naruto, rolling up his sleeves.

"_What_ did you just call me?" said Sasuke, throwing his hands down on the table and standing up dramatically.

"Will someone please separate those two?!" Sakura said with a groan as she put her hands on her head in frustration. She was for some strange reason that she couldn't possibly comprehend even now, sitting in between the two of them on the circular table.

"Sasuke, switch seats with me." Said Ino, getting up. "That way, there'll be two of us between you guys."

Sasuke crossed his arms but, as far as he was concerned, as long as he was further away from Naruto, he didn't care. Naruto only glared at Sasuke but was secretly happy on the inside because he had just found out a brand new way to push Sasuke's buttons to get a reaction out of him.

"I can't believe we actually had to do that!" said Sakura to Naruto. "You're worse than Kajitsu."

"Am not!" argued Naruto.

"Guys, guys!" said Lee. "Let's all settle down and just order our food."


	16. A lot of jounin burglars on the warpath!

MEANWHILE!!!

"Dinner's ready!" Tashoku called to the younger kids as she placed the last loving plate of stir-fry on the table. Since the three of them had been so precise on the size of everyone's portions, she had even gone so far as to make little nametags to make sure people were sitting at the right place and getting their right plate. She also made sure to sit Senjou and Inoshi far away so that Inoshi wouldn't steal Senjou's food. She also tried to sit people next to each other who appeared to like each other. And, most importantly of all, she put herself right in between Lil Lee and Sasuke Jr. who were both oblivious to all reality.

Everyone shuffled in, took their seats, noticed the nametags and then had to take their seats all over again!

"How's your shoulder, Senjou?" Tashoku asked once everyone was all settled.

"Better, thank you." Said Senjou. He couldn't help but notice that she had put him right across from her.

"Hey, why do I have to sit way down here with all the little kids?!" demanded Inoshi from the other side of the table. He was surrounded by Shika, Cho and Hichou.

Everyone tried to ignore him.

"HEY!" yelled Inoshi as he grabbed his plate and stood up. "I'm moving my seat. Senjou, switch places with me."

"I don't want to." Said Senjou.

"Senjou, I'm older and taller and I weigh more than you." Said Inoshi.

Senjou looked down.

"Inoshi, stop being stupid." Said Sasuke Jr. "It's only going to be for ten minutes."

"Besides, we put you down there because I figured that you were responsible enough to watch over the younger kids!" said Tashoku.

"We don't need to be watched over!" yelled Shika and Cho. Hichou was picking the vegetables out of his stir-fry and dropping them on the floor.

"Then why don't one of you guys sit down there?" said Inoshi as he wedged himself in between Senjou and Lil Gai.

He pushed them both in the opposite direction and to make some room. Then, as he moved some stuff out of the way to make room for his plate, he knocked over a glass of fruit punch that splashed all over Lil Lee and his food.

"Oops." Said Inoshi. "Sorry."

Lil Lee glared at him and put down his fork.

"Fruit punch stains." Said Lil Lee. "You HAD to have fruit punch, didn't you Gai?"

"I like fruit punch." Said Lil Gai.

"Don't yell at Gai, it's Inoshi's fault!" said Tashoku.

"You don't have to yell at me either!" said Inoshi. "Let's just not yell at all! I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to get out those stains!" said Tashoku as if it concerned her the most.

"I'm going to go and change." Said Lil Lee, glaring at Inoshi and standing up out of his seat. He went off to his bag to find some new clothes to put on while everyone returned to their meals.

"Inoshi, why don't you go and get a napkin and clean up this mess?" Sasuke Jr. suggested.

"Why do I have to?" said Inoshi defiantly. "It's Gai's drink."

"Geez guys, it's LIL Gai." Said Lil Gai, rolling his eyes.

"You're the one who spilled it." Sasuke Jr. pointed up.

"If Senjou had just gotten up then I wouldn't have had to move all the stuff around to make room!" said Inoshi. "So make HIM clean it up!"

"Senjou shouldn't have to clean it up!" said Tashoku. "He didn't do anything!"

"Can I have some fruit punch?" asked Hichou. "I'm thirsty!"

"No, no more fruit punch." Said Sasuke Jr. as he put the cap on the bottle of fruit punch and brought it back to the refrigerator.

"But I want some!" whined Hichou.

"Well, you can thank Inoshi for the fact that you can't have any." Said Sasuke Jr. as he grabbed some paper towels while he was up.

"I hate Inoshi!" cried Hichou.

"It's not all MY fault!" said Inoshi.

"Hana has some fruit punch on her dress!" said Kajitsu, pointing to Hana who was currently in silent tears while sniffling.

"This was my favorite dress." She stuttered.

"Inoshi, that was dad's favorite dress for Hana." Said Cho.

"You're gonna get it!" laughed Shika.

"I'll wash it!" said Inoshi.

"Fruit punch stains don't come out!" said Tashoku. "They stay forever!"

"Then I'll buy her a new one!" said Inoshi.

"I can never wear this again…" Hana whined.

"That was the expensive dress that Mom yelled at Dad for buying." Sasuke Jr. said.

Everyone was just about to continue to bash Inoshi when there was a sudden ring of the doorbell. They were all silent. "Who would ring the doorbell?" asked Tashoku.

"Our parents?" Shikataro said.

"WHY would they ring the doorbell when they could just open the door?" said Inoshi.

"Maybe they forgot their key." Said Sasuke Jr.

"ALL of them?" asked Senjou.

"What if it's a burglar?!" yelled Lil Gai.

"We could take them!" said Hichou.

"What if it's A LOT OF BURGLARS?!" said Shika.

"A lot of JOUNIN burglars?!" Cho added nervously.

"A lot of Jounin burglars on the warpath?!" Shika added.

"Let's just pretend we're not home!" said Lil Gai, diving under the table and hiding where Shika and Cho soon joined him.

"Isn't anyone going to answer the door?" Lil Lee yelled from the other room.

"DON'T ANSWER IT!!!" screamed Lil Gai but there was the sound of the door opening. "THEY'VE GOT HIM!!!"

Sasuke Jr. stood up from the table and was about to go to investigate. While he was pretty sure that there weren't evil jounin rapist burglars at the door, he knew it would make everyone else feel better.

"Who's at the door?" Sasuke Jr. asked Lil Lee.

Lil Lee shrugged and pointed to the girl standing in the doorway.

"Hi!" she said. "I heard that Tashoku is staying here. Am I right?"

"Yeah." Said Lil Lee.

Then Tashoku came in. "KOBIRU!!" she yelled.

"TASHOKU!!" yelled the girl whose name is obviously Kobiru. They ran over to each other and hugged.

All the little kids poked their heads around the corner like a totem pole.

"Everyone, this is my best friend, Kobiru!" Tashoku introduced. "We're on the same three-man team!"

"I heard you were staying in Kokomo too so I decided to find you!" said Kobiru eagerly. "But it looks like you're WAY better off than I am! I'm only staying with my parents!"

"Well, I DO have to watch about seven thousand children…" Tashoku said. "But I'm not doing it alone!"

Kobiru looked at Lil Lee and Sasuke Jr. who were just standing there.

"You're so LUCKY!" squealed Kobiru.

"Shh!" said Tashoku. Everyone was looking at them strangely. "Um… I'm going to go talk to Kobiru in the other room!" She grabbed Kobiru and pulled her into the female bedroom where they could talk in private.

"How did you get to be so lucky?" Kobiru asked.

"They're the kids of some of the friends of my dad and mom!" said Tashoku. "AND they're chuunins!"

"Are they free?" asked Kobiru quietly.

"Well YEAH!" said Tashoku even though she had failed to ask them. "But I don't know which one I like better…" she added as she began twirling her hair around her finger absentmindedly.

"Well I don't know about YOU but I like the one that answered the door." Said Kobiru.

"Good because I like the other one better!" said Tashoku.

"But you just said that you couldn't decide!" said Kobiru.

"Well I've decided now." Tashoku said. "Anyway, his name is Lee. But the thing about Lee…you should see his brother and his dad. They are the freakiest people in the entire world. Not only do they look like aliens but they act like them too. I think…he might be adopted, but I don't want to say anything."

"Oh!" said Kobiru, figuring that this dad and brother couldn't be all THAT hideous. "Then I won't bring that stuff up."

That's when Lil Lee poked his head in the door. "Is everything okay in here?" he asked.

"We're fine!" said Kobiru, running over to him. "Tashoku just wanted to tell something to me!"

"That's right!" said Tashoku. "Um… Kobiru, have you had dinner yet?"

"Yeah." Kobiru answered. "Let's all go into the other room and talk!"


	17. I don't do water

MEANWHILE!!!

"Are you sure this is allowed?" Hinata said questioningly as the twelve of them stood at the end of a dark dock.

"Sure!" said Kiba. "After all, this is Kokomo!"

"What's that got to do…?" Hinata started.

"I've always wanted to go night swimming!" said Lee. "Watch out everyone, I'm going to get a running head start!"

Everyone backed up as much as they could so Lee had a clear path. He zoomed in so that no one could even see him and created a huge splash. One by one, each of the older folk joined him in the water as well. Except for Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru and Shino who would have nothing to do with water at all.

"I already had to swim enough today." Said Shikamaru as he hung his legs over the side of the dock.

"Shikamaru, Chouji carried you most of the time!" Ino yelled as if Shikamaru's laziness was starting to offend her. Maybe if his face weren't carved into the Hokage mountain then it wouldn't offend her so much.

"What about you three?" said Naruto. "What are YOUR excuses?"

"I don't do water." Said Shino.

"Neither do I." Said Kiba.

Neji nodded to show that he did not as well. He wasn't about to admit that he had never got the opportunity to learn to swim.

"Wow!" said Ino. "It's so nice to be away from work for once!"

"Do you still do work for the Hokage?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes." Said Ino. "I just love the thrill of being a ninja!"

"You're the only girl who is still a ninja." Observed Sakura.

"Yeah, and Sasuke's the only guy who's not one anymore!" laughed Naruto.

"Shikamaru's not a ninja anymore!" Lee pointed out, getting in between Sasuke and Naruto before they could kill each other.

"Shikamaru doesn't count." Said Naruto.

"I don't do much ninjaing these days either…" said Chouji thoughtfully. "I wouldn't use the word QUIT though!"

"I have the weirdest craving for ice cream!" announced Kiba randomly.

"We've already had ice cream today!" said Lee.

"And I doubt you'll be able to find a place open this late at night." Said Shikamaru.

"It's only nine o'clock." Said Neji.

"Exactly." Said Shikamaru. "In my personal opinion, we should all be at home right now."

"How do you think the kids feel about all this?" asked Ino.

"What do you mean?" asked no one in particular.

"Well, for this whole time we've forced them to stay at home while we go out and have fun." Ino replied.

"Well they were out at a restaurant earlier today!" said Kiba. "And then we let them take out aggressions on each other in the guise of a tournament!!"

"It WAS a tournament!" said Naruto. "We were just living vicariously through them since I'm not supposed to beat up on Sasuke!"

"Naruto, I've already proved to you that I'm still better." Said Sasuke. "And besides, whose kid one? And whose kid didn't even make it past the first round?"

"Kajitsu is only six years old!" Naruto yelled.

"Hichou is only six." Said Neji. "And he came in second."

"There you go!" said Sasuke.

"That's different!" said Naruto.

"How is it different?" said Sasuke.

"Oh just cut this out!" yelled Sakura, getting thoroughly annoyed.

"Really, Sasuke, you're being extremely childish." Said Ino.

"That's because he hangs around with the kids all day." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, I swear that if you say another comment like that…" threatened Sasuke.

"I went EASY on you before!" said Naruto.

"Hey guys!" said Lee randomly. "I bet there's a club somewhere that we could go partying at!!"

"I am SO not going clubbing." Said Shikamaru.

"Aww…" said Lee sadly.

"Shikamaru, don't ruin our fun too!" said Ino as she got out of the water.

"How about we just drop Shikamaru off at home and THEN go clubbing?" Kiba suggested.

"I'll carry him!" said Chouji.

"No, Chouji, I'm still awake." Said Shikamaru. "I can walk."

"Oh." Said Chouji. "Okay. Well, if you ever get tired…"

"I know." Said Shikamaru.

MEANWHILE!!!

"So you guys have just been hanging around the house all day?" Kobiru reiterated for about the thousandth time.

"No, we went to the beach and out to lunch…" said Sasuke Jr. "And then we all fought. Well, a few of us didn't."

"It's just because you guys don't know where to go!" said Kobiru. "I come to Kokomo all the time and there are plenty of hang-outs for people our age!"

"What about our copious amount of younger children that we have to watch?" Lil Lee said. "That's why we haven't visited any of these 'hang-outs' or at least considered visiting them."

"Hm…" started Kobiru just as the door flung open.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Kiba yelled, pointing dramatically at Kobiru.

"Hi Mr. Inuzuka!" said Kobiru pleasantly.

Hinata poked her head under Kiba's arm. "Oh, it's Kobiru!" she said with an obviously forced smile. "What a coincidence that you're here… in Kokomo… and in our house…"

One by one, the other adults entered, questioning the presence of Kobiru.

"She's my friend!" said Tashoku. "And she just so happened to be staying in Kokomo too! And she says that she can take us to fun places so we're not just around the house all day!"

"She's…staying?" said Kiba.

"I have to take them to cool hang-outs!" said Kobiru.

"How about you TELL them about cool hang-outs?" Kiba suggested. "And just leave?"

"Kiba, is that necessary?" Shino asked.

"You have no idea what a bad influence she is on my daughter." Kiba whispered to Shino. "I. Hate. Her."

"Kiba, she's not THAT bad." Said Hinata but it was all a front.

"Oh my!" said Kobiru, looking at her watch. "Wow! It's almost nine thirty! I promised my parents I was just going for a walk! They're probably worried sick about me!"

"Then you'd better hurry and leave!" said Kiba, leading her to the door.

"I'm sure I can just call them and they'd let me sleep over!" said Kobiru.

"There are already twenty-four people staying at this house." Said Neji.

"You're right." Said Kobiru. "And I don't even have any of my pajamas with me or anything!"

"So you should leave." Kiba said. "Fast."

"All right!" said Kobiru. "See you later Tashoku! I'll be here in the morning so I can take you someplace fun!"

She frolicked out the door and Kiba slammed it behind her.

"I hate her." He repeated.

"She didn't seem THAT bad." Said Tenten.

"Dad!" said Tashoku. "She's my friend!"

"I know." Said Kiba painfully.

"Kiba, it's their vacation too." Said Hinata. "If you think about it, they really haven't been having much fun because we've been rather inconsiderate. What if Kobiru showed them someplace fun to go and then left? What do you say to that, Tashoku?"

"What?" asked Tashoku.

"Kobiru shows you somewhere to go and then leaves." Hinata replied. "And doesn't come with you."

"Uh…sure!" said Tashoku, not planning on fulfilling that promise.

"So anyway, we just came to drop off Shikamaru." Said Ino, but Shikamaru had already gone off to the bedroom.

"Kobiru has ruined my night!" Kiba declared. "I can't go out and have fun knowing that she's on the same island as me! If you want me, I'll be in my room sulking childishly!"

Kiba then ran off to the bedroom as well.

Hinata looked at everyone and quickly ran after him to console him.

"If Kiba's not going then I have no reason to go." said Shino. "He's the only one I talk to and he's the only one who listens."

Shino went unnoticed.

"I don't want to party with SASUKE." Said Naruto.

"And I'm appalled that all my children aren't in bed!" said Sasuke. "And I don't want to be with Naruto."

"It's pointless for us to go." said Sakura and Ino.

"Aww…if everyone isn't going then I don't want to go…" said Lee.

"Count me out then." Sighed Tenten.

"And if Shikamaru's not going then I can't possibly have ANY fun!" Chouji declared.

"And…I'm not going to go…by myself." Said Neji finally.

After much argumentation, all the kids who weren't Lil Lee, Sasuke Jr., Tashoku or Inoshi were sent to bed, which meant that everyone else was confined to the kitchen.

"We really didn't set this up well." Said Sasuke.

"Yes we did!" said Chouji passionately since Shikamaru set it up and all.

They all twiddled their fingers for a little while.

Eventually, a few hours passed and everyone had to make their way to bed.


	18. Then why are you here NOW?

THE NEXT MORNING!!!

The early bird gets the worm!! Lil Gai got the worm that morning. He woke at about seven o'clock in the morning, ready to devour pancakes. Unfortunately, he went into the kitchen only to find that no one was making him some pancakes. After wandering around curiously for a minute or two, he finally sneaked into the lady's bedroom in search of his mommy only to find that Tashoku, Hana and Kajitsu were the only ones in there!

"Oh my god!" gasped Lil Gai. "Mom!! What happened to her?!"

Kajitsu hadn't really been sleeping so she looked up. "Hey!!" she yelled. "What are you doing in here!! This is the GIRLS room!!"

"Where's my mom?!" yelled Lil Gai, slapping his cheeks as he ran into the men's bedroom to find it was completely empty. "Where's my dad?!?! Where are my parents?!"

Kajitsu's crying woke up Hana. She was grumpy so she got up out of bed and went off to whine to her dad. However, she, like Lil Gai, found the bedroom where the fathers were supposed to be located EMPTY!! She gasped and looked around for a moment before running into the living room where all the young men were staying and leapt on Sasuke Jr. to wake him up.

"What?" Sasuke Jr. said, a little confused at first.

"Dad's missing!" cried Hana. "Dad's disappeared!"

"…What?" Sasuke Jr. said again.

"ALL THE PARENTS ARE MISSING!!!" screamed Lil Gai as he ran all throughout the house, waving his arms up in the air and stomping seemingly as loud as he possibly could. Just as he ran by where Lil Lee was ATTEMPTING to sleep, Lil Lee grabbed Lil Gai by the collar and halted his foolishness.

"Look for a note." He said plainly before he let go of Lil Gai.

"Oh right!" Lil Gai as he went into the kitchen and found a note right away. By this time, everyone was awake with the exception of Shikataro and Lil Lee who were only HALF awake.

"What's it say?" asked Sasuke Jr., taking the note from Lil Gai's incompetent hands. He read it a few times. "Mainly, they've decided to go out again and left before we all woke up. They left some money and…well, that's it. Oh and Kiba says not to let Kobiru in the house."

"Why?" came the voice of Kobiru who was standing over him. He looked up and jumped in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" said Sasuke Jr.

"I let myself in!" Kobiru answered. "I SAID I'd be back in the morning!"

"You weren't kidding…" said Sasuke Jr., looking at the clock.

Then Tashoku came in the room from the girl's bedroom. "What's going on out here?" she said, but then noticed Kobiru. "Hi Kobiru! It's great to see you!"

"You too!" said Kobiru as the two of them got all ditzy and hugged each other.

"What fun things do you have planned for us today?" asked Tashoku.

"Well, I figured I could take you all to this INCREDIBLE water park but it doesn't open until nine o'clock…" Kobiru started.

"Then why are you here NOW?" Inoshi asked.

"Because I'm taking you out to breakfast first!" Kobiru said. "So everyone get dressed and I'll show you the COOL place to eat!"

Tashoku ran in to the other room to get changed. Everyone else just stared at Kobiru questioningly. "What are you all waiting for?" she said. "Come on! We have to be there just when the park opens!"

"YEAH!" cheered Lil Gai.

"I'm going to ride all the BIG slides!" said Hichou as he looked around in his suitcase for his bathing suit. "Hey!! Where's my bathing suit?! I left it right here!!"

"I hung it up on the porch out back so it could dry out." Said Sasuke Jr.

Hichou looked like nothing Sasuke Jr. could say after that could confuse him more. "Why?" he asked.

Sasuke Jr. was confused by Hichou's rebuttal. "Because…it was wet." He said.

"Oh." Said Hichou. "Is it still wet?"

"I don't know." Sasuke Jr. "I haven't checked on it."

"I'll go get it!" Hichou announced as he went off to go and get his bathing suit that had the picture of the dinosaur that looked like it's biting his crotch.

"Hey, who are these sleepy heads?!" Kobiru said as she went over to Shikataro who was lying on the floor. "Wake up! You have to wake up so that we can go out to breakfast!"

"There's no waking him up." Advised Senjou. "I wouldn't even try if I were you."

"Well he HAS to get up!" said Kobiru as she ripped the pillow right out from underneath Shikataro's head so it dropped on the floor with a thunk. "What's YOUR name little guy?"

"I'M Lil Gai!!" said Lil Gai.

"That's Shikataro." Said Sasuke Jr.

"And I know THIS one's name!" said Kobiru as she ran over to where Lil Lee was sleeping on the pullout couch. "It's time to wake up!" She picked the pillow up off his head and hit him with it.

Lil Lee rolled over and looked up. He wasn't wearing his glasses or contact lenses so he couldn't tell who was so rudely waking him up so early and, quite frankly, couldn't fathom WHY someone would do that. He grabbed his glasses and put them on to see Kobiru.

"Ew!" said Kobiru. "You wear glasses?!"

"Good morning." Said Lil Lee sarcastically as he took off his glasses and put them on the floor next to the bed. Then he grabbed his pillow and put it back on his head.

"Hey!" said Kobiru. "You have to wake up! We're going out to breakfast!"

"I'LL wake him up!" said Lil Gai. "Step aside! Watch a pro! Here comes Lil Gai and I'm going to wake up Lil Lee!"

"I'm awake." Said Lil Lee as he sat up in bed a little TOO quickly.

Everyone got dressed, some people slower and more groggy than other. But they eventually made their way OUT of the house and followed Kobiru to the place in which they were going to eat breakfast.

Luckily, there was a table for thirteen people readily available and it was CIRCULAR! WOW!

"I'll sit here!" said Kobiru. "Tashoku, you sit next to me! Lee, you sit next to me too!"

"Whatever." Said Lil Lee. He didn't care where he sat. After all, he was still asleep.

Just as Sasuke Jr. went to sit next to Lil Lee just because they were the same age and they were both boys, Tashoku INSISTED that he come back and sit next to HER! He really didn't care either because he figured it was just breakfast and it's not like he ACTUALLY had a bond with Lil Lee.

Hana took a seat next to Sasuke Jr. Kajitsu sat next to Hana. On the other side, Lil Gai was sitting next to HIS brother. Shika and Cho filed in next to Lil Gai. Senjou figured that if he couldn't sit NEXT to Tashoku, he might as well sit across from her so he moved into the empty seat next to Cho. Since the only person Shikataro had talked to so far was Senjou, he sat next to him but it didn't exactly matter since Shikataro was ready to fall asleep on the table right after sitting down. And he did.

That left Hichou and Inoshi. Inoshi wasn't about to sit next to Kajitsu so he picked the lesser of two evils and took a seat next to Shikataro. Hichou didn't care WHERE he sat and it's a good thing, too, since he didn't have a say in the matter anyway. So he ended up in between Inoshi and Kajitsu.

"So what's this water park like?" Tashoku asked Kobiru eagerly.

"It is SO much fun!" said Kobiru. "It has everything you could ever possibly dream for that has to do with water! Even 'The Tunnel of Love'!"

Tashoku sighed. "I love the Tunnel of Love…" she said.

"We have to go on the Tunnel of Love at least ONCE!" said Kobiru. She turned her head and looked at Lil Lee who appeared to be nodding off. "Lee, will you go in the Tunnel of Love with me?" She paused and waited for a response, but none came. "Lee?"

Lil Lee looked up. "Yeah?" he said.

"Good!" said Kobiru happily.

"You'll have to much fun!" giggled Tashoku. "Don't you think they'll have fun, Sasuke?"

"Um…what?" said Sasuke. He had been preoccupied with helping Hana put her napkin in her lap and had to, inevitably, help everyone else around the table as well.

"The Tunnel of Love!" said Tashoku.

"What about it?" Sasuke Jr. asked.

"Lee and Kobiru are going to ride it!" Tashoku answered.

"Oh." Said Sasuke Jr. "That's good for them."

"Let's spy on them!" said Tashoku, secretly just wanting to go in the Tunnel of Love with Sasuke Jr.

"Uh…" Sasuke Jr. said slowly. "Then who would watch the kids?"

"Inoshi!" Tashoku answered.

"How about you spy on them with Inoshi and I'll watch the kids?" suggested Sasuke Jr.

"NO!" said Tashoku as if nothing would be worse.

Just then, a waiter walked by. "Are you ready to order?" he asked.


	19. You brought this one on yourself

MEANWHILE!!!

"I can't believe the water park isn't open yet!" said Kiba, clinging onto the fence that kept them out.

"There's still an hour longer until we can get in." said Shikamaru, looking at his watch. "You woke me up at an insane hour so that we could stand outside a water park for hours until it opens."

"Six thirty isn't an insane hour." Said Sasuke. "I wake up at six thirty every morning."

"WHY?" said Shikamaru, looking slightly dumbfounded.

"So he can pack lunches for his family." Naruto whispered.

Ino immediately jumped in between Naruto and Sasuke before anything dangerous could happen.

"Today is a new day!" she said. "Let's avoid any arguments, okay?"

"They've had three already." Said Sakura, rolling her eyes.

"What are we going to do for an hour?" complained Lee.

"I know!" said Tenten. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Everyone gave her a weird look.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Tenten urged.

"All right then!" said Naruto. "I'll start! Shino, truth or dare?"

Shino zoned back in. He thought he had heard someone say his name. Then he could have SWORN that it was followed by the words, 'truth or dare'. But he was pretty sure he heard wrong.

"Um…what?" Shino said.

"I'll take that as a truth." Said Naruto. "If you had to go around the circle and give people the title of either 'ninja' or 'housewife', who would be a ninja and who would be a housewife?"

"NARUTO!!!" yelled everyone.

"IT'S AN HONEST QUESTION!!" Naruto yelled. "We all know what MY answer would be, but I'm just curious as to what Shino's is!"

"No you're not." Said Shino. "You just wanted to ask an unbiased person."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" yelled Naruto.

"I'LL ask a question." Said Sakura.

"Why are we playing 'Truth or Dare'?" Neji asked, sounding offended. "We're not young girls."

"You know, I'm actually kind of hungry." Said Chouji. "We didn't eat."

It was silent.

"Well, let's check this cooler!" said Ino as she put down the cooler she was carrying and opened it up. After a moment of shifting through paper bags, she pulled one out that was larger than the rest with the name 'Chouji' on it. "Here's one for you!"

"Wow!" said Chouji. "Thanks Ino. You actually made food for everyone?"

Ino was about to answer that it was, in fact, Sasuke who had compulsively packed lunches for everyone when she caught Naruto out of the corner of her eye. "Um…yes!" she said. "I had some free time on my hands!"

Sasuke was so expecting Naruto to make a comment about the fact that he knew that it was him who made the lunches so he was already ready to pounce on him. "All right, Naruto!" he said finally. "Fight me now! We'll end this for good so I can prove to you I'm not a housewife!"

"What?" said Naruto.

"You KNOW I packed those lunches!" he yelled.

Ino slapped her forehead.

"Oh you DID, did you?" laughed Naruto. "HOUSEWIFE!"

"I'm not a housewife!" Sasuke argued.

"Sasuke, you brought this one on yourself." Said Ino who had previously been on Sasuke's side.

"Yeah, what was up with that, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"It's not ENTIRELY Sasuke's fault." Said Ino.

"You have to admit, though, Sasuke does kind of act like a housewife." Sakura said. "He does all the stuff that YOU should be doing."

"Are you saying that I'm not a good wife?" Ino said. "Are you saying that I can't do those jobs?"

"No, I'm just saying that Sasuke does them better…which is funny because we never expected that from him." Sakura answered.

"I don't see anything funny about this, Sakura." Said Ino.

"Look, I'm not trying to start an argument." Said Sakura. "I'm JUST saying…"

"What ARE you saying?" Ino pressed, sounding angry. "Are you saying that, since Sasuke is the wife in YOUR eyes, then I'M the husband? Are you calling me a MAN, Sakura?"

"Not a man, but you take the man's role!" Sakura said.

"Sakura…just stop." Said Hinata.

"It's not MY fault that the Uchihas have a confusion with their genders!" said Sakura.

"Since when is the woman required to stay home?" Ino demanded. "Just because I didn't QUIT being a ninja like YOU did—"

"So now we're bringing that up?" interrupted Sakura. "How is that relevant to anything we were talking about?!"

The four of them continued to bicker in the background while sounding like arguing chipmunk as everyone else just watched.

"Shino, truth or dare?" asked Kiba.

"Dare." Shino said. He didn't want another argument starting question to come up…even though he never really said 'truth' in the first place. He figured he'd just be safe and avoid it all together.

"I dare you to break them up." Kiba said.

Shino knew THAT would be easy. He had all his bugs swarm in between the four arguing people which called them all to stop their yelling and draw back in horror while yelling 'EWWWW!!'

MEANWHILE!!!

"And THAT'S when I had to stop being a ninja for a few months because my arm was broken…" Kobiru said. She sighed. "Good times."

"So uh…when's that water park open anyway?" asked Lil Lee.

"Nine o'clock!" Kobiru answered immediately. "And it's eight thirty now! So let's all hang around and talk!" She leaned uncomfortably close to Lil Lee.

Lil Lee looked at her and then shifted his chair over a little bit. Kobiru only moved her chair closer, creating a larger gap between herself and Tashoku and a smaller gap between Lil Lee and Lil Gai.

"Why don't you tell me about you?" she asked. "Was the chuunin exam hard? Did you become a chuunin on your first try?"

Lil Lee cleared his throat hesitantly, feeling mightily claustrophobic with the insufficient amount of distance between himself and Kobiru. "Um…"

"Is everybody set?" the waiter asked suddenly. "Would you like some coffee or desert?"

"Could I have some coffee?" asked Kobiru. "Cream and sugar, please?" The waiter nodded and left. "After this, we can make our way down to the water park. After all, we still have to GET there!" she laughed as if it was funny at all.

"How much is this check going to be?" Sasuke Jr. asked. "I hope we have enough to cover this and the admission charge to get into the water park."

"If you don't have enough, you could borrow some from me!" said Tashoku. "My dad gave me a lot of spending money!"

"Shikamaru's loaded." Said Cho. "I bet Shikataro has plenty of money!"

They all looked at Shikataro whose head was face down on the table. He was sleeping. The waiter returned with Kobiru's coffee and dropped the check on the table. Senjou made a reach for it but Kobiru practically snatched it out of his hand.

"He can do it." said Sasuke Jr.

"Aw…that is so cute!" said Kobiru.

"No…he really can." Said nearly everyone else at the table.

"…Okay…" said Kobiru as she put the check back on the table and Senjou picked it up. She took a sip of her coffee. "Oh wow! This has got to be the best coffee I have ever tasted. Would you like some, Lee?"

"No." said Lil Lee. "I'm lactose intolerant and that cup has cream."

"I don't think a little sip will do anything!" said Kobiru.

"It's enough!" said Lil Gai.

"Gai, shut your mouth for once." Said Lil Lee, rolling his eyes.

"Lactose intolerant, huh?" said Kobiru. "That's too bad. I've never met anyone whose lactose intolerant before. You have to tell me what it's like!" Lil Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Tashoku's lactose intolerant." Said Sasuke Jr. "Right, Tashoku? You did say that, didn't you?"

"Tashoku's not lactose intolerant!" laughed Kobiru. "She eats ice cream like CRAZY!"

"Sasuke, I think you misunderstood when I said I was lactose intolerant!" said Tashoku, realizing that she was officially caught in a lie in front of everyone. "What I was actually saying was that I was glad that I WASN'T lactose intolerant!"

"Ohh…" said Sasuke Jr. in THAT TONE that made you feel really stupid after you just failed at saving face when you tell a lie.

"Is it nine o'clock yet?" asked Hichou.

"I think we can leave now!" said Kobiru, standing up. They paid the appropriate amount for their meal and got up from the table. Kobiru led the way to the water park.

MEANWHILE!!!

It was nine o'clock and our favorite twelve ninjas were the first to enter the water park. They found a superb cabana right by the kiddie pool and put all their stuff down under it. Shikamaru pulled a reclining chair over under the cabana's shade and decided that that was his new home for the day. No one was going to argue with him because they didn't feel like dragging him around anyway.

"I feel kind of stupid being at a water park without the kids." Said Naruto.

"Water parks are cool!" said Kiba. "I ALWAYS rally for field trips to water parks whenever I can because I feel it is important for children to not only work to become ninjas but also ride down waterslides!"

"What…in order to become ninjas?" Shino asked.

"No, just in general." Kiba answered.

"I thought you didn't like water." Said Shino.

"I don't!" Kiba agreed. "But I still feel it is important for children to ride waterslides! Wow, I feel like a broken record!"

"Well, Kiba, you weren't being very clear." Hinata pointed out.

"You're right, Hinata!" said Kiba. "I should try to be clearer from now on!"

"Could you guys all just walk away and talk about pointless things?" Shikamaru requested. "I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm staying here too." Said Shino. "I don't do water."

"I'm above going on waterslides." Said Neji as he sat down on one of the chairs and whipped out a best selling novel that was by Hyuugas, for Hyuugas and about Hyuugas.

"And I'm too big for waterslides…" Chouji admitted sadly.

"Geez, you guys could have told us all this BEFORE we got here!" said Tenten.

"I've TOLD you all that I don't do water." Shino said. "On countless occasions, as a matter of fact."

"I'M still coming you with you guys even if I'm not going down any slides!" said Kiba. "Just because I like your company!"

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Hinata and Kiba then paraded off to have a grand time. Shikamaru curled up and went to sleep. Neji continued reading his novel. Chouji began the long, strenuous task of applying sunscreen to all that surface area. As for Shino…I don't know. He was collecting bugs or something.


	20. HURRAY!

MEANWHILE!!!

"All right, everyone has to clear this line in order to go on the waterslides." Said the woman behind the counter as she pointed to a line that stood at 4'6''. She was speaking to the twelve children and Kobiru as they were paying for admission.

"I think we're all taller than that except for the three littlest ones." Sasuke Jr. said to the woman.

The woman looked over the population. "Could those four check just in case?" she said, pointing to Shika, Cho, Lil Gai, Shikataro and Senjou.

"I am FIVE FEET TALL!" yelled Lil Gai as he stood up next to the line anyway just because there was no reason not to. "I'm OBVIOUSLY above this line!" Shikataro grumbled about it being troublesome, but he was about the same height as Lil Gai so he cleared the line as well.

Shika and Cho stood on either side of the line together, both making it by a few inches since they were, after all, the same height.

It was Senjou's turn. He knew how tall he was. He also knew how high the line was off the ground. That's why it pained him to stand up next to the line and then be instructed to get off his toes.

"All right." Said the woman behind the counter as she pulled some bracelets out from a drawer. "These purple bracelets go on the four youngest ones and all the older ones get red bracelets."

"Okay." Said Sasuke Jr. as he took the bracelets. They had already paid so they could proceed into the park.

"But I'm OLDER than Shika and Cho!" complained Senjou as the group went over to a cabana that was in front of the kiddie pool.

"But you're shorter." Inoshi said as he put on his red bracelet and laughed cruelly at Senjou's expense. "So now you get to hang out with Hichou, Kajitsu and Hana in the kiddie pool. I hope you have fun!"

"If you ate your vegetables once and while then maybe you'd be taller." Said Sasuke Jr.

"That's not true." Said Senjou, crossing his arms.

"Yes it is!" said Lil Gai. "I eat all my vegetables and drink all my milk every single day and look how tall I am!"

"That's true, Senjou." Said Inoshi. "You are a year older than Gai but he looks to be at least a half a foot taller than you are."

"I THOUGHT I recognized those voices!" said a familiar voice as Chouji rounded the corner and greeted them all.

"UNCLE CHOUJI!!" yelled Shika and Cho as if they never see him as they ran up and gave him a big hug.

"So does that mean that everyone else is here?" asked Lil Lee. Chouji nodded. "Then you guys woke up early so that you could go to a water park without us?"

"I guess so." Said Chouji with a shrug. "We weren't originally going to come here. We were originally going to go and do something that only adults can do but then we came by this water park and decided to go here instead."

"So why aren't you going on the slides with everyone else?" asked Sasuke Jr.

"Size issues." Said Chouji sadly.

"Oh I see." Said Sasuke Jr. He pointed to Senjou who was off in the corner pouting all by himself. "We're also having those issues."

"Aw…" said Chouji. "Poor little fella."

Chouji then lumbered over to Senjou, scooped him up and put him on his shoulder.

"Don't worry little guy!" he said. "You and me will have PLENTY of fun in the kiddie pool! We're BOTH allowed in there!"

"I'm not going in the kiddie pool!" shouted Lil Gai but he was ignored.

"Pick me up too!" Kajitsu demanded as she put her arms up. Chouji bent over and lifted up Kajitsu, Hana AND Hichou and put then on his shoulders as well. He was able to fit four small children on his two massive shoulders because his shoulders are so large.

Then Chouji walked off happily as if he were going off to play with his best friends ever. But he wasn't, for Shikamaru was already asleep.

"I'm just going to…go and…um…talk to my dad." Said Shikataro as he spotted Shikamaru sleeping under the cabana.

"Should we wait for you?" asked Sasuke Jr.

"No." replied Shikataro honestly. Everyone shrugged and walked off. They needed to get changed into their bathing suits except for the people under the age of Inoshi. You see, little kids can just strip down WHEREVER they are and change while the elders need to seek out a bathroom to hide themselves.

So the five eldest departed into the bathrooms. Three boys, two girls.

In the girl's bathroom, Kobiru and Tashoku were changing into their bikinis in separate stalls while still conversing with each other. Kobiru's bathing suit was SO skimpy, it might as well not have been there. Tashoku's was moderately more modest because it was hard enough to get Kiba to allow her to even get a two-piece bathing suit.

"We have to somehow ditch all the other people so it's only us four!" yelled Kobiru through the stalls.

"I don't think Sasuke would be too keen on abandoning his four hundred siblings." Said Tashoku with a sigh.

"They've got Inoshi!" said Kobiru. "He's old enough!"

"Hm…" said Tashoku. "Even though he's lame, he's still OLD enough!"

"Maybe we could get in line for that big Black Hole slide!" said Kobiru. "That way, everyone else will chicken out and leave and then we could just…NOT meet up with them!"

"That's a GREAT idea!" said Tashoku. Then she thought for a minute. "I know Inoshi wouldn't want to go on a big slide. But what about the twins and Gai? They might LOVE that kind of ride."

"Isn't there ANOTHER height chart or something that would forbid them from going?"

"Gai's pretty tall."

"Um…" thought Kobiru. "What if we got him something to eat? That way, he would be distracted with that so he wouldn't want to go on the ride."

"Perfect!" Tashoku yelled, a little too loudly.

Meanwhile, in the boy's bathroom, the boys were…changing.

"Want to somehow lose EVERYONE else?" asked Lil Lee.

"Knowing that my dad's here…I don't think I want to just 'lose' the twins." Said Sasuke Jr. "Inoshi, maybe. But not them."

"Maybe he'll take them." Suggested Lil Lee. "And take Gai too. Then maybe the girls will leave us alone. And Inoshi will die." Sasuke Jr. raised an eyebrow. "I'm just kidding…"

"Okay." Said Sasuke Jr. as he ignored that last comment. I mean, it's okay if you make fun of your own brother to that extent. But when SOMEONE ELSE does it, it's somewhat personal. "We'll look for my dad and drop Shika and Cho off with him."

"HURRAY!!!!" cheered Lil Lee. But not really. It was actually Lil Gai from outside the changing room getting WAY too excited about the waterslides. So the two older boys exited the changing room to be faced with everyone who was going sliding with them, including the girls. So they all jumped up, punched the air and went to go WATERSLIDING!!

MEANWHILE!!

"Race you to the bottom, Sasuke!" said Naruto as he sat down on a waterslide with his little yellow tube under his butt. Directly to his left on an identical slide, was Sakura with an identical tube under her not-so-identical butt.

"Sakura's racing you to the bottom." Said Sasuke. "Look, she's already on the slide."

"Sakura, do you think you could switch places with Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"No way." Said Sakura. "Not only is it MY turn to go, but the last thing I need is you two arguing over who won and getting all competitive."

"We're not going to be competitive!" whined Naruto. "And we won't argue over who wins either!"

"That's because I would beat you so bad, there would be no need to argue." Said Sasuke. He meant to say that in his mind but it felt much better coming out of his mouth.

"Oh come on, Sakura!" Naruto said. "Now I HAVE to race him."

"Don't hold up the line!" Lee yelled impatiently.

"Fine!" said Naruto as he stood up. "Someone take my place!"

"All right…" said Hinata as she took Naruto's place. She would have to go alone otherwise because everyone else was up there with his or her spouse except for her. Kiba was standing at the bottom of the slides, waving his arms around excitedly. Now someone else would have to go alone. But Hinata was happy it wasn't her.

But she'd just have to go alone on the next slide. Unless, somehow, she convinced Kiba to go with her just once.

So Sakura and Hinata raced down the slide. Sakura won by a mile but Kiba, who was the 'official judge', insisted that it was, in fact, Hinata who had triumphed.

Naruto then sat back down on the slide. "Sasuke, I am SO racing you now."

"You know, only a loser needs to prove that he is great." Said Sasuke. "A real winner knows he's great."

"You just know you'll lose, housewife!" Naruto teased. As soon as he finished that sentence, Sasuke was on the slide next to him with an evil battle aura floating around him.

"Don't…call me that." He said angrily as he positioned his tube in the right way.

"You know what, Sasuke." Said Ino, wanting to avoid a future death match between the two. "I think I'll slide down with Naruto instead."

"NEVER!!" yelled the two men as they both kicked off the edge at the same time.

It was an intense slide. Never had there been faster sliders in the history of the entire water park. Never.

They each had their own techniques for sliding. Naruto was practically OFF his tube in attempt to be ahead of Sasuke where as Sasuke had climbed fully on his tube. But they were both so in the zone that not even Genki could be more in the zone then either of them.

As soon as they were nearing the pool at the bottom, Kiba kept a close eye on both of them. He was, after all, the official judge and he wanted everyone to know it.

They both hit the water!! IT WAS SUCH A CLOSE MATCH!!! OH MY GOD!!! WHO WON?!?!?!

"IT WAS A TIE!!" announced Kiba as Sasuke and Naruto's heads popped out of the water.

"What are you talking about?" said Sakura. "Naruto won by a mile! I'm not even biased. He seriously DID win!"

That's when Ino and Tenten hit the water. They weren't racing so they didn't care if one won or not.

"So who won?" asked Tenten. "I couldn't see from up there."

"It was easy to see." Said Ino. "I mean, even from up there, you could see that Sasuke was WAY ahead of Naruto the WHOLE time."

"Someone's biased." Said Sakura as if she hadn't done the same thing a minute ago.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!!" cheered Lee as he slid down and landed in the pool. "What fun!" he said when finally resurfaced.

Sasuke and Naruto were too busy involved in a catfight while demanding a rematch.


	21. He's snoring

MEANWHILE!!

"Throw me again!" Kajitsu said as she hugged Chouji's leg and jumped up and down. Chouji had been engaged in throwing Hana, Hichou and Kajitsu into the water one right after another the entire time he had been there. And even though Chouji is a very large man with quite a bit of strength, he still gets tired and his arms start aching when he must continuously throw small children.

"I think I need a bit of a break." Said Chouji as he sat down in the water.

"Aww…" said the three youngest children. But unfortunately for Chouji, there would be no such break. Oh no. No break for Chouji. The three of them began climbing on top of him and swinging his massive arms around and jumping off of him.

Senjou didn't exactly want to engage in that. So he was currently in the cabana with Neji, Shikamaru, Shikataro and Shino. Shikamaru and Shikataro were both sleeping, Shino was busy doing Shino stuff and Neji was reading. So Senjou wasn't exactly entertained at that point.

He leaned over a little bit in attempt to catch a glimpse of what Neji was reading. Neji saw him doing this so he scooted away from Senjou and moved the book at such an angle so that Senjou couldn't see. "You wouldn't understand it." Neji said as if he was a big hero for saving Senjou from being confused by Hyuuga concepts.

"Oh." Said Senjou, feeling a little embarrassed for only reasons that HE had. Shino was sitting across from him and APPEARED to be staring at him but one can never tell with Shino considering the only part of his face that you can see is his nose. This caused Senjou to shift uncomfortably in his chair for a few moments.

Finally, Senjou decided that he had had enough. So he got up and went back over to the woman who was at the front desk. "Excuse me." He said. "Can I just go on the slides? I'll be really careful."

"You're too small to touch the bottom of our pools." Said the woman. "We don't want you to drown."

"I know how to swim!" said Senjou. "I'm ten years old!"

"I'm sure you can swim, sweetheart, but if you hit your head and were knocked unconscious then you might drown in the pool." Said the woman.

"But my younger brothers could go down the slides!" Senjou argued.

"Well, you just need to eat some more vegetables and come back next year and I'm sure you'll be tall enough then." Said the woman.

"Next year?" whined Senjou.

"Of course, if you don't want to wait that long, you can always someone who is five feet or taller to go down the slides on a double tube with you." Said the woman.

"I can do that?" said Senjou happily. "On any ride?"

"As long as you're on a double tube." The woman answered.

Senjou didn't wait a moment longer to run off to find his dadoo. He wasn't going to bother with anyone back at the cabana. They were all rather scary.

MEANWHILE!!!

Lil Gai, Shika and Cho came frolicking back over to where Inoshi was standing. They all had little cups of frozenish yellow stuff…but Lil Gai had TWO!! "Hey, where's Lil Lee and everyone else?!" demanded Lil Gai.

"They went on the Black Hole." Said Inoshi, pointing to the slide that had about a 179-degree drop.

"WITHOUT US?!" screamed Shika and Cho.

"Is this for me?" Inoshi asked, reaching for Lil Gai's second frozen yellow thing.

"No!" said Lil Gai. "I got it for Lil Lee."

"Well _I _want one!" said Inoshi.

"Too bad!" said Shika.

"You two can share one." Said Inoshi.

"No!" said Cho. "We each get our OWN!"

"Hey, when did everyone say they'd get back?" said Lil Gai.

"…After they finished going down the slide?" Inoshi suggested.

"How come you didn't go, Inoshi?" asked Shika in a taunting manner. "Too scared?"

"No!" said Inoshi angrily. "I was waiting for you guys so that you wouldn't go off and do something stupid!"

"Sure, sure!" said Cho. "We know you Inoshi, you NEVER go on ANY rides!"

"I LOVE going on rides!" said Lil Gai.

"Me too!" said Inoshi.

"No you don't, Inoshi!" said Shika.

"Shut up!" said Inoshi.

MEANWHILE!!!

"This is the SCARIEST ride in the WHOLE park!" said Kobiru. "I get so scared when I'm going down the slide, but especially when I'm at the top! Are you scared, Lee?"

"No." said Lil Lee. "I've jumped from higher distances."

"Will you comfort me if I get scared?" asked Kobiru.

"Uh…" said Lil Lee.

"Sasuke…" said Tashoku, leaning over to Sasuke Jr. who had taken it upon himself to carry the double tube that he had ASSUMED he would be going down with Lil Lee.

"What?" asked Sasuke Jr.

"Will you go down the Black Hole with me?" she asked. "I mean, just in case I get scared!"

"The ride will be over in about seven seconds." Said Sasuke Jr.

"Oh, it'll be fun!" said Tashoku.

"I don't think Lee wants to go with your little friend." Sasuke Jr. said in a quieter voice.

"What do you mean?" Tashoku asked, looking genuinely confused. "Of course he does! He's been flirting with her all day!"

"Really?" said Sasuke Jr. skeptically.

"Really!" said Tashoku.

"Well…maybe the next one…" Sasuke Jr. said.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Let's go on that one next!" said Kiba, pointing to one of the slides even though he wasn't even going to go on one.

"Kiba, I was thinking that maybe you could go down ONE of the slides…" said Hinata slowly. "Just so I wouldn't have to be by myself…"

Kiba battled internally. He wanted to make Hinata happy, but at the same time didn't want to get wet. "…Maybe later…?" he tried.

"We've been wandering around trying to decide which slide on for long enough!" said Tenten. "Let's either get on a slide or get something to eat or go in the Lazy River. Or anything EXCEPT just wander around like we are now."

"Tenten, you're just exaggerating!" said Lee. "We haven't been wandering around for THAT long!"

Before Sasuke and Naruto could randomly insult each other to start another fight, Senjou suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Dad!" he said. "Mom! The lady behind the counter says that I can't go on a waterslide unless I go down a double tube with someone who's five feet or taller and if I don't then I have to stay in the kiddie pool with Hichou, Kajitsu and Hana and I really really want to go down a slide…and Shika and Cho get to and I don't even though I'm OLDER!"

"Take a breath, Senjou." Said Ino. "Now, what's the problem?"

"Wait, why are you even here?" Sasuke asked.

"We all came the water park and met up with everyone else but I got a purple bracelet instead of a red one so I can't go on any slides unless I go with someone who's taller than five feet!" Senjou answered.

"Well, if you ate your vegetables—" Ino started.

"I know…" Senjou interrupted.

"We can take him with us!" said Lee. "The more the merrier!! Besides, now we have an even number of sliders so no one will have to go alone!!"

MEANWHILE!!!

Chouji was playing with the children when he suddenly realized that there used to be FOUR children.

"One, two, three…" he counted. "That can't be right…one, two, three…"

He looked back at the cabana and then walked over.

"Hey, where's Senjou?" he asked Neji and Shino who were engrossed in their OWN activities.

"Who?" said Neji, looking up.

"Senjou." Said Chouji. "You know, Sasuke's SMART kid. The one that beat Hichou in the tournament."

"Oh." Said Neji. "Uchiha #3."

"I guess." Said Chouji. "Wasn't he in here?"

"…He WAS…" Neji said, looking around.

"Weren't you two watching him?" Chouji said.

"I thought YOU were." Neji said.

"I'M watching the other three!" Chouji pointed out. "And Shikamaru's watching Shikataro! In a perfect world, you two would come out and help me watch the three that I'm taking care of because you two aren't watching ANYONE!"

"I just assumed you were watching them all." Said Neji. "And I was keeping an eye on Hichou. As I am now since you are failing to watch him at the moment."

"I have to go find Senjou now!" said Chouji. "Since YOU'RE obviously not going to! So you can continue watching Hichou and have Shino watch Hana and Kajitsu…or you could just watch them too."

"I'll have Shino watch them." Neji said, returning to his book.

Chouji turned to leave and actually got a few paces away when he decided to turn around and look to see that neither Neji OR Shino were budging.

"Hey!" said Chouji, coming back over. "You're supposed to be watching them!"

"I AM watching them." Said Neji.

"You're not even LOOKING at them!" said Chouji, sounding appalled.

"Apparently you have forgotten about the special abilities that we superior Hyuuga have concerning our range of vision." Said Neji.

"Oh." Said Chouji. "Oh right. What's YOUR excuse, Shino?"

Chouji looked at Shino for a moment but got no response.

"He's sleeping." Said Neji.

"How do you know?" asked Chouji. "Is it another Hyuuga thing?"

"No." said Neji. "He's snoring."

"Oh." Said Chouji again. "Well…I'm going to go now."

And then Chouji left for REAL this time.


	22. I'm just showing them who's boss!

MEANWHILE!!!

"All right!" said Kobiru as the four reached the top of the slide. "Finally! Tashoku and I are going first, right Tashoku?"

"Right!" said Tashoku, winking.

The two of them sat down on their double tube. The guy on the top of the ride pushed them off. Lil Lee turned to Sasuke Jr. to tell him to put the tube down in the place so they could get ready to go only to see Kobiru standing there holding the tube.

"What are you waiting for?" said Kobiru, handing him the tube. "Let's get going! I can't wait!"

Lil Lee stared at her. Then he looked at the slide. "Hang on…" he said slowly.

"Just a little Kawarimi!" said Kobiru. "I'm sure Sasuke won't mind!"

Lil Lee looked slightly stupefied for a moment as if he didn't know just how to react to what she had just done. Then he could only imagine what it had been like for Sasuke Jr. He leaned over the edge of the railing to see Tashoku and Sasuke Jr. pulling the tube off the slide. From way up there, he couldn't tell Sasuke Jr.'s expression, but he'd have to get down there sooner or later!

"All right…" he said slowly as he put the tube down on the slide.

Kobiru happily hopped on the tube.

The ride was over in about seven seconds, just like Sasuke Jr. had predicted so it was a little pointless to go through all that trouble just to be on the same tube. OH WELL!!

"I'm done with slides for the day." Said Sasuke Jr.

"Oh don't say that!" said Tashoku. "If you say that again then I'm going to go crazy!!"

"How do you like my technique, Sasuke?" asked Kobiru.

"YOU did that?" said Sasuke Jr. "I thought Tashoku did."

"It was weird." Said Lil Lee.

"YOU think it was weird?" said Sasuke Jr. "Can you imagine standing there minding your own business and then, all of a sudden, just plummeting almost straight down in the darkness? I was pretty sure I had died."

"How about we just go someplace nice so that Sasuke can calm down?" Tashoku suggested. "The Lazy River? Does that sound good?"

Just then, the four were ambushed by Shika, Cho and Lil Gai. Inoshi was there too, but he didn't like…JUMP on them. He was just THERE.

"Lil Lee, I got you something good!" said Lil Gai as he handed Lil Lee the yellowy goodness.

"Oh, thanks Gai." Said Lil Lee. "But don't call me Lil Lee."

"I can't believe you went on this slide without us!" said Shika.

"Yeah!" said Cho. "Now we have to go on it again!"

"No, that's enough of the Black Hole for the day." Said Sasuke Jr. "It wasn't very fun. You guys wouldn't like it."

"Really?" said Shika and Cho, looking kind of sad. They believed everything Sasuke Jr. told them because he was their cool older brother unlike Inoshi.

"We're going to the Lazy River now!" said Kobiru. "How about…oh, I know! How about you four go on the Black Hole and meet us at the Lazy River later?"

"That's a good idea!" said Tashoku.

"But Sasuke said the Black Hole wasn't fun!" said Shika.

"He was just KIDDING!" said Kobiru. "It was a BLAST! He just had an odd experience."

"Gai, what is this?" Lil Lee asked as he spooned some of the yellow stuff into his mouth. "It's good. Where'd you get it?"

"I don't remember!" said Lil Gai. "I think it's some kind of lemonade smoothie! I finished mine already!"

"WE DID TOO!!" screamed Shika and Cho.

MEANWHILE!!!

"All right, do you want to go with Senjou or should I?" Ino asked Sasuke. "I mean, because I know you want to race Naruto and all."

"_I _don't want to race Naruto, HE wants to race ME." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah right, Sasuke!" said Naruto.

"So, because Naruto wants to race me so badly, I'll go with Senjou." Said Sasuke as he grabbed a double tube.

"You just KNOW I'll win so you're trying to save yourself the humiliation by not racing me at all and pretending you're all ABOVE me…WHICH YOUR NOT!!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, you are REALLY embarrassing me." Said Sakura.

"So go on Sasuke!" said Naruto, ignoring Sakura. "Go down the waterslide with your little clan with a matching bathing suit! With your little…FANS."

"Naruto, I wouldn't go there if I were you." Advised Ino. "You really shouldn't insult the fans."

Sasuke was trying very hard not to set a bad example for Senjou who was standing right there. He didn't want to get set off by Naruto's lame insults.

"I'll do just that, Naruto." Said Sasuke. "Come on, Senjou."

"Okay." Said Senjou.

Naruto only shook his fist at Sasuke's turned back.

"HEY!" said Lee, coming out of nowhere. "I hope I didn't miss anything while I was in the bathroom with Kiba!!"

"Yeah, and we were in the bathroom too!" said Tenten and Hinata.

"I'll just be waiting at the bottom again." Said Kiba.

"Kiba, why don't you come on THIS slide?" asked Hinata. "It doesn't have a very deep pool at the bottom and it's reasonably tame so you'll probably stay on the tube the whole time and just float to the stairs!"

"No, no." said Kiba. "I'm going to wait here just in case I have to dive in and save anyone who is drowning."

"Kiba…you wouldn't do that anyway." Said Hinata.

"Yeah." Said Tenten. "Didn't you JUST say a few minutes ago that even if someone was drowning you wouldn't get in any water!"

"No…" said Kiba. "I said I wouldn't get in the water if it was OVER MY HEAD."

MEANWHILE!!!

Hana, Kajitsu and Hichou had just come to realize that Chouji had gone missing. So they frolicked up to the cabana to investigate.

"Where did Uncle Chouji go?" asked Hana just to the general area of people since she didn't want to direct her question towards any particular person.

"He went to go and look for your runaway brother." Neji answered, not looking up from his book but it's not like he NEEDED to!

"Do you think there are any snacks in this cooler?" Kajitsu asked as she walked over to a little cooler with an Uchiha fan on it.

"Step aside, ladies!" said Hichou. "I'LL open that pesky cooler for you!" He parted Hana and Kajitsu like the red sea (it was pretty easy since there were only two of them) and easily flipped the ½ an ounce worth of plastic cover off the cooler and reveal snacks and drinks lodged in ice. "There! That wasn't hard at all!"

"Hichou, you're too young to be interested in girls." Said Neji.

"I'm just showing them who's boss!" said Hichou. "You know, who the MAN is around here!"

"Oh, then THAT'S all right." Said Neji.

"WOW!" exclaimed Kajitsu. "There ARE snacks in here!"

"Yay!" cheered Hana. "I love snacks!"

"I think those snacks belong to the Uchihas." Said Neji.

"My dad brought snacks for everyone." Said Hana. She knew it was her dad who packed the cooler because the cooler, after all, had an Uchiha fan on it and only her dad was psycho enough to put an Uchiha fan on EVERYTHING. Even her little bathing suit with a skirt and frilly sleeves had an Uchiha fan on it so it SORTA matched all the boys', except hers was for girls. Get it? GOOD!

The snacks were packed in individual bags with names written on them. Of course, since Sasuke didn't anticipate that the kids would randomly show up, he didn't make snacks for them as well.

This horrified Hana. "He didn't pack one for me…" she cried slightly. "He forgot about me!"

Neji looked at Hana out of the corner of his eye. He didn't exactly know how to deal with a crying little girl. "Eat your mom's food." He said.

"But then what will my mom eat?" said Hana.

"Hey, he didn't pack one for me either!" said Kajitsu. She looked like she was going to burst into tears as well and Neji definitely couldn't deal with TWO crying little girls so he officially had to put down his novel.

"Eat this one." Said Neji as he pulled a bag out of the cooler that has his name on it. "I don't eat this stuff."

"But I'm not supposed to eat it unless it has my name on it!" said Hana.

Neji picked up a Sharpie and put a strike through his own name. After pausing for a moment, trying to remember what her name was, he just wrote 'Uchiha' on it and drew a deformed, makeshift fan. He knew that she'd never accept it without the fan.

She took the lunch. "I just saw you write this." She said.

"Your dad accidentally packed me two lunches" he replied. "And told me to tell you to have that one."

"What about me?!" demanded Kajitsu.

"It belongs to both of you." Said Neji, going back to his book, satisfied with a job well done. Kajitsu and Hana shrugged at each other and opened the bag.

"Dad, what about me?" asked Hichou.

"I packed my own lunch so you can have it." said Neji, knowing full well that there's no way Hichou would finish all of his special organic Hyuuga lunch that only the PUREST Hyuugas can have. Of course, considering the Hyuugas are all prone to incest, they're ALL pure. Excluding Tashoku. Leave her to the unpure Inuzukas. As for Hinata… well, she was BORN pure but was now the most unpure of ALL the Hyuugas for marrying and reproducing with someone who is NOT a Hyuuga! Of course, not all the Hyuugas viewed it that way but that's the way Neji viewed it and that's all that mattered to him.


	23. Yeah, and we were in the bathroom too!

MEANWHILE!!!

"All right!" said Kobiru as the four reached the top of the slide. "Finally! Tashoku and I are going first, right Tashoku?"

"Right!" said Tashoku, winking.

The two of them sat down on their double tube. The guy on the top of the ride pushed them off. Lil Lee turned to Sasuke Jr. to tell him to put the tube down in the place so they could get ready to go only to see Kobiru standing there holding the tube.

"What are you waiting for?" said Kobiru, handing him the tube. "Let's get going! I can't wait!"

Lil Lee stared at her. Then he looked at the slide. "Hang on…" he said slowly.

"Just a little Kawarimi!" said Kobiru. "I'm sure Sasuke won't mind!"

Lil Lee looked slightly stupefied for a moment as if he didn't know just how to react to what she had just done. Then he could only imagine what it had been like for Sasuke Jr. He leaned over the edge of the railing to see Tashoku and Sasuke Jr. pulling the tube off the slide. From way up there, he couldn't tell Sasuke Jr.'s expression, but he'd have to get down there sooner or later!

"All right…" he said slowly as he put the tube down on the slide.

Kobiru happily hopped on the tube.

The ride was over in about seven seconds, just like Sasuke Jr. had predicted so it was a little pointless to go through all that trouble just to be on the same tube. OH WELL!!

"I'm done with slides for the day." Said Sasuke Jr.

"Oh don't say that!" said Tashoku. "If you say that again then I'm going to go crazy!!"

"How do you like my technique, Sasuke?" asked Kobiru.

"YOU did that?" said Sasuke Jr. "I thought Tashoku did."

"It was weird." Said Lil Lee.

"YOU think it was weird?" said Sasuke Jr. "Can you imagine standing there minding your own business and then, all of a sudden, just plummeting almost straight down in the darkness? I was pretty sure I had died."

"How about we just go someplace nice so that Sasuke can calm down?" Tashoku suggested. "The Lazy River? Does that sound good?"

Just then, the four were ambushed by Shika, Cho and Lil Gai. Inoshi was there too, but he didn't like…JUMP on them. He was just THERE.

"Lil Lee, I got you something good!" said Lil Gai as he handed Lil Lee the yellowy goodness.

"Oh, thanks Gai." Said Lil Lee. "But don't call me Lil Lee."

"I can't believe you went on this slide without us!" said Shika.

"Yeah!" said Cho. "Now we have to go on it again!"

"No, that's enough of the Black Hole for the day." Said Sasuke Jr. "It wasn't very fun. You guys wouldn't like it."

"Really?" said Shika and Cho, looking kind of sad. They believed everything Sasuke Jr. told them because he was their cool older brother unlike Inoshi.

"We're going to the Lazy River now!" said Kobiru. "How about…oh, I know! How about you four go on the Black Hole and meet us at the Lazy River later?"

"That's a good idea!" said Tashoku.

"But Sasuke said the Black Hole wasn't fun!" said Shika.

"He was just KIDDING!" said Kobiru. "It was a BLAST! He just had an odd experience."

"Gai, what is this?" Lil Lee asked as he spooned some of the yellow stuff into his mouth. "It's good. Where'd you get it?"

"I don't remember!" said Lil Gai. "I think it's some kind of lemonade smoothie! I finished mine already!"

"WE DID TOO!!" screamed Shika and Cho.

MEANWHILE!!!

"All right, do you want to go with Senjou or should I?" Ino asked Sasuke. "I mean, because I know you want to race Naruto and all."

"_I _don't want to race Naruto, HE wants to race ME." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah right, Sasuke!" said Naruto.

"So, because Naruto wants to race me so badly, I'll go with Senjou." Said Sasuke as he grabbed a double tube.

"You just KNOW I'll win so you're trying to save yourself the humiliation by not racing me at all and pretending you're all ABOVE me…WHICH YOUR NOT!!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, you are REALLY embarrassing me." Said Sakura.

"So go on Sasuke!" said Naruto, ignoring Sakura. "Go down the waterslide with your little clan with a matching bathing suit! With your little…FANS."

"Naruto, I wouldn't go there if I were you." Advised Ino. "You really shouldn't insult the fans."

Sasuke was trying very hard not to set a bad example for Senjou who was standing right there. He didn't want to get set off by Naruto's lame insults.

"I'll do just that, Naruto." Said Sasuke. "Come on, Senjou."

"Okay." Said Senjou.

Naruto only shook his fist at Sasuke's turned back.

"HEY!" said Lee, coming out of nowhere. "I hope I didn't miss anything while I was in the bathroom with Kiba!!"

"Yeah, and we were in the bathroom too!" said Tenten and Hinata.

"I'll just be waiting at the bottom again." Said Kiba.

"Kiba, why don't you come on THIS slide?" asked Hinata. "It doesn't have a very deep pool at the bottom and it's reasonably tame so you'll probably stay on the tube the whole time and just float to the stairs!"

"No, no." said Kiba. "I'm going to wait here just in case I have to dive in and save anyone who is drowning."

"Kiba…you wouldn't do that anyway." Said Hinata.

"Yeah." Said Tenten. "Didn't you JUST say a few minutes ago that even if someone was drowning you wouldn't get in any water!"

"No…" said Kiba. "I said I wouldn't get in the water if it was OVER MY HEAD."

MEANWHILE!!!

Hana, Kajitsu and Hichou had just come to realize that Chouji had gone missing. So they frolicked up to the cabana to investigate.

"Where did Uncle Chouji go?" asked Hana just to the general area of people since she didn't want to direct her question towards any particular person.

"He went to go and look for your runaway brother." Neji answered, not looking up from his book but it's not like he NEEDED to!

"Do you think there are any snacks in this cooler?" Kajitsu asked as she walked over to a little cooler with an Uchiha fan on it.

"Step aside, ladies!" said Hichou. "I'LL open that pesky cooler for you!" He parted Hana and Kajitsu like the red sea (it was pretty easy since there were only two of them) and easily flipped the ½ an ounce worth of plastic cover off the cooler and reveal snacks and drinks lodged in ice. "There! That wasn't hard at all!"

"Hichou, you're too young to be interested in girls." Said Neji.

"I'm just showing them who's boss!" said Hichou. "You know, who the MAN is around here!"

"Oh, then THAT'S all right." Said Neji.

"WOW!" exclaimed Kajitsu. "There ARE snacks in here!"

"Yay!" cheered Hana. "I love snacks!"

"I think those snacks belong to the Uchihas." Said Neji.

"My dad brought snacks for everyone." Said Hana. She knew it was her dad who packed the cooler because the cooler, after all, had an Uchiha fan on it and only her dad was psycho enough to put an Uchiha fan on EVERYTHING. Even her little bathing suit with a skirt and frilly sleeves had an Uchiha fan on it so it SORTA matched all the boys', except hers was for girls. Get it? GOOD!

The snacks were packed in individual bags with names written on them. Of course, since Sasuke didn't anticipate that the kids would randomly show up, he didn't make snacks for them as well.

This horrified Hana. "He didn't pack one for me…" she cried slightly. "He forgot about me!"

Neji looked at Hana out of the corner of his eye. He didn't exactly know how to deal with a crying little girl. "Eat your mom's food." He said.

"But then what will my mom eat?" said Hana.

"Hey, he didn't pack one for me either!" said Kajitsu. She looked like she was going to burst into tears as well and Neji definitely couldn't deal with TWO crying little girls so he officially had to put down his novel.

"Eat this one." Said Neji as he pulled a bag out of the cooler that has his name on it. "I don't eat this stuff."

"But I'm not supposed to eat it unless it has my name on it!" said Hana.

Neji picked up a Sharpie and put a strike through his own name. After pausing for a moment, trying to remember what her name was, he just wrote 'Uchiha' on it and drew a deformed, makeshift fan. He knew that she'd never accept it without the fan.

She took the lunch. "I just saw you write this." She said.

"Your dad accidentally packed me two lunches" he replied. "And told me to tell you to have that one."

"What about me?!" demanded Kajitsu.

"It belongs to both of you." Said Neji, going back to his book, satisfied with a job well done. Kajitsu and Hana shrugged at each other and opened the bag.

"Dad, what about me?" asked Hichou.

"I packed my own lunch so you can have it." said Neji, knowing full well that there's no way Hichou would finish all of his special organic Hyuuga lunch that only the PUREST Hyuugas can have. Of course, considering the Hyuugas are all prone to incest, they're ALL pure. Excluding Tashoku. Leave her to the unpure Inuzukas. As for Hinata… well, she was BORN pure but was now the most unpure of ALL the Hyuugas for marrying and reproducing with someone who is NOT a Hyuuga! Of course, not all the Hyuugas viewed it that way but that's the way Neji viewed it and that's all that mattered to him.

MEANWHILE!!!

"No way!" said Kobiru to Lil Lee. "You actually became a chuunin on only your second try? How many tries did it take you, Sasuke?"

Kobiru, Lil Lee, Sasuke Jr. and Tashoku were all floating peacefully down the Lazy River.

"Um…two and a half." Sasuke Jr. answered.

"Two and a half?" said Lil Lee with a raised eyebrow.

"One of my teammates quit on the first time around so we all got disqualified." Sasuke Jr. explained, lowering his head. "Then the two of us who WANTED to compete nicely explained to him that if he quit the next time around then we would have to do something drastic."

"That's awful!" said Tashoku. "So if one of your teammates quit then you're not allowed to continue to compete?"

"Right." Sasuke Jr. answered.

"Whatever you do, Tashoku, don't quit." Said Kobiru. "I really want to be a chuunin on my first try!"

"The chuunin exam isn't easy." Said Lil Lee. "You don't seem to grasp that concept."

"Just because our team has two girls on it doesn't mean we're lame." Said Tashoku.

"I never said that." Said Lil Lee. "You two just talk about it so casually. You're taking the exam in only a few months and you're not even training or anything."

"We're on vacation!" said Tashoku.

"Exactly." Lil Lee said. "You SHOULDN'T be on vacation when there's only a few months before your chuunin exam."

"You're right, Lee!" said Kobiru. "Do you think you could help me train after we get home from the water park? I would feel much more confident in my exam if I got a little extra training, don't you think so, Tashoku?"

"Oh yes!" said Tashoku.

"Sasuke, why don't you help Tashoku train?" said Kobiru.

"Wha?" said Sasuke Jr. who had temporarily zoned out.

"Hold on, I never agreed to this." Said Lil Lee.

"But it'll be fun!" said Kobiru. "And Tashoku told me all about the tournament you guys were going to have this afternoon and how you're all going to fight each other! Do you think I could come and watch? And then after you win, you could give me a few pointers?"

"After _he _wins?" said Sasuke Jr. While Sasuke Jr. appears to be more responsible and cool-headed than Sasuke Sr., he's still his son so his superiority complex does sometimes shine through.

"It could go either way." Said Lil Lee. While Lil Lee can seem to be a little cold and pompous unlike Lee Sr., he's still his son and his morality and good sportsmanship can also shine through on occasion.

Before anything dangerous could happen, Lil Gai, Shika and Cho suddenly came out of nowhere and, once again, jumped their unsuspecting brothers.

"How is it that you guys keep disappearing?!" Lil Gai asked as he grabbed another tube and put it on top of his. "Look at me!! I have two tubes!!"

"Very good, Gai." Said Lil Lee, rolling his eyes.

"Why is that kid so obsessed with you?" Kobiru whispered to Lil Lee.

"It's in his nature." Lil Lee answered. "He reminds me all too much of my dad."

"Oh." Said Kobiru with a nod.


	24. I don’t want to get my hair wet

MEANWHILE!!!

Chouji was searching around for Senjou. It wasn't very hard for him since he's a ninja and everything. He eventually stumbled across all the waterslide going adults and found Senjou.

"THERE you are!" said Chouji, pointing at Senjou. "You shouldn't just run off like that without telling anyone!"

"I'm sorry." Said Senjou. "But I really wanted to go on the slides!"

"Chouji, was anyone else with you back at the kiddie pool?" Sasuke asked. "Hana, Shika and Cho maybe?"

"What about Kajitsu?" Sakura asked.

"Hana, Kajitsu and Neji's little one are there!" laughed Chouji. "Those three sure are a cheery bunch! And, frankly, rather tiresome."

"We were just on our way back there to…" started Tenten but then she paused. "Wait…was Lil Gai there?"

"Oh, the rest of the kids went off to go on the waterslides." Chouji replied. "And that Kobiru girl was there!"

"Kobiru was there?!" yelled Kiba. "She was just supposed to TELL them about places to go!! She wasn't supposed to actually COME!! Now I'm stuck in the same general vicinity as Kobiru!!" He sniffed the air and then gave a sigh of relief. "Thankfully, I can't smell her. Too much chlorine."

Everyone allowed him to stand there looking satisfied as they continued with relevant conversation.

"So…who's watching Kajitsu now?" asked Naruto.

"Neji, Shikamaru and Shino." Said Chouji.

There was silence.

"No, really." Said Naruto. "Who's ACTUALLY watching them?"

"Neji, Shikamaru and Shino." Chouji repeated.

"Neji, Shikamaru and Shino?" said Ino, looking a bit distressed.

"Actually, Shikamaru and Shino were both sleeping…" said Chouji, scratching his chin. "So I guess it's only Neji."

"Meaning…he's probably killed your kids by now." Said Lee to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Don't say that!" said Tenten, smacking Lee on the shoulder.

"Neji HATES all children excluding his own son which he appears to be completely obsessed with!" Lee said as if that would make everyone else feel better.

"I think it's time we went back to the cabana." Said Ino.

"That's lame!" said Kiba. "Neji didn't kill your kids. Be serious guys."

"We should probably just check up on them anyway." Said Sasuke.

"But I want to go on the slides…" Senjou complained.

MEANWHILE!!!

Neji was, actually, being quite a good babysitter. While he wasn't frolicking about happily in the water with the children, he was standing at the edge of the kiddie pool and watching them with an intent eye. At first, he was only watching Hichou but he figured he might as well just watch the other two anyway.

Hana, Kajitsu and Hichou were becoming the best of friends. "Can your dad throw us like Uncle Chouji?" Hana asked.

"Um…no." said Hichou thoughtfully.

"Why?" asked Kajitsu.

Hichou cleared his throat. "My dad says it's improper for a man of his status to engage in such activities!" said Hichou, putting his finger up in the air. "And, as future head of the Hyuuga clan, I can comprehend the ground he stands on for I will, someday, stand on that ground as well!"

Well, it's better than a rant on the Main House and the Branch House.

"Um…" said Hana and Kajitsu slowly.

"Let's go down the frog slide!" said Hichou excitedly, pointing to a little slide that was in the shape of a frog. They cheered and climbed up the stairs located on the frog's back and slid down the slippery tongue.

They must have done that countless times, and still, Neji stared and stared. He didn't want to take the chance that something might happen to Hichou. When there's a death in the family at a young age, one becomes rather obsessive about the safety of one's own children. Losing his father at the tender age of four deeply scarred him for life and if he were to lose Hichou as well then…well… I think the entire world might very well fall apart. Because if Neji was angry and vengeful then the Hyuuga house would fall apart and everyone knows that the Hyuugas themselves are the ones that make the world go round and if their clan fell apart then we can only assume the fate would be the same for the rest of the world. I don't even know where this tangent came from.

Neji suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see Shino standing there.

"May I help you?" Neji asked.

"I have a really random question to ask you." Shino said. "But it's been bothering me and I can't sleep because my subconscious keeps waking me up."

"Okay." Said Neji. "What is your question?"

"How exactly did you become head of the Hyuuga house?" Shino asked. "I mean… I could have sworn you were in the Branch House. And I remember you saying that Branch House members couldn't be the successors…"

Neji looked at Shino questioningly.

"I SAID it was random…" Shino said.

"Well, surely you remember the attack on the Hyuuga clan approximately sixteen years ago." Neji began.

"I do." Said Shino.

"Most of the clan was wiped out, including Hiashi Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga." Neji said. "Since Hinata had married outside the clan, she could not take the place as the new head. Unfortunately for the very few remaining Main House members, I was the closest relative to Hiashi."

"It still seems ludicrous." Said Shino. "I would THINK they would just choose another Main House member."

"I was also the strongest and of proper age." Neji added.

"Then that would do it." Shino said.

"And, since it was I who essentially saved the clan, it was only fitting." Neji continued.

"Okay, that's all I need to know." Shino said.

"Upon becoming head of the Hyuuga clan, the first thing I did was abolish the two separate houses." Neji went on, getting this LOOK on his face that showed Shino that he would be standing there listening for a whole lot longer than his attention span would let him.

Thankfully for him, a stampede of adults came out of nowhere.

"Great job, Chouji, he wasn't even LOOKING at them!" said Naruto.

"Yes I was." Said Neji, looking slighted.

"360 degree vision." Chouji whispered to Naruto.

"So…uh…Chouji…" said Sasuke. "Do you plan on…staying here? With my daughter?"

"I do!" said Chouji.

"Good." Said Sasuke. "No offence, Neji. But Chouji's just, reputation wise, a lot better than children."

"It's not like I WANT to watch them." Said Neji as he went back to the cabana. But you know he was still watching Hichou… at the LEAST!

MEANWHILE!!!

"THERE you guys are!" yelled Inoshi as he ran up on a bridge and looked down at the Lazy River as his seven comrades floated underneath him. He got off the bridge and ran alongside the Lazy River. "Why'd you guys tell me that we were going to meet at the bottom of the Black Hole?!"

"We WERE there." said Sasuke Jr. "But we didn't see you there so we came here."

"Why would you come HERE?!" demanded Inoshi.

"Because we figured you might be here?" Sasuke Jr. tried.

"Yeah right!" said Inoshi angrily as he reached an entrance and trudged in the water, arming himself with a tube along the way.

"We were actually going to get out soon." Said Kobiru.

"We were?" said everyone else.

"But we haven't gone under the waterfall yet!!" screamed Lil Gai as he pointed way far ahead where there were gallons and gallons of water just pouring over a ledge on top of unsuspecting people who were clearly not very observant.

"I don't want to go down the waterfall." Said Lil Lee. "I don't want to get my hair wet."

"But we have to go under the waterfall!!" complained Lil Gai.

"YOU can go under the waterfall." said Lil Lee.

"I don't know, Lee, I think it would be fun to go under the waterfall." Said Kobiru.

"I don't want to have to deal with my hair." Said Lil Lee. "It takes forever to get it under control."

"Sasuke, will you go under the waterfall?" asked Shika and Cho as they got big puppy dog eyes.

"It's not like you need an escort to go under the waterfall." Said Sasuke Jr.

"We can just take the route that goes around the waterfall!" said Tashoku. "And the rest of you can go down the way that has the waterfall! How's that sound to everyone?"

The others shrugged and agreed.

"I'll come with you guys." Said Inoshi to the four older kids. "I don't want to go under the waterfall either."

"What?!" said Kobiru. "Of course you do! Don't be silly!! Tell him, Sasuke!"

"If he doesn't want to go under the waterfall, I'm not going to FORCE him." Sasuke Jr. said with a raised eyebrow.


	25. CHILDREN! OH CHILDREN!

MEANWHILE!!!

"It's almost lunch time." Said Kiba. "Should we just get in touch with the rest of the kids and tell them to meet us back here? Then we could get something to eat."

"That sounds like a good idea." Said Hinata.

"_I _would offer to go off and find them, but the chlorine and water just screws up my sense of smell." Sighed Kiba as if it were a tragedy.

"Why don't you just use your eyes?" asked Tenten.

"Because that's Hinata's job!" said Kiba. "She looks for them and then we'll send someone fast to go and get them! Let's see…who's fast…?"

"Sasuke…" said Naruto. "…WAS. Then he became a housewife."

Sasuke went to bitch slap Naruto but Naruto caught Sasuke's hand before he even made contact. Sasuke looked thoroughly surprised that Naruto was able to catch his hand like that, so he just dismissed it as lucky.

"I'LL get them!" said Lee, pointing proudly to himself. "Once you tell me where they are of course."

Hinata used her Byakugan to spot that the children were all within the confines of the Lazy River. With the exception of Senjou, Hichou, Kajitsu and Hana, of course.

Then Lee was off to retrieve them. Unfortunately, 'The Lazy River' was quite the LARGE and LAZY river so a general statement of "They're in the Lazy River!" was an essentially useless piece of information.

So Lee did the embarrassing dad thing. He got up on the highest point of the terrain and screamed, "CHILDREN!!! OH CHILDREN!!! WHEREVER ARE YOU?!"

"HEY!!" yelled Lil Gai, pointing directly at Lee. "IT'S DAD!!! HI DAD!!"

Lil Lee slapped his forehead and shook his head in embarrassment.

"Just be thankful he isn't YOUR dad." Said Kobiru.

Lil Lee looked at Kobiru questionably and was just about to inform her that Lee was, in fact, his father, but Lee had just ran over to the edge of the water and was now waving his arms around foolishly. So the kids sighed and got out of the water before he embarrassed himself or them anymore.

"What?" asked Inoshi.

"We're going to have lunch." Said Lee. "And we're thinking that we should eat as one big happy family!!"

"That sounds like a great idea!!" exclaimed Lil Gai.

Everyone else agreed and frolicked back to the cabana.

"Oh!!" said Kiba, standing up and spotting Kobiru. "It's Kobiru!! What a pleasant surprise!!" Then he squeezed the can of soda he was holding so tightly that it exploded.

"Hi Mr. Inuzuka!" said Kobiru, waving.

Hinata immediately handed Kiba a napkin to clean up the soda that was now all over him, but he just looked SO focused on glaring at Kobiru that he couldn't be bothered with such trifles.

"Naruto and Sakura went off to get lunches for you kids." Said Tenten.

"You guys all have packed lunches but we don't?" said Sasuke Jr. looking mightily confused. He had packed lunches all his life and now to NOT have one while everyone else did utterly dumbfounded him. Especially when he looked around to see that all of their lunches were in brown paper bags with names scrawled across the front in his father's handwriting that compulsively makes lunches.

"We didn't know you were going to come." Sasuke said in response to Sasuke Jr.'s unintentional expression of surprise.

Kobiru decided to take this opportunity while everyone was talking to meet Lil Lee's dad. Now, she remembered that Tashoku had said that Lil Lee's dad looked and acted like an alien…

She spotted someone who looked like Lil Lee. He also had white eyes, which kind of made him look alienish…

"Hi!" Kobiru said, greeting Neji who was sitting in a secluded part of the cabana where he wouldn't be bothered by… PEOPLE.

He looked up from his novel. "Hi." He said finally, remembering her only as the annoying girl who had wanted to put a twenty-fifth person in a tiny house the night before.

"So um…" Kobiru said absentmindedly. "I don't think I ever really met you. My name is Kobiru!"

"Good to know." Said Neji, sounding ALMOST sarcastic.

Kobiru didn't really catch it. "About your son…" she began.

"Yes?" said Neji, putting his novel down immediately. "What about him?"

"I just wanted to make sure it was all right with you if I got a little closer to him." Kobiru said in a very straightforward fashion.

"You mean…watch him?" Neji asked, a little confused.

"I guess…" Kobiru said.

"I can take care of my heir by myself." Neji replied.

"I don't think you understand." Said Kobiru.

Neji looked offended. "Excuse me?" he said, never hearing such insolence.

"He's at that age when he needs a woman in his life!" said Kobiru. "No boy can grow up without a woman in his life!"

Neji scratched his chin. "My heir does seem a little out of touch with women…" he said. "There never really was a mother…"

"Right!" said Kobiru. "Then you approve?"

"What… you want to baby-sit him?" Neji asked.

Kobiru laughed but Neji looked utterly serious. "Oh." Said Kobiru. "Um… does he… really need it?"

"He's a little young to be without supervision." Said Neji. "If, when we go out again and leave the children at home, you want to watch my heir and take care of him in my absence then I will allow it. Be warned, though, he can be quite the handful at times."

"…Okay." Said Kobiru. "That sounds…okay…"

It was then that Naruto and Sakura returned with huge trays filled with food that was prepared and served in bulk.

"This looks questionable." Said Lil Lee.

"It's FINE!" said Naruto as he reached for his bagged lunch only to find it was completely empty. "Hey!! Why don't I have a lunch?!"

"You think I packed _you _one?" Sasuke said.

"So you just wrote my name on an empty bag and opened it up so it looked like something was in it so I would be led into believing that there was something there so I wouldn't buy or pack myself anything?!" Naruto yelled all in one breath.

"Yes." said Sasuke. But then he paused. "Wait…no. Actually…yeah. Yeah, that's what I did."

"Sasuke!" said Ino. "You're setting a bad example for our children!" Sure enough, the six little Uchihas were all crowded around Sasuke, listening to his every word.

"I mean…" Sasuke said. "An animal must have eaten it…"

"You can have mine." Said Shino as he held out his lunch for Naruto. "I'm not hungry."

Naruto was about to take it and thank Shino when he noticed a bug fall out of Shino's sleeve, bounce off the bag and then land on the ground. Upon landing, it scurried around for a moment and then crawled up Shino's pant leg.

"Actually…no thanks…" Naruto said politely.

"DAD!!" yelled Hichou as he ran over to Neji who was eating his organic Hyuuga lunch. "Look!! Look!! Watch me!! I figured out how to do the Heavenly Spin!"

Neji watched just like Hichou instructed. Everyone else watched curiously as well as Hichou began spinning around in a circle. After a moment of senseless spinning, Neji put his hand on Hichou's head, which put him to an immediate stop. "I'm dizzy!" Hichou announced with a laugh.

"Very good Hichou." Said Neji. "Keep working at it."

Everyone would have made fun of Neji for having such a demented son but Neji is EVER so scary and, come to think of it, so is Hichou…

"Wait…he's your son too?" said Kobiru who was sitting next to Neji so she could make a good impression.

"Too?" said Neji with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh!" laughed Kobiru. "You were talking about HIM when you said you wanted me to baby-sit your son!"

"Whom else would I be talking about?" Neji said.

"Yeah…I thought it was a little weird." Said Kobiru.

"My heir?" asked Neji.

"No no no…" said Kobiru. But then she figured she really didn't have anything to say on the matter any further so she waved and walked away without another word. She walked over to where Tashoku was sitting with Sasuke Jr. and Lil Lee to her left and Hinata and Kiba to her right. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Inuzuka!"

"That's it!" said Kiba as he slammed his unopened bag on the table and stood up. "That was the last straw!"

"Kiba…" said Hinata quietly. "She really hadn't done anything yet…"

"YET!" said Kiba. "She WILL, Hinata! She WILL!!"

"Daaa-aad!" whined Tashoku.

"Fine." Said Kiba. "I'LL go eat over THERE." Kiba picked up all his food and marched over to the other side of the cabana where he continued eating while glaring at Kobiru.

"Don't mind him." Said Hinata. "He MEANS well."

"No, mom, I don't think he does." Said Tashoku.

"Why does Kiba hate you so much?" asked Lil Gai to Kobiru.

"I don't know!" said Kobiru in the most puzzled tone ever.

"Maybe she switched places with him on a waterslide too." Said Sasuke Jr., sounding somewhat bitter.

"Oh I'M SORRY Sasuke!" laughed Kobiru but it sounded more like she was laughing AT him as opposed to laughing WITH him. Had he been laughing at all…

"Wait, what happened?" asked Ino.

"Nothing." Said Sasuke Jr. because he wasn't about to admit that Kobiru caught him off guard.

"Dad, I'm done." Said Senjou to Sasuke. "Can we go on more slides?"

"I thought you couldn't go on any slides." Said Inoshi.

"I can as long as I'm with someone who is five feet or taller." Senjou replied. "So will you take me, Dad?"

"Let me finish eating." Said Sasuke. "And you still have to wait a half an hour after you finish eating before going in the water."

"That's just an old wife's tale!!" said Naruto.

One by one, everyone proved Naruto wrong with their sources to back it up.

"I knew it was true, I just wanted to contradict Sasuke so I could annoy him." Said Naruto.

"You failed in doing so." Said Sasuke. "Because I am NOT annoyed, only amused that you would do something so stupid in attempt to annoy me and then not succeed."

"Sasuke, that's a lie and you know it." said Sakura. "While Naruto may not have annoyed you THIS time, every other time he has."

"Sakura…don't get involved." Advised Ino.

"Oh and what are you going to try and do about it?" said Sakura.

"Excuse me, between the two of us, I'M the active Jounin ninja so I wouldn't talk about 'doing something'." Said Ino.

"Someone should wake up Shikamaru so he doesn't miss lunch." Said Chouji randomly. It was just random enough to cease all the fighting and make everyone extremely confused. "I'LL take care of it." said Chouji.

"You do that Chouji." Said everyone.

After everyone finished eating (including Shikamaru and Shikataro) everyone was idle for a moment.

"Okaaaaaaay…" said no one in particular.

"I don't think we should have to worry about the half an hour rule." Said Naruto. "I mean…we'll be fine! We're ninjas! Well…MOST of us are anyway."

"Yeah!" Tenten. "Most of us ARE ninjas! But I'm not!"

"YEAH!!" agreed everyone else who wasn't a ninja with the exception of Sasuke who was still in denial. As far as he was concerned, he was the best ninja out of them all. Even Shikamaru. No, ESPECIALLY Shikamaru.


	26. We Uchihas are fearless!

"So let's go sliding!!" said Lee. "Come on, Lil Gai!! How about you come with us for a little while?!"

"YEAH!" said Lil Gai. "Shika and Cho! Do you guys want to come too?!"

"WE DO!!" screamed Shika and Cho.

"How about we all split up?" asked Tenten. "I'll go with Lee, Lil Gai, Shika and Cho. That way, we can give the kids a chance to have some fun!"

"Tashoku, Lee, Sasuke and I will be a group!" said Kobiru.

"I'm coming too." Said Inoshi.

"You can go with ANOTHER group." Said Kobiru.

"Sasuke, take your brother with you." Instructed Sasuke Sr.

"…Okay…" said Sasuke Jr., trying not to sound annoyed.

"So if you two are taking Shika and Cho, then I guess that leaves us with only Hana and Senjou." Said Ino.

"And the three of US will go off and have the MOST fun!" said Naruto, being unnecessarily competitive.

"I want to go with Hana!" cried Kajitsu as she began to throw one of her famous tantrums. Pretty soon, Hana asked Sasuke if it would be okay if Kajitsu came with them too.

"We wouldn't just want to drop her on you." Said Sakura.

"Why don't you two come along then?" Ino suggested.

There were a few muffled coughs among the group.

"I think we WILL." Said Naruto, secretly just wanting to race Sasuke again.

"I guess Hinata and I will go off alone then!" said Kiba.

"Wait, Kiba." Said Hinata. "If you're not going on any slides, then I'll have to go up the stairs and down the slides all by myself."

"Oh right!" said Kiba thoughtfully. "Then let's go with the Rock family just because I don't want to have to deal with Sasuke and Naruto fighting… and I also don't want to be near Kobiru."

"Is that all right with you guys?" Hinata asked Lee and Tenten.

"Sure." Said Tenten with a shrug. "It's not like we were separated by families in the first place. It just worked out that way."

"Are you four just going to stay in the cabana again?" Lee asked Neji, Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Yes." They all replied at the same time. And Shikataro joined in too.

"But dad!" said Hichou. "I'll have to play by myself! I don't want to play by myself! I want to go down the slides! Will you go down the slides with me?"

Neji only looked at Hichou for a moment. Then sought out Kobiru in the crowd. "You may take him now." Neji said.

"What?" said Kobiru obliviously.

"You said you were offering your services to take care of my heir." Said Neji, pointing to Hichou.

"But I thought you were talking about…" started Kobiru. But then she realized that Hichou was probably being dropped on them because Lil Lee was in the group and they WERE brothers after all!! HAHAHAHA! Not really though. But you knew that. "I guess…"

"YAY!!" cheered Hichou. "I get to go on waterslides!!"

"If anything happens to him then your family is sworn enemies of the Hyuuga and trust me, you don't want that." Said Neji.

"…All right…" said Kobiru nervously.

"Is everyone in a group at this point?" asked Kiba.

"YEAH!!!" cheered everyone as they jumped up and punched the air. Then they all separated to have some good, clean fun.

"What do you not like about Kobiru so much, Kiba?" asked Lee as their group got in a line.

"She is SUCH a bad influence on Tashoku." Said Kiba. "She is so incredibly psychotic and she just doesn't leave, especially when you want her to."

"Kiba, don't say that sort of stuff in front of the children or else you might taint their opinions of her before they even get to know here." Said Hinata.

"I WANT their opinions to be tainted!" said Kiba. "I HATE her! I'll save them the trouble of having to be surprised by her psychotic behavior!"

"I like her!" said Lil Gai.

Kiba clutched his heart. "Don't SAY that Gaimaru!!" he yelled.

"I'm LIL GAI!!" yelled Lil Gai.

"Didn't I say that?" Kiba said.

"No, you said Gaimaru." Said Lee.

"I did?" said Kiba.

"We all heard it." said Tenten.

"Oh." Said Kiba. "My bad. What were we talking about again?"

"Um…the waterslide!" said Hinata.

"Right!" said Kiba. "Speaking of which…why am I in this line?"

"You voluntarily got in line." Said Lee.

"You all must have tricked me into doing so!" announced Kiba. "I will now make my way down the line back to where the riders emerge so I may watch you all as you come down the slide!" Kiba made his way backwards through the line and Hinata gave a heavy sigh. She wasn't going to say anything as long as he didn't notice… but ALAS! HE DID!!

MEANWHILE!!!

"How about we all go in the Lazy River or something?" said Chouji. "It's boring sitting around in the cabana watching Neji read, Shikamaru and Shikataro looking at the clouds and Shino…just… sitting there."

"What?" said Shino.

"YOU can go in the Lazy River." Said Neji, not taking his attention away from his book, which he had gotten pretty far in by this point.

"What do you say, Shikamaru?" said Chouji. "It's the LAZY River! I'd have to say that it's right up your ally!"

Shikamaru sighed. He wouldn't mind going in the Lazy River but he would like it if he was just THERE and didn't have to go through the troublesome process of getting into it.

"Shikataro, do you want to come too?" Shikamaru asked his son that looked like Vash the Stampede.

"…Uh…" said Shikataro.

"You're coming." Said Shikamaru.

"Fine…" sighed Shikataro.

"YAY!!" cheered Chouji. "This is your LAST chance, Neji and Shino!"

"Yeah right." Said Neji.

"I don't do water." Said Shino.

"SO LET'S GO!" said Chouji as he and the Naras went off to the Lazy River.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I want to go down that waterslide!!" Hichou yelled as he ran over to the foot of a waterslide and bounced up and down just as a person came off the slide and splashed into the water. "WOW!"

"Did he follow the wrong group?" Sasuke Jr. asked.

"I was asked to watch him!" said Kobiru. "And I just couldn't say no!"

"It's kind of hard to say no to Neji." Said Tashoku with a roll of her eyes.

"So who wants to take me down on the double tube?!" said Hichou excitedly as he ran over to the stack of double tubes and grabbed the one at the bottom. He started to tug on it a bit and was just about to topple the whole thing over when Sasuke Jr. put his hand up to steady to pile.

"Considering Kobiru's watching him, I think she should take him." Said Sasuke Jr.

"I'm going with Lee!" said Kobiru.

"You are?" said Lil Lee with a raised eyebrow.

"Well obviously!" said Kobiru. "I mean, even though I probably SHOULD go with Hichou… and you would probably be the person after me to go with him…"

"Why me?" said Lil Lee.

"Because he's mostly YOUR responsibility!" said Kobiru.

"And why is that?" Lil Lee asked, getting a little confused.

"Oh let's just get in line!" groaned Tashoku. "INOSHI can go with Hichou."

"Why me?!" demanded Inoshi.

"Because I'M going with Sasuke!" said Tashoku.

Sasuke Jr. wasn't going to argue. He knew that Kobiru was going to go with Lil Lee whether anyone liked it or not and would probably do a switching thing again if she ended up NOT with him. Besides, he didn't want to end up having to go with Hichou or Inoshi.

But then he had an epiphany. "I'll just take a SINGLE tube." Said Sasuke Jr.

"I think I will too." Said Lil Lee, moving away from Kobiru who looked like she was dangerously close to wrapping her arm around Lil Lee's.

"No." said Sasuke Jr., putting his hand out to stop Lil Lee. "You are going with Kobiru."

"I am?" Lil Lee said.

"Think about it." said Sasuke Jr. "You're going to end up going with her even if you walk all the way to the top with a single tube. She's already proved that she can switch places with people at her whim."

"Oh right." Said Lil Lee.

"And I just don't want that person to be me." Said Sasuke Jr. as he pulled a double tube off the top of the stack and handed it to Lil Lee.

"Great…" said Lil Lee.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Dad, I want to go down the slide that's straight down and it's black and it's right over there." Said Senjou, pointing to the Black Hole.

Sasuke looked at it. "I don't know if that slide is appropriate for you." He said.

"What, are you SCARED Sasuke?" said Naruto.

"No." said Sasuke. "I'd go down that slide a hundred times. I just don't know if it's something I should be exposing to my children."

"Dad, I'm not scared!" said Senjou. "Shika and Cho said they went on it and I want to go on it too! Not just because they did, but just because it looks like fun. But partially because they did."

"Yeah!" said Hana. "We Uchihas are fearless!"

"Sasuke, did you teach her that?" said pretty much everyone else who was standing there.

"…No." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, it's not something you need to lie about." Said Sakura. "It's okay. Parents teach their kids funny things all the time."

"I didn't teach it her." Said Sasuke. "But it's true."

"Prove it!" said Naruto. "We Uzumakis are more fearless than the Uchihas!"

"Naruto, _I _don't want to go down it!" said Sakura.

"That's okay because you're not a TRUE Uzumaki." Said Naruto. "She doesn't even count."

"Well, Ino wants to go down the slide." Said Sasuke.

"No, I don't really want to." Said Ino.

"Yes you do." Said Sasuke. "If you wear the Uchiha fan then you are an Uchiha which means you're fearless. Besides, someone has to go down with Hana."

"Hana is NOT going down that slide." Said Ino. "Are you kidding?"

"Hana can go down that slide and Hana can be a ninja." Said Sasuke.

"I'm not getting into that with you right now." Said Ino.

"Well, if Sakura's not going to go down it, then I guess it's just you and me, Kajitsu!" said Naruto.

"I don't want to!" whined Kajitsu.

"I'm not going to allow Kajitsu to go down the slide either." Said Sakura.

"But Sasuke's daughter is going down the slide!" complained Naruto.

"No she's not." Said Ino.

"I am!" exclaimed Hana. "I'm not scared!"

Senjou was beginning to regret he brought up the big slide.

MEANWHILE!!!

"WAVE POOL!!!" screamed Lee as he ran over to the wave pool and belly flopped in.

"Sir, don't jump into the wave pool." Said the lifeguard once Lee resurfaced.

"Sorry!" said Lee.

"WAVE POOL!!!" screamed Lil Gai as he sprinted over to the wave pool and belly flopped in as well.

"Hey!" said the lifeguard. "No jumping into the wave pool!"

"SORRY!" chimed Lee and Lil Gai.

Shika and Cho looked at each other and winked. "WAVE POOL!!!" they both screamed as they ran over to the wave pool and belly flopped again.

"If anyone else jumps in the wave pool we're going to close it down!" threatened the lifeguard but they knew he was lying.

"I'll take picture of everyone!" said Kiba as he whipped out his camera. Luckily he didn't like water or else he might have very well followed suit and belly flopped into the pool as well.

"Come on, Kiba, you're being dumb." Said Lee as he climbed out of the pool. "Look at how BORED Hinata is!"

"No, it's all right." Said Hinata but it was so obvious that it wasn't true.

"Kiba, you're going in the wave pool whether you go in voluntarily or I FORCE you to!" said Lee.

"Why?!" demanded Kiba. "I don't like water! I TOLD you all that!"

"DOGS love water and CATS hate water!!" Lee yelled.

"My horrible dislike of water has nothing to do with my tight relationship with dogs!" Kiba said. "It's not something that my entire clan suffers from! It's just an individual preference!"

"I'm bigger than you and I'm a Jounin." Said Lee. "I WILL get you into that pool."

"Lee, leave him alone." Said Tenten. "If he doesn't want to get in the pool then you can't MAKE him."

"He has to at least TRY it!" said Lee.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO AT LEAST TRY IT!?!?" yelled Kiba as he overreacted.


	27. That’s what makes it lame

MEANWHILE!!!

Neji and Shino were sitting under the cabana. Neji was reading his Hyuuga book and Shino was… WOW! Sitting there doing absolutely nothing!

Finally, Shino shifted in his seat to get Neji's attention. Neji looked up. "What?" he asked.

"Another thing that wakes me up at night…" Shino said.

"A random question?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Said Shino. "I'll give you the fact that you're all… the head of your clan and everything…"

"I am." Said Neji as if there was any question at all.

"Yeah…but you don't have to go around acting like you're better than everyone else just because you're the head of your clan." Shino said.

Neji only had an expression that suggested that Shino had just slapped him across the face. "What is your reasoning for that sort of irrational statement?" Neji asked finally.

"Well…there are a lot of people here who are the heads of their clans." Said Shino. "Take Sasuke for example. He's the head of HIS clan."

"His clan is only his immediate family." Neji pointed out.

"Shikamaru was Hokage." Shino said.

"What's that got to with being the head of a clan?" Neji asked as he picked his book up again.

Shino shrugged and paused for a moment. "Well…" he said. "I'M the head of MY clan."

"Are you now?" said Neji as if nothing could disinterest him more.

"Yes." Said Shino. "And, forgive me for being rude, but the Hyuuga clan currently is short on numbers, right? All you have is the extremely old generation and the extremely young generation because of the attack on the clan."

"Are you calling me extremely old?" Neji said.

"Excluding you." Shino corrected himself. "But MY clan is more enormous than you can even imagine. And I earned the position because I was the strongest in the clan, not because all the people who were stronger than me got killed so I was the only one left."

Neji was in shock.

"Look at you." Said Shino as he if he was getting more and more offended by the minute. "You're reading a Hyuuga book."

"This happens to be a very complicated novel written by Hyuugas, for Hyuugas and about Hyuugas." Said Neji.

"I know." Said Shino. "That's what makes it lame."

"You're telling me that, as the head of your mighty clan, you never read books that are by Aburames, for Aburames and about Aburames?" Neji said in a questioning tone.

"Yes, I do." Said Shino as he whipped out a book that clearly fit that description. "But only in private. I don't go around flaunting the fact that we have a book all about us."

"I'm not the one sewing fans on all my children's clothing." Neji said.

"I'm sure if the Hyuugas had a symbol, that symbol would be on EVERYONE'S clothes, whether they're Hyuugas or not." Shino said.

"You obviously can't appreciate the complications of the Hyuuga." Neji sighed, figuring it was someone else's fault and not his.

"Then how about I read your book?" Shino said. "We'll trade. You read my Aburame book and I'll read your Hyuuga book. Then we'll both get some mutual understanding of each other's clans."

Neji looked reluctant.

"Come on, one head of a clan to another." Said Shino.

"Very well." Said Neji, closing the book. The two traded and began their reading session.

MEANWHILE!!!

"You know what I just thought about…?" Chouji said to Shikamaru and Shikataro as the three of them floated down the Lazy River. "We're all here for a reunion yet we're not all hanging out together!"

"Yeah, I see you all the time." Shikamaru said.

"I see you all the time too!" said Chouji.

"Well…it's because you're always so willing to watch Shikataro." Admitted Shikamaru.

"I love kids!" said Chouji.

"That's obvious." Said Shikamaru.

Chouji gave a heavy sigh. "If only I had some children of my own! I've just always wanted to be a grandfather!"

"Not a father?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, a father too, but mostly a grandfather!" Chouji said.

"Well, you're close enough to Shikataro and the Uchihas so that their progeny are practically your grandchildren."

"No, I'm the 'uncle' not the 'grandpa!" laughed Chouji.

"Think about it." said Shikamaru. "Those Uchihas certainly are lacking in grandparents. Or any family members on their father's side for that matter. And it's not like Ino's family is particularly large."

"Yeah…" said Chouji.

"And same with Shikataro." Shikamaru continued. "All he has is me. Do you want to be Shikataro's grandfather?"

"Me?" said Chouji. "Be Shikataro's grandpa? I thought I was his uncle!"

"You can be his grandpa." Said Shikamaru with a shrug. "Shikataro, do you want Uncle Chouji do be your grandpa?"

"Uh…" said Shikataro.

"Then it's settled." Said Shikamaru. "Shikataro, from now on, Chouji is your grandpa."

"YAY!!" cheered Chouji.

MEANWHILE!!!

"That was FUN!!" cheered Hichou as he jumped up and down. "Let's go on it again! I want to go on it again!"

"Hichou, you have too much energy." Said Lil Lee. "STOP."

"I think we should try to go on ALL the slides." Said Kobiru. "And then come back to the ones we like better."

"Personally, I just can't stand the lines." Said Sasuke Jr.

"I could easily find the place with the shortest line!" announced Tashoku as she Byakuganed.

"I could too!!" said Hichou as if someone had walked up to him and told him that he couldn't.

"Found it!" said Tashoku. "Most people are going to lunch now, I guess. So let's hurry before some people get in line!"

"Actually, I think I'm going to go back to the cabana." Said Lil Lee.

"WHY?!" demanded Kobiru maybe a little TOO irrationally.

"I'm not feeling well." Said Lil Lee. "I've been trying to ignore it but I've just been feeling worse."

"Oh you just don't want to spend time with me!" said Kobiru in a joking manner.

"Well…" began Lil Lee but then he held it back at the last second. "No, I actually do feel sick."

"ONE more slide!" begged Kobiru. "Maybe you'll feel better afterwards!"

Then Inoshi came out of nowhere. "HEY!!" he yelled. "You guys said you were only going to the bathroom! Where did you go?!"

"Nowhere…" said everyone as they averted eye contact, including Hichou.

"Come on, why is HICHOU cooler than I am?!" demanded Inoshi.

"That's a good question, Inoshi." Said Sasuke Jr. "Let's explore that."

"I'm cool!!" said Hichou.

"I think he might be cooler than you because he'll go down the slides." Said Tashoku.

"I love slides!" said Hichou. "That's the first one I've ever been on!"

"It's not that I'm afraid of slides…" said Inoshi, crossing his arms. "They're just BORING! It's not my thing."

"Yeah right." Said Hichou.

"HEY!" said Inoshi. "Shut up!"

"Okay…since the cabana is on the way to the next slide…I'll just… go…" said Lil Lee in a way that he hoped maybe everyone heard him except for Kobiru.

"Then I'll come with you!" said Kobiru. "If you're not feeling well, you should have someone there to care for you!"

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself." Said Lil Lee. "Don't ruin your fun because of me."

"But your dad told me specifically to watch after you!" said Kobiru.

Lil Lee didn't look surprised. "He WOULD do that." He said.

"…And he also told me to watch your little brother but I'm sure someone else can do that!" said Kobiru. "Right, Tashoku?"

"Right!" said Tashoku, giving Kobiru the thumbs up.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I can't believe I got dragged all the way up there only to have to walk back down the stairs…" Ino grumbled to herself as she walked down the stairs to the Black Hole slide while holding Hana's hand.

She reached the bottom where Naruto, Sakura and Kajitsu were.

"Chickened out?" said Naruto.

"At least she made it all the way to the top!" said Ino. "She was just afraid of the drop, not afraid of heights like Kajitsu was."

"Let's PLEASE not start competing with our daughters." Sighed Sakura.

Ino nodded, realizing what she had just almost engaged herself in. AGAIN. "When Sasuke and Senjou get down, we'll go on a more appropriate slide for Hana and Kajitsu."

The five of them stood there in silence as they waited for Sasuke and Senjou to come down the slide.

When they finally did, it was grand.

"Let's do it again!!" Senjou exclaimed, getting out of the tube.

"No, we're going to go on a more age appropriate slide for Hana and Kajitsu." Ino said.

"Aw…" said Senjou sadly. "Can me and dad go on it again?"

"I think we should do something that EVERYONE can enjoy." Said Sasuke.

"What, were you afraid, Sasuke?" Naruto said. "You're just using your daughter as a scapegoat so you don't have to admit that you're afraid of sudden drops and the dark."

"Am I the ONLY one who is not TRYING to be competitive for no reason?" moaned Sakura.

"Be quiet, Sakura, you KNOW you want to join in." said Ino.

"I do NOT!" said Sakura.

"I can tell." Said Ino. "You're just standing there with your daughter… thinking she's better than OUR daughter!"

"Well she's not." Said Sasuke, directing it more towards Naruto.

"I cannot believe this!" Sakura said, throwing her arms up in the air.

MEANWHILE!!!

"HEY!" said Shika. "I thought this was supposed to be a WAVE pool!"

"YEAH!" said Cho. "Where are all the waves?!"

"Dad, how come there are no waves?!" Lil Gai asked Lee.

"Hm…" said Lee, scratching his chin intently.

"Can we ask the lifeguard to turn on the waves?" requested Lil Gai.

"I don't think the lifeguard has control over the waves." Said Tenten. "I think there's actually a timer that turns the waves on and off at a certain time so the waves don't get out of control."

"That's LAME!" said Shika.

"They should just leave the waves on ALL the time!" decided Cho.

"Where did Kiba go anyway?" asked Lee suddenly because he had decided to jump Kiba at that exact moment and force him to come in the pool only to find that he was missing.

"He said he had to go to the bathroom." Hinata answered.

"He was just AFRAID of me!" said Lee. "He KNEW I'd pull him in the pool!"

"Then how can you blame him for leaving?" asked Tenten.

"No, I think he really did have to go to the bathroom." Said Hinata.

"I'm going to go and find him!" announced Lee, climbing up the ladder so he was out of the pool.

"He's in the bathroom…" Hinata said quietly.

Just when Lee was going to storm off, some lady walked over and bumped into him. "Oh, I'm sorry." Said the lady, looking up at Lee.

"It's no trouble!" said Lee, giving her the thumbs up and smiling so his teeth went PING!

The lady was awfully close to Lee's face at the time so she couldn't help but scream in horror and faint.

RIGHT INTO THE POOL!!

"I'LL save her!!" said Lee as he dove into the pool.

"NO DIVING IN THE WAVE POOL!!" yelled the lifeguard who was just sitting up on his perch and NOT saving the woman.


	28. I wish I were a Hyuuga sometimes

MEANWHILE!!!

Shino was having an interesting time reading Neji's Hyuuga book. It was a story about a man in the Branch House and the female heir to the Main House falling in love but then not being able to confess their love or get married. It felt remarkably like a romance novel.

Neji, on the other hand, was reading about the history, styles and opinions of the Aburames.

Neither could put the book down.

Just then, Lil Lee and Kobiru came over. Lil Lee immediately passed by the two of them over to the recliner chair that Shikamaru had previously been lying on and lied down on it himself. He curled up into the fetal position and faced his back to everyone in the cabana.

"Poor Lee!" exclaimed Kobiru, trying to get the attention of Neji and Shino who couldn't possibly be bothered. "He's in SO much pain!"

"Shut up." Groaned Lil Lee.

"Oh woe is Lee!" cried Kobiru. "Whatever could be the matter with him?!"

Neji slammed the Aburame book down on his lap. "Aren't you supposed to be watching Hichou?"

"Oh don't worry!" said Kobiru. "I'm watching Lee instead! Someone else is watching Hichou."

"I don't care about Lee." Said Neji. "I told you to watch my heir."

"Well…isn't Lee your heir?" asked Kobiru.

"Why would Lee be my heir?"

"Well, he's the older one and usually the older one is the one that has priority over the younger one."

"I know that OH too well." Said Neji. "But if you're implying that the older son of Lee is going to take over the Hyuuga clan as my heir then you're SADLY mistaken."

"Wait…" said Kobiru bending down to Lil Lee's level. "You have sons?"

"…No…" said Lil Lee with a blank look on his face.

"Wait a second!" said Kobiru. "What is going on here?!"

Shino all of a sudden put down the Book of Hyuuga and directed the attention to himself.

"Because I am so ungodly observant, I have come to realize that Kobiru believed that Lee the second is the son of Neji simply because of his looks." Explained Shino. "I felt the same way, admittedly but it's not true."

"You mean, you're not Lee's father?" asked Kobiru to Neji.

"No." said Neji plainly.

"Oh what a misunderstanding!!!!" bellowed Kobiru.

"Shut up!" whined Lil Lee.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Oh Shikamaru!" laughed Chouji. "The Lazy River seems SO much lazier with you two in it!"

"Um…okay Chouji." Said Shikamaru, not really knowing how to respond to that burst of randomness.

"I'm so happy they let me ride on this double tube by myself!" said Chouji as he adjusted himself on the tube.

"Chouji, the point of the Lazy River is to relax, think and maybe even sleep." Said Shikamaru. "I can't very well reflect if you keep talking."

"I'm trying to spark a conversation, Shikamaru."

"I know that, Chouji." Said Shikamaru. "And I respect that. But you could just…I don't know…stop?"

"Sure thing Shikamaru!" said Chouji. Then he turned to Shikataro. "So Shikataro, what's it like having another grandfather?"

"Um…" said Shikataro. "I'm trying to reflect too."

"Oh you are?" asked Chouji with a sigh. "Are you sure you don't want to just talk the afternoon away?"

"I'm positive." Said Shikataro.

There was a pause.

"So it's quite the lovely day today." Started Chouji. "And the Lazy River is SO lazy! I bet that's why they call it the Lazy River! Because all you do is sit in it and be lazy! Isn't that right, Shikamaru?"

"You're doing it again, Chouji." Said Shikamaru.

"Sorry Shikamaru." Said Chouji, truly apologetic. "But you have to admit that this river is just the laziest thing in the world! Well…besides maybe you two!"

Then he chuckled at his own funny.

"You're right Chouji." Said Shikamaru with another sigh. "It's just so crazy."

"HAW HAW HAW!!" laughed Chouji because he just couldn't hold it in any longer. He was just feeling so incredibly jolly because of his recent title of grandfatherhood. He couldn't wait to talk to Ino so that he could potentially receive six more grandchildren and simply be the luckiest grandfather ever.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I think I remember you coming to one of my birthday parties or something." Said Tashoku, trying to start a conversation with Sasuke Jr.

"I've been to a lot of birthday parties." Said Sasuke Jr. "I don't remember whose I've been to."

"Well, I used to be forced to invite everyone in my class to my birthday parties so you were BOUND to be there!" said Tashoku.

"Now that I think about it, I had to do that too." Said Sasuke Jr. "So you were probably at mine too."

"And my dad took a lot of pictures so I bet I have a few baby pictures of you!"

"Any of me?" asked Inoshi. "I sometimes went to Sasuke's parties that he was invited to."

"I'm sure I don't have any pictures of you." Said Tashoku even though she really had no idea. She just didn't want to have to talk to Inoshi because somebody might think she's uncool even though there's no one really to think that she's uncool for talking to him.

"I'm only allowed to invite other Hyuugas to my party!" said Hichou as if that sort of thing should make him excited. "So I know none of you have been to mine!"

"I'm part Hyuuga." Said Tashoku.

"I'm only allowed to invite PURE Hyuugas." Said Hichou. "You're unpure. Even more unpure than my dad's cousin Hinata who shamefully married outside of the Hyuuga clan! Do you know her?"

"She's my mom." Said Tashoku with a bit of a glare.

"Oh." Said Hichou. "So you have two unpure Hyuugas in your family? I'm sorry."

"I don't have any Hyuugas in my family." Said Inoshi because he wanted to be included.

"I'm even more sorry." Said Hichou. "I bet you wish you were a Hyuuga."

"I don't." said Sasuke Jr. "Because then I'd be stuck-up and annoying because those personality traits appear to be encouraged within your family."

"What?" asked Hichou. "What do those words mean?"

"How come a kid with such a huge vocabulary can't understand what he just said?" asked Inoshi.

"Probably just repeats everything Neji says." Sighed Tashoku.

"My dad, right?" asked Hichou. "Everything he says is right. Because he is the Head of the Hyuuga household and someday, I will be in his shoes. And that is a day I look forward to! Because it will be cool like me!"

"I am SO glad I'm not a Hyuuga." Said Sasuke Jr.

"I wish I were a Hyuuga sometimes." Said Inoshi.

"Shut up." Said Sasuke Jr.

MEANWHILE!!

"Okay." Said Naruto in a fighter's stance. "This time it's for REAL."

"You're just bitter because I beat you last time." Said Sasuke.

"Guys, seriously!" said Sakura. "Do you have to fight?! HERE?! In Kokomo? In a water park?"

"It has to be now, Sakura." Said Naruto. "If it doesn't happen now then Sasuke will chicken out later."

"You'd LIKE that, wouldn't you, Naruto?" said Sasuke as if that really made any sense to anyone except for him.

"Just remember that you haven't done any ninja fighting for ten years…" said Ino quietly in a way that suggested that she didn't really WANT Sasuke to hear, but knew he NEEDED to hear it.

"I went easy on you last time, Sasuke!" Naruto announced. "Only because our wives told me to! But now I'm going to put you in your place!"

Naruto charged at Sasuke and threw a punch. Sasuke was a bit surprised at first but was able to block with his opposite hand by turning his body to the side; something a ninja should NEVER do in a battle. Why? Because this left his back completely open! Naruto seized his opportunity and gave Sasuke a good chop on the back of the neck.

Sasuke immediately fell limp to the ground.

"…Okaaay…" said Naruto slowly.

"I TOLD you not to hurt him!!" yelled Ino angrily as she ran up to Naruto and punched him into oblivion. Then she bent down and started caressing her unconscious husband. She wasn't afraid for his health or safety or anything, she was just afraid that this was going to bring back his superiority and inferiority complexes.

"Is Dad okay?" asked Senjou.

"He's FINE." Said Ino. "He and Naruto were just having a little spar."

"Dad doesn't look okay!" cried Hana as tears poured out of her eyes.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Lee, that wasn't very nice." Said Tenten to Lee.

"I didn't think he'd get so upset!" Lee confessed. "I said I was sorry, I don't know what else I can do!"

"Maybe you just shouldn't have pulled Kiba into the water in the first place." Tenten said. "Now what have we learned from this experience, Lil Gai?"

"I have never seen Kiba so angry!" said Lil Gai. "I was afraid for my life."

"Don't worry, Lil Gai, I would have protected you from anything Kiba could dish out." Lee said, patting his identical son on the head. "After all, as everyone seems to keep forgetting, I am a jounin!"

"_I _never forget, Dad!" said Lil Gai. "And someday, I know I'll be an awesome jounin just like you! Except…I'll be able to use ninjustu and genjutsu."

"Oh son." Said Lee. "I'll be so proud of you on that day."

"We're going to be jounins someday too!" said Shika and Cho at the same time.

"I'm sure you will be." Said Tenten.

Just then, Hinata returned.

"Is Kiba all right?" asked Lee. "Did you tell him I was sorry?"

"He'll be fine." Said Hinata. "He's just a little dramatic sometimes."

"A LITTLE?!" said Lee. "SOMETIMES?!"

"Okay…maybe he's really dramatic… all the time…" Hinata corrected herself shyly. "But I don't think he'll hold a grudge. He's just going to dry off and change his clothes back at the cabana."

"Is he coming back?" asked Tenten.

"He says it depends if he feels like it…" Hinata said.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Oh poor Lee." Kobiru continued. "Poor POOR Lee! What could have made him so very sick?"

"Shouldn't you be watching Hichou?" said Neji, Shino AND Lil Lee all at the same time.

"I already told you that I left him in the loving care of Sasuke and Tashoku!" said Kobiru. "Now you two get back to your reading! And YOU, mister!" She pointed at Lil Lee. "You need to get your rest!"

"I'm TRYING but with you continuously shrieking in my ear—" started Lil Lee.

"Shhh…" said Kobiru in the most endearing and motherly tone she could muster up as she put her finger over Lil Lee's mouth. "Sleep now."

Neji and Shino looked up from their books with raised eyebrows as Lil Lee batted Kobiru away. That's when Kiba suddenly came out of nowhere.

"NOOOOOO!!" Kiba yelled, pointing directly at Kobiru. He looked frantically from Neji to Shino to Lil Lee and then all over again. "NOOOOOO!!"

"Hi Mr. Inuzuka!" said Kobiru with a friendly wave.

"WHAT are you doing here?!" demanded Kiba. "This is just GREAT! Not only am I wet but I am officially closer to Kobiru than I ever want to be! What ELSE could possibly go wrong today?"

"What about Lee?" said Kobiru. "He's SICK!"

"Yeah, sick in the head if you ask me!" said Kiba.

"WHAT?" gasped Kobiru.

"He means my dad." Said Lil Lee.

"Oh, Lee the second…I didn't even see you there." Said Kiba, leaning over.

"You didn't tell me you were a JUNIOR!" said Kobiru, squealing with delight.

"It was so quiet here just a few minutes ago." Sighed Neji, turning the page of the Aburame book.

"I have to change my clothes and then I'll be leaving." Said Kiba as he picked up his dry clothes. "I don't want to be close to KOBIRU any more than I have to!"

"What's the point of changing out of your bathing suit?" Shino asked.

"Cause it's wet!" whined Kiba.

"…I'm no expert on bathing suits, but I thought that was the point of them." Shino said, but Kiba had already marched off because, as he previously stated, he didn't want to be near Kobiru anymore.

"Bye Mr. Inuzuka!" said Kobiru obliviously as if Kiba hadn't just loudly announced his immense hatred towards her while she was right there.

Almost as soon as Kiba left, Shikamaru and Chouji and Shikataro came out of nowhere with tales of the beyond from their experiences in the Lazy River.

"Chouji, I think we could have stayed on the Lazy River for another pass around…or two…or three…" Shikamaru said.

"I know you really enjoyed the Lazy River, Shikamaru." Said Chouji. "When _I _got out, you didn't have to get out too! It's just that I don't have nearly as long of an attention span as YOU do so I can't go around and around in circles for extended periods of time!"

"Well, I wasn't about to stay because then you'd have to be by yourself." Shikamaru said even though he knew very well that upon getting out, Chouji would have probably just gotten right back in to be with Shikamaru.

Shino and Neji sighed and turned their backs to the seemingly constant conversations. They just wanted to READ!!


	29. HE’S GAY AND LOVES MEN!

MEANWHILE!!!

"And do you remember that horribly dorky kid that EVERYONE made fun of?" laughed Tashoku as she continued to converse with Sasuke Jr. about the good ol' days.

"Wait…you mean that kid with the huge glasses, bad haircut, appalling sense of style and enormous braces?" Sasuke Jr. asked as he tried to picture the kid in his head.

"That's the one!" exclaimed Tashoku.

"It's hard not to remember a kid like that." Said Sasuke Jr. "I wonder what happened to him…?"

"He probably died because someone finally put him out of his misery." Tashoku said, rolling her eyes. "I just regret that his ugly face is plastered across all my class pictures so I wouldn't be able to forget him even if I WANTED to."

"BIG SLIDE!!" yelled Hichou randomly since he, Inoshi, Sasuke Jr. and Tashoku were nearing the peak of the strenuous climb. He bounced up and down excitedly while beating on the double tube that Inoshi was holding.

"Stop doing that!" said Inoshi.

"It's fun!" said Hichou.

"It's bad enough that I have to go down the slide with you AND carry it all the way up the stairs but I don't need you annoying me!" said Inoshi.

"I have to go down the slide with you?" said Hichou, suddenly stopping all his activity and getting the saddest look on his face in the entire world. He looked like he was going to burst into tears if someone even LOOKED at him weird.

"Are you bipolar or something?" Sasuke Jr. asked.

"I want to go down the slide with Tashoku." Said Hichou as he leaned up against Tashoku's legs.

"Me?" said Tashoku, sounding a little surprised. "Why me? What sort of bond do you have with me that would make you want to go down the slide with me?"

"I want to go down the slide with you!" said Hichou in a whiny tone.

"Tashoku, it doesn't matter who you go down with, it's over in a second anyway." Said Sasuke Jr. "He's going to cry if you don't go down with him."

"Oh man…" said Tashoku. "Fine…"

"YAY!" cheered Hichou.

"Look, it's almost our turn." Sighed Tashoku as she took the double tube from Sasuke Jr. and put it in the area of the slide.

Sasuke Jr. gave Hichou the thumbs up while Tashoku's back was turned. Hichou gave him the thumbs up back. Then the two of them were off down the slide!

"Wait…did you just conspire with Hichou against Tashoku?" Inoshi said since he was a little lost.

"Yeah." Said Sasuke Jr. "So?"

"You conspired…WITH HICHOU?" said Inoshi, making sure he understood as he put the tube on the slide.

"Yes, Inoshi, I did." Sasuke Jr. replied. "That kid is a lot smarter than he chooses to lets on. After all, he's a genius."

"You don't KNOW that!" said Inoshi as if he were offended. And he probably was because he knew that he himself was not a genius but Hichou was and that made him so jealous.

"I guess you missed the entire tournament yesterday." Said Sasuke Jr. with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I was there!!" said Inoshi angrily.

Sasuke Jr. decided that maybe next time he would tell Hichou to demand to go down the slide with Sasuke Jr. so he didn't have to go down with Inoshi.

MEANWHILE!!!

Sasuke Sr. could hear the voices of his small children and wife calling his name. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see them standing there.

"Wha…?" he said as he sat up.

"Are you all right, Dad?" Hana asked hysterically.

"You were unconscious for a long time." Said Senjou.

"Sasuke, I told you that you weren't in any condition to fight someone." Said Ino. "Just like I told YOU, Naruto, that he wasn't in any condition to fight someone."

"I SAID I was sorry!" said Naruto.

Sakura hit him on the shoulder.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Look, Sasuke, I'm sorry I beat you up in front of your kids." He said finally.

"Beat me up…?" Sasuke said, blinking a few times. Then he remembered and stood up, taking many steps away from the group that had been looking over him. As he sulked and thought briefly, it suddenly hit him. He wasn't the same ninja he always had been. It HAD been ten years since his last fight.

"Sasuke…" said Ino tentatively as she approached him.

"But…" Sasuke started. "I was a jounin before he was even a chuunin!"

"I know, Sasuke." Said Ino, giving a discrete dirty look to Naruto. "People change. We all know you were a good ninja back when---"

"That I _was _a good ninja?" Sasuke said as if it had just occurred to him.

"Yes." Said Ino as she tried to gently rub his shoulders to calm him. "Don't you remember? You chose to quit being a ninja not because you were bad, but because you just didn't want to be one anymore. Remember killing Itachi? Good times, right?"

"Right…" said Sasuke, even though he wasn't about to admit that he didn't recall the actual events of killing Itachi. He just remembered showing up and, strangely enough, could see Itachi choking on a salami sandwich. But Ino, Shino and Lee assured him that he had a grand battle with his brother and the images in his memory was just due to a mixture between all the genjutsu Itachi enjoyed to use as well as the blow he suffered to the head. There HAD to be a battle, though. He had the scars to prove it.

"There, so no problem." Ino decided.

"But I always used to beat Naruto." Said Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, it was just a lucky hit, right?" said Naruto after Sakura had shoved him forward again. Even though he was SO tempted to spit out, "Always USED to!!" and then throw in an evil cackle.

"Okay…" said Sasuke cautiously.

Naruto cleared his throat and looked to Ino and Sakura for approval.

"Don't worry dad, you're still the coolest!" said Senjou. There was a short pause in which everyone reflected. "So…can we go on waterslides now?"

MEANWHILE!!!

"I'm glad that you came back, Kiba." Said Hinata as Kiba came over to the edge of the wave pool and sat down on one of the chairs. He crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Don't worry, Hinata, I'm not scoffing at YOU." Said Kiba.

"Hey!" said Lee. "I didn't know you'd be so upset! I'm sorry!"

"Hmph." Said Kiba. "I WOULD withhold important information for you concerning your oldest son if not for the fact that Tenten did absolutely nothing to me so I have no reason not to tell HER… as long as YOU don't listen."

"What kind of information?" Tenten asked, climbing out of the pool. "Is he all right?"

"I don't want Lee to hear." Said Kiba.

"Oh fine!" said Lee, covering both his ears.

"Did something happen?" Tenten said, sounding concerned.

"Yes." Said Kiba. "Something terrible."

"Oh my god." Gasped Tenten. "What?"

"Is Lil Lee okay?" Lil Gai asked, getting out of the pool.

"No!" said Kiba. "And, as we speak, horrible things are happening to him and nothing can be done about it!"

"Tell me!" said Tenten.

"Should I be listening to this?" Lee asked. "You all look distressed."

"Quiet Lee!" said Tenten.

"Kiba, tell them." Said Hinata.

"It seems…" Kiba began, taking a deep breath. "That…Kobiru has taken an unhealthily strong liking to your son!!"

Everyone was ready to gasp and sprint to Lil Lee's rescue but they suddenly stopped and questioned Kiba's interpretation of horrible and terrible torture.

"Kiba…" sighed Hinata, slapping her forehead and shaking her head in an extremely disappointed fashion.

"You SCARED me!" said Tenten.

"And you're not STILL scared?!" Kiba said as if nothing else in the entire world could possibly confuse him more.

"I was expecting something like…Lil Lee was attacked by murderous rapist jounin ninjas or…he drown in a pool!" said Lil Gai. "But what's wrong with Kobiru liking him? All the girls like him!"

"Really, Kiba." Said Tenten, climbing back into the pool.

"I don't see why you can all be so calm about this!!" yelled Kiba.

"YAY!!" exclaimed Lil Gai as he leapt into the pool.

"RRRRGH!!!" yelled the lifeguard as he started tearing all of his hair out and turning bright red. "NO JUMPING INTO THE WAVE POOL!!!"

MEANWHILE!!!

Neji was reading the book about the Aburames when he suddenly looked up and over at Kobiru who was stroking Lil Lee across the forehead while he slept. "You thought HE was my son?" Neji said randomly.

"What?" said everyone in the cabana.

"He LOOKS like you." Said Kobiru.

"No he does not." Said Neji.

"Yes he does." Coughed everyone else in the cabana.

"Did you have an affair with Tenten?" Shino asked, not even looking up from the Hyuuga book.

"No." said Neji, looking beyond offended. "As head of the Hyuuga clan, I cannot just shenanigan around with married women. It would set a bad example for the rest of the Hyuugas who are discouraged to have relationships outside the Hyuuga household."

"Um…correct me if I'm wrong but didn't the time of conception take place prior to you being appointed the head of your clan?" Shino asked.

"Yeah!" said Chouji. "Can you PROVE that he's not really your son?"

Neji knew he didn't HAVE to prove it to anyone since it's not like their opinions mattered to him, but he didn't need horrible rumors being started that he had an illegitimate child… WHICH HE DID NOT. When he was about to spout out that Lil Lee had no ability when it came to ninjutsu and genjutsu, he remembered that Lee and Tenten had told him that it was a secret that they preferred other people not to know.

"Well…the white eyes of a Hyuuga is a dominant trait." Neji said. "And, as you can plainly see, the first son of Lee and Tenten does not have the white eyes."

"Oh." Said everyone with a nod.

"What's this all about?" said Kobiru. "Does Lee not look like his father?"

"…Not really…" coughed everyone else in the cabana.

"Is it really that drastic?" Kobiru asked.

"Let's just put it this way." Said Shikamaru. "The only trait that the two of them share is hair color."

"Geez…" said Lil Lee since all the talking had awakened him. If he had a dollar for every time someone asked him if he was adopted, he'd have… uh… well, let's just say that he'd have a whole bundle of money.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I wish Kobiru was here…" said Tashoku sadly as the group of four walked away from the end of the slide. "She said that we could go on the Tunnel of Love."

"You and her?" said Inoshi, looking confused.

"No, stupid!" said Tashoku. "Me with Sasuke and her with Lee. But it would just be weird if just Sasuke and I went…"

"I think it would be weird in general." Said Sasuke Jr., trying to avoid eye contact. It would take a moron to not realize that Tashoku SO wanted him, but he was used to that sort of thing. But still, that didn't make it any easier to crush a poor girl's heart. For little did ALL girls know… HE'S GAY AND LOVES MEN!!!!

Just kidding.

Sure, he doesn't have a girlfriend yet but that doesn't mean girls should leap on him! In his opinion, there was too much to be done to worry about a silly girl who was only interested in him for his looks and didn't care a thing about his personality. And it was extra weird for Tashoku to be all over him because he thought of her on the same lines as a cousin…even though… well, he didn't really HAVE a real cousin… the closest he had to a cousin was Shikataro. But he considered all the kids at the reunion to be his cousins.

"How much longer do you think we're going to stay at this water park?" Hichou asked. "I'm bored and I've gone on enough slides! Besides, I miss my dad!"

"Then go back to the cabana." Said Inoshi.

"I can't go by MYSELF!" said Hichou.

"Yes you can." Inoshi said irresponsibly.

"No he can't!" said Tashoku. "Let's take him back to the cabana and maybe Lee is feeling better so we all can go in the Tunnel of Love. Except for you, Inoshi. You can stay and wait for us."

"It's not like I want to go in the Tunnel of Love anyway!" said Inoshi.

"Honestly, Sasuke, I don't know HOW you deal with living with him!" said Tashoku as if Inoshi wasn't standing right there. "I'm just glad you didn't turn out like he did."

"What does everyone have against me anyway?!" demanded Inoshi.

Sasuke Jr. chose not to answer. But he knew it all rooted back to Inoshi's hair pulling phase when they were very young children. Ever since then, poor Sasuke Jr.'s never been the same.

"So…to the cabana?" Tashoku asked.

"YEAH!!" said Hichou. Sasuke Jr. gave Hichou a look that obviously told them it was time to put more evil plots in action. Hichou understood because he IS a rather bright kid. "I want to hold YOUR hand, Tashoku!"

"No, I'm sure you don't!" said Tashoku, trying to keep a smile on.

"Yes I do!" said Hichou, running up so he was in between Tashoku and Sasuke Jr. Then he grabbed hold of Tashoku's hand so she wouldn't have been able to get away unless she hurt him.

"I thought you didn't like me because I was unpure." Tashoku said, trying to make him go away.

"No, I LOVE you!" said Hichou as he nuzzled Tashoku's hand.

Tashoku sighed as she looked at Sasuke Jr., shaking her head. Sasuke Jr. smiled nervously and shrugged. "What can you do?" he said hesitantly.


	30. Don’t touch me! You’re wet! I’m dry!

MEANWHILE!!!

"Sasuke, are you sure you're feeling all right?" Ino asked. "You've been strangely aloof ever since…er… you know."

"I'm fine." Said Sasuke but he was lying to everyone…even himself!

"Just a lucky shot, right Sasuke?" said Naruto as he pretended to punch Sasuke again.

Sasuke only glared at him.

Naruto frowned and grabbed onto Sakura, slowing her down so there was a little space in between the Uchihas and the Uzumakis. "Why is it that when I finally beat him, it's not nearly as satisfying as I thought it would be?" he asked. "And why do I have to pretend as though he's STILL better than me even though he's far from it?"

"You know how unstable Sasuke is." Said Sakura. "You're not stupid."

"Mom, I'm tired!" Said Kajitsu who literally hasn't said anything for fourteen pages. "I want to go home!"

"I think it is about time we went home." Sighed Sakura. "Ino! Sasuke!"

Sasuke and Ino both stopped and looked back.

"Do you think it's about time we headed back to the cabana and packed up?" Sakura asked as they caught up to the Uchiha family. "We have been here a long time and a lot of the kids probably want to go home anyway."

"Besides!" said Naruto. "We still have that…er… you know, big kids tournament! You could continue to prove that your kids are the best once either Senjou or young Sasuke beat out the rest of the kids!"

Naruto slapped his forehead. Why was he now rooting for Sasuke's kids just in attempt to make Sasuke feel better? He felt like a loser.

"That's right…" said Sasuke. "I think the children of a man reflect his strength an abilities of a ninja quite well."

"Good point, Naruto." Said Ino looking genuinely thankful. "THANK YOU for bringing that up. I don't think anything else you could possibly say at this point would be any better."

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

"But I want to go on the slides!" complained Senjou.

"You have to participate in the tournament!" said Ino. "Aren't you excited?"

"…I want to go on the slides…" Senjou admitted.

"You can ask the older kids to take you here tomorrow." Said Ino.

"Right…so let's get back to the cabana…" said Naruto, feeling like a chump.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I'M A BIRD!!!" yelled Shika as he got a running start and leapt out into the wave pool as far as he could.

"ME TOO!!" screamed Cho as he did the same. At that point, they were really only TRYING to annoy the lifeguard since he hadn't done anything yet except turn every color of the rainbow.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times!!" yelled the lifeguard. "Now I'm officially angry! If you four—" he pointed at Shika, Cho, Lil Gai and Lee. "—don't leave my wave pool right now then I'm going to call security and have them escort you out of the park!"

"HEY!" said Lee. "I didn't get any forewarning of this consequence!"

"I told you all a thousand times to stop jumping in the pool!" roared the lifeguard. "BUT YOU REFUSED TO LISTEN!!! NOW GO BEFORE I CALL THEM!!"

Lil Gai, Lee, Shika and Cho didn't want to be kicked out of the park so they got out of the pool very sadly. Hinata and Tenten felt it would just be retarded if the two of them continued to be in the pool so they got out as well. And, well, Kiba was ALREADY out of the pool so he didn't get out!!

"What now?" whined Lil Gai.

"You all just HAD to jump in the pool, didn't you?" Kiba scolded Lil Gai, Shika and Cho. "I think it's time you learned not to disregard the rules. I would scold you too, Lee, but you're not my student so I don't really have a right to do so."

"Oh." Said Lee. "So are you over the whole…pulling you into the pool thing?"

"Of course!" said Kiba. "Only a fool holds a grudge."

"Good to know!" said Lee as he heartily patted Kiba on the back.

"Don't touch me!" yelled Kiba. "You're wet!! I'm dry!!"

"Sorry…" said Lee, drawing back.

"What are we doing now?" asked Hinata.

"Anything EXCEPT go back to the cabana." Said Kiba as a shiver went down his spine. "KOBIRU'S there."

"Let's just head back there really quick so I can get my towel." Said Tenten. "I don't think I'm going to go down anymore slides. In fact, I'll probably just stay at the cabana. Do you want to join me, Hinata?"

"Uh…sure." Said Hinata. She also didn't want to be in a cabana with Kobiru either but she certainly isn't the type to just make that loud announcement that would hurt someone's feelings. In fact, she's not really one to make any sort of loud announcement at all.

"And we'll walk you back, won't we Kiba?" said Lee.

"Grr…" grumbled Kiba. As much as he wanted to walk his wife back to the cabana, he didn't want to have to go near Kobiru again. It didn't take much convincing to get him to eventually walk with them back to their destination that is the cabana.

"Are you all STILL hanging around here?" said Tenten to all the adults that had been there all day. But then she saw Lil Lee and dashed to his side. "Lil Lee! Are you all right?"

"He's very sick." Said Kobiru with a nod. "Hey, you must be his mother! You look like him."

"Uh…thanks." Said Tenten. "What's wrong, Lil Lee?"

"I don't know…" said Lil Lee. "I just suddenly started feeling sick…"

"We'd better get you home then." Said Tenten. "I think it's about time we all went home now anyway."

"I was thinking the same thing!" said Sakura as she and the rest of her group came out of nowhere.

"Aww…we have to leave the park already?" complained Kiba.

"Kiba, you've been having the least amount of fun out of all of us!" said Lee. "I would THINK that you would WANT to leave!"

"That's not true!" said Kiba. "I'm having fun! I just wasn't having fun when you pulled me in the pool and when Kobiru showed up. Other than that, I've been having a fine time."

"You didn't go down any slides." Said Hinata.

"So?" retorted Kiba.

"Now all we have to do is find the rest of the kids and we can go home." Said Shikamaru, actually sounding a little eager.

"They're here." Said Neji just as Hichou, Tashoku, Sasuke Jr. and Inoshi showed up.

"Wow!" said no one in particular. "We're all here! So let's all leave!"

There was a little bit of argumentation, but the bottom line was that it was time to leave.

"Are you okay to walk, Lee?" Kobiru asked in a very concerned tone as Lil Lee went to sit up.

"I will carry you, Lil Lee!" said Lee as he came swooping in.

"No…" was all Lil Lee managed to say before his dad had enveloped him in his arms.

"You aren't Lee's dad are you?" said Kobiru, sounding a little disgusted.

"Why, yes I am!" said Lee proudly. "I'm Rock Lee SENIOR!"

"Dad…" said Lil Lee in an embarrassed tone.

Kobiru quickly looked away before she accidentally said something she'd regret later.


	31. Mom, no

When they reached home, the preparations for the tournament commenced.

Then they stopped when they realized that Lil Lee was FAR too sick to compete. Most parents agreed to postponing the match because they wanted to prove that their own child could win in a fair fight so that Lee wouldn't be able to make up excuses later like, "Lil Lee ONLY lost because he was sick!!"

So Lil Lee set himself up on the couch-bed and all the kids gathered around to watch television.

"I knew it!" said Tashoku as she plumped a photo album down in front of herself and Sasuke Jr. "Right here! You're right here in my class picture!"

Sasuke Jr. looked at where she was pointing. "I know." He said. "I never said that I wasn't."

"Look, and there's that kid that everyone made fun of." Tashoku said with a grin on her face.

"Oh my god, do you remember what the girl who was assigned on his team said? She was hilarious!" Kobiru said.

Sasuke Jr. shook his head.

"Well…er…I don't remember either but…" Tashoku said hesitantly as she cleared her throat and turned the page.

"When I was little, my dad made me invite everyone in my entire class to my birthday parties but I would always hide that kid's invitation in my backpack and not tell him!" Kobiru said.

"I bet a lot of kids did that." Said Sasuke Jr. "I didn't though."

"Let's see if we can find Lee…" said Tashoku, leaning over and looking closely at all the kids' faces.

"Hey!!" said Lil Gai, coming out of nowhere. "A photo album! I love photo albums! There's Lil Lee! I didn't know you guys were all in the same class!"

"Where?" said Tashoku, Kobiru and Sasuke Jr. as they looked around curiously.

"DUH." Said Lil Gai, pointing to a person in the picture. "Right there!"

Sasuke Jr. and Tashoku were silent as Lil Gai lifted his finger off the picture. In the spot was the horrible kid with the bad wardrobe, ugly haircut, braces and big, round glasses.

"You're kidding, right?" said Tashoku.

"No." said Lil Gai. "That was back when he looked like a boy. Then he stopped letting Dad cut his hair out and now he looks like a girl. And he got contact lenses and stopped letting Mom dress him."

"And I take it he got his braces off at that point too?" said Inoshi, leaning over. "Man, he was so unpopular that even the younger kids like me knew that we had to avoid him."

"Wait." Said Kobiru. "THAT'S Lee?"

"I said that already." Said Lil Gai.

Kobiru picked up the album and went over to the couch-bed. Tashoku and Sasuke Jr. followed too as Kobiru shook Lil Lee a bit to make sure he was awake. "You were in our class, right?" said Kobiru as she held up the book.

Lil Lee squinted a little bit. He knew it was a picture that he was supposed to be looking at, but he didn't have his contacts on so he couldn't tell what it was.

"Uh…yeah." He said.

"Is this you?" Kobiru asked, pointing to 'that unpopular kid'.

Lil Lee grabbed his glasses and put them over his face. He looked at the picture briefly, groaned and then dropped his glasses so they were on the side of the bed. He rolled over and put his pillow on his head.

"Wow, who would have ever thought?" said Sasuke Jr. "I guess the glasses and the trend in hairstyles within his family should have clued us in."

"Why didn't you say anything?" said Tashoku.

"What was I supposed to say?" Lil Lee said. "'Hey guys, I was that unpopular kid that you all senselessly made fun of just because I was ugly.' Nice way to make a first impression."

"So you remembered us?" said Kobiru. "Yet you weren't bitter at all?"

"Those first twelve years of my life didn't count." Lil Lee said. "I am above those years."

"Oh…that's so cute!" said Kobiru. "I like you even more now because you were nice enough to give us a second chance!"

"Wow." Said Tashoku who was in complete shock.

"Let's stay over here so Lee can look at the pictures too!" said Kobiru to Sasuke Jr. and Tashoku.

"I don't want to look at the pictures…" Lil Lee whined. "I want to sleep…"

"What are you kids doing in here?" sang Sakura as she poked her head around the corner.

"Watching TV!" chimed all the younger kids and Inoshi.

"Looking at pictures!" chimed the older kids and Lil Gai.

"Okay!" said Sakura as she left.

"I didn't even think of bringing a photo album!" said Kobiru, during the pages.

"My dad brings this thing EVERYWHERE!" Tashoku said.

"My parents always bring the albums around too." Sasuke Jr. said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Tashoku asked. "Get them!"

"Do you have photo albums too, Lee?" Kobiru asked, but Lil Lee was OBVIOUSLY trying to ignore her.

"I'LL get them!" said Lil Gai as if he was some kind of hero.

So, after a bit of scrounging for the albums, everyone had theirs out. The Uchihas CERTAINLY had a lot of photo albums. Each child had their own album dedicated to them with a pretty picture on the front and then there was an album dedicated to all six of them together. The Rock Family only had ONE! But that was plenty enough for just two kids.

"Which one should we look at first?" said Tashoku. "How about yours Sasuke?"

"All right." Said Sasuke Jr. with a shrug as he moved a few albums to the side and pulled out his. Tashoku took it and opened it up to the first page where there was a newspaper clipping.

"'Uchiha Clan Revived!'" Tashoku read.

"That's me." Said Sasuke Jr., pointing to the picture of the baby.

"Wow!" said Tashoku. "You were in the newspaper just for being born?"

"Yeah, it was a big deal." Said Sasuke Jr. "You probably don't know but the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out when my dad was a kid…well, except for him. So when I was born, everyone was all excited because now it was being revived."

"I was the first part Hyuuga ever but I didn't get to be in the newspaper!" sighed Tashoku.

"Let's just skip all this time where nothing happens." Said Sasuke Jr., flipping about half the book over. "My dad was a little obsessed with the revival of the clan and took pictures of me doing EVERYTHING…"

"Wait, I just saw a bath picture!!" exclaimed Tashoku, stopping his skipping fest. She flipped back a bit where there was a picture of Sasuke Jr. and Inoshi sitting in the bathtub at the ages of four and two respectively. "This is so cute! There are always these kinds of pictures in every album!"

"Yeah!" said Lil Gai. "We have it too!!" He showed everyone a picture in the album of only himself in the bath at the age of about one and a half.

"Where's Lee?" Kobiru asked.

"Here." Said Lil Gai, turning the page and showing a picture of Lil Lee over in the corner of the bathroom fully clothed with his arms crossed. He so had the expression that he was not getting in the bath even if he was paid.

"Gai…don't make me hurt you." Said Lil Lee as he snatched the book away from Lil Gai.

"That's no fun!" cried Lil Gai.

"And here's my seventh birthday." Said Sasuke Jr. as they turned the page.

"There's me!" exclaimed Tashoku, pointing to herself. "We were all so cute!" She sighed and looked at the picture of everyone running around having a good time and then noticed the horrible unpopular kid over in the corner. "Except for him. Why did you invite that kid?"

"Er…Lee you mean?" Sasuke Jr. said.

"Oh right!" said Tashoku hesitantly.

"I invited everyone." Sasuke Jr. said.

"I was SUPPOSED to invite everyone, but I never did!" said Kobiru. "Had I but known it you all along, Lee, then I would have invited you!"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a reply." Lil Lee said as he moved over to the opposite side of the bed as far as he could.

"How is everyone?" Ino said, poking her head in.

"Fine!" said everyone.

"Hey, are those our photo albums?" Ino said.

"Uh…yes?" said Sasuke Jr.

"Aw, you kids are looking at photo albums?" Ino said as she frolicked over. "I want to show you my FAVORITE picture of Sasuke that I just die every time I see it!"

"Mom, where's Dad?" Hana asked, coming over.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"I want him to braid my hair." Hana answered.

"I'LL do it for you!" said Ino. "I'm your mother after all."

"I want dad to do it." Hana said. "He does it better."

"Don't be silly." Said Ino, pulling Hana over and sitting her in front of herself. "I can braid hair just fine. I used to braid my hair all the time as well as the other kids in my class!"

"Wait, what picture were you talking about?" Tashoku said.

"Oh, it's right over here." Said Ino as she turned a few pages and pointed at a picture of Sasuke Jr. with a party hat on his head and on the sides of his face. He was about eight years old and had the biggest, dopiest smile. Everyone enjoyed a good chuckle but not as much as Ino!

So, as the kids continued looking through the albums, Ino began to braid Hana's hair.

"I thought I heard hair braiding in here!" said Sakura as she nearly broke down the door to the room and was armed with brushes and elastics and bows.

"Did someone say hair braiding?" Hinata said, coming in behind Sakura.

"I'll…watch…" said Tenten. All of the mothers ambushed their daughters with their elastics.

"YAY!" cheered Kajitsu as Sakura started brushing her hair.

"Mom, I'm almost sixteen, I don't need you braiding my hair." Said Tashoku.

"Just for a little while…" Hinata assured her. If Tashoku had protested any further, Hinata probably would have run off crying and told on her but she stopped there so Hinata was HAPPY!!

"Um…Kobiru, do you want me to braid your hair?" Tenten asked.

"I think my hair's a little short." Said Kobiru.

"I don't have a daughter with long flowing hair that I can braid…" said Tenten sadly. Then she spotted Lil Lee over on the other side of the couch. "But I DO have a son with long flowing hair that I can braid!"

"Mom, no." said Lil Lee.

"Come on over here, Lil Lee!" said Tenten in a tone that SHE thought was playful as she leaned over. But then she leaned on something hard. She pulled her family's photo album out from underneath the covers. "Hey, what's this doing under here?"

"The kids are looking at photo albums." Said Ino.

"I gathered." Said Tenten, pulling the album back over to where the masses were and opened up the album. "It's always nice to revisit the past by looking through the old albums!"

"Let me see!" said Kobiru, getting up and sitting next to Tenten so she could see the album. "Why is it that in every picture Lee's crying or looks like he's about to cry?"

"Because that's the way he was." Said Tenten with a sigh.

"Mom…stop…" said Lil Lee. "Why is no one respecting the fact that I am sick?"

"Why ARE you sick, Lil Lee?" said Tenten. "Did you eat a dairy product?"

"Not to my knowledge." Said Lil Lee.

Just then, Kiba barged in. "Oh my!" he exclaimed. "Did you all know that it's time for bed?! Why aren't the children in bed?! I think it's time for Kobiru to go home, her parents are probably worried sick!" Then Kiba formed a hand seal of that move that puts everyone to sleep. Everyone went to sleep except for the moms. And, of course, Sasuke Jr., Kobiru and Tashoku. Lil Lee went to sleep because he WANTED to but he wouldn't have been able to block it anyway but whatever! Senjou didn't go to sleep either just because he could block it and he wanted to see the end of the show.

"Kiba, it's only nine thirty." Said Hinata, looking at the clock.

"Hi Mr. Inuzuka!" said Kobiru.

"Time for Kobiru to go home!" said Kiba as he flung the front door open, grabbed Kobiru and tossed her outside like a sack of potatoes.

"I'll see you all tomorrow!" she called as Kiba slammed the door.

"I…hate her!!" Kiba said.

"We know." Said everyone who was awake.

"Oh and the tournament is tomorrow morning, hopefully before Kobiru arrives." Kiba said. "So I would suggest all you oldest kids get a good night sleep. Follow Lee's kid's example!" He pointed at Lil Lee who was sleeping ever so peacefully.

"That's just because he's sick." Said Tashoku.

Kiba threw a temper tantrum for a little while since he passionately wanted everyone to go to sleep. A few hours later, everyone did go to sleep.


	32. Do I really have to be here?

And then the morning came and Kiba was first up as usual. After doing his morning stretches and going for his reflective walk, he returned to the house. It was, by that time, approximately 6:30 so Sasuke was making his way out of bed.

"I think it's time we woke everyone up and got this tournament started!" said Kiba to Sasuke since he was the only one there to listen.

Sasuke nodded vaguely. He didn't feel like talking to Kiba. He was still mopey and depressed after losing to Naruto. In addition to all that, he didn't have a very good sleep last night because his dreams of Naruto killing the clan returned every time he tried to close his eyes.

Anyone who wasn't awake by nine o'clock was violently awakened and informed that the tournament would be held in a half an hour and they MUST get themselves mentally prepared for the battle that was ahead! So all the oldest kids plus Senjou and Hichou got ready in their battle garb and got themselves psyched up.

Then they all went down the beach.

"Do I really have to be here?" Shikamaru asked. "My kid's not competing."

"Well Chouji is here and he doesn't even HAVE a kid!" said Tenten.

"And—" started Shino.

"And Shino too!" Tenten quickly corrected herself.

"So here's the battle plans!" said Lee as he whipped out a big poster and put it on an easel. "We randomly drew the names from a hat to decide who would be up against who!"

"Oh…this is a lame tournament." Said Sasuke Jr., noticing that he only had to fight once and was automatically in the finals. And that one person he had to fight was…Senjou!

"I can't fight Sasuke!" said Senjou. "He's better than I am! He's older!"

"You might beat me, Senjou." Said Sasuke Jr.

"No I won't!" said Senjou. "You're better than I am!"

"Aw man, I have to fight Hichou?" said Inoshi.

"Bring it on!" said Hichou.

"Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl!" said Tashoku to Lil Lee.

"I won't." said Lil Lee. It was not… HIS NINJA WAY!!!

"So the first match is Hichou and Inoshi!" said Lee.

"Poor little guy." Said Naruto. "He gets eliminated right away."

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"If Inoshi is anything like Senjou then Hichou doesn't stand a chance!" said Naruto. "Plus, he's older."

"You're being strangely supportive." Said Sakura.

"I'm only observing what's going to happen." Said Naruto. "Am I right Sasuke? Ino?"

Sasuke and Ino quickly inched away from Naruto and didn't answer him. Both of them knew what the outcome of the battle was going to be but they didn't need to share it with anyone.

"Ready?!" said Lee. "GO!!"

Hichou Byakuganed himself. Inoshi WOULD have Sharinganed himself if not for the fact that he didn't know how to use that gosh darned thing. He just wasn't one of those chosen few who could. Not like Sasuke Jr. and Senjou, anyway.

As Hichou began making his move, the only thing Inoshi could think of to do was the fire moves that never work. So he used them. But they didn't work.

"That used up just about ALL your chakra." Said Hichou.

"NO!" said Inoshi in response, but he was obviously in denial.

"I don't even HAVE to block your chakra pores now." Said Hichou. "Even if that move worked then you still wouldn't be able to use it again. I doubt you'll be able to use any more ninjutsu."

"Oh geez." Said Inoshi. "Can I just drop out now?"

"No you can't." said Sasuke immediately.

"Would you rather him get beat up by a six-year-old?" Ino whispered.

"Naruto's going to give me crap if he backs out." Sasuke said back.

"He's going to give you crap if Hichou beats him up." Ino pointed out. "I think you should just let him back down."

Sasuke wasn't about to SAY he agreed, so it was up to Ino.

"It's all right, Inoshi." She said. "Is it all right if he just drops out?"

"Er…sure…" said Lee and then he added more quietly; "It's not like I didn't expect it…ahem… Hichou wins!!"

"That's the second person who's backed down from my fight!" Hichou said to Neji, sounding appalled.

"That's because you have proven yourself to be very strong." Said Neji. "And they're just afraid. With good reason."

"Anyway…" said Lee. "The next fight is between Lil Lee and Tashoku!"

"GO TASHOKU!!!" screamed Kiba as he waved flags around and put on a big foam finger.

"I'm rooting for Lil Lee!" said Tenten as if it was a questionable subject as to who she would be rooting for.

"And GO!" said Lee, signaling the beginning of the match.

"I'm on my way to becoming a chuunin too!" Tashoku warned Lil Lee. "So don't just assume that because I'm still a genin that I'm lame!"

Lil Lee wasn't really listening to her. He was thinking of all the times when he was a furling that people pushed him and called him names. She could see her face laughing at him, tripping him, hiding the birthday invitation and taking his lunch money.

"And uh…" said Tashoku, noticing that Lil Lee was not paying attention and was getting into the zone by concentrating as aura started floating around him.

"This is Lil Lee's technique!" Lee explained to the world. "We like to call it 'Grudge no Jutsu'!"

"Grudge?" Tashoku asked. "He said he didn't hold a grudge!"

"Oh." Said Tenten. "He was lying."

"So he's thinking back to all the times that you did something to offend him and make him need to fight you!" Lee said. "Lil Lee says that the person he's attacking actually loses human shape and becomes a giant mass of concentrated evil that he must vanquish!!"

"That…is so scary." Said Tashoku, realizing that she was going to turn into an awfully large concentrated mass of evil in Lil Lee's eyes.

"Don't let them get to you, Tashoku!" said Kiba. "You'll be fine! Stay focused!"

"Right…of course…" said Tashoku. "I'll just get myself ready while he's standing there…" She looked briefly at her hands and back up to see that Lil Lee was no longer standing in the same spot. She turned around just in time to see a fist flying right towards her.

She threw her hand up to block the attack but she got hit so hard that she ended by being tossed aside and landed on the ground. She was only able to sit up before a sudden blur appeared and then Lil Lee was over her, ready to pummel her into next week, when Kiba was there and hit Lil Lee right on the side of the face, sending HIM across the ground!

"Hey!" said Tenten. "You can't do that!"

"My poor little girl!" said Kiba. "Are you all right, Tashoku?"

"I'm FINE dad!" said Tashoku. "I'm in the middle of a fight!"

"Alas, that is the flaw of the Grudge no Jutsu!" said Lee. "The user becomes so concentrated on the mass of evil that nothing else can be seen at all! So Lil Lee most likely had no idea that Kiba was even approaching him!"

"What?" said Lil Lee as he sat up.

"Oh…and the other flaw is once you get hit, the aura completely deflates." Lee added.

"Did I win?" Lil Lee said, looking a little oblivious.

"Yes!" said Lee. "Because Kiba jumped into the fight, Tashoku is disqualified so LIL LEE WINS!!"

"That's not a rule!" said Kiba. "You just made that up!"

"No, it was in affect in the other tournament." Said Lee. "You know, when Shikamaru jumped in for Shikataro. And then everyone jumped in for Hichou."

"Dad!" said Tashoku, standing up. "I would have only had to hit him once and then I would have practically won!"

"No you wouldn't have." Lee said, looking completely serious. "Good job, Lil Lee, I'm proud of you! I can already see that you are going to become a great ninja!"

"Okay…" said Lil Lee. His face hurt.

"Next up is Senjou and Sasuke Jr.!" said Lee.


	33. ALAS! IT IS TRUE!

"I don't want those two to have to fight each other." Said Ino. "They know too much about each other."

"They should be fighting each other in the finals." Sasuke said.

"GO!!" yelled Lee.

"You ready, Senjou?" said Sasuke Jr.

"No!" said Senjou. "I can't fight you! I can't beat you!"

"But we fight each other all the time." Sasuke Jr. said.

"This is different!" said Senjou. "This is a tournament! I can't beat you when we're fighting for real!"

"Sure you can." Said Sasuke Jr. "Remember a few weeks ago you beat me when we were fighting for real?"

"That didn't count!" said Senjou in a tone that suggested that he almost DIDN'T want to be able to beat Sasuke Jr. "You had been fighting all day and said you needed a cool down match!"

"You still beat me." Said Sasuke Jr.

"Will you two just fight?" said Shikamaru. He didn't want to be there in the first place, let alone watch two kids try to tell each other that the other was better.

"Come at me, Senjou, and maybe I'll use a new move that you can copy." Said Sasuke Jr.

"I know you're not fighting me for real because you haven't even used your Sharingan yet!" said Senjou.

"I'm not going to use my Sharingan until you calm down." Said Sasuke Jr. "And come at me I guess…"

"Why do I have to come at you?" Senjou asked frantically. "Why won't you come at me? I'm better when I start on the defensive! You know that!"

"Well, I want to be able to beat you, don't I?" said Sasuke Jr.

"You could beat me anyway!" Senjou said.

"Just in case you didn't hear me…I said you can go and start and stuff." Said Lee.

"Fine!" said Senjou as he performed some hand seals and his shadow suddenly started growing.

"You're going to have to do better than the Kagemane no Jutsu, Senjou." Said Sasuke Jr. as he easily jumped out of range of the attack while also applying his Sharingan.

Senjou literally was at a blank. He didn't know any moves that Sasuke Jr. didn't know. After all, his brother had been the one who taught him most of the moves he did know. Luckily, he knew that Sasuke Jr. would be reluctant to use a new attack because he didn't want Senjou to be able to copy all of them.

Sasuke Jr. put his hands in a very complicated looking seal.

"What seal is that?!" Senjou said dramatically.

"What IS that?" Sasuke asked Ino.

"A distraction." Ino replied.

As soon as she said that, a second Sasuke Jr. suddenly poked Senjou in the back of the head. Senjou jumped and turned around. "Hey!" he said.

"Don't let yourself get distracted by a hand seal that you don't know." Sasuke Jr. advised as the one standing off in oblivion disappeared. Sasuke Jr. put his hand on the top of Senjou's head. "Nemuri no Jutsu!" he said.

"What is…?" Senjou started but then he blinked a few times and collapsed on top of Sasuke Jr., sleeping.

"Sasuke is the winner!!" Lee said as he circled Sasuke Jr.'s name on the easel.

"I don't know whether to call that classy or cheap." Said Kiba, watching curiously as Sasuke Jr. picked Senjou up and carried him out of the battle area.

"I was going to let him win at first but I decided that I wanted to fight against Lee." Sasuke Jr. said to his parents.

"Oh." Said Ino. "You didn't do anything mean to him, did you?"

"Not that I know of." Sasuke Jr. replied.

"So he won't be able to use Grudge no Jutsu on you." Sasuke concluded.

"Okay, so the next match is between Hichou and Lil Lee!" Lee said. "And whoever wins this one fights against Sasuke the second in the finals!! Lil Lee, if you don't win then I will be forever shamed."

"I'm not going to LOSE…" said Lil Lee as if he was offended that Lee would even FATHOM his possible loss.

"Good luck to you, Hichou." Said Neji as Hichou went to the battle area.

Lee announced the start of the battle and, unlike the previous fight, this one started pretty much right away. Both Hichou and Lil Lee had been hoping to make the first move so they ended up darting at each other, realizing that the other was doing, and then bounding off the ground AWAY from each other.

"I don't know whether it's an advantage or a disadvantage to be three feet taller than your opponent." Said Kiba randomly.

"It could go either way." Said Shino since he was the only one who cared to listen at that point.

"I'm not going to be reprimanded later for beating him, am I?" Lil Lee said to the general public of adults.

"Of course not." Said Neji. "Because you won't beat him."

"CONFIDENT, I see!" said Lee. "You just watch! My son will beat yours!"

"Lee, Neji, don't make this a competition between the two of you." Tenten said.

"Hichou, use the 64 Hands." Said Neji.

Hichou Byakuganed and led his mighty attack. Lil Lee's speed could only be dominated by Big Lee's because he easily dodged and moved from side to side, avoiding each blow.

"HA!" laughed Lee. "You'll have to CATCH him first!"

"I should have known that you would teach your son to fight exactly like you." Said Neji.

"You know the thing about Hyuugas?" said Lee. "They never learn any OTHER techniques! They all fight the same!"

"How dare you." Said Neji.

Lil Lee was an excellent taijutsu user. Well… of course. He can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu AND his father is exactly the same. It was an interesting clash between the Iron Fist and the Gentle Fish.

"You can't beat me with taijutsu alone!" said Hichou.

"Watch me." Said Lil Lee as he jumped at Hichou and went to give him a good kick in the jaw to put him in his place. Hichou raised his hands and expelled just enough chakra to send Lil Lee's attack askew in the nick of time. Otherwise, the battle might have been over right then and there.

"I get it." said Hichou. "It's not that you don't feel you need ninjutsu or genjutsu…it's that you can't do them! You have a very minute concentration of chakra in your veins!"

The fact that Hichou was announcing this to the world was kind of offending and angering Lil Lee. But he figured that if he just denied it then no one would be the wiser.

"ALAS!" exclaimed Lee Sr. "IT IS TRUE!! The horrible secret is revealed!! My eldest son cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu just like his dear ol' dad!"

"Dad!" said Lil Lee, getting entirely distracted from the task at hand.

He turned his head just enough for Hichou to make his move. Lil Lee was hit pretty hard in the hip area but there was NO way he was going to let Hichou knock him over so he regained his balance and immediately returned the attack while Hichou was landing. The attack landed and Hichou skidded across the ground.

But that didn't take away from the fact that Hichou had managed to Gentle Fist his hip pretty drastically. He was just lucky that Hichou wasn't a foot taller or else he might have hit one of his vital organs instead of just a hip.

It did, unfortunately, make his leg feel a little numb and difficult to stand on. So, as Hichou recovered and made his way back over, Lil Lee got down on his knees. Then he punched the ground as hard as he could, making sand and rocks and Hichou fly up in the air just by the force of his punch. Then, as Hichou was on his way down, Lil Lee stood up and kicked him into next Tuesday. Not only was it clearly a knock out, but Hichou went FAR FAR out of the ring.

Everyone was a little shocked at first that Lil Lee had actually hit him that hard.

"Uh…oops…" Lil Lee said slowly as Neji rushed to his heir's aid.

"Congratulations, Lil Lee!" said Lee as he ran over and hugged Lil Lee. "Something I always wanted to do when I was your age was beat the stuffing out of Neji! I was never able to do it! But now that my son has sufficiently beaten his son, I feel as though my goal has been complete!"

"Yeah but…he's six." Said Lil Lee, just coming to realize that maybe he shouldn't have kicked Hichou quite that hard.

"How old he is doesn't matter!" laughed Lee. "You know, Neji said earlier that he believed that Hichou would beat ME in a fair fight! Boy, did we prove him wrong or what?"

"I guess…" Lil Lee said.

Hichou had only been out temporarily. Neji helped the little squirt to his feet and led him back over to where everyone else was.

Lee was standing up proudly in front of Lil Lee who had yet to move from his sitting down position.

"I think someone owes someone else an apology!" said Lee.

"I agree." Said Neji.

There was a pause.

"Well?" Lee and Neji said at the same time.

"WHAT?!" demanded Lee. "You have to apologize for saying that Hichou could beat me and my son!"

"And your son has to apologize for using excessive force." Neji said.

"It's YOUR fault for putting him in this competition with chuunins!" Lee argued.

"Sorry." Said Lil Lee.

"Don't apologize!!" said Lee, hitting Lil Lee on the head.

"But he's right." Lil Lee said. "I shouldn't have hit him that hard."

"Should we have a short intermission before the final match?" asked Naruto. "It would give everyone a chance to prepare."

"That's a good idea!" said Lee. "We break for one hour!"


	34. Lil Lee is a genius of HARD WORK!

"I knew it would be these two in the finals." Said Sakura. "They're the chuunins after all."

"Yeah…I suppose." Said Hinata who kind of wished that Tashoku was in the finals but wasn't about to hold it against her since she was expecting it to be Lil Lee and Sasuke Jr. as well.

All the parents drifted back inside while the kids stayed outside. Neji brought Hichou back inside of course…and Hana and Kajitsu went with their parents as well. The first thing Sasuke Jr. did was wake Senjou up from his jutsu induced slumber.

Before they could get in any conversation concerning the matches that had just occurred, Kobiru suddenly came barreling over.

"WOW!" she exclaimed. "You're all ready to go! I have the best ideas for what we can do today!"

"Actually, we're doing the tournament right now." Said Tashoku. "All that's left is the finals between Lee and Sasuke!"

"Oh!" said Kobiru. "I thought you said that the tournament was going to take place in the afternoon!"

"It was going to be…" Tashoku said. "But, for some reason, my dad was really enthusiastic about having it in the morning instead."

"Your dad!" laughed Kobiru. "I love that man." She sighed a little bit for a moment or two. "Oh! So how's Lee feeling? I hope he's all better so that we can have a fun day after the tournament!!" Then the two of them looked around to see that all the men who used to be standing there were now GONE.

"Hey!" said Tashoku. "Where'd they go?!"

The men had quietly slipped away.

"Why are we hiding from them?" Lil Gai whispered.

"Do you even have to ask?" Lil Lee answered. "Kobiru is psychotic."

"And Tashoku is psychotic when Kobiru is there." Sasuke Jr. finished.

"THERE you all are!" exclaimed Kobiru as she leapt up behind all of them.

"Why did you all wander off?" asked Tashoku as she joined them.

"We…uh…thought you were following us?" Sasuke Jr. tried.

"Oh!" said Kobiru. "That's all right then! Okay, so you all have to tell me about the matches in the tournament that I missed!"

"You're staying?" Lil Lee said, trying not to sound whiny.

"Yes, silly!" said Kobiru as she latched onto his arm. "I want to see you win, Lee!"

"Him?" said Sasuke Jr. "Win? Against me?"

"Yeah." Said Lil Lee and Kobiru at the same time.

"I don't know…" said Tashoku. "Sasuke graduated at the top of his class!"

"Besides, Lee, you can't even use ninjutsu or genjutsu." Sasuke Jr. said.

Kobiru gasped and drew back from Lil Lee. "YOU can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu?" she said.

Lil Lee sighed. "No." he said.

"Why?" asked Kobiru.

"I don't know." Lil Lee said, sounding annoyed. "It's something in my father's genes…"

"Oh!" said Kobiru, latching onto him again. "So it's not because you're incompetent. Well, that's all right then! I knew a kid in school once who…oh wait. I guess that was you, wasn't it?"

"I guess." Said Lil Lee bitterly, tearing his arm away from her.

"So why do you think you got this resting period when the younger kids tournament didn't get it?" wondered Shikataro out loud.

"Because they know this battle is going to be intense and that they need time to prepare for it!" said Lil Gai as he successfully pumped himself up even though he wasn't even fighting.

"Do you plan on using that grudge thing on Sasuke?" Tashoku asked Lil Lee.

"No." Lil Lee said. "He hasn't done enough to make it be effective."

"I see…" said Tashoku, realizing that she must have been a whole lot meaner to him than she had originally thought.

"I don't need an hour to strategize." Said Sasuke Jr. "I already know what I'm going to do."

"Don't do anything dumb like you did to your brother." Said Lil Lee.

"Even though, theoretically, I could win without a problem because you wouldn't be able to dispel the jutsu, that's not how I planned on going about it." Sasuke Jr. said. "I'm not that cheap."

"You did it to ME!" said Senjou.

"You were too frazzled to fight." Said Sasuke Jr. "I didn't WANT to attack you."

"I knew I wouldn't have been able to win!" said Senjou angrily. "I wish I hadn't been paired up against you in the first match!"

"You already won the younger kids' tournament." Said Shika.

"Yeah, isn't that enough?" asked Cho.

OF COURSE IT WASN'T ENOUGH!! He needed to prove his greatness and his older brother had successfully made him look stupid in front of everyone by putting him to sleep in the middle of their battle. So he was itching for a rematch. Senjou has half of Sasuke in him after all.

MEANWHILE!!!

Neji was putting an Arthur band-aid on Hichou's elbow after washing it clean. Hichou was taking his new scars like a man and didn't even shed a single tear! What a guy!

Lee felt insulted that Neji refused to admit that Lil Lee was better and cooler than Hichou. And it's not like he was silently pouting about it in the corner, he was being himself and just going around announcing how insulted his was. He didn't keep it a secret from Neji either!

"Who do you think will win?" asked Kiba to the general public.

"Sasuke." Said Sasuke. (the older one of course)

"I'm tired of people underestimating me just because I can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu!!" yelled Lee since he was a bit high strung at the moment and, as you just saw, pretty much any comment at all would make him crack. "And now you're all doing the same to my son!!"

"I wasn't underestimating him, I was just simply stating that he is not going to beat MY son." Said Sasuke.

"Lil Lee could beat your son with his eyes closed!" said Lee. But then Lee stopped and took a deep breath. "Sorry. I lost that happy place for a minute."

"From what I saw of your son, Lee, he will be a good opponent to Sasuke." Said Ino, trying to make Lee feel better. "But Sasuke just has too many advantages."

"Like what?" asked Tenten because she also felt that Lil Lee would win.

"Try the whole ninjutsu and genjutsu thing." Said Shikamaru.

"You don't NEED ninjutsu and genjutsu to be a great ninja!" Lee said.

"It helps." Shikamaru shrugged.

"He also has the Sharingan, meaning he has an advanced bloodline." Ino continued. "Unfortunately…your son doesn't."

"Hard work outdoes advanced bloodlines!" said Lee.

"Sasuke is a genius." Sasuke said.

"So is Lil Lee!" said Lee.

"You can't be a genius if you don't have an advanced bloodline." Sasuke pointed out.

"Lil Lee is a genius of HARD WORK!" said Lee.

"You made that up!" said Sasuke as if he was starting to get offended.

"Remember that time we first met?" said Lee. "And I came in and I was all like, 'I'm going to beat you!' and you were all like, 'No, look at my Sharingan.' and I was like, 'I see it but I'm still going to beat you!' and then I did and you lost."

"Then do you remember just a month or so later I managed to learn everything that took you your entire life to learn?" Sasuke said. "And I could beat the guy who could beat the guy who could beat you?"

Everyone stopped and paused, counting on their fingers.

"Wait…do you mean Naruto who beat Neji who beat Lee?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah." Said Sasuke.

"You couldn't beat me!" said Naruto.

"I could beat you any day." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah…except for yesterday." Naruto said.

"NARUTO!!" yelled Ino and Sakura since they had done a pretty good job making sure that Sasuke just forgot about the whole incident.

"I LET you win." Said Sasuke, crossing his arms.

Sakura and Ino gave a sigh of relief.

"I'll put you in your place…" said Naruto as he rolled him his sleeves and started advancing on Sasuke but everyone else ambushed him to keep him from doing anything that would potentially lead Sasuke into eventual suicide.

"Is there going to be a betting pool?" Kiba asked as he pulled out a clipboard.

"YES." Said Sasuke and Lee at the same time.

"Okay, so we know that Sasuke and Ino are both voting for Sasuke… and Lee and Tenten are both voting for Lee." Said Kiba as he wrote all that stuff down. "Wow, that's confusing."

No one wanted to say anything for a minute since Lee and Sasuke were both looking around the room making sure everyone would vote for their kids.

"I'm voting for Lee just because I'm not voting for Sasuke's kid." Naruto announced. "Same with Sakura!"

"Well…yeah…but not for the same reasons." Sakura said quickly. "It's just that…we saw Lee fight twice and he was pretty good in both fights but we didn't see Sasuke fight at all."

"Sasuke wasn't about to beat up his younger brother." Said Ino.

"I've seen Sasuke fight before, so I'm going to have to vote for him." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah!" Chouji agreed.

"As for you, Neji, we can assume that you're going to vote for Sasuke just because Lee beat up your kid." Said Kiba.

"No." said Neji. "I'm voting for Lee BECAUSE he beat Hichou. Obviously he must be a good fighter if he was able to beat Hichou."

"…Okay…" said Kiba as he took note of that. "Shino?"

"I'm with Sakura." Said Shino. "I haven't seen Sasuke fight so I'm going with Lee."

"All that's left is me and Hinata!" said Kiba. "And personally, I've got Senjou in my class and if Sasuke was able to freak Senjou out that much then he's got to be good so I'm going with him. What about you Hinata?"

"Um…it doesn't matter." Hinata said.

"Then we'll just give Sasuke another one…" Kiba said. "WOW! Our group is entirely split down the middle!"

"I KNOW Lee will win!" said Lee. "And if by the slim chance that he doesn't, I'll run a lap around the entire island of Kokomo!! And he'll do it with me! And if YOU lose, Sasuke, then you and your kid have to do it!"

"I'm not worried." Said Sasuke. "Why don't we make it TWO laps?"

"FINE!" said Lee.

"Sasuke…" said Ino.

"What, you doubt Sasuke?" Sasuke asked, not speaking in the third person, but referring to his son.

"No." said Ino. "But in the event that something happens and Sasuke loses then I don't know if…well…two laps around the island…" She started to trail off. "You know, you're not the ninja you used to be."

"I could be." Said Sasuke.

"You COULD be…but you're not." Ino said.

Then about fifty minutes passed and it was time for the FIGHT OF THE CENTURY!! But not really.


	35. That’s a lie! I SAW you trying

"The winner of this fight will officially be the strongest one of all the children!!" Lee said. "On my word, FIGHT!" He paused for dramatic silence. "FIGHT!!"

Sasuke Jr. barely had time to turn on his Sharingan before Lil Lee had already sped off so fast that he was suddenly behind Sasuke Jr. and was throwing a punch. Sasuke Jr. managed to move his head to the side and missed the punch by only inches. While he was leaning to the side, Lil Lee immediately turned around and went to kick him. Sasuke Jr. parried that attack as well and bounded off the ground, putting distance between himself and Lil Lee.

"What was that?" Sasuke Jr. said. "You fight like a girl."

"What?!" demanded Lil Lee.

"HEY!!" yelled all the women.

"Those were the most pathetic attacks I've ever seen." Sasuke Jr. continued. "I didn't even have to try to dodge them at all."

"That's a lie!" said Lil Lee. "I SAW you trying."

"Are you sure you saw correctly?" said Sasuke Jr. "I thought you wore enormous glasses."

"I wear contact lenses!" said Lil Lee angrily.

"Then you must need a higher prescription." Sasuke Jr. said with a sigh as if he had to give such advice all the time.

Lil Lee glared at him angrily and decided to go in for an attack again. He faked a punch and dropped to the ground, swinging his leg barely off the sand in attempt to sweep Sasuke Jr. right off his feet but Sasuke Jr. jumped in the air. Lil Lee was, of course, expecting this so he pushed off his hands and went in for a dive bomb kick.

Sasuke Jr. looked up and dodged to the side as Lil Lee landed, creating a huge hole in the ground and emitting sand up in the air.

"Stop mocking me!" said Sasuke Jr. after the sand had all landed again.

"What are you talking about?!" said Lil Lee.

"We're supposed to be having a fight here but you seem to just want to dance with me." Sasuke Jr.

"I'M fighting and YOU'RE running away!" Lil Lee said, standing up.

"From boredom!" said Sasuke Jr. with a fake yawn.

"Cut that out!" said Lil Lee as he went in to attack Sasuke Jr. again.

"What is Sasuke doing?" Ino asked Sasuke.

"I have no idea." Sasuke replied. "He's never fought like this before."

"Sasuke, your son is being really stupid." Said Naruto. "He's not doing anything except running away."

"By the way this match is going, I'd say you better get your running shoes on, Sasuke!" laughed Lee.

There was another break in the fight. Sasuke Jr. pulled a long, black hair out of his mouth. "You swatted me with your hair." Said Sasuke Jr. "Is that one of your attacks?"

"That was incidental!" said Lil Lee.

Sasuke Jr. spit on the ground a little bit and flicked the hair off his hand. "I got a mouthful of hair." He said. "You look like a girl with all that hair."

"What is your problem?!" Lil Lee said, looking a mixture of shocked, confused and annoyed. "Was that nice front you were putting out just an act?"

"I'm just a little disappointed." Sasuke Jr. sighed. "I was hoping to get an exciting match…"

"You are an insolent brat!!" Lee yelled from his position at the easel.

"Do you WANT him to be able to use that Grudge no Jutsu on you?" Tashoku said.

Sasuke Jr. nodded. "Yeah." He said. "I just want to see if I can beat it."

"Is that what all the personal jabs are about?" Lil Lee asked.

"Yes." Sasuke Jr. said.

"Oh." Said Lil Lee. "Well I can't use it. The Grudge no Jutsu has to be a cumulative thing that builds up and manifests inside me while I pretend like it isn't there. Insulting me during a match isn't going to be enough to make an effective use of the attack."

"You should have said that before." Said Sasuke Jr. "Then let's start this fight." Sasuke Jr. immediately broke out into the hand seals to the fire moves that never work. He spewed fire at Lil Lee who dodged. It was easy for him to dodge even without ninjutsu or genjutsu because, unfortunately for the ignorant Uchihas, their fire moves just never ever EVER work.

"I don't know why you all insist on doing that!" Ino said, hitting herself on the head with frustration. "They never work!"

Lil Lee seized his opportunity while Sasuke Jr. was distracted by his OWN fire moves (I guess they kind of work for the other person then) and moved in ONCE AGAIN!!! Sasuke Jr. knew that he was doomed to failure in a taijutsu battle with someone who can ONLY use taijutsu so it was pretty much essential to his success to break their current style.

Using his Sharingan, Sasuke observed Lil Lee's fighting style. At a moment's falter, Sasuke Jr. formed a hand seal. "Flare!" he yelled. The "fighting arena" exploded with light.

When the light faded, Lil Lee was still standing in the same position he had started in but Sasuke Jr. was nowhere to be found. Lil Lee looked around frantically for a moment, trying not to be caught off guard. Then, seemingly from nowhere, a bunch of fireballs came flying towards Lil Lee. Lil Lee dodged them easily since they were obviously the fire moves that never work and they're not about to work or anything.

"Stop using that move!" commanded Ino.

While Lil Lee was being all satisfied with himself for dodging, Sasuke Jr. came down from the heavens and landed with his hands already forming a seal.

"Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu!" Sasuke Jr. yelled.

"I have to stop using these moves in front of you guys." Said Shikamaru.

"Don't we all?" said Naruto.

"That's a new move!" said Senjou as he copied it for everything it was worth.

Lil Lee was FAR to fast for the technique. He jumped out of the way but the shadow hand managed to grab a hold of his foot.

He fell down to the ground and, after a moment of assessing his situation, he realized that the only way to escape this jutsu without using any sort of retorting jutsu was to simply remove his shoe. And he did with only a slight kick. The shoe flew up into the air and landed and then the shadow retracted.

"You took your shoe off?" said Sasuke Jr., sounding aggravated.

"Should I have just let it get me?" said Lil Lee, kicking off his other shoe and standing up. He didn't want to be off balance.

"Lil Lee!!" yelled Lee. "Remove your weights!! Remove them! The weights! Take them off!"

"Dad please, let me do this on my own." Said Lil Lee.

"Lil Lee, I know you're obsessed with your independence and everything but I honestly think that the best thing to do in a situation in which someone is constantly using ninjutsu is to just take off your weights." Said Lee as if Lil Lee hadn't said anything.

"You make him wear weights?" said Kiba.

"Yeah!" said Lee. "Ever since he knew how to walk he's been wearing weights!"

"No wonder he walked funny!" said Kobiru.

"I don't walk funny!" said Lil Lee.

"You DID!" said Tashoku. "And we all made fun of you for it!"

"You did?!" said Lil Lee. Lil Lee then remembered that he was in the middle of a battle and turned around to see Kobiru standing in front of him instead of Sasuke Jr.

"Fight me!" said Kobiru.

"What?" said Lil Lee. "I'm in the middle of fighting Sasuke! Get out of my way!"

"Fight me or I will taunt you again!" said Kobiru. "Like I did when we were young and small and you were ugly."

Lil Lee was about to forget about the fight with Sasuke Jr. and take all his anger and hatred out on Kobiru right then and there but then he took note of the fact that Kobiru was still standing over next to Tashoku.

"Wait…" said Lil Lee. "You're Sasuke, aren't you?"

Kobiru went POOF and turned back into Sasuke Jr. "I want you to use Grudge no Jutsu." He said.

"WHY?" Lil Lee asked.

"I saw you use part of it and I want to fight against it." Sasuke Jr. confessed.

"LIL LEE!!!" screamed Lee. "TAKE YOUR WEIGHTS OFF!!!"

"Geez, Dad…" said Lil Lee. He figured he'd just take his weights off so he could end the fight faster and so he could shut up his retarded father.

"I STILL don't believe that that's your father." Said Kobiru.

Lil Lee took weights out from underneath his pant legs. Instead of throwing them dramatically so he could show off just how heavy they were, he placed them nicely and civilly on the ground as not to create anymore craters in the beach.

"No, you're supposed in intimidate your enemy by showing them just how heavy they are!" said Lee.

"It's all right…" said Lil Lee because he knew that he'd just have to go and GET them again.

"THROW THEM!!" yelled Lee. "THROW YOUR WEIGHTS!! INTIMIDATE YOUR ENEMY!!"

"Dad—"

"DO IT!!! THROW YOUR WEIGHTS!!!"

Lil Lee groaned and picked his weights up. He didn't want his dad to pop a blood vessel from screaming so passionately about something he believed in. Lil Lee flung the weights into the air dramatically and they plummeted to the ground, smashing humungous craters in the beach.

"There, you see?" said Lee. "Look at Sasuke! He's SO intimidated!"

"…Okay…" said Sasuke Jr. "I have to admit that it's impressive but I wouldn't say that I'm intimidated."

"Oh you WILL be!" said Lee. "Just you wait!"

"Dad, could you please just…stay out if the fight?" Lil Lee requested.

"FINE!!!" said Lee as if nothing else could offend him more.

"Okay, let's get this started AGAIN." Said Sasuke Jr.

"Right." Said Lil Lee.

Sasuke Jr. was just about to perform some hand seals to a move that he figured he'd try out, when he suddenly got a kick right in the back of the head. He lunged forward to catch himself and spun around to see what had happened but already received another kick that flung him up into the air. This continued like a game of pinball for a few moments until Sasuke Jr. was finally able to use the Kawarimi technique and replace himself with a log.

As Sasuke Jr. landed, Lil Lee hit the log down and lodged it in the ground. Lil Lee landed and the two of them stood in silence for a minute.

"I didn't even see him!" said Kiba.

"Of course not!!" said Lee. "Without his weights on, Lil Lee is—"

"Dad!" said Lil Lee.

"Oh right." Said Lee. "Sorry."

Sasuke Jr. had sustained a few injuries after the kicking fest and had a few bloody spots and bruises but was otherwise okay to continue fighting.

"I definitely can't keep up with that speed." Said Sasuke Jr. mostly to himself as he started performing more hand seals.

Lil Lee saw this and knew that he wasn't about to let Sasuke Jr. use some ninjutsu or genjutsu so he moved in again.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" said Sasuke Jr. as his shadow started extending before Lil Lee reached him. Lil Lee immediately got out of range of the shadow.

Sasuke Sr. couldn't handle the fact that he was now overhearing some people talking about how they wanted to change their votes from Sasuke Jr. to Lil Lee. He also couldn't stand the thought of someone beating him, even if he and the person he was up against were both living vicariously through their children.

"Sasuke, you have to slow him down!" said Sasuke.

"I know…" said Sasuke Jr. "That's why I used the Kagemane no Jutsu…"

"OBVIOUSLY the Kagemane no Jutsu isn't going to work." Said Ino.

"Try some of the fire moves." Sasuke said.

"No!" said Ino. "Don't! Those work even less often than the Kagemane no Jutsu!!"

"Since when is the Kagemane no Jutsu something that never works?" Shikamaru questioned.

Meanwhile, the fight was going on in the background. Sasuke Jr. could not keep up with Lil Lee's speed and his stamina would probably not let him continue at the rate he was going, waiting for Lil Lee to slip up since that was probably never going to happen.

Sasuke Jr. managed to escape Lil Lee's wrath once more and, while flying through the air, performed new hand seals. "Kage Moura no Jutsu!" he yelled.

"Kage Moura?" Lil Lee repeated, confused.

A shadow emerged from Sasuke Jr.'s body and encompassed the entire area. Then, as Sasuke Jr. landed on the ground, the shadow retracted except his shadow was now attached to Lil Lee's.

"HEY!!!" yelled Lee.

"You do NOT know that move." Said Shikamaru, shaking his head. "That one was my favorite and personal move that I invented and didn't teach to anyone."

"I was reluctant to use this because I didn't want Senjou to learn it." Sasuke Jr. confessed. "Mainly, it's just an upgrade of the Kagemane no Jutsu."

"I gathered." Said Lil Lee who was MORE than disappointed.

"HA!" said Lee. "What are you going to do NOW?"

"He's right." Said Kiba. "There's really nothing he can do at this point."

"There's not?" said Sasuke in that cocky fashion.

Sasuke Jr. reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. Of course, Lil Lee performed the same motions but did not have a scroll handy or anything. Sasuke unraveled the scroll dramatically while taking a bit of blood from one of his cuts and writing on it. There was a huge cloud of smoke and dust and when it cleared, there stood a gray wolf.

"Summoning?!" gasped Tashoku.

"Sure, all chuunins have to know that stuff!" said Kiba.

"Not if you're Lee!" said Kobiru.

"Kobiru…I…" Kiba looked like he was going to spout something really mean and cruel but then appeared as though he lost the will to live just because he hated Kobiru SO much.

The gray wolf prowled around for a little while.

"I don't want that wolf to MAUL Lil Lee!" said Tenten. "Lee, we have to pull him out before something happens!"

"NO!!" yelled Lee. "He'll find a way out!!"

The wolf continued to prowl and circled Lil Lee who was still standing there foolishly as if he was holding a scroll. Then the wolf made its way back over to Sasuke Jr. and disappeared.

"Oh man." Said Sasuke Jr.

"What was that all about?" asked Chouji.

"Sure, I can summon the wolf but I have absolutely no control over him." Said Sasuke Jr. "I was hoping that Lee's parents would pull him out or he'd quit."

"Sasuke…" said Sasuke, slapping his forehead.

"So now what?" Lil Lee asked.

"How about you quit?" said Sasuke Jr.

"No." said Lil Lee. "You're going to run out of chakra sooner or later. And without chakra, I'll be able to beat you so easily. So all I have to do is wait it out."

Sasuke Jr. wasn't about to admit that Lil Lee was right. But he WAS right. Sasuke Jr. had to do something before his chakra ran out. And that would be pretty soon considering he had used up a lot of chakra summoning in vain hope that Lil Lee would just quit. WHAT was he thinking?!

He looked around for something he could use to his advantage. Then he spotted the water and got an idea.

"All right…" he said. "Let's make our way down to the water."

With that, he turned and started walking towards the water. Of course, Lil Lee did as well. They reached the water's edge.

"What are you doing?" Lil Lee finally asked as all the parents and other kids watched curiously.

"I figure we can go for a swim." Sasuke Jr. said.

"Why?" Lil Lee said. "In the middle of a fight?"

"Why not?" said Sasuke Jr. as he started walking out in the water. But, he didn't actually walk IN the water…he walked ON the water. As for Lil Lee, he walked IN the water.

"Oh, I get it now." Said Lil Lee. "Force me to quit or die?"

"I'm not going to KILL you." Said Sasuke Jr. "I just plan on walking out there until your head's under the water, leaving you there for a minute or so, letting you come up for air and then putting you right back in! And that will continue until you get sick of it."

"I see." Said Lil Lee as he got deeper out into the water so that he was almost up to his waist. "If that's the case, then I'd like to quit now before I get my hair wet."

"What?" Sasuke Jr. said, stopping.

"My clothes are already wet." Said Lil Lee. "So I don't need my hair wet. And I definitely don't want to have to be jumping in and out of the water for any period of time."

"In that case, we can go back then." Said Sasuke Jr. as he turned around and headed back to the shore.

"LIL LEE!!" yelled Lee. "HOW DARE YOU FORFEIT!!!"

"You heard what he was going to do!" said Lil Lee as Sasuke Jr. let go of the jutsu and the two of them out of the general vicinity of the water.

"THAT'S NO REASON TO FORFEIT!!!" yelled Lee.

"Well, Lee, I guess that means that you're going to do some running." Said Sasuke. "And…my children won BOTH the tournaments."

"You had a fifty percent chance of winning." Said Shikamaru. "You have six of the twelve kids."

"That's irrelevant." Said Sasuke.

They all stood there in silence for a minute or so.

"I'm wet so I'm going to go and change." Said Lil Lee finally as he made his way back to the house.

All the kids who participated in the tournament agreed because they wanted to change out of their ninja clothes. Kobiru went with them of course!

So all the kids who had NOT participated in the tournament and the adults stood outside in silence. They didn't know exactly what their plans were for the day and it was ONLY about noon so they still had a lot of day left.


	36. And…yes…I am a pirate

"You know…" said Lee, crossing his arms. "Sasuke didn't land a hand on Lil Lee so you can't get off saying that Sasuke is better than Lil Lee."

"Yes I can." Said Sasuke. "Because he IS."

Just when everyone was going to let their anger fly out of control…

"I THOUGHT I sensed a ninja battle over here!!" came a voice.

Everyone turned around to see some familiar faces that they hadn't seen for a long time!

"Don't lie, Gai, it was ME who sensed it." said Asuma.

"You're both wrong." Said Kakashi. "I sensed it."

"Shut up all three of you." Said Kurenai. "We were all just walking along and saw the battle."

Everyone didn't really know how to react. They didn't know whether to frolic up to their old teachers and give them a warm embrace or to ask them to have a spar to see if they could beat them.

"Hey Kakashi!!" said Naruto. "How about a SPAR?!"

"No." said Kakashi. "I'm not a ninja anymore." It was then that Naruto noticed that Kakashi was no longer wearing his forehead protector and in place of it was a patch. He still had practically his entire face covered, we just got to see a little more of his forehead this way.

Then Naruto flipped out. "I can't believe it!!" he yelled. "Why has EVERYONE quit being a ninja?!"

"I haven't!!" said Gai passionately. He looked the oldest and most out of shape out of all of them. His eyebrows were so enormous that they were sticking out of his face and he had on enormous glasses.

"For some strange reason…I doubt that." Said Neji.

"All right…I admit…I DID quit…" said Gai. "But I still have the glow of youth around me!"

Everyone coughed and turned away.

"It's too bad we lost touch with all of you!" said Asuma, staring right at Shikamaru. Instead of his cigarette, he now had a pipe that he was puffing little clouds out.

"Look!" said Kurenai. She had her gray hair up in a beehive hairstyle with tiny little glasses so she looked like a pleasant grandmother. "You all have children! Well, Kiba and Hinata, I knew you both had at least ONE child! Did it end up being a boy or a girl?"

"A girl." Said Kiba and Hinata at the same time.

"Is she a ninja?!" Kurenai asked.

"…Yes." Said Kiba and Hinata at the same time again.

"Oh and she's so adorable!" said Kurenai as she went over to Kajitsu.

"That's OUR daughter!" said Naruto, pointing to himself and Sakura.

"YOU TWO got married?!" gasped Kakashi as his old, frail heart almost stopped beating.

"YES!" said Naruto, latching arms with Sakura who only smiled slightly.

"Wait…" said Kurenai, looking around for another girl but only spotting Hana. "I know that's definitely not your kid. She looks exactly like Sasuke."

"No, she's my kid." Said Shino.

Everyone spun around and stared at Shino.

"What…" said Shino. "It was just a joke."

"That's even weirder…" said Kiba.

"Well, Shino, I see you haven't lost your sense of humor!" said Kurenai.

"Are you thinking of some OTHER Shino?" asked Shino.

"…Um…" said Kurenai slowly.

"This IS your kid, right Sasuke?" said Kakashi.

"Yes." Said Sasuke.

"So what's the grand total?" Asuma asked Ino.

"Including Sasuke and I, there are now eight Uchihas." Ino replied.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Gai as he spotted Lil Gai. "I LOVE THIS CHILD!!"

"He's MY son!!" said Lee.

"REALLY?!" said Gai.

"YES!!!" yelled Lee.

"He is by far my favorite child here!" said Gai. "He's just bursting with youthful glow!!"

"YEAH!!" cheered Lil Gai.

"What's his name?!" Gai asked.

"LIL GAI!!!" screamed Lee.

Gai wasn't even able to respond. He just fainted.

"So…I can only assume that your daughter's name is…Lil Kurenai?" said Kurenai to Kiba and Hinata.

"Um…yes?" said Kiba.

"What are the names of your children?" said Kakashi to Sasuke. "There are six of them. One of them HAS to be named Kakashi."

"Uh…no." said Sasuke.

"Don't worry, Shikamaru, I don't expect any of YOUR children to be named Asuma." Said Asuma, putting his arm around Shikamaru. "You DO have children, don't you?"

"I have one." Said Shikamaru, pointing to his son that looked like Vash the Stampede.

"Wow!" said Asuma. "He looks just like you! Are you raising another Hokage?!"

"…No." said Shikamaru.

"Oh." Said Asuma. "Okay…"

"What are the twins' names?" said Kakashi, still stuck on the fact that he wanted a kid to be named after him.

"Um…Kakashi and…Asuma?" Ino tried.

"That's good to hear." Said Kakashi.

"Those aren't our names!" said Shika and Cho.

"Yes they are!" said Ino as she gave Shika and Cho a LOOK.

"Wow!" said Gai who had regained consciousness when no one was looking. "There are so many children around here. How many…six? Wow!"

"Actually…considering the fact that there are only three Uchiha children are present, we can probably assume that there are more." Said Kakashi. "How old is Sasuke the second anyway? It seems like just yesterday that I read about him being born in the newspaper."

"Fifteen." Said Sasuke.

"FIFTEEN?!" yelled all the teachers as they clutched their hearts. They could also remember reading about that in the paper and it suddenly made them feel very old.

"Tasho…I mean…Lil Kurenai is almost sixteen!" announced Kiba.

"And guess what, Gai?!" said Lee. "Tenten and I have another kid too!"

"TENTEN IS YOUR WIFE?!" screamed Gai as he fainted again. Then he woke back up since he was just pretending to faint for attention anyway. "How old is your other son?"

"Fifteen!" said Lee. "His name is Lil Lee and he's a chuunin!!"

"WOW!!" said Gai.

Just then, Senjou, Inoshi and Hichou came out of nowhere!! YAY!! Well, they didn't come out of nowhere, they just sort of… came out of the house! After they had changed their clothes!

"This…" said Sasuke to Kakashi, gesturing for Senjou to come over. "This is Senjou. He's the token genius of the generation. He was using the Sharingan before our oldest learned how. He's a great fighter and rivals my skill when I was his age. He's also very smart, aren't you Senjou?"

Senjou had been mesmerized by the patch. "Are you a pirate?" he asked Kakashi.

Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"Yes." Said Kakashi. "I am a pirate."

"Really?" said Senjou, getting a certain twinkle in his eye.

Kakashi nodded in a very matter-of-fact fashion.

"_I_ know he's not really a pirate!" said Inoshi.

"And who's this?" asked Asuma.

"Um…Inoshi." Said Ino.

It kind of went silent after that.

"And?" led Asuma.

"He's…yeah." Said Sasuke.

"Do pirates really say 'arrr'?" Senjou asked Kakashi.

"They do sometimes." Said Kakashi. "If you're good."

"You don't have to tell Senjou to be good!" said Ino, glad to change the subject. "He's ALWAYS good! Except when he doesn't eat his vegetables!"

"Hey, you're supposed to be talking about me!" said Inoshi.

"Where's Sasuke anyway?" Sasuke asked, referring to Sasuke Jr.

"He's inside." Inoshi answered. "Waiting for Tashoku who's waiting for Kobiru who's waiting for Lee."

"Kobiru…" said Kiba as a shadow covered half his face. "I hate her."

"We all know that, dear." Said Hinata, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What's this?" said Gai, pointing directly at Hichou. "Did I fail to notice that there is another small child running around?!"

Hichou looked curiously at Gai for a minute and then back at Neji. "Dad, who's that ugly guy who looks exactly like Lee and his hideous offspring?" Hichou asked.

Neji looked at Hichou and then at Gai who was looking questioningly at both of them.

"Kids." Said Neji finally.

"RIGHT!" said Gai, giving the thumbs up. He wasn't really all that interested in Hichou anyway. He just wanted to play with Lil Gai and also meet Lil Lee.

"I'm learning how to do the Heavenly Spin!" said Hichou.

"I bet." Said Gai.

"I go like this!" said Hichou as he started spinning around in circles.

Neji put his hand on Hichou's head and stopped him.

"I see." Said Gai, slowly backing away from Hichou and Neji.

"Lee, I didn't mean to pull out so much of your hair!" came Kobiru's voice from the house area. "I just wanted a little piece so my shrine to you at my house could be more authentic!"

The four oldest kids suddenly stopped, all standing in a line and looking at the four old people who were there.

"That's Sasuke." Said Sasuke, pointing at Sasuke. Jr. "He's like me only blond."

"I can see the resemblance." Said Kakashi. "Hi. I was your father's teacher a long time ago." Sasuke Jr. didn't reply for a moment. Actually, no one really said anything. "And…yes…I am a pirate."

"I wasn't going to ask." Said Sasuke Jr.

"I can remember the huge party when young Sasuke was born!" said Kurenai out of nowhere. "We all just took turns holding the new Uchiha! My, how you've grown!"

"Fifteen years will do that to you." Said Sasuke Jr.

"And THIS…this is Lil Kurenai!!" said Kiba, walking up to Tashoku and whispering the current situation to her in a voice that only her Inuzuka ears would be able to hear.

"Oh right!" said Tashoku. "Lil Kurenai. That's me."

"Lil Kurenai?" said Kobiru. "That's crazy! Her name is—"

"SHUT UP KOBIRU!!!" yelled Kiba as he obviously just suppressed the urge to smack Kobiru into next Tuesday.

"Who is that?" asked Asuma. "I hope it's not that horrible daughter that you don't like as much."

"Don't even SAY that!" said Kiba dramatically. "Kobiru?! My daughter?! I would rather DIE!"

"Oh Mr. Inuzuka!" laughed Kobiru. "That would be funny, wouldn't it?"

"No." said Kiba. "It would be devastating."

"Lee, I thought you said you had another son." Said Gai, changing the subject.

"I do." Said Lee, pointing in the direction of the four oldest kids that were just standing there like knaves.

Gai went down the line. "Let's see…" he said slowly. "Sasuke the second… Lil Kurenai… Lil Kurenai's friend… and… Neji's…other kid?"

"No you silly!" said Lee. "That's MY kid! That's Lil Lee!"

"Oh." Said Gai as he leaned over to Lee and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Did you…adopt?" Of course, everyone could hear him anyway so Lil Lee only gave a heavy sigh.

"Gotta love those recessive genes, huh Shikamaru?" said Asuma.

"Um…I guess." Said Shikamaru, not really knowing how else to respond or why that question was even directed towards him in the first place. Then he remembered! Oh yeah. Asuma's in love with me.

"Oh Shikamaru, I love you." Said Asuma and Chouji at the same time. They both looked at each other and glared.

"I'm going to stand over here…" said Shikamaru, backing away.

"I didn't mean it in a sexual way!" said Asuma. "I was just meaning that I loved you in a sort of fatherly way because of all the things you were able to accomplish in your lifetime!"

"…Me too!!" said Chouji quickly.

"Still…I think I'll explore my personal space." Shikamaru insisted, backing away further yet.

"Have it your way, Shikamaru." Said Asuma.

"What are you four doing in Kokomo anyway?" asked Shino suddenly.

Once again, the only reaction he got was people staring at him.

"Hey guys, I've got the best idea ever." Said Kurenai. "Let's go out for lunch and that restaurant we saw on our way over here!"

"Do you mean that really fancy place?" asked Kakashi.

"That's a great idea!" said Gai. "You should all put on some nice clothes and we'll meet you over there!"

"YAY!!" cheered everyone as they jumped up and punched the air. The oldest folks left to go and get seats for their abnormally large group while everyone else dashed into the house to get into their nice clothes.


	37. But I hate her so immensely!

"It's so nice that these strange old people are taking us out to lunch!" said Kobiru.

"YOU'RE not invited, Kobiru." Said Kiba.

"Oh Mr. Inuzuka!" said Kobiru. "It's not like they told me I couldn't come!"

"Yes they did." Said Kiba as if they did.

"Dad, I want Kobiru to come!" said Tashoku.

"I don't." said Lil Lee who still was a little disturbed by Kobiru's loud confession that she had a shrine to him at her house.

"See?!" said Kiba. "It's two against one!"

"Actually, it's two against two since Kobiru wants to come!" said Tashoku.

"Yeah!" said Kobiru.

"Kiba…" said Hinata, coming up from behind Kiba and trying to lead him away before he killed Kobiru. "Why not just let Kobiru come? You can sit on the opposite side of the table as her."

"But I hate her so immensely!" complained Kiba.

"We know." Said Hinata. "But there are some people here who hate each other immensely but are dealing with it in a much more subtle way than you are."

She looked at Neji who turned his head just in time to look really evil and scary with a glare as he attached Hichou's clip-on bowtie.

"My daughter's dress is much prettier than your daughter's." said Naruto to Sasuke as Sakura dressed Kajitsu. Sasuke was picking a dress out for Hana. But not only a dress… he was also picking out a nice little hat and a pair of shoes and various other accessories.

"Naruto, please don't start a fight." Sakura said.

"Yeah, Naruto." Said Sasuke. "This is one you just can't win."

"WHAT?!" demanded Naruto angrily.

"Hana was in the Sears catalog." Said Sasuke as he whipped out a catalog since he always has it readily available so he can show it to people. The page had been opened to so many times that it pretty much just opened automatically to it to show a picture of Hana wearing a pretty little dress and posing for the camera.

"It's only because she's the first girl Uchiha." Naruto assured himself.

"No, that was why she was in the newspaper a lot." Said Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke, did you pull out the ol' Sears catalog again?" said Ino as she came walking over.

"No." said Sasuke as he quickly tucked it away someplace safe. "Which do you think would be better? Hat or ribbon?"

"You know I'm not good at this stuff…" said Ino.

"Yeah but I have this beret that she's never worn before…" Sasuke said. "But the last time she wore this dress, this ribbon looked so nice in her hair. Which should it be?"

Then Sasuke took note of the fact that Naruto and Sakura were both staring at him with their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Oh geez." Said Sasuke, looking away.

"Is everyone ready to go?" said Tenten.

"Yes we are!" said Lee. He and Lil Gai were wearing matching bright green tuxedos.

"You're…going out…like that?" Tenten said, sounding a little devastated.

"It's a special occasion!" said Lee, straightening his tie.

That's when Lil Lee walked over wearing a pair of black pants and a nice dark green shirt. Lee looked at him up and down with a gaping expression.

"Lil Lee!" he said finally. "This is a special occasion! You have to dress up nice for Gai!"

"This IS nice." Said Lil Lee.

"Where's your tuxedo?!" demanded Lee.

"I…shredded it?" Lil Lee replied.

"YOU WHAT?!" yelled Lee. "I am VERY disappointed with you, young man!"

"Sorry." Said Lil Lee, rolling his eyes.

That's when the entire male portion of the Uchiha clan made their appearances with their matching clothes. All of them were wearing black pants and a white collared button down shirt with an Uchiha fan on the front pocket. Along with all that, they also were either holding or tying their ties that had an Uchiha fan on the very end.

"Sasuke will you tie my tie?" Senjou asked, giving his tie to Sasuke Jr.

Sasuke Jr. finished tying his own and then tied Senjou. Afterwards, he tied Shika's and Cho's as well. Eventually he ended up tying Inoshi's too since Inoshi had tied his like a failure.

"You all match." Said Lil Lee to Sasuke Jr.

"Really?" Sasuke Jr. said sarcastically. "Don't laugh."

"How can I laugh when…" Lil Lee started but the mere images of his father and brother running around in bright green tuxedos just didn't allow him to speak anymore.

"Tashoku, do you think I can wear one of your dresses?" Kobiru asked.

"Of course!" said Tashoku.

"No!" yelled Kiba. "I refuse to allow it!!"

"Here Kiba." Said Hinata, handing Kiba a pink collared shirt. "Wear this, okay? I like this shirt on you."

"Okay." Said Kiba as he started putting the shirt on. "Anyway, Kobiru, I will not allow your HORRIBLE germs all over my daughter's clothing!"

"Kiba, you're wearing a pink shirt." Said Shino who was wearing exactly the same thing that he always wears.

"It's PEACH." Said Kiba.

"It's pink." Shino said.

"Hinata likes it." said Kiba. "And that's all that's important." He turned back to Kobiru to continue to lecture her only to find that she wasn't there. He stormed over to the bedroom and slammed his fist on the door. "Kobiru!! You better not be putting on one of Tashoku's dresses!!"

"I'm not!" lied Kobiru from inside the bedroom.

"You BETTER not be!" said Kiba threateningly.

Ino sighed as she and the three other mommies put on some make-up in the bathroom. She was wearing a purple dress that Sasuke had picked out for her while he was shopping one day. She had never worn it before. "I'm just glad Sasuke doesn't go all out and search for matching dresses for Hana and I." She commented with a slight laugh.

"Ino, I think you should wear these shoes." Said Sasuke, poking his head in the bathroom only to see that the three other moms were there. "I mean…I'll go make sure all our sons' ties are tied correctly." He left the shoes in the doorway and hurried off.

"I mean…I bought this dress the other day!" said Ino. "And Sasuke had nothing to do with picking it out!"

"I think what you two have is good!" said Tenten. She was wearing a dark green dress. "The whole role reversal thing always sounded good to me."

"Role reversal?" Ino asked.

"Sure!" said Tenten. "You take care of the bacon and he takes care of the kids. I think it's a cute idea. I just wish I was still a ninja and Lee quit instead of the other way around."

"I happen to like the traditional way." Sakura said. She was in pink OF COURSE.

Hinata didn't say anything. She just combed Kiba's hair so he looked presentable. "I think you look good, Kiba." Said Hinata. "What is Tashoku wearing?"

"I don't know." Said Kiba. "But if it's ANYTHING out of line then I'll have her march right back into that room and change! Frankly, I couldn't help but notice that that wretched Uchiha boy has been watching her lately!"

"Inoshi?" said Ino. He couldn't POSSIBLY be talking about Sasuke Jr.! He's FAR from wretched.

"No, the oldest one!" said Kiba. "That Sasuke."

"There shouldn't be a problem with that." Said Ino. "They're teenagers after all. I know Sasuke doesn't have a girlfriend. Does Tashoku have a boyfriend?"

"Not as long as I'M alive!" said Kiba. "As long as she lives in my house, she'll have to abide by MY rules!"

"Kiba, don't be so loud." Said Hinata.

"Okay, sorry." Said Kiba.

"Are you girls almost done in here?" Naruto asked as he came in. He was wearing an orange shirt.

"Naruto!" said Sakura. "You can't wear that! I'm wearing pink! We won't match!"

"This is all I brought." Said Naruto.

"You'll have to borrow some clothes from someone else!" said Sakura.

"Who am I supposed to borrow something from?" said Naruto. "No one's my size!"

"You can borrow one of my shirts." Said Kiba.

Naruto looked at Kiba's pink shirt.

"Uh…no…that's okay." Naruto said.

"Well…who else is about your size?" Sakura wondered. "Try Lee's son. He's just a little bit taller than you."

"But…Lee's family is…" Naruto said, looking back at Lee and Lil Gai as they continued to run around in their tuxedos. Even though Lil Lee himself wasn't wearing a green tuxedo, it was still…uh…you know.

"Then I'd have to say that the only other person is Sasuke." Said Sakura. "Or…oh wait. You could try Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru it is!" said Naruto. He went back into the other room where Shikamaru was finally getting around to searching through his suitcase for his nice clothes and also for Shikataro's nice clothes. "Shikamaru, do you think I could borrow a shirt?"

"What color?" Shikamaru asked as he pulled out a black shirt for himself.

"Uh…black?" Naruto tried.

Shikamaru handed the shirt to Naruto. "Fine." He said. Then he went back into the suitcase to find himself a new shirt and finally got a dark blue one. He also got a white shirt for Shikataro and gave him a tie as well.

"All the Uchihas are wearing this." Said Shikataro since he was already wearing a pair of black pants.

"So?" said Shikamaru. Shikataro shrugged and decided that it didn't really matter all that much.

Then Chouji came out dressed in his best clothes. "Shikamaru, I don't know if that pony-tail is appropriate for a fancy restaurant!" he said.

"I wouldn't be me without it." said Shikamaru.

"But I thought you didn't want people to recognize you as the Hokage!" said Chouji.

"Whatever." Said Shikamaru.

Then Tashoku and Kobiru emerged from the bedroom with their new attire.

"I smell perfume!!" yelled Kiba as he ran out of the bathroom. He stomped over to Tashoku and then grabbed his nose. "It burns!! It burns!!"

"Dad!" said Tashoku.

"Just WHO are you trying to smell nice for?!" demanded Kiba.

"Just myself!" cried Tashoku.

"Oh." Said Kiba as he glared at Sasuke Jr. anyway.

"What?" said Sasuke Jr. obliviously.

"Oh my god, Mr. Inuzuka!" said Kobiru. "I found out that Tashoku and I have the exact same dress so if it looks familiar then that's why."

"LIAR!" yelled Kiba. "I smell Tashoku all over that dress!"

"I told you…" Tashoku sighed to Kobiru.

Then Hinata came out. "Kiba, you're messing up your hair!" she said as she tried to reach over him to comb his hair.

"So…let's get going!" said Lee. "We wouldn't want to keep Gai and the others waiting any longer than we already have!"

Then they all walked to the restaurant.


	38. I got lost on the road of life

"We couldn't get a table for thirty." Said Asuma as he greeted them. "But we got two tables that each sit fifteen!"

"And since there's twenty-nine people, fifteen can sit at one table and fourteen at another!" said Kurenai.

"Wow." Said Gai and Kakashi.

It ended up being split up as such;

The entire Rock family sat at one table with Gai. Neji and Hichou also sat at the table along with the entire Kurenai team, including Tashoku. Shika and Cho wanted to sit with Lil Gai so they sat at that table as well. Kobiru decided to follow Lil Lee and Tashoku so she sat there as well.

This means that the rest of the Uchihas, the entire Uzumaki family, Shikamaru, Shikataro, Chouji, Asuma and Kakashi all sat together at the OTHER table.

"So the order of children goes…Sasuke, Inoshi, Senjou…Shika and Cho… then Hana?" Kakashi clarified.

"Yes and—wait…how did you know the twins were named Shika and Cho?" Sasuke said.

"I looked underneath the underneath." Kakashi said. "And I also heard Ino call them by name."

"How did you get that patch?" asked Senjou. "Were you fighting some Indians and they shot an arrow at your eye?"

"Yes." Said Kakashi.

"Wow!" exclaimed Senjou.

"I WOULD show you my evil eye but it is far too evil and only other pirates are allowed to see it." Kakashi said.

"You have an evil eye?" Senjou said excitedly.

"Yes, it's horrible." Said Kakashi. "I'll show it to you later if you're good and eat your vegetables. All of them."

Sasuke was a little…mixed emotions. "Why are you doing that?" he asked Kakashi finally.

"Which one is your smart kid?" Kakashi asked.

"That one." Sasuke said, pointing to Senjou.

"That's why." Kakashi said. "So anyway. You're a chuunin now, Sasuke? …The young one."

"Yes." Said Sasuke Jr. He still didn't really know this weird guy who insisted he was a pirate. He remembered seeing a few pictures of him around the house but other than that…nothing really.

"I know you're not really a pirate." Said Inoshi.

"Oh really?" said Kakashi. "If I'm not a pirate then what am I?"

"He has a patch!" said Senjou. "So he's a pirate!"

"Exactly." Said Kakashi. "Listen to your smart brother."

"You're not REALLY a pirate." Said Inoshi, crossing his arms.

"Yes he is, Inoshi." Said Sasuke Jr.

"What?" said Inoshi. "You believe it too?!"

"Of course." Said Sasuke Jr. Really, he just wanted to contradict Inoshi.

"Inoshi, I know nothing about you except your name." Said Kakashi. "I take it by the forehead protector that you've graduated the academy. Are you a genin or a chuunin or…a jounin? You can never tell these days."

"…No you can't." said Sasuke with a sigh.

"I'm just a genin." Said Inoshi.

"That's all right." Said Kakashi. "That's normal."

"Lee is Inoshi's teacher." Sasuke said.

"Hey, enough about Sasuke and his kids!" said Naruto. "Come on, Kakashi. When are you going to ask about my daughter? And how come you didn't come to our wedding? I sent you an invitation!"

"I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said.

"That's a lie!" said Naruto.

"Honestly, Kakashi, I have to ask…" Sakura said. "It's been nagging at me for years…you went to Sasuke's wedding…"

"Because I'm better." Said Sasuke.

"It's just because it was a village event." Kakashi said, ignoring Sasuke's usual stupidity. "Everyone was there to see the Uchiha clan start on their road to revival."

"And I'm better." Sasuke added.

"You could have at least made an appearance!" said Naruto. "What could possibly have been more important?!"

"Pirate stuff." Said Kakashi.

"What kind of pirate stuff?" Senjou asked eagerly.

"Stuff with my evil eye." Said Kakashi. "And a plank. And a big boat."

"With a pirate flag?!" Senjou asked, getting more and more excited.

"And a sword too." Kakashi said.

"Stop." Said Sasuke. "I draw the line here."

"But he's so gullible." Kakashi said. "And it's so much fun."

"Wait…you're not a pirate?" Senjou asked, looking like someone had just told him that Christmas was canceled.

"Senjou…I haven't been entirely honest with you." Said Kakashi, putting his arm around Senjou. "I told you I was a pirate. I'm actually a pirate captain."

"Really?!" Senjou said happily.

"And I used TWO swords, not one." Kakashi said.

"Wow!" Senjou said, bouncing in his seat with excitement.

"I love this kid." Said Kakashi to Sasuke who was looking annoyed.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, there was more conversation.

"Once Shikamaru became a jounin at the age of fourteen, that's when Ino got all hardcore!" said Chouji, continuing his long story. "She became a chuunin and pretty much got her jounin vest right after that, isn't that right, Ino?"

"I guess." Said Ino with a shrug.

"As for me…I just stayed Chouji!" said Chouji. "I wasn't even a chuunin until…hey…I think I became a chuunin pretty much right before Shikamaru became the Hokage! Isn't that funny?"

"Chouji, we were all there when we were becoming chuunins and jounins so you don't have to tell us." Shikamaru said. He was sitting in between Chouji and Asuma. Not one of his BRIGHTEST ideas.

"Well, in YOUR case, Shikamaru, you became HOKAGE!" said Asuma.

"I know." Said Shikamaru. "…I was there."

"Mom, why can't I sit with Dad?" Hana asked Ino.

"Because you're going to sit with Mommy today!" Ino answered.

"I want to sit with Dad!" said Hana.

"But don't you want to sit with Mommy and Uncle Chouji and Uncle Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you Ino…" said Chouji. "Do you think it would be all right if I wasn't Uncle Chouji anymore?"

"Why?" said Ino, looking hurt. "The poor kids don't have any REAL uncles!"

"No, that's not what I mean!" said Chouji. "I would rather them call me GRANDPA Chouji."

"Grandpa?" Ino said, looking confused.

"Yeah!" said Chouji. "I always wanted to be a Grandpa! Shikataro's already calling me Grandpa Chouji, aren't you Shikataro?"

"I am." Said Shikataro.

"Um…if it makes you happy, Chouji." Said Ino.

"It does!" cheered Chouji.

"I'll tell the kids at…some future date." Ino said.

"So, Shikamaru, how have you been these last few years?" Asuma asked as he puffed his pipe. If Shikamaru didn't know better then he would have SWORN that he saw the puffs of smoke form into little hearts. But his silly eyes must have been deceiving him!

"I'm bored!" complained Kajitsu.

"Would you like something to color on, Kajitsu?" Sakura asked.

"Yes!" said Kajitsu as Sakura turned Kajitsu's paper menu over and gave her a pen to draw with. "I want crayons!"

"I don't have any crayons." Said Sakura.

"But I want crayons!" wailed Kajitsu.

Meanwhile, at the other table…

"You two are beaming with youthfulness!" said Gai to Lil Gai and Lee. Gai himself was also wearing a similar tuxedo except his had white polka dots.

"Thanks Gai!" said Lee.

"As for you…Lil Lee…" said Gai, turning to Lil Lee who was sitting on the other side of him only because Lee had insisted that Gai sit in between his two children. "That's a…nice shirt."

"Your suit is nice too." Said Lil Lee though he so obviously did not think so.

"Lil Lee is into the whole 'asserting his individuality' thing." Said Lee, doing the little quotey things.

"Why?" asked Gai.

"My childhood, that's why." Said Lil Lee.

"I highly doubt that just growing your hair out and wearing toned down clothes is really going to help you assert your individuality!" said Gai. "You're going to look more like an individual if you wear a suit like this!"

"I'm asserting my individuality by NOT sticking out…like I used to." Lil Lee said.

"It couldn't have been THAT bad!" said Gai.

"I know!" said Lee. "He's always going on about how we ruined his childhood but I never saw any of it. Look!" He whipped out his dad wallet and showed a picture of Lil Lee when he was small and hideous.

"Now THAT is a child!" said Gai. "That's a look. That's an individual!"

"What about me, Gai?!" said Lil Gai who was already obsessed with Gai.

"I LOVE THIS KID!!" yelled Gai as he hugged Lil Gai.

"YAY!!" cheered Lil Gai.

"HURRAY!!!" cheered Shika and Cho just because they wanted to be included.

"He reminds me so much of you, Lee!" said Gai.

"I'm flattered!!" said Lee.

"Lee…Gai…Lil Gai…Shika and Cho…try not to be so very loud." Tenten said. "You're disturbing some of the other people in the restaurant."

"Lee." Said Kobiru, tapping Lil Lee on the shoulder. Lil Lee, for once, didn't mind this distraction by Kobiru since he didn't want to be included in this loud conversation any longer. "Your family is SO wak."

Lil Lee didn't know what to say. "Uh…thanks." He said finally.

"Kobiru, you haven't even seen some of the weirder things they've done!" said Tashoku. "When we were back at the house—" She stopped because Kiba was practically hovering over here shoulder, hanging on every word. "Dad! I'm trying to do girl talk!"

"I'm just sniffing you." Said Kiba.

"Do it later then!" said Tashoku.

Kiba crossed his arms and faced forward again. "I'm a bad father!" said Kiba.

"No, Kiba, you're not a bad father." Said Hinata since she was sitting across from Kiba.

"Yes I am!" said Kiba. "Shino, am I a bad father?"

Shino shrugged.

"See?!" said Kiba. "I AM a bad father!"

"Kiba, you're doing fine!" said Kurenai. "I must admit, you're one of the last people I ever expected to ever settle down and have a family…especially with YOU Hinata! I always thought you had something for Naruto!"

"…Uh…haha…" said Hinata. She never really wanted to go there, especially with Kiba sitting right there.

"What's this talk about my wife?!" Kiba demanded, slamming his fist down on the table.

"It's nothing, Kiba!" said Hinata.

"Oh, now I'm a bad husband!" Kiba said.

"You're not a bad husband!" Hinata insisted. "And you're not a bad father either! Don't worry!"

"You're right!" said Kiba. "I'm NOT a bad father! Let's have another kid, Hinata. Another girl. That would be fun. And we'll make sure that she doesn't meet anyone like Kobiru."

"Kiba, I think we're a little old to have more children." Hinata said.

"We're not even forty!" said Kiba.

"But they say that you're not supposed to have kids past a certain age." Hinata said.

As Kiba and Hinata continued to argue in the background, Neji got Kobiru's attention. "Watch Hichou while I'm in the bathroom." He instructed.

"Okay…" said Kobiru. "Whatever."

"Not 'whatever'." Said Neji. "You have to watch him and make sure he doesn't eat his napkin again."

Neji looked at Hichou who was raising his napkin to his mouth. As soon as Hichou noticed that Neji was looking at him, he quickly put it back on the table and smiled innocently.

"Again?" Kobiru said skeptically but Neji was already out of his seat and off to the little boy's room.

Eventually, the waiter came and took all their orders. They waited around for a little while and then their food came. Then they ate it. Then the check came and it went to Senjou immediately.


	39. Dad, I have to fight the ninjas…

"The tip is about $96.75." said Senjou.

"That's robbery!!" said Inoshi but he was ignored.

"So what's the total?" asked Sasuke.

"$741.75." Senjou answered.

"Okay so…what?" Sasuke said, looking astounded. "Was that number just in the seven hundreds?"

"Yeah." Said Senjou. "The meals and drinks were expensive."

"I hope you four brought enough money." Said Naruto to Kakashi. "The check is split up between our four teachers."

"So they each owe $185.44." Senjou answered.

"Since when are we paying for you guys?" Kakashi said. "I didn't even bring any money for myself. I was hoping you all would pay for me."

"What?" said Sasuke. "You said you were treating us to lunch."

"No we didn't." said Kakashi. "We just suggested we come out to lunch and you guys ASSUMED we were paying."

"If you didn't have any money, why did you pick the most expensive restaurant you could find?!" demanded Sakura.

"It's a special occasion!" said Gai, leaning over to the other table.

"Fine then…" Sasuke sighed. "Senjou, how much do we owe?"

"We as in the Uchihas?" Senjou asked. "$186.72."

"That's painful." Said Sasuke.

"What about us?" asked Naruto.

"Don't exploit my kid!" said Sasuke.

"We can't afford that much!" said Ino after the message had traveled down to her how much their check was.

"I hope you're all not expecting ME to pay for Kobiru." Said Kiba.

"Shikamaru, you're loaded aren't you?" said Ino. "Why don't you just take the check for now and we'll all pay you back when we get home?"

Shikamaru didn't answer for a moment. He just kind of LOOKED at her. "Why not ask someone else who has a lot of money?" he said. "I thought you were pretty well of."

"But we've got six kids and can't afford to just throw money around." Ino said.

"Don't look at us." Said Sakura, referring to herself and her family.

Naruto leaned over to the other table. "Does anyone here have any money to pick up the tab with?" he asked.

"Me?!" said Kiba, sounding appalled. "On my teacher's salary?!"

"I wasn't directing it solely towards you." Said Naruto. "What about you, Neji? You're the head of your clan so you have to have a lot of money."

He WOULD have said that if not for the fact that Neji was just so terrifying. He was about to address Shino as well but, like Neji, Shino was terrifying…but sort of in a different inexplicable way.

"Lee?" Naruto said finally.

"I most certainly can't afford to pay THIS enormous bill!" said Lee.

Everyone gave a heavy sigh. One big HUGE heavy sigh. The waiters in the restaurant recognized that sigh. They knew it was the sigh of customers who could not pay their bill.

"Is there a problem?" asked Head Waiter.

"We were unaware that our bill would be so enormous and expensive." Kakashi said, taking charge.

"Are you trying to tell me that you will not be paying your bill?" Head Waiter asked, getting a murderous look on his face.

"It's just—" started Sakura.

"NO ONE gets away with not paying their bill!!" yelled Head Waiter as he ripped off his waiter clothes to reveal that he was actually a jounin ninja!! All the other waiters ripped off their waiter clothes as well to reveal the same thing.

"Looks like trouble!!" yelled Gai as he ripped off his tuxedo to reveal his green body suit.

"Gai, I don't think that's such a great idea." Said Kakashi as Gai went to dive in and start fighting but his back cricked.

"OW!!" whined Gai as he sank back into his seat, crying.

"Looks like WE'LL have to take care of it!" said Lee, ripping off HIS tuxedo to reveal his green bodysuit underneath. Lee vaulted over the table and started fighting with one of the ninjas.

"Come on, boys!" said Ino to her sons as she got up as well.

"Ino!" said Sasuke. "That's an expensive dress!"

"Let's go!" said Sasuke Jr. as he went to stand up but Sasuke grabbed his collar.

"Am I the only one who cares if your nice clothes get ruined?" he said in a very patronizing tone.

"Dad, I have to fight the ninjas…" Sasuke Jr. said, sounding a little whiny.

"Not in those clothes you aren't." said Sasuke firmly.

"Lee!!" yelled Kobiru as she dove into Lil Lee's arms, distracting him from his current battle. "Protect me!"

"You're not safe if you do that again!" said Lil Lee as he pushed her away and went back to his feud using ONLY taijutsu.

"This is a learning experience!" said Kiba, standing up on his chair. "My students, I want you all to produce a Bunshin to help everyone else!"

"I'll take the kids over here." Said Sakura, grabbing Kajitsu and not really anyone else. Pretty soon, all those who were ninjas were brawling across the entire restaurant. Of course, the Uchihas weren't involved because they were wearing their NICE clothes so they just stood over in the corner where other people could protect them. Well, actually, now that I think about it, the only people who WERE fighting were Neji, Lee, Lil Lee, Kiba, Naruto and Hichou.

"What am I doing standing here?" said Chouji randomly.

"You're protecting us!" said Hinata.

"Where did Shino go?" Tenten questioned.

"I'm right here." Said Shino.

"Oh." Said Tenten. "Why aren't you fighting?"

"Because everyone else is having so much fun." Said Shino. "And if I joined in then the battle would be over."

"Cocky, aren't you?" said Sasuke. He's such a hypocrite.

"Shikamaru, you should join in!" said Asuma. "After all, you were the Hokage so that means you'll be able to beat them all with no problem!"

"Um…I agree with Shino." Said Shikamaru but he actually just didn't feel like fighting.

"Oh Shikamaru!" said Asuma lovingly. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Dad…_Hichou_ is fighting and I'm not." Said Sasuke Jr. to Sasuke. "I promise I won't ruin my clothes and if I do, I'll pay for them out of my own pocket, okay?"

Sasuke looked like he was going to stubbornly argue against it but Ino came up behind him and gave him a good Judo chop since she ALSO wanted to fight and was offended that Hichou was fighting but she and her wonderful Uchiha sons weren't. "There we go!" she said. "Let's go now."

All of the sons were ABOUT to go, but Ino stopped them. "Actually, maybe it should just be Sasuke…and…er…Senjou…"

"But mom!" said Inoshi. "I'm practically a chuunin!"

"I need you to stay behind and…uh…protect everyone with Chouji!" Ino said as she grabbed Senjou and Sasuke Jr. and pulled them over to the fighting area.

"Tashoku, why aren't you fighting?" Hinata asked.

"I'm wearing my favorite dress!" Tashoku answered as if Hinata should have just KNOWN that. "Hey, where did Kobiru go anyway?"

"She's over there lusting on my son!" said Tenten, pointing at Kobiru who was trying to put herself in peril so that Lil Lee would save her.

"Could you stop that?!" demanded Lil Lee. "I'm a bit preoccupied with keeping MYSELF alive and I don't need you overturning tables and getting yourself 'stuck' anymore!"

"But Lee…save me…!" Kobiru yelled from under a table.

Lil Lee kicked the table off of her. "Now stop!" he commanded.

"Look out behind you!" Kobiru HOLL-ered. Lil Lee spun around just as a waiter ninja came crashing down to smite him but suddenly, a kick came from behind him and the waiter ninja skidded across the floor and crashed into the wall.

"I didn't need you to do that." Said Lil Lee to Sasuke Jr. who was his rescuer.

Sasuke Jr. shrugged. "SURE you didn't." he said.

"My hero!" said Tashoku as she ran over to Sasuke Jr. with outstretched arms and leapt on top of him, enveloping him in a warm embrace.

"Uh…" said Sasuke Jr., a little uncomfortable with this current situation.

"LIL LEE!!" yelled Lee, running over. "Take off your weights!! HURRY!! TAKE OFF YOUR WEIGHTS!!!"

"You don't have to scream so loud, I'm RIGHT HERE!" Lil Lee tried to yell over Lee's constant demands that he take off his weights. But then, luckily, Lee got distracted because another waiter ninja had jumped in to fight him.

"FEAR US!!" yelled five waiter ninjas as they got in a formation and started twirling some nun-chucks while yelling their battle cries while being right in front of the four oldest kids.

"Let's each take one." Said Sasuke Jr.

"In case you haven't noticed, there's FIVE of them." Said Lil Lee.

Just when he said that, another person suddenly landed in front of them. He was about their age and he had pink hair and blue eyes. He had a forehead protector proudly on his forehead and he struck a pose.

"Now there's five of US!" he said.

"Oh geez." Said Lil Lee, slapping his forehead.

"Oh my god!" yelled Naruto, running over and slapping his cheeks. "Who IS this incredibly strong and handsome ninja?!"

"Dad, it's ME!" said the pink-haired ninja. "Pansuke!!"

"Good to see you!!" yelled Naruto, hugging his son.

"AHEM." Said the five waiter ninjas.

"Let's go!" said Pansuke. "Lee, you cover my back!"

"I will NOT." Said Lil Lee, getting a familiar aura of rage.

"You know him?" Sasuke Jr. asked Lil Lee.

"Wait…Pansuke?" said Kobiru. "The second most losery kid in our class?"

"Second only to Lee of course!!" said Pansuke.

"If you won't come at us then we'll come at you!!" yelled the waiter ninjas as they all charged. Since these particular waiter ninjas were actually only chuunins, they were easily fended off, especially with Naruto's help.

"What are you doing here, Pansuke?!" demanded Lil Lee. "I thought you were taking the chuunin exam!"

"Yes, how did that go, Pansuke?" Naruto asked.

Pansuke lowered his head. "The examiner said that if we didn't answer the tenth question correctly then we would never be able to become chuunins and I didn't want that to happen!" he answered. "Only later did I realize that he was lying but by that time, it was too late."

Naruto's face fell.

"But you KNEW he was going to do that." Naruto said finally.

"I forgot!" said Pansuke.

"Who is this?" Lee asked, walking over.

"This is my son, Pansuke." Naruto said.

"Your son?" said everyone.

"You didn't tell us you had a son!!" said Lee.

"Well, we were trying not to even think about him because he was taking the chuunin exam and we were worried that something bad would happen." Naruto answered.

"Pansuke…hm…that name sounds so familiar…" Lee said.

"Dad, he's on my three man team." Lil Lee said.

"That's right!" said Lee. "You should hear some of the colorful things Lil Lee says about Pansuke."

"Hey, where did all the waiter ninjas go?" Naruto asked.

"Shino killed them all." Lee answered. Naruto looked at Shino who was still standing with all the non-ninjas and then at the bodies scattered around the room that had bugs crawling around them.

"Oh." Said Naruto. "Let's head home then."


	40. Oh, this is Pansuke

Everyone was about to frolic off to their home when, all of a sudden, Head Waiter jumped down from the ceiling.

"Not only must you pay your bill but you also must compensate me for all my dead waiters!" said Head Waiter.

"YOU'RE the one who blindly attacked US!" said Kiba.

"Guys, let me handle this." Said Shikamaru.

He stepped out of the group and looked as though he was going to do some kind of really awesome Hokage attack but then all he said was, "Maybe it's because it's been a few years, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm the Sixth Hokage."

Head Waiter peered at Shikamaru and then gasped. "I am so sorry!" he said finally. "Wow, I didn't even realize it! That's so…wow! Here, could someone take a picture of the Hokage and I together?"

He pulled out a camera and handed it to Kiba.

"What?" said Kiba obliviously.

"How about one of us shaking hands?" said Head Waiter as he grabbed hands with Shikamaru. The two of them looked at the camera and Kiba shrugged and took the picture. "Thanks so much! Do you think you could sign this for my son?"

He handed Shikamaru a picture of the mountain with all the Hokage heads carved into it, the most recent one being Shikamaru's. Shikamaru pulled out a pen and signed his name.

"Thank you so much!" said Head Waiter. "Don't worry about the tab! It's all on me as a token of my gratitude!"

"No problem." Said Shikamaru, acting like a big hero. Everyone stood in silence for a moment and then calmly and quickly left the restaurant. Since Lee was such a great guy, he offered to carry Sasuke who was still Judo chopped.

"What if that hadn't worked, Shikamaru?!" said Chouji.

"It ALWAYS works." Shikamaru said.

"Speaking of things ALWAYS working, who is this person anyway?" said Kiba randomly as if that really made any sense. He pointed at Pansuke.

"Oh, this is Pansuke." Said Sakura. "He's our son."

"You didn't tell us you had a son." Said Ino.

"I was taking the chuunin exam!" said Pansuke proudly.

"Apparently, Pansuke is on the same three man team as Lee's son!" said Naruto.

"Really?" said Tenten. "So you two know each other! How nice!"

"Yeah." Said Lil Lee, crossing his arms.

"Lee helps me practice my ninjutsu and genjutsu all the time by acting as a moving target!" said Pansuke.

"Oh…" said Sasuke Jr., realizing that THAT must have been why Lil Lee was so very good at avoiding all of his ninjutsu attacks during the tournament.

"That's so nice of you, Lil Lee!" said Tenten happily as she beamed with pride.

"It's not MY choice!" said Lil Lee angrily.

"You have pink hair." Said Lil Gai to Pansuke.

"I know." Said Pansuke.

"Why?" asked Lil Gai.

"It's natural." Said Pansuke.

"Oh." Said Lil Gai. "I feel bad for you."

"You're one to talk." Said Pansuke.

Lil Lee bitch slapped Pansuke. "That's my brother." He said in a threatening tone.

"He made fun of me first!" said Pansuke.

"You know what?" said Lil Lee. "He's NINE. You're fifteen. I should hope that you'd be able to rise above a nine-year-old's taunts."

"Yeah!" said Lil Gai as he pretended to cry. "I'm scarred for life!!"

"How DARE you scar my son for life!" said Lee as he ran over to Lil Gai and hugged him.

"How dare you scar my favorite student's son for life!!" said Gai as he ran over to Lee and Lil Gai and hugged them both.

"Favorite student?" Tenten said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh it's all right." Said Gai. "Everyone has a favorite student. Asuma's favorite student is Shikamaru, right Asuma?"

"Well, he IS the Hokage." Said Asuma.

"But you said that _I _was your favorite student!" said Chouji as he buried his face in his hands and started to cry.

"We all know who Kakashi's favorite student was!" said Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Kakashi. "Too bad he died."

"Sasuke's not dead, just unconscious." Said Ino.

"Sasuke's not my favorite student." Said Kakashi.

"Then it IS me!!" said Naruto as he did a little dance. "If only Sasuke was awake so I could rub it in his face!"

"You're not my favorite student either, Naruto." Said Kakashi.

"Then…Sakura?" Naruto said, looking confused.

"I've had other students besides you three before." Said Kakashi, rolling his eyes.

"That's disappointing." Said Sakura.

"Don't worry, Neji and Tenten." Said Gai as he put an arm around both Neji and Tenten. "The only reason I like Lee better is because I was able to make him exactly like me. If you two had done so then I would have liked you guys more. But it's not like I DON'T like you! I just PREFER Lee!"

"Gai, you can't get out of a hole by digging more." Said Neji.

"Fine." Said Gai, dropping his hand off Neji's shoulder. "You're my least favorite then."

"Whatever." Said Neji.

"What about you, Kurenai?" asked Kiba. "I'M your favorite, right?"

"I like you all equally!" said Kurenai nervously. She didn't want to say that Kiba wasn't her favorite because Kiba would probably go crazy. She didn't want to say that Shino wasn't her favorite because Shino was scary and was armed with lots and lots of bugs. She didn't want to say that Hinata wasn't her favorite because she always had a little place in her heart for Hinata after what her horrible father did to her.

"Well we certainly got side tracked!" said Ino. "Sakura, Naruto. Why don't you tell us more about Pansuke?"

Everyone chuckled warmly and kept walking back to the house that was on the beach. They went inside to plan for the day since they had five more people to hang around with.

"There's a single's dance tonight!" said Kobiru, putting a flyer on the table.

"You should go to that Shino!" said Kiba. "You could meet a nice girl who likes bugs just like you!"

"Actually…I was kind of thinking that it should just be…you know…us four." Said Kobiru as she took the flyer away.

"I don't want to go anyway." Said Shino.

"What do you mean by 'us four'?!" Kiba demanded.

"Me, Tashoku, Lee and Sasuke!" said Kobiru.

"What about Pansuke?" said Sakura. "Why don't you take him with you so he can get to know you all?"

"We already know him." Said the other four and they all coughed, "…Unfortunately…" under their breath.

"I think it's a good idea!" said Sakura. "What do you say, Pansuke? Do you want to go to the single's dance?"

"Yeah!" said Pansuke.

"I want to come too!" said Inoshi.

"Don't be silly, Inoshi, I think you're a little young." Said Ino.

"It says ALL AGES WELCOME!" said Inoshi, pointing at the flyer.

"I think that before we do all that, we should have a new tournament with Pansuke involved!" announced Naruto.

"Could I be in it too?" asked Kobiru.

"NO!!" yelled all the people who didn't feel like being in or watching another tournament.

That's when Sasuke woke up, a little in a daze. But after a few words of reassurance that an evil waiter ninja cheaply took a shot of him while he back was turned and then his entire family watched over him instead of running off to fight in their nice clothes, he was FINE!

"The only problem is…" said Shikamaru. "If the oldest children are going off to the single's dance, then who will stay at home and watch the youngest children?"

"How about you guys do?" asked Tashoku. "I mean…we've been watching the young kids this whole vacation so all you guys should be able to handle it for only a night."

"She has a point…" said Hinata.

"What exactly classifies as a 'younger kid'?" Lil Gai asked, doing the quotes. "Am I allowed to go to the dance?"

"I think all the kids who WANT to should be able to go!" said Lee. "With the exception of Hana, Kajitsu and Hichou."

"Why is my daughter not allowed to go?" said Naruto as Lee had just personally attacked him on purpose.

"I just can't see someone her age having very much fun." Said Lee obliviously.

"When does this dance start anyways?" Kiba asked Tashoku in a very 'overprotective father' fashion.

"I don't know." Said Tashoku. "Kobiru, when is the dance starting?"

"Seven o'clock!" Kobiru said.

"YOU'RE going?!" Kiba demanded.

"Of course I am, Mr. Inuzuka!" said Kobiru with a laugh.

"Okay…so it's almost four o'clock now…" said Chouji, looking at the clock and trying to avert the attention away from Kiba's strong hatred towards Kobiru that had arisen ONCE AGAIN. "What should we do until the kids head off to the single's dance?"


	41. You can’t just compromise my age

THREE HOURS LATER!!!

"We're going to the single's dance!" Tashoku yelled throughout the household.

"BYE!!" yelled everyone who wasn't going.

"Hey, wait for me!!" yelled Pansuke as he reached the door just before it closed.

"It's bad enough that we have to bring all these little kids…" Kobiru said to Tashoku, referring to Inoshi, Lil Gai, Senjou, Shika and Cho. Shikataro decided to just stay home since he didn't want to go anyway. "But now Pansuke has to come?"

"Yeah…we can lose them all though." Said Tashoku.

"Are you sure you'll be able to get Sasuke to lose his younger brothers?" Kobiru asked just as they had to stop and wait for Sasuke Jr. to tie Shika's shoe for him.

"Lil Lee, will you tie my shoe for me?!" Lil Gai asked as he ran over to Lil Lee.

"You can tie it yourself." Said Lil Lee.

"No, I want you to tie it!" Lil Gai complained.

"Fine…" said Lil Lee, acting as though it was the most annoying thing EVER as he bent down and tied Lil Gai's shoe.

"Why does your whole family call you that?" Kobiru asked.

"Call me what?" Lil Lee said in return.

"'Lil' Lee." Said Kobiru.

"Oh." Said Lil Lee as he stood up. "Because it stuck. My dad has the same name as me so they would just add 'little' at the beginning of my name when I was younger and it shortened to 'lil' and then it stuck."

"I think that's cute!" said Kobiru.

"I think it's retarded." Said Pansuke.

"No one asked for your opinion." Said Lil Lee.

"You all know the cancel move, right?" Pansuke asked the other three oldest kids.

"Yeah." Said the other three.

"Okay, good." Said Pansuke.

"Why?" asked Sasuke Jr.

"Pansuke makes it a point to become an expert at genjutsu." Lil Lee said.

"Why?" Sasuke Jr. repeated.

"Because we usually have to train together and he likes being able to use it on me because I can't cancel it." Lil Lee answered bitterly.

"Yeah…it's great." Said Pansuke with the 'good times' expression on his face.

"Don't worry, Lee, I'LL protect you!" said Kobiru.

"No, that's okay." Said Lil Lee. The last thing he needed was a GIRL protecting him. ESPECIALLY if it was Kobiru because that just gave her another excuse to always be near him.

"I have an idea!" said Tashoku. "While we're walking, how about we talk about the members of our three man teams that aren't here?"

"Oh my GOD!" said Kobiru. "The guy on our team is so lame. He is SO holding us back."

"I KNOW!" said Tashoku.

"Our teacher said that we should have taken the chuunin exam a long time ago but the guy on our team was just so lame that she didn't want him to die during the exam." Kobiru said. "Well…actually, she never really actually said that but you could tell that she WANTED to!"

"I feel bad for him." Said Sasuke Jr. "It must be tough for him to constantly be surrounded by girls who are always putting him down."

Tashoku and Kobiru didn't exactly know how to respond to that at first.

"Well, _I _was really happy when I got assigned in the same group as Aikan!" said Pansuke. "She's the girl on our team. She is SO pretty."

"Oh right!" said Kobiru. "I knew her. She was really funny too! I remember her reaction when she got put on the same team as the two most loser kids in the entire class!"

Pansuke and Lil Lee didn't exactly know how to respond to that at first.

"Well, Lee, you're not a loser ANYMORE!" said Kobiru as if that would make everything all better. "You still are, Pansuke."

"I have to admit I might have been somewhat of a loser back in the academy days but now I'm cool." Said Pansuke. "And handsome to boot."

NO ONE knew exactly how to respond to that at first.

"What about your team, Sasuke?" asked Tashoku. "You're the only one who doesn't have one of your team members here!"

Sasuke Jr. shrugged. "They're…people." He said extremely unintelligently.

"Oh." Said everyone in an equally unintelligent fashion.

"How far are we going to have to walk to this place?" Shika yelled suddenly.

"I want to go home!!" complained Cho.

"Then go home!" said Kobiru. "We don't want you here anyway!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" wailed Shika and Cho as they grabbed onto each other and cried as loudly as they could.

"We can still see the house from here." Said Sasuke Jr. "Why don't you go back home?"

"But what about the murderous rapist jounin ninjas?!" Lil Gai yelled.

"Then why don't you go with them since there's safety in numbers?" Kobiru asked.

"Come on, Shika and Cho!" said Lil Gai. "As long as we all stick together, no rapist jounins are going to rape us!"

"YAAAAY!!" cheered Shika and Cho AND Lil Gai as they all threw their arms up in the air and made their way back to the house. Of course, they were sprinting just in case.

"All right…Inoshi…Senjou…Pansuke…" said Kobiru. "You three are next."

"For what?" asked Pansuke.

"To go home." Said Kobiru.

"I want to go to the single's dance!" said Inoshi.

"Senjou can stay!" said Tashoku just as Senjou was about to leave because he didn't want to be there if no one wanted him. She felt bad for him because she was afraid that he'd start crying. After all, he looked a lot younger than he actually was so you just get in this mental zone where you assume the poor darlings are a certain way.

"He's only like…five!" said Pansuke.

"I'm ten!" said Senjou, sounding offended.

"No you're not." Said Pansuke as if he could just DECIDE that.

"Yes he is." Said Sasuke Jr. since he was liking Pansuke less and less by the second.

"Fine, you're eight." Said Pansuke.

"You can't just compromise my age." Said Senjou.

"Yes I can because I'm older than you." Said Pansuke. "I just turned fifteen last week."

"I turned fifteen last month." Said Lil Lee.

"I turned fifteen a half a year ago." Said Sasuke Jr.

"Wow!" said Tashoku. "Am I the oldest one here? That means I have the most authority!"

"You're only a month older than me, Tashoku!" said Kobiru. "You see, Tashoku was born on APRIL 14th and I was born on MAY 14th and she's always telling me that I have to respect my elders just because she's EXACTLY a month older than me!"

"Wow." Said everyone since they really couldn't possibly have cared less.

"My birthday is March 25th." Said Inoshi but no one cared or listened to him.

A little while later, they FINALLY made it to the dance area that was bouncing around while playing some random hip song that everyone was in to.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Shika, Cho, Lil Gai, what are you all doing here?!" Gai yelled, flinging the door open. "Not that I MIND!" he added as he gave Lil Gai a big hug.

"There were some jounin rapist ninjas out to get us!" said Shika and Cho.

"Oh!" said Gai. "That's a shame. Well, come inside before they get you!"

The four of them went into the other room where everyone else was.

"—So that's why Pansuke didn't become a chuunin the fifth time around—" Naruto continued.

"Look who I found at the front door!!" said Gai.

"What are you kids doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Rapist ninjas!!" wailed Shika, Cho and Lil Gai.

"Shika and Cho, how many times do I have to tell you that rapist ninjas don't exist?" asked Sasuke. "Unless, of course, it's entirely coincidental that a ninja is also a rapist."

"That MUST have been the case this time around!" said Lil Gai.

"Did you actually SEE these rapist ninjas?" Lee asked.

"YES!!" said Shika and Cho and Lil Gai. They probably had convinced themselves that there were rapist ninjas all around them.

"They chased us all the way back to the house!" said Lil Gai as he ran over to his mommy to seek comfort.

"So ANYWAY…" said Naruto. "Pansuke is a VERY good ninja. He specializes in genjutsu!"

"So do I!" said Kurenai.

"He's my older brother!" said Kajitsu.

"We're still debating on whether we should encourage Kajitsu to specialize in genjutsu as well." Sakura said.

"I'm still baffled as to why you never mentioned him prior to his arrival." Ino confessed.

"Oh, EVERYONE has children that they never bring up!" laughed Tenten. "Like Shino, right Shino?"

"Right." Said Shino.

"Exactly." Said Tenten. Then she stopped. "Wait…what?"

"…I was agreeing with you." Shino said.

"You have a kid?" asked Lee.

"I have three." Shino corrected.

"ARGH!!" yelled everyone as they almost fainted.

"Why don't I know about these kids?!" demanded Kiba. "Why have you never told me about their existence?!"

"You never asked." Shino said.

"And I suppose you have a wife too, right?" said Kiba.

"Yes." Shino said.

"But you were leading us on to believe that you had no family!" said Tenten.

"No I wasn't." Said Shino. "You all just ASSUMED I had no family. I have three daughters. One is four, another is two and the other is a few months."

"Awww…they're little!" said Kurenai.

"Why didn't you bring them?" asked Chouji.

"Because then I'd have to watch them constantly." Shino answered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. He flicked a few bugs off of it and then opened it up to the area in the wallet where you put the pictures of your kids. Other than the huge overcoats and sunglasses, Shino's three daughters looked adorable and reasonably normal.

"Shino, WHY wasn't I invited to your wedding?" Kiba demanded.

"We don't have weddings in the Aburame family." Said Shino. "Instead, we just—"

"Whoa, Shino, I do NOT want to hear about the funky things you do in your family instead of the normal things." Said Kiba.

"…Okay…" said Shino.

"But I'm STILL appalled that you've never brought your kids over to show to me so I could at least know they exist!" Kiba said.

"If it helps, the youngest one doesn't have a godfather yet." Said Shino. "You can be it."

"HURRAY!!!" cheered Kiba. "But don't think that that'll get you out of having to bring your kids over to my house one of these days! And bring your wife too!"

"She hates people." Said Shino.

"She's perfect for you." Said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru has a knack for being able to kill conversations with only a few words thrown together in a sentence. He LIKES it that way. It's a skill to him.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Pansuke…wow, he's a good-looking kid, don't you think?" he said.

"He has pink hair." Said Sasuke.

"So?" said Naruto.

"He's a guy." Sasuke said.

"And?" Naruto continued.

"My son could SO beat your son." Said Sasuke. "I mean…guys shouldn't have pink hair."

"What are you trying to do?" said Naruto. "Get our sons to be rivals?"

"You said it, not me." Said Sasuke.

"YOU'RE the one who said that your son could beat mine!" Naruto pointed out.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud." Sasuke said as if it really made a difference.

"Yeah but you were THINKING it." said Naruto.

"You know, I was kind of hoping that you two would just resolve this on your own without me having to say anything, but you left me no choice." Said Sakura. "STOP."

"Sakura, I was kind of on your side when it came to the potential rivalry between our daughters…" Ino admitted. "They were too young, they weren't really ninjas yet…they wanted to be friends. I was willing to let that slide. But come on, we both have sons and they're the same ages and they pretty much just look exactly like Sasuke and Naruto except they have our hair color."

"Yeah but…" Sakura started.

"And you can't forget that we also used to be rivals so it's practically just us as boys!" said Ino.

"Ino, you've been living with Sasuke too long." Said Asuma.

"Do you REALLY need to prove if your son is better than mine?" Sakura said.

"IF?" demanded Sasuke AND Naruto.

"I don't know Naruto…Sasuke's a chuunin…Pansuke's only a genin…" Sasuke said.

"We've all seen Sasuke fight." Said Naruto. "And it's pretty clear that he's only a chuunin because he's an Uchiha and he knows so many damn moves. He doesn't know how to handle himself."

"It's just because he didn't have a worthy opponent." Said Sasuke.

"HEY!!" yelled Lee. "Now look what you've done!! You've gone and involved me and MY son too!!"

"Lee, you are the opposite of involved." Said Sasuke.

"How dare you!!" said Lee. "I say Lil Lee is Sasuke's rival from now on!!"

"They get along already." Sasuke said.

"Not anymore!" said Lee. "I shall use my fatherly influence to sway him towards disliking Sasuke! Your son I mean."

"Lil Lee has WAY too much independence for that." Tenten reminded Lee.

"Oh…hm…then I'll try to sway him towards LIKING Sasuke so he will try to do the opposite of what I want and end up hating Sasuke!" said Lee.

"It's not like he does the opposite of what you want." Said Tenten. "He just doesn't listen to you."

"Then YOU insist upon it!" said Lee.

"Not only would I not do that just for the sake of your little argument, but he won't listen to me either." Said Tenten.

"LITTLE argument?!" demanded Lee. "He said that Lil Lee was NOT a worthy opponent!!"

"This is SASUKE we're talking about." Said Tenten.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke said.

"Well, it's just…you're notorious for thinking you're better than everyone else." Tenten admitted.

"I AM better than everyone else." Sasuke said.

"Not ME!" said Naruto.

"Yes you." Said Sasuke.

"I beat you!" said Naruto.

"You said yourself that it was just a lucky hit." Sasuke reminded him.

"Our wives made me say that!!" Naruto yelled.

"You guys really haven't changed at all." Said Kakashi. "It's really pathetic and actually a little sad too."

"What was I supposed to do?!" demanded Lee. "Sit back and let him insult my oldest chuunin son who will likely surpass me when I'm not looking?" Kakashi only shrugged in response.


	42. You sound like you speak from experience

MEANWHILE!!!

"Hey, did anyone see where Senjou went?" Sasuke Jr. asked as he came walking over to where Inoshi, Pansuke, Lil Lee, Tashoku and Kobiru were.

"I think he went to the bathroom." Lil Lee replied.

"I knew he'd get bored in a few minutes." Sasuke Jr. sighed. "Maybe I should take him home…"

"Stop worrying about him!" said Tashoku. "He'll be fine!"

"Besides, if Senjou really wants to go home then Inoshi can take him!" Kobiru added.

"I'm not your slave." Said Inoshi.

Ever since Pansuke was in the academy, he always kind of had an eye for the girls in the class. He was glad to have been put on the same team as Aikan, the most beautiful girl in their grade, but then to see who she chose over him…! It just made his blood boil. But now that he was here with two of the girls from his childhood whom he had crushes on, he couldn't help but have all of his feelings from his childhood again, and completely disregarding all the mean things they had done and said to him.

"Tashoku, may I have this dance?" Pansuke asked with a bow as he put out his hand.

"Um…no?" said Tashoku in that teenage girl "SHUT DOWN!!" tone.

"Kobiru?" Pansuke tried.

"PLEASE, Pansuke." Said Kobiru. "Isn't it obvious that I'm here with Lee?"

"You are?" Lil Lee said.

"This is a single's dance!" said Pansuke, holding up the flyer. "And one of the rules of the single's dance is that you have to give everyone a chance who asks for a dance!! See? It says so right here!!"

"It says, 'TRY' to give everyone a chance." Tashoku pointed out.

"It's the only way you can start to get to know someone!" said Pansuke. "For all you know, you might like me better than Lee!"

"You never know, Kobiru." Said Lil Lee, as he tried to push her over to Pansuke.

"No way!" said Kobiru. "YOU dance with him Tashoku."

"Yeah right!" said Tashoku.

"SOMEONE has to dance with me!" said Pansuke.

"Dance with Inoshi." Said Kobiru.

"NO!" said Pansuke and Inoshi as if it was going to happen.

"I'm going to go find Senjou." Said Sasuke Jr. as soon as there was a break in conversation.

"Come on, Tashoku, you're not here with anyone!" said Pansuke after Sasuke Jr. had left.

"Yes I am!" said Tashoku. "I'm with Sasuke!"

"You are?" said Lil Lee.

"Don't act so confused all the time!" said Kobiru. "Even though it's kind of cute!"

Lil Lee averted eye contact. If not for the fact that he was such a gentleman (it's the genes), then he would have ditched her right then and there.

Meanwhile, Senjou was wandering around. He had used the bathroom and that was all well and dandy but now he couldn't find his brothers or any of the other people had arrived with. So, even though one is supposed to stay in one place when one is lost, Senjou did NOT.

Even though the flyer had advertised ALL AGES, there were no other ten-year-olds at this single's dance because most ten-year-olds are not concerned with being single or not.

Sasuke Jr. was just using his ninja powers to locate Senjou amidst the crowd. And, after a little while of searching he stumbled across the young Senjou who was looking mightily aimless. "Senjou, why did you just walk off?" Sasuke Jr. asked.

"I was looking for you." Senjou answered.

"We're over there." Sasuke Jr. said, pointing over in the direction in which the group was congregated.

"Oh." Said Senjou. He couldn't see over the crowd so Sasuke Jr.'s pointing was…well… POINTLESS! HAHAHA!!

Meanwhile, Pansuke was still getting the girls to dance with him.

"You're too tall for me!" said Tashoku. "I like Sasuke's height."

"Sasuke is SHORT." Said Pansuke. "He's like…five foot nothing."

"Um…do you have trouble with time, measurements and estimation?" Tashoku asked.

"Fine, he MIGHT be five foot five." Said Pansuke.

"I'M five foot five!" said Tashoku.

"Whatever!" said Pansuke as he looked at Kobiru. "You can't tell me that I'm too tall for YOU! Lee is taller than I am!"

"You're too short for me." Kobiru said. "I like tall men."

Lil Lee decided to ignore his gentlemanly nature and get out of there. "This is dumb so I'm leaving." He said.

"No, you have to stay!" said Kobiru, grabbing his arm.

"That reminds me!" said Pansuke. "Are you cheating on Aikan, Lee?"

"No." said Lil Lee.

"Who is Aikan?!" demanded Kobiru.

"My girlfriend." Lil Lee said.

"WHAT?!" said Kobiru dramatically. "I thought _I _was your girlfriend!"

"Well, you also thought that Hichou was my brother so I'm not surprised." Lil Lee said, rolling his eyes.

"Why have you been leading me on like this?!" Kobiru said.

"I haven't been." Lil Lee said.

"There!" said Pansuke. "Now that Lee is unavailable, you can dance with ME!"

"No." said Kobiru, crossing her arms. "Now that Lee is unavailable, I only want him MORE."

Lil Lee slapped his forehead just as Sasuke Jr. and Senjou appeared.

"Hurry Sasuke, tell Pansuke that he doesn't have a chance with me at all!" said Tashoku.

"Doesn't he?" Sasuke Jr. asked.

"No!" said Tashoku.

"Okay…" said Sasuke Jr. "Um…Pansuke. You don't have a chance with Tashoku at all."

"Sasuke, she thinks that you two are going out." Inoshi said.

"That's not true." Said Sasuke Jr. with a shake of his head.

"Well, what I meant is that we haven't quite declared it official yet, but it's likely to happen!" Tashoku said.

"What is 'it'?" Sasuke Jr. asked.

"You and me!" Tashoku answered.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Said Lil Lee since he knew that was the one place that Kobiru couldn't follow him. He left before Kobiru could even argue.

"I can't believe he had a girlfriend this whole time!" said Kobiru.

"Kobiru, if Lee wasn't here then would you dance with me?" Pansuke said.

Kobiru looked disgusted that Pansuke would even ASK her that. "Sure, whatever." She said. "But Lee IS here so it's not like it matters."

Pansuke looked at her for a minute. "I'm going to go and get some punch." He said finally as he walked off.

"That kid is such a loser." Said Inoshi.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I'm going to go to that dance and warn Pansuke what a horrible kid Sasuke is!" said Naruto as he went to the door.

"Yeah right Naruto." Said Sasuke as he went to the door too.

"I'M going to go to the dance and tell Lil Lee that he should become rivals with both Sasuke AND Pansuke!" said Lee as he took the liberty of opening the door so no one else would have to. "Even though he already seems to be rivals with Pansuke…I'll just REINFORCE it!"

"And I'm going to go to that dance to make sure that your horrible three sons are keeping their molesting hands on Kobiru and AWAY from Tashoku!" Kiba announced as the four of them stepped outside the house and slammed the door behind them. Everyone who was still inside shook their heads in utter disbelief at their stupidity and ignorance. OH WELL!!

"How many times do I have to tell you than my son is not interested in your daughter?" Sasuke said to Kiba.

"Just you wait until Hana gets to be Tashoku's age, and then you'll realize what I'm going though." Kiba said as if he was wise.

"Lil Lee is a good kid!" said Lee. "He would not molest Tashoku even if someone PAID him to do so!"

"How do you know that, Lee?" said Kiba.

"That's how I brought him up!" said Lee.

"Think about it." said Kiba. "You said yourself that your son will go out of his way to be an individual. If he thinks that molesting girls in the way to being an individual then I bet he'd do it!"

"Kiba, is teaching your students about sexual harassment part of the academy's curriculum?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Said Kiba flatly.

"There we go." said Naruto. "You're listening to yourself too much."

The four of them reached the dance building. They stood outside it for a moment.

"Aw man, I should have brought Hinata so she could spy on them without them even realizing that we're here." Said Kiba.

"You sound like you speak from experience." Said Lee.

"I do." Said Kiba.

"Well, keep in mind, Kiba, that your plan was just to spy." Said Sasuke. "Our intentions were to actually go in and speak with our children so it's not like it matters whether or not Hinata is here."

"I guess." Said Kiba with a shrug.


	43. That… Pansuke? With his pink hair?

MEANWHILE!!!

Lil Lee was washing his hands after finishing his business. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Pansuke standing there.

"Pansuke, go away before I hurt you." Lil Lee said.

"Ha!" said Pansuke. "Awfully bold words coming from someone who's never beaten me before!"

"That's just because you are a cheap fighter!" said Lil Lee. "You fully take advantage of the fact that I can't use the cancel move and THAT'S why you're not getting any better and THAT'S why you're not a chuunin!"

"Then let's settle it right now!!" said Pansuke, getting in his fighter's stance. "No genjutsu or ninjutsu! It'll just be my fists against yours!"

"You actually think you can beat me in a fair fight?" said Lil lee, looking AWFULLY skeptical.

"No." said Pansuke as he put his hands in a seal and then flower petals fell blew in.

"You are such an terrible ninja!!" yelled Lil Lee just before he was sent off to bed.

Pansuke cackled to himself and then quickly Lil Lee around in the corner and in a bathroom stall. Then he went back in the dance area and searched for everyone else.

"Kobiru, I was just in the bathroom and Lee wasn't there!" said Pansuke, using his acting voice. "In fact, I couldn't help but notice that the window was open and the screen was punched out!"

"What?!" demanded Kobiru. "He left?!"

"Yes…" said Pansuke. "I went in there to tell him to hurry up because I knew you were out here waiting for him but…alas! As I have already informed you, he was NOT there!"

"NOW what?" complained Kobiru to Tashoku.

"It's all right, Kobiru." Said Tashoku. "He can't have gone far! Maybe you can still find him!"

"Considering this IS a single's dance, why don't you just find someone else to dance with?" said Sasuke Jr. because if it occurred to him first, he probably would have ditched the dance and hoped that Lil Lee would cover for him in the way that he was so nobly doing.

"…How about me?" said Pansuke. "After all, you DID say that you would dance with me if Lee wasn't here anymore!"

"To be completely honest, Pansuke, I would dance with Inoshi before I would dance with you." Kobiru said, taking a step away from him.

"HEY!!" yelled Inoshi.

"That's harsh." Said Sasuke Jr. just as Sasuke Sr., Lee Sr., Naruto and Kiba came out of nowhere.

"Tashoku, has anyone molested you?!" Kiba yelled as he wedged himself in between Tashoku and Sasuke Jr. He turned around and gave Sasuke Jr. the evil eye who was ALL too happy to be separated from Tashoku.

"DAAAD!" whined Tashoku.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Pansuke asked.

"I have a few things I want to discuss with you." Said Naruto, putting his arm around Pansuke and leading him away.

"Likewise, Sasuke, I have something I want to speak with you about." Sasuke said, taking Sasuke Jr. off in another direction.

Lee stood there for a moment and looked back and forth from Inoshi to Senjou who were just standing there with blank expressions on their faces. Then Lee crossed his arms curiously. "Where is my son?" he wondered aloud.

"Pansuke said that he punched out the screen in the bathroom and jumped out the window." Said Senjou.

"Now why would Lil Lee do a thing like that?" Lee chuckled as if it was unbelievable.

"Because he wanted to get away from Kobiru." Inoshi answered.

"Why would he want to get away from Kobiru?" Lee said.

"Because she's mean." Said Inoshi.

"And psycho." Senjou added.

"I'm still here you know!!" said Kobiru.

"You always talk about US as if WE'RE not here!" said Inoshi.

"No I don't!" said Kobiru but it was a front.

"KOBIRU!!" yelled Kiba, pointing dramatically at her.

"Yes Mr. Inuzuka?" Kobiru asked pleasantly as her tone completely changed.

"I actually have a favor to ask of you." Kiba said as if it was paining him.

"Anything for my best friend's dad, Mr. Inuzuka!" said Kobiru.

"If it looks like anyone is about to molest Tashoku, I want you to leap out in front of her and sacrifice yourself." Kiba said.

"Oh Mr. Inuzuka!" said Kobiru, putting her hands on her hips and taking in a very patronizing voice. "What am I going to do with you?"

The patronizing voice was not about to fly with Kiba. "Don't speak to me with that tone!" said Kiba, shaking his finger at Kobiru.

Everyone kind of just stood there for a few minutes, twiddling their fingers absentmindedly. "I'm going to go and search for Lil Lee!" Lee announced out of nowhere. "And the best way to go about that is to start from the place in which he was seen last!"

Lee ran off at speeds that rivaled that of when he's not wearing his weights, passing both Sasuke2 and Naruto with Pansuke. He found the bathroom within seconds and entered. When he found that there was no kicked out screen or opened window…or ANY window for that matter, he realized immediately that something fishy was going on.

As Lee investigated, Sasuke tried to brainwash his son.

"Sasuke, listen," said Sasuke. "You know that son of Naruto? That… Pansuke? With his pink hair?"

"…Yeah…" said Sasuke Jr. slowly.

"DON'T become friends with him." Said Sasuke.

"Don't worry." Said Sasuke Jr. with a slight laugh at the thought of becoming friends with Pansuke with the pink hair.

"At some point, I want you to fight him and beat him." Sasuke instructed.

"No problem." Said Sasuke Jr. "I can tell he's not a good fighter just by the insecure way he taunts other people."

"How so?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, he seems to enjoy making fun of everyone…like Senjou." Sasuke Jr. said.

"…He made fun of Senjou?" Sasuke said. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine." Sasuke Jr. answered. "He took it like a man."

"But you didn't see anything evil spark in his eye, did you?" Sasuke checked. "Like a revenge spark that might have inevitably ended up with him having a desire to kill lots of people…like the clan or something?"

"…I don't recall…" Sasuke Jr. started.

"This is IMPORTANT, Sasuke." Said Sasuke. "Did Pansuke give him any reason to have to prove that he's great by killing…oh say, a whole clan?"

"…No." Sasuke Jr. said as he put both his hands on his dad's shoulders. "Dad, don't worry. I never knew your brother but I can tell you right now that Senjou is not going to do what he did."

"They are so similar." Sasuke said. "They even LOOK the same. Do you know how old Itachi was when he first used the Sharingan?"

"The same age as Senjou when he first used it?" Sasuke Jr. said, hearing this story a million times before.

"Exactly." Said Sasuke. "And do you know how old Itachi was when he killed the clan? Twelve. Senjou is ten now. That only gives us TWO YEARS to make sure Senjou doesn't need to kill the clan at any point."

"Dad, you are WAY to paranoid." Said Sasuke Jr.

"Wouldn't you be?" said Sasuke.

"Okay…how about you take him out for ice cream just to make sure?" Sasuke Jr. tried.

"Oh…good idea." Said Sasuke. "As for you, DON'T make friends with Pansuke. And, if Pansuke ever makes fun of Senjou, beat Pansuke up. Don't let Senjou beat Pansuke up. Do it yourself."

"Okay, Dad, I will." Sasuke Jr. promised just to calm him down.

"So…where's Senjou now?" Sasuke asked, looking around.

"Over there with Inoshi." Sasuke Jr. answered.

"Uh oh." Said Sasuke. "What if Senjou decides that he wants to kill someone and kills Inoshi? You know he knows he's better than Inoshi! EVERYONE is better than Inoshi! Then, after killing Inoshi, he won't be satisfied and will end up—"

"Dad, just go take him out for ice cream." Sasuke Jr. instructed.

"I'll do just that." Said Sasuke as he walked past Sasuke Jr. and over to Senjou. After a short exchange, Senjou revealed that he didn't really want to be at the dance in the first place and Sasuke then took him off to go get some ice cream to ensure that he wouldn't feel the need to kill the clan! In fact, Sasuke promised that Senjou could even play with the pirate after ice cream too JUST IN CASE. HAPPY DAY!

Sasuke Jr. walked back over to where Kobiru and Inoshi were now standing alone without Senjou.

"How come I don't get to go out for ice cream?" complained Inoshi.

"No one's worried that YOU'LL kill the clan." Said Sasuke Jr.

"What?" said Inoshi and Kobiru.

"Never mind." Said Sasuke Jr.

Then Naruto came walking over with Pansuke.

"Understand, Pansuke?" said Naruto as he pat Pansuke on the back.

"I understand, Dad!" said Pansuke, giving his dad the thumbs up.

"Then I'll see you later!" said Naruto. And, after giving an evil eye to Sasuke Jr., he was gone.

"Why does everyone's parents hate me?" Sasuke Jr. wondered.

"Cause you're DUMB!" said Pansuke.

"Just so you know, Pansuke, my Dad has given me explicit ORDERS to beat you up if you made fun of my brother again." Sasuke Jr. said. "Senjou, I mean. I don't care about Inoshi."

"HEY!" said Inoshi.

"We'll you're gay." Said Pansuke.

"That goes for making fun of me too." Said Sasuke Jr.

"Oooh, I'm scared!" taunted Pansuke. "The Uchiha clan has nothing!"

"How DARE you." Said Sasuke Jr. "We have more than your worthless clan. I've never even HEARD for you clan before."

"We're not really a clan, we're just a family." Said Pansuke.

"That's why we're better." Said Sasuke Jr. "Because we're a family AND a clan. Also because we're just better."

"That's not true!" said Pansuke. "You have NOTHING! And I bet you'll all end up being killed by a twelve-year-old again!"

Sasuke Jr. jumped. "Who told you that?" he said finally.

"EVERYONE knows that." Said Pansuke. "That's why we all know the Uchiha clan is worth nothing."

"He was a really powerful twelve-year-old!" said Inoshi. "So you can't say we have nothing because he was part of our clan!"

"Um…did anyone see where Tashoku went…?" Kobiru said because she didn't really care about the conversation. When she didn't get an answer, she kind of wandered off to find Tashoku. She found her two seconds later waving her dad off.

"My dad can be SO annoying sometimes." Said Tashoku.

"I think he's cool!" said Kobiru.

"You wouldn't feel that way if he was YOUR dad!" said Tashoku.

"I think I would." Said Kobiru. They went back over to Inoshi, Sasuke Jr. and Pansuke.

"Hey, what's going on here?" said Tashoku, noticing that there was a lot of evil aura around the three of them. Of course, Inoshi's aura was way lame but it was still there.

As soon as Tashoku said that, Sasuke Jr. broke out of his aura and took a deep breath. "I have to go and take a walk." He said.

He turned around and left the group. He also didn't want to end up losing his temper over something small and end up killing the clan so he preferred to just try and avoid the whole situation by calming himself down. After all, Pansuke hadn't done anything REALLY bad to him. He was probably just trying to instigate him because he was stupid or something.

He found himself at the bathroom. There was no better place to cool down and count to ten so he went in. Upon entering, he noticing there was something strange about the air in the bathroom and suddenly felt a little sleepy. His first reaction was the CANCEL move!

Sasuke Jr. found this to be rather strange. Why ever would there be a genjutsu spell in the bathroom unless…unless there was an evil ninja… an evil jounin ninja…an evil jounin…RAPIST ninja?! Sure, we may have stated that Shika and Cho were afraid of the jounin rapist ninja but where do you think they got the idea that the jounin rapist ninja exists in the first place?

So Sasuke Jr. immediately went on the defensive. As he shuffled around the room in search of this jounin rapist ninja, he spotted the figure of someone sprawled out across the bathroom floor. He approached very slowly and recognized this person as Lee. BIG Lee.

At first, he feared the worst that an evil jounin rapist ninja was out to kill Lee and had actually succeeded, but a second or two of investigation made him realize that Lee was only sleeping because of the genjutsu that had been in the air a little earlier. So, while still constantly looking around to make sure no one was sneaking up on him to rape or kill him, he canceled the effect on Lee.

Lee pushed himself off the ground. "Say, what just happened?" Lee said out loud.

"Shh," said Sasuke Jr.

"Why?" Lee whispered.

"There's someone in here who either wants to kill you or rape you." Sasuke Jr. explained.

"Oh." Said Lee.

Sasuke Jr. got up and moved to one side of the bathroom. "The only place they could possibly be is…in one of these stalls." He said as he kicked open the first stall to find it empty. He moved on to the next stall and kicked that one open too. Empty.

"Two more stalls…" said Lee. "I'll get this one, you get that one."

"Okay, on the count of three." Said Sasuke Jr. "One…two…THREE!"

At the same time, the two of them kicked the doors. Lee kicked his so hard that the door flew right off the hinges and exploded against the wall.

"Look, it's Lee." Said Sasuke Jr., noting the fact that Lil Lee was sleeping in the corner of the stall. "It's a good thing he wasn't in THAT stall or else he'd probably be dead."

"Lil Lee?!" said Lee in a distressed tone. "MY SON!! HE'S DEAD!!"

"No, I didn't say he WAS dead…" said Sasuke Jr. as Lee rushed passed him to check Lil Lee's pulse.

"He's alive…but BARELY!" said Lee, being WAY too overdramatic. "What could have happened to him?!"

"He's probably sleeping." Said Sasuke Jr.

"Why would he be sleeping when there's a rapist jounin ninja about?!" demanded Lee.

"Because there was a genjutsu spell that put him to sleep." Said Sasuke Jr., feeling as though he was talking to a 'tard. "You know, the same spell that put YOU to sleep."

"Then wake him up!" said Lee. "_I _can't!"

Sasuke Jr. easily used the move that wakes people up. Upon waking up, the first thing that Lil Lee did was get OFF the disgusting dirty bathroom floor and then curse Pansuke under his breath.

"Pansuke?" said Sasuke Jr. "HE was trying to rape you?"

"WHAT?" said Lil Lee. "No. He's just a dirty fighter."

"I knew I didn't like that boy the moment I set eyes on him!" said Lee, punching his fist into his palm. Then he looked at Sasuke Jr. "Oh right! Lil Lee, I want you to become rivals with both Sasuke AND Pansuke!"

"Why Sasuke?" asked Lil Lee.

"Because I hate him!" said Lee.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Sasuke Jr. repeated. "Didn't I just come in here and help you or did that just not count or whatever?"

"I don't know…" Lee admitted. "Maybe it's not YOU that I hate. Your father just offended me and I want to live vicariously through my son because I'm not allowed to fight your father. I figure the next best thing is creating a rivalry between you and my son."

"We could…pretend to have a rivalry?" Lil Lee tried.

"It's not the same." Sighed Lee. "Just have a rivalry with Pansuke."

"I already do." Said Lil Lee. "I wouldn't call him an equal rival, though. Even though he beat me every single time…"

"You must BREAK that trend!" said Lee. "Let's train all day tomorrow!"

"Dad, no amount of training is going to help me beat Pansuke." Lil Lee said in a matter of fact tone. "It's impossible."

"He can't be THAT good." Said Sasuke Jr.

"He's not good at all." Said Lil Lee. "It's just…all he needs to know is basic genjutsu and it puts him one step above me! I can deal with ninjutsu but genjutsu… really! What am I supposed to do?"

"Oh Lil Lee." Said Lee. "I'm so sorry I passed on my horrible genes to you."

"Dad, don't worry." Said Lil Lee. "At least you didn't pass ALL of your horrible genes on to me."

"Wait, what was Pansuke's motivation for fighting you all of a sudden?" Sasuke Jr. asked.

"I don't know." Said Lil Lee. "Sometimes he just feels like reminding me that there's nothing I can do against him."

"What a knave." Said Lee AND Sasuke Jr.


	44. Then let’s BOTH be Red Beard!

MEANWHILE!!!

"And that's how you buckle a swash." Said Kakashi as he did a few motions with a pretend sword.

"Wow!" exclaimed Shika, Cho, Lil Gai, Hana, Kajitsu and Hichou.

"These kids are great." Said Kakashi to the moms as all the kids got up to copy what Kakashi had done. "Why didn't I become an academy teacher? They're so much more fun."

"Mom, I don't want to be a ninja anymore, I want to be a pirate!" said Lil Gai to Tenten.

"Don't let your father hear that or he might have a heart attack." Said Tenten, patting Lil Gai on the head.

"If you're a pirate then you get to wear a patch and have a parrot." Said Hichou, talking to Neji who was only sitting there and listening.

"And we'll dress up as identical pirates except I'll be Red Beard and Cho will be Black Beard!" said Shika.

"I want to be Red Beard!" said Cho. "My favorite color is red!"

"So is mine, Cho!" said Shika.

"Then let's BOTH be Red Beard!" said Cho.

"YAY!!" they both cheered.

"Can girls be pirates too?" Hana asked Kakashi.

"Of course." Said Kakashi.

"I want a hook!" said Kajitsu.

"Kakashi…" said Sakura, grabbing Kakashi's arm and leading him into a secluded area of the room.

"Sakura, your daughter is precious." Said Kakashi. "I'm loving this."

"Sorry, but I think it's time your pirate tales ended." Sakura said. "It's getting to the point that I think you're starting to believe it yourself."

"No, I'm just having a little fun." Said Kakashi.

"SWASH!" said Hichou as he ran over to Kakashi and Judo chopped him in the leg.

This, of course, hurt.

"No," he said, backing away from Hichou. "Weren't you listening?"

"Dad!" yelled Hichou as he ignored Kakashi and ran back over to Neji. "I showed him how I swash a buckle!"

"Good job, Hichou." Said Neji.

"No more lessons for Neji's kid." Said Kakashi, rubbing the spot on his leg where Hichou had swashed him.

"Neji's son definitely has something weird going on with him." Sakura said.

"With a father like Neji, I'd be worried if he turned out normal." Kakashi said.

"Has anyone seen Shikamaru?" Asuma asked. "I can't find him anywhere!"

"Last I heard, he went into the bedroom." Said Chouji.

"Why did he go there, I wonder?" said Asuma as he started wandering towards the bedroom.

"Because he's tired!" said Chouji, standing up. "And Shikamaru hates being disturbed when he's tired! He's been waking up early for the past few days and it's been throwing him into a funk!"

"I know!" said Asuma. "I'm just going to…check on him!"

"He's fine!" said Chouji. "I just checked on him!"

"I'll just peek my head in and make sure." Said Asuma, opening the door slightly. Chouji reached his hand over Asuma and shut the door.

"Shikamaru is trying to sleep!" he said.

"I'm just making sure he's all right!" said Asuma.

Then Hichou ran over. "SWASH!" he yelled, Judo chopping Asuma's leg.

"OW!" said Asuma, jumping up in the air as Hichou ran back over to Neji, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Kakashi, you made Neji's son more of a violent psycho killer maniac than he was before." said Shino.

"What did you just call Hichou?" said Neji.

"…A violent psycho killer maniac?" Shino tried as if that sort of comment shouldn't offend Neji.

"And why would you call him something like that?" Neji asked.

"Because…that's what he is?" Shino said, a little confused as to what the problem was. Neji was unable to think of a comment other than, "No he's not." So he just decided to avert his eyes and give Shino one more chance to not say anything more against Hichou.

That's when Naruto and Kiba came inside.

"Are you satisfied now?" Sakura asked Naruto. "Don't you think what you just did was slightly childish?"

"No." said Naruto. "I told Pansuke all the things that get under Sasuke's skin and would most likely get under his son's skin too!"

"Why would you do that?" Ino questioned.

"Because I want our sons to be rivals!" said Naruto.

"Don't do it THAT way though…" Ino said. She wanted them to be rivals too but she wasn't about to do something crazy and absurd like that.

"Kiba, will you be able to sit still now that you know that Tashoku isn't being molested?" Hinata asked.

"I guess…" said Kiba. "But who's to say that as soon as I left all of your horrible sons didn't pounce on my daughter?!"

"Leave Pansuke alone!" said Naruto.

"Where's Sasuke and Lee anyway?" Tenten asked.

Kiba and Naruto shrugged.

"You mean you just LEFT them there?" Tenten said.

"Yeah." Said Naruto.

"It's not like they're kids!" said Chouji. "They don't need to be watched over and checked on!"

Everyone gave Chouji a questioning look.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Here you go, Senjou." Said Sasuke as he handed Senjou an enormous ice cream cone.

"Dad, how come you took me out to ice cream?" Senjou asked. "It's almost eight thirty. I'm not allowed to have ice cream this late."

"You just looked like you wanted ice cream." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Said Senjou.

"Listen, Senjou, you could beat Pansuke if you wanted to." He said. "You don't have to challenge him to a fight."

"I wasn't going to." Said Senjou. "He's older than me."

"That's good." Said Sasuke. "It's not your place to challenge or kill someone older than you. As a matter of fact, it's really not your place to kill ANYONE."

"I wasn't going to kill anyone." Said Senjou. "Unless I have to, I hope not to kill anyone ever!"

"You know what WOULDN'T fall in the category of 'having to'?" Sasuke said. "Just to prove to yourself that you're better. Only losers need to prove that they're better by killing people. You wouldn't want to be a loser, right Senjou?"

"Um…right!" said Senjou.

"And you know you're better than Pansuke so you don't have to prove you're better than him." Sasuke said. "Leave the rivalry to Sasuke. They're the same age after all. When you get a little bit older, you can get a rival of your own but you're not allowed to kill him unless you really really have to."

"Okay." Said Senjou. "Dad? How come Inoshi doesn't have a rival?"

"Because being a rival with him would be a waste of time." Sasuke said bluntly. "But just because he's not as good a ninjas as you, you don't have to kill him or anyone else in the family."

"I would never kill my family!" said Senjou.

"Or ANYONE." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah!" said Senjou. "Only losers kill their families."

"Good boy." Said Sasuke. "Now tell me who you're better than."

"Um…everyone except Sasuke!" said Senjou.

"And…" Sasuke led.

"And…Lee?" Senjou tried.

"No, I was talking about me." Said Sasuke.

"I thought we were just talking about the kids!" said Senjou. "Of course I'm not better than you. You're a lot older than me."

"So when you said 'Lee' you meant the younger one, right?" Sasuke said. "How do you know you're better than him…or NOT better than him?"

"I don't know." Said Senjou. "His Grudge no Jutsu looks really powerful."

"Okay, but you don't have to kill him or me or anyone else in our family." Said Sasuke. "EVER."

"I know that Dad!" said Senjou.

"Just making sure." Sasuke assured him.


	45. He’s afraid Senjou will kill all of us

MEANWHILE!!!

Lee slipped out the backdoor simply because he didn't feel like being there. LIL Lee and Sasuke Jr. went back to where Kobiru, Inoshi, Pansuke and Tashoku were all still just standing idly by.

"Lee!" gasped Pansuke. "What are you doing awake—I mean…back… from… leaving…?"

"Oh I don't know." Said Lil Lee.

"Lee!" said Kobiru happily. "You're back! You couldn't stand being away from me any longer!"

"I want to leave this dance now." Said Sasuke Jr. "No one's dancing and it's just getting annoying."

"I say that we take this outside and I show you once and for all that I will beat you in a fair fight!" said Lil Lee to Pansuke.

"That's why I don't fight fair!" said Pansuke. "Like I want to be beaten!"

"How can that possibly satisfy you?" Lil Lee asked as if he was utterly confused. Which he probably was.

"The fact that I haven't lost to you yet is rather satisfying." Pansuke said truthfully.

"Well, let's go outside right now and have a real fight." Said Lil Lee.

"Fine!" said Pansuke, not intending at all to fight fair. "Let's do just that!"

"I'll watch!" said Kobiru happily.

"We'll ALL watch!" said Tashoku.

"Can I just leave?" Sasuke Jr. requested.

"No cause I am SO fighting you next!" said Pansuke.

"Yeah right." Said Sasuke Jr.

But that challenge was enough to get Sasuke Jr. to stick around. They all went down to the beach area away from where all the people were chillin' and announced the rules of the fight.

"But it's not like the rules of the fight will matter to you." Said Lil Lee. "You'll most likely not only use genjutsu as your first and only move but will start before I even say 'Go'."

"Why should you get to say go?" Pansuke said.

"Because I rule more than you." Said Lil Lee.

"I don't think our fighting record backs that up!" said Pansuke as he whipped out a poster board that was split into two columns and had about ten million tallies on Pansuke's side and absolutely none on Lil Lee's side.

"Let's get this over with." Said Lil Lee.

"Why do you keep challenging me?" Pansuke said as he put his hands in the familiar hand seal as flower petals started falling from the sky.

Just when Lil Lee was about to pitifully attempt to use his speed to dodge, just about everyone on the sidelines (excluding Inoshi) used their cancel move that dispersed petals.

"Hey!" said Pansuke. "You can't do that!"

"You weren't supposed to use genjutsu!" Lil Lee pointed out. "Besides, it's not like I ASKED them to do it."

"Well I—" started Pansuke but he was silenced by the hardest kick that Lil Lee could possibly give that sent him out into the water, skidding across like a flat skipping stone before landing and sinking like a rock.

"I win." Said Lil Lee, picking up the poster board and giving himself a tally. "Yes."

"Can we go home now?" asked Sasuke Jr.

"Okay!" said everyone as they frolicked off back the house. "We're HOME!" said everyone as they opened the door.

"YAY!!" cheered all the people inside.

"Wait, where's Sasuke and Senjou?" Ino said immediately.

"Sasuke took Senjou out to ice cream." Said Inoshi. "And he wouldn't let me come!"

"Ice cream?" Ino said. "At this hour?! He knows the rules! It's almost Senjou's bed time!"

"He had another…Senjou is Itachi moment." Sasuke Jr. said in a quiet voice.

"What?" said Naruto.

"Kids, why don't you go in the other room for a few minutes?" Ino said as she tried to get all the kids in the other room. "I have to talk about some things." They all shrugged and went in the other room where the rest of the kids were hanging out.

"So what's going on?" Lee asked.

"Sasuke's kind of paranoid about Senjou pulling what Itachi did." Ino explained. "He's freaked out because Senjou learned how to do the Sharingan at age five, the same age that Itachi learned how. He's afraid that Senjou will kill all of us. Silly, isn't it?"

"I don't think it's silly to Sasuke." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, it kind of took over most of his life." Said Kiba.

"I know." Said Ino. "But he thinks that just because Senjou looks eerily similar to Itachi and is learning at approximately the same rate as Itachi that Senjou is going to do exactly what Itachi did. That's part of the reason why we're keeping him in the academy so that he doesn't think he has something to prove at a young age."

"What if he needs to prove that he's better than having to be in the academy?" said Kiba. "What if he feels he needs to kill the other kids in the class and, worst of all, me?"

"This is just Sasuke's thinking." Ino said. "We're talking about Senjou here. You've all seen him."

"I should hope not!" said Chouji. "Shikataro is in Senjou's class! I would just die if something happened to Shikataro!"

"I wouldn't worry about it." said Ino. "Definitely not something you have to worry Shikamaru about. None of you should worry about it, come to think of it. Sasuke's just a little crazy because of the bad childhood experience." At that exact moment, the door flung open and Sasuke and Senjou were standing there.

"We're home." Said Sasuke.

"Dad took me out for ice cream!" said Senjou.

"Sasuke!" said Ino in an acting tone. "At this hour? You know the rules!"

"I couldn't help it." said Sasuke.

"All right, Senjou, you should go and get your pajamas on." Said Ino.

"Okay." Said Senjou as he went off to the other room to find his pajamas.

It was awkward and silent for a minute. "Don't tell me that you were all just standing here like this before Senjou and I came in." said Sasuke.

"Like we'd do something stupid like that." Said Naruto.

"Actually, speaking of Senjou, I have something I'd better talk to you about, Sasuke!" said Kiba as he went up to Sasuke and led him into the other room where they could talk in private.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, after the competition, I believe now more than ever that Senjou just doesn't belong in the academy anymore." Kiba said.

"Kiba, we've had this conversation a hundred times before." Said Sasuke. "And I've already told you that I would rather have Senjou stay in the academy until he is emotionally ready to be a real ninja."

"I have to admit that Senjou is one of the best students I have ever had." Said Kiba. "Very bright and full of chakra. And having the Sharingan doesn't hurt him either. But that's exactly the thing…staying in the academy is just holding him back from bigger and better things that he could potentially be. I can even see Senjou becoming the Hokage. I know you want that."

"Of course I do." Said Sasuke.

"But that's never going to happen if he stays in the academy." Said Kiba.

"He's not ready." Said Sasuke.

"He's MORE than ready." Said Kiba. "He's been ready for… going on three years now."

Sasuke didn't look like he was going to budge so Kiba had to pull out the heavy artillery.

"You know…" he said slyly. "Senjou might start to think that you're trying to hold him back…he could get mad at some point…"

"What?" said Sasuke, trying not to sound tentative.

"I don't know." Kiba said with a shrug. "I mean…the boy kind of reminds me of Itachi…"

"That's not true!" said Sasuke. "You didn't even KNOW Itachi!"

"I'm just saying that if Senjou stays in the academy, he's probably going to start believing that you're trying to hold him back for some reason. He might… you know… kill you… so he can go forward."

"I never thought of that." Said Sasuke, looking entirely devastated. "What now? What do I do?"

"Luckily for you, _I _have the authority to graduate him!" said Kiba.

"Now?" said Sasuke. "Can you really do that now?"

"Can I do it now?" Kiba said in a laughing tone. "I can do it whenever I feel like it, Sasuke. But I'm not allowed to graduate a student early without permission from the parents. I know Ino's all right with it, I've already asked. What I need now is for you to tell me."

"Then you'll just…go in the other room and do just that?" Sasuke said, sounding a little unconvinced.

"Yes." Said Kiba, nodding.

"Uh…uh…" Sasuke said hesitantly. "How about tomorrow?"

"Good!" said Kiba.

They went back into the other room and were just about to tell everyone the good news when the door suddenly slammed open. Pansuke was standing there completely soaked with seaweed in his hair.

"Pansuke!" Sakura exclaimed. "What happened to you?!"

"It was Lee!!" grumbled Pansuke as he started stomping towards the room where all the kids were hangin' out.

"Me?" said Lee obliviously.

"No, the OTHER one!" said Pansuke as he practically kicked down the door to be faced with a whole throng of children who were sitting around peacefully watching the tube or looking at more photo albums.

"Welcome back." Said Lil Lee.

"HEY!" yelled Pansuke. "That was really un-sportsmanlike to just leave me out there like that!!"

"Since when are you concerned with being a good sport?" Lil Lee said. "You are by far the dirtiest and most illegal fighter I know."

"That's my style!!" yelled Pansuke. "Everyone has their own style!"

"Is that the excuse you tell yourself?" Sasuke Jr. said with a raised eyebrow. He didn't even have to see the ten thousand other fights that were expressed on the poster board to know just how Pansuke had gone about winning them.

That's when Naruto came in.

"What happened?!" Naruto demanded.

"Lee went and challenged me to a fight and kicked me out into the water and left me there!!" tattled Pansuke.

"That was un-sportsmanlike!" said Naruto.

"That's why _I _said!" said Pansuke.

"Lee, I think you owe Pansuke an apology!" said Naruto.

"Okay…" said Lil Lee. "Sorry you expect everyone else in the world to fight fair when you feel you don't have to."

"Really, Pansuke, how can you expect people to fight fair when you don't?" Tashoku said.

"WHO ASKED YOU?!" yelled Pansuke.

"I thought I just heard a coarse word about my daughter!" Said Kiba as he flung the door open so hard that he launched Naruto and Pansuke across the room.

"Dad, it was nothing!" said Tashoku. "The TV was too loud!"

Kiba eyed them all. "I think it's time you all got into your pajamas and we sent the little ones off to bed." He said. "But, most importantly of all, we send Kobiru home."

"I've decided I'm just going to sleep over tonight!" said Kobiru.

"Unfortunately, you failed to run this decision by me first so therefore I must teach you a lesson by not bending over backwards to accommodate you!" said Kiba as he walked right up to Kobiru, grabbed her by the collar and threw her out the window. But, as he turned around, he saw her standing right there. "Hey!" he yelled, pointing dramatically at her.

Then Pansuke poked his head through the window. "That was my line!" he complained.

"Kawarimi, my specialty!" said Kobiru.

"Why'd you have to switch with me?!" demanded Pansuke as he climbed back in the window.

"Who else was I supposed to switch with?" Kobiru said. "Well…I guess Inoshi but you were just the first one that popped into my head as I was sailing through the air!"

Kiba looked at her for a moment, looking as though his head was about to explode from rage and anger towards her for some inexplicable reason.

"But…" Kobiru said, obviously not taking note AT ALL. "I think it is time I went home. It's nine o'clock right? I promised my parents I'd be home at 8:30!"

"Then you better hurry." Kiba said.

"Okay!" said Kobiru as she frolicked out the door. "See you all tomorrow morning bright and early!"

"Not TOO early!" Lil Lee called after her.

"I hate that wretched girl!!" Kiba yelled.

"Dad, she's my friend!" whined Tashoku.

"That is irrelevant!" Kiba said. "Now look at all these tired children who are up WAY past their bedtimes!"

At the sound of the phrase, all parents who had children under the age of twelve came in to put them to bed. That would mean pretty much everyone EXCEPT Kiba, which is pretty funny because he seems to be the one so passionate about it.

All the adults and the teenagers (excluding Shikamaru) crowded into the kitchen.

"Is this what you have been doing every night?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes…" said Sasuke.

"What idiot had to the idea to put all the kids in the living room?" said Asuma.

"It was Shikamaru." Said Neji with almost a tone of satisfaction that he had made Asuma choke.

"And what a FINE idea it is." Said Asuma.

"I agree!" said Chouji.

"How about a board game?" suggested Hinata.

"What kind of board game plays for nineteen people?" said Shino.

"Maybe a few board games…" Hinata said shyly.

"I think a board game is a keen idea!" said Kiba, putting a loving arm around Hinata to make her feel better.

"Unfortunately for you, the rest of the world doesn't." said Pansuke.

"HEY!" said Kiba. "Not another wise word in my direction OR my wife's direction!" He looked over and then pulled Tashoku over. "And while we're at it, if you even LOOK at my daughter strangely, never mind MOLESTING her, then I will make sure that you—"

"Kiba, leave my son alone!" said Sakura.

"Kiba, I think you need some anger management." Said Lee flatly.

"You're right." Said Kiba, taking a deep breath. "I'm a bad father!!"

"No, Dad, you're not a bad father!" said Tashoku, trying to comfort Kiba.

"Yes I am!" said Kiba. "I'm a bad father!"

"No you're not!" Tashoku said. "Mom! Say something!"

"Kiba, don't worry, you're not a bad father." Said Hinata.

"Great job, Lee." Said Naruto.

"All I said was that he needed some anger management!" Lee said defensively.

"Don't worry, he's only doing this for attention." Hinata said quietly.

"I am not, Hinata!" said Kiba.

"Of course you're not, Kiba." Said Hinata but then she mouthed, "Yes he is." to everyone else.

"So anyway, Shino!" said Ino. "Why don't you tell us a little about your daughters? I bet they're just darling!"

"Yes, tell us!" said Tenten eagerly. "I personally always wanted a daughter myself…don't get me wrong, I love my sons! But I wanted a girl too…"

"Don't even get me started on wanting a girl!" laughed Ino. "I wanted a girl my whole life but we just kept getting boy after boy after boy. And now that we finally have a girl, she likes Sasuke better!"

"Kiba always said that he wanted a son." Hinata said. "But when Tashoku was born, I think he changed his mind."

They all paused.

"So…Shino?" Sakura said. "Tell us about your daughters."

Shino shrugged.

"…Okay…what are they're names?" asked Tenten.

"Moujo, Jijo and Sanjo." Shino answered.

"Oh…that's interesting." Said Tenten with a raised eyebrow. "And I can only assume that your wife's name is…?"

"Tsuma." Shino answered.

"Thought so." Said Tenten with a nod.

"Enough about Shino and his anti-social family with uncreative names!" said Naruto. "I'll have you know that I have stories up the WAZOO about Pansuke and Kajitsu that I'm just dying for you to all hear!!"

"…No…" said everyone as if that would most certainly be the death of them.


	46. It’s in KOKOMO!

A FEW HOURS LATER!!!

Everyone decided that it was now bedtime. So the men retired to their bedroom, the women retired to their bedroom and the children retried to their living room. The four old teachers went back to their home that they were staying at and promised that they would return in the morning… BEFORE Kobiru.

The kids had to gently and lovingly remove the younger children from the couch bed. Inoshi wasn't even going to try to demand that he have rights to the couch bed, but there was a problem because Pansuke felt that he was entitled to a spot on the bed.

"There's not enough room for you." Said Lil Lee.

"There's plenty room!" said Pansuke.

"Man…I wish I could just put him to sleep." Said Sasuke Jr.

"Why don't you?" Lil Lee asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah right." Said Pansuke. "Like you'd be able to put me to sleep! I'm the master of genjutsu! Of course I'll also be a master at canceling genjutsu!"

"There you go." said Sasuke Jr. to Lil Lee.

"So our choices are as follows." Said Pansuke. "Either you two squish over and give me spot and we all sleep cramped tonight OR we could just put Lee to sleep and kick HIM off the bed!"

"Nice try, Pansuke." Said Lil Lee.

But the fact that Sasuke Jr. had yet to respond to the OUTRAGEOUS comment was a little eerie so Lil Lee turned around and looked at Sasuke Jr. with this FACE. "Are you seriously…?" he said, looking utterly betrayed.

"It makes more sense than us being uncomfortable!" said Sasuke Jr. "You won't even know the difference, right?"

Lil Lee was so shocked that he couldn't even show it. How DARE Sasuke Jr. take PANSUKE'S side!

"Do you need us to put you to sleep or are you just going to accept defeat gracefully?" Pansuke said as he sat down on the bed and sprawled out in the spot that was once Lil Lee's.

"I don't even know what to say." Said Lil Lee, crossing his arms and looking offended. "But I'll be taking this pillow…and this blanket…" Lil Lee took his effects and went over to the other side of the room. If he was a poor child in the academy, he probably would have curled up into a little ball and cried himself to sleep. Instead, he logged this event in his memory banks, saving it for the Grudge no Jutsu attack that Sasuke Jr. was looking forward to.

THE NEXT MORNING!!!

Kiba woke up at…actually, let's skip all that.

It was now approximately ten o'clock. The four teachers arrived at about 9:30 just like they promised. The only people still sleeping were Shikamaru, Shikataro and Lil Lee. And there was still no sign of Kobiru.

"Maybe she died." Said Kiba with wide and excited eyes.

"Kiba…" said Hinata.

"That's the ONLY logical explanation!" said Kiba. "I mean, she SAID she'd be here early in the morning and it's SO late right now!"

"Kiba, it's only ten o'clock." Said Naruto who had just awakened and still hadn't had his coffee yet.

"ONLY?" said Kiba. "I have been up since five o'clock in the morning getting important things done!"

"What sorts of things do you do in the morning all by yourself?" Shino said, looking as baffled as Shino can look after he just awoke.

"Everything!" said Kiba as if that answered everyone's questions.

"Kids, good news!" Chouji said randomly to all the kids who were crowded around the television watching… something. Lil Lee was still over in the corner sleeping but they weren't that concerned with waking him up. Shikataro was also asleep but it's not like they would have been able to wake up him even if they were TRYING to do so. "We're going out as one giant odor today!"

"YAAAY!!" cheered the kids.

"Where to?" asked Sasuke Jr.

"Chuck E. Cheese!" Chouji answered.

"YAAA—what?" said all the older kids who were currently awake. The younger kids just finished off the cheer.

"Isn't that great?" said Chouji with horseshoe eyes.

"Chuck E. Cheese?" Sasuke Jr. said. "We can go to Chuck E. Cheese at home. Right now we're in Kokomo. Shouldn't we be doing something… different? You know, something we can only do in Kokomo?"

"This is a SPECIAL Chuck E. Cheese!" said Chouji.

"How is it special?" Pansuke asked.

"It's in KOKOMO!" Chouji answered, pointing his finger up in the air.

"Great…" said Sasuke Jr.

"When are we going?!" Hichou asked excitedly.

"Once Shikamaru, Shikataro and Lee wake up!" Chouji announced.

"Can't we just wake them up?" Hichou asked, looking sad.

"No!" said Chouji. "Shikamaru has been awakened at insane hours every morning and he deserves to sleep!"

"How about if some people stay behind and wait for them to wake up?" Tashoku asked. "And when they wake up, we'll meet you at Chuck E. Cheese."

"Hm…" said Chouji.

"I know!" said Tashoku. "How about me and Sasuke stay behind? Maybe Kobiru'll show up too!"

"Hey, I want to stay behind with you guys too!" said Pansuke.

"Me too!" said Inoshi.

"Excellent idea!" said Chouji. "I'll go relay the plan to everyone else!" He went into the other room where all the parents were. "Guys, Kiba's daughter thought up a good idea. We can all go to Chuck E. Cheese now while the teens stay behind and wait for Shikamaru, Shikataro and Lee's older son to wake up."

"Good plan." Said Sakura. "So let's all go."

"Let me go get Sasuke." Ino said.

"Why, where is he?" Naruto asked.

"Um…nowhere?" Ino tried as she quickly ran out of the room and into the boy's bedroom where Sasuke was folding clothes. "We're leaving now."

"Shika and Cho need to stop getting so many stains on their clothes." Said Sasuke. "You have no idea how much bleach I had to use to get these stains out."

"Oh really?" Ino said curiously just as the door opened.

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

Ino tore the shirt out of Sasuke's hand and started folding it herself. "I'm just folding some laundry!" she said.

Naruto eyed the two of them.

"And I was just punching a tree." Sasuke said.

"Right…" said Naruto skeptically as he shut the door. Then he quickly opened it again before finally shutting it for a final time.

"Idiot." Said Sasuke, taking the shirt back from Ino.

"I can fold it too, you know." Said Ino.

"I can do it better." Sasuke said.

"I'm not looking to be in a competition with you." Ino said. "We have to go now. Everyone's waiting for you."

"I'm almost finished…" Sasuke said.

"I'll just tell Sasuke to finish." Ino said. "He's staying behind to wait for people to wake up."

"Sasuke can't fold laundry if his life depended on it." Sasuke said.

Ino gave an exasperated sigh. "It doesn't matter!" she said. "It's only Shika and Cho's clothes! They wrinkle their clothes just by LOOKING at them!"

"Fine." Sasuke said, putting down the shirt.

Everyone except the teens then left the house on their way to Chuck E. Cheese.

As they were leaving, they bumped into Kobiru.

"Hi everyone!" she said in a perky tone. "Sorry I'm late! My parents insisted that we all go out to breakfast as a family! Parents can be so dumb sometimes, don't you think?"

"Uh…" said all the parental figures slowly.

"Where's Tashoku?" Kobiru continued. "Is she inside? I'll just let myself in, is that all right? Bye! Have fun wherever you're going!"

Then she ran into the house and slammed the door behind her. Everyone gave a heavy sigh and slowly but surely came to realize just why Kiba hated her so very much.

"I'm HERE!" Kobiru sang as she skipped into the room where her pals were watching television.

"Hi Kobiru!" said Tashoku as she got up and hugged Kobiru.

"What are you all up to today?" Kobiru asked. "Anything fun?"

"Our parents are taking us to Chuck E. Cheese…" Sasuke Jr. answered.

"Chuck E. Cheese?!" Kobiru gasped. "You're kidding right?! Wow! That's ridiculous! I'll take you all someplace FUN! Say, where's Lee anyway?"

"He's sleeping." Inoshi answered, pointing to Lil Lee who was in the corner sleeping.

"Then let's wake him up and go!" Kobiru said.

"No." Sasuke Jr. said. "The whole reason we're staying behind is so that we can take Lee, Uncle Shikamaru and Shikataro to Chuck E. Cheese when they wake up. On their own."

"You don't seriously WANT to go to Chuck E. Cheese, do you?" Pansuke said.

"No, I'm just doing what I'm told." Sasuke Jr. said.

"Do you ALWAYS do what you're told?!" Pansuke said.

"Usually." Sasuke Jr. answered.

"Wow, Sasuke, that's SO responsible of you!" Tashoku sighed dreamily.


	47. Bowling is so dorky

MEANWHILE!!!

"I WANNA GO IN THE BALLS!!!" screamed Lil Gai, Shika and Cho at the top of their lungs as they sprinted over to the area with all the colorful balls and dove in without even giving it a second thought.

"I'm so glad that your sons have become such great friends with Lil Gai." Tenten said to Ino.

"It's so cute, I know." Ino agreed.

"I will join Lil Gai in the balls to make sure he doesn't hurt himself!" Lee announced even though he obviously wanted to go in the balls just for fun.

"And I'll go in the balls to make sure Lee AND Lil Gai don't hurt themselves!" Gai said as he jumped in as well.

"Dad, I wanna go in the balls!" Hichou said as he grabbed Neji's pant leg and jumped up and down while pointing at the balls. Neji stood there, as if pondering whether or not the balls were good enough for Hichou and then finally nodded his head. "YAY!!" cheered Hichou as he ran over and jumped in as well.

Both Kajitsu and Hana also went in the balls, meaning that Ino and Sakura had to follow them in. All they really did was stand and watch them while being inside the pen area because they didn't trust the extremely distracted Lee and Gai. As for Neji, he was standing OUTSIDE the pen area and it's likely that he probably wouldn't have even batted an eye if Gai fell on top of Hana and crushed all her internal organs. Now, if it happened to Hichou then that would be a different story. In fact, that would be the end of Gai's life right then and there.

"I suppose that leaves the rest of us to find a table!" said Kurenai.

"Actually, I'm going to head back to the house." Kiba said.

"Why, Kiba?" asked Hinata.

"I just want to make sure Tashoku is all right." Kiba answered. "She's in a house of boys and Kobiru."

"Kiba…" Hinata started.

"I think you should let him." Said Naruto. "After all, he wears that pink shirt for you."

"It's peach!" Kiba insisted.

"All right, Kiba, but don't do anything to embarrass her." Hinata warned. No sooner had she said that than Kiba was OFF!

"Senjou, do you want to play in the balls?" Sasuke asked, noticing the fact that Senjou was the only person who was under twenty years old who was searching for a table.

"No, that's all right." Senjou said.

So Kakashi, Senjou, Asuma, Chouji, Kurenai, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Sasuke and Naruto all sat down at a table. After a few minutes of looking off into space, Sasuke said that he was going to go check on Hana to make sure she was still breathing.

"I will go and check on Kajitsu!" Naruto said, standing up as well.

"Do you ALWAYS have to copy everything I do?" Sasuke said with a glare.

"I'm not copying you!" Naruto insisted as the two of them walked off bickering.

"Well, now that Naruto isn't here to interrupt with stories about Pansuke, why don't you tell us about your three lovely daughters, Shino?" Kurenai asked.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Shino said.

"Well…you said the oldest one was four years old, right?" Kurenai said, and Shino nodded. "So…is she planning on entering the academy?"

"She's already a genin." Shino answered.

Everyone looked at Shino.

"Is that another one of your jokes?" Tenten said.

"No." Shino replied.

"It's not THAT far-fetched." Said Kakashi. "I mean, I was only FIVE when I became a genin."

"No, no, no!" said Kurenai. "We're not going to make this about anyone else! We're going to keep the conversation about Shino and his daughters!"

"That's all right." Shino said. "I don't NEED to talk about them."

"Obviously you do if one is already a genin!" said Hinata.

Shino only shrugged.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke got a little distracted on their way to going to the balls. There were a few games in which two people who were rivals could potentially sort out their rivalry. In fact, there was one particular game with a little Barbie and a little Ken on jet skis that involved shooting water out of a little gun into a little hole and then, depending on how steady the stream of water was, Barbie and Ken would go up and whichever one hit the top first would win.

"Sasuke, you can either be player one or Ken, you can't be both!" said Naruto.

"Then I'll be Ken." Sasuke said. He didn't care much about being player one because he knew that if a dyslexic person walked by, HE would be player one and NOT Naruto. But not even a dyslexic person could mistake Barbie for Ken.

"FINE!" said Naruto, thinking he was getting the better deal because the whole dyslexic thing never even occurred to him.

The cheap starting music played and then the two of them hit the bull's-eye in the hole but only the Ken on jet skis appeared to be moving up.

"Hey!" said Naruto. "This one's broken!"

"Nice excuse." Said Sasuke as Ken reached the top and then four tickets were spat out of the machine.

"No, seriously!" said Naruto. "Watch, you try it!"

"I don't NEED to try it to know you're lying." Sasuke said.

"This is to prove that I'm NOT lying." Said Naruto.

"Besides, I'm not going to waste another token." Sasuke said as he ripped the tickets out and pocketed them with full intentions to give them to one of his many children.

MEANWHILE!!!

Shikamaru was awake. He had been awake for about a half an hour but had just been lying down, hoping he'd go back to sleep. But now there was no use in it anymore so he got up off…the floor…

Just as he began to ponder WHY he was lying on the floor instead on a cot or in a bed, he opened the door to his room to see a bunch of kids getting their shoes on as Shikataro only stood there and watched them.

"What are all of you doing?" he asked.

"Oh…we're going out!" said Tashoku. "We were going to wait for you to get up before we did…"

"Where is everyone else?" Shikamaru asked.

"At Chuck E. Cheese." Sasuke Jr. said. "They want you to meet them there but they let you sleep in today."

"Shikataro, do you want to go to Chuck E. Cheese?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes." Shikataro said.

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine…I'll go get dressed…" he said.

"Oh, could you tell our parents that we're going out with Kobiru again?" Tashoku requested.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said, closing the door behind him.

The teenage people shrugged at each other and left the house.

"Okay, so where do you all want to go?" Kobiru asked. "I have lots of ideas but I just want to ask just in case you have any preferences."

"Let's go bowling." said Lil Lee who had, obviously, awakened and made himself look pretty.

It was silent.

"Why?" asked Inoshi.

"Because I've never gone bowling before and I want to try it." Lil Lee answered.

"I think that sounds like a great idea!" said Kobiru.

"Bowling is so dorky." Said Pansuke.

"I want to go bowling." Said Sasuke Jr. just because Pansuke DIDN'T want to. Maybe if he was lucky, Pansuke would go to Chuck E. Cheese because they were all going bowling. Or, even better, Pansuke would go bowling just so he could prove that he was a better bowler.

So they all frolicked off to the nearest bowling alley in Kokomo. The first thing they had to do was get bowling shoes.

"Do we HAVE to wear bowling shoes?" Kobiru said in an annoyed tone. "They are SO disgusting."

"Yeah!" said Tashoku. "They're gross!"

"Yes, you HAVE to wear bowling shoes." Said the guys behind the counter.

"I think bowling shoes are hot." Said Lil Lee just to see what their reaction would be.

"I have a pair of bowling shoes at home but I forgot to bring them." Sasuke Jr. said, catching on to what Lil Lee was doing.

"Oh um…" stuttered Kobiru and Tashoku as they quickly exchanged their own shoes for some bowling shoes.

"…What…?" said Pansuke and Inoshi, looking confused.

"All right, what sizes are you guys?" the man behind the counter asked the mass of men.

"Ten and a half." Sasuke Jr. said.

"Ten and a half?" said Pansuke with a raised eyebrow. "Ten and a half?"

"Yes…very good…that's my shoe size." Sasuke Jr. said, taking his ten and a half shoes. "I have small feet."

"You know what they say about guys with small feet!" said Pansuke.

"No, what DO they say?" Sasuke Jr. said, sounding annoyed.

"Twelve and a half!" Inoshi said.

"Twelve and a half?" Pansuke said.

"Are we going to have to go through this every time someone gets their shoes?" Lil Lee questioned.

"It's just that he's like…five feet tall and his shoes are huge." Pansuke said.

"I am not five feet tall!" said Inoshi. "I'm five foot five!"

"That's still deformed." Said Pansuke.

"I have big feet, that's all!" said Inoshi. "I'll grow into them!"

"So we can't have big feet and we can't have small feet?" Sasuke Jr. said.

"It's just weird!" said Pansuke as if he was the victim.

"What size shoe do YOU wear?" Inoshi said.

"Fifteen." Pansuke answered proudly.

"And THAT'S not freakishly huge?" Sasuke Jr. said.

"No because I'm like…six feet tall." Pansuke said.

"No, I'M six feet tall, you're whatever height you actually are that's not six feet." Lil Lee corrected him.

"Well I'm still growing." Pansuke said.

"So are we!" said Sasuke Jr., sounding a little exasperated.

"Sasuke, your feet are going to be AT MOST size eleven." Said Pansuke as if he could tell the future. "The girls have bigger feet than you do."

"I am SO above caring." Sasuke Jr. said.

"And…you…?" said the man behind the counter to Lil Lee.

"Fifteen." He said.

"Oh, way to copy me!" said Pansuke.

"WHAT?" said Lil Lee.

"You copied me!" Pansuke said. "I'M size fifteen!"

"Whoa." Said Lil Lee. "I don't even know what to say in response to that sort of comment."

They took their shoes down to their alley and started putting them on.


	48. Getting another hideous child?

MEANWHILE!!!

Kiba had just reached the house and flung the door open so the doorknob got lodged in the wall. "I'm here!" he announced.

He looked in the house only to see Shikamaru and Shikataro getting ready to leave and go to Chuck E. Cheese.

"Say, where's Tashoku?" Kiba asked.

"She left a little while ago to go to…uh…someplace else." Shikamaru answered.

"With Kobiru?!" Kiba gasped. "And the boys who will molest her?!"

"Uh…I guess." Shikamaru said.

"So they're not coming to Chuck E. Cheese?!" Kiba demanded.

"You can't expect them to." Said Shikamaru. "They're all teenagers so they don't belong there."

"But we're going there to celebrate Senjou's graduation!" Kiba said. "We were going to surprise everyone!! Including him!!"

"Oh." Said Shikamaru. "If I had known, I wouldn't have let them go."

"Looks like we'll have to go get them now!" Kiba said.

"No, I have to take Shikataro to Chuck E. Cheese." Shikamaru said, pushing past Kiba and leading Shikataro out the door. "You understand, of course. I'm sure you'll have an easier time finding him without me tagging along anyway."

With that, Shikamaru and Shikataro started their not-so-long journey to Chuck E. Cheese.

"FINE!" Kiba said. "I'll go look for them MYSELF!"

Then Kiba left in a huff to sniff out the teens.

MEANWHILE!!!

"So have you and Lee ever thought of having another one?" Sakura asked Tenten since the four wives were standing idly by outside the balls area with Neji.

"Oh no." Tenten laughed. "Well…I kind of do… I want a girl…"

"I know how you feel." Ino said. "I say, never give up until you succeed!"

"I can see that." Tenten said. "The only thing is…I'm afraid of…you know…"

"Getting another hideous child?" Neji suggested, not taking his eyes off Hichou.

"Elegantly blunt, but I suppose." Tenten said, looking a little offended. "I figured after Lil Lee, why not try again? I guess I was pushing my luck."

"Hinata, you're so lucky you got a girl on the first try." Sakura said. "I think I speak for ALL of us when I say we all wanted girls. That's why Naruto and I had another child!"

"Oh?" said Hinata. "I suppose…but I said before… Kiba wanted a boy at first…"

"I feel as though all of your conversations some how come back to you talking about how much you wanted girls." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"Even YOU can't deny that a little girl in your life would do some good!" said Tenten.

"Watch me." Neji said.

"When Sasuke was younger, I used to dress him up in all sorts of crazy dresses and put make-up on him." Ino giggled.

The other girls giggled too at first, but then something dawned on them.

"Wait…" started Sakura.

"My son, Sasuke." Ino clarified.

"Oh," said the girls as they continued their chuckling.

"And sometimes, I'd dress up Inoshi too." Ino confessed.

"That's a completely normal phase." Tenten assured her. "I dressed Lil Lee up in anything I could find around the house."

"That is the ONE upside of having boys." Sakura agreed. "Being able to dress them up like girls."

"Really?" Hinata asked. "Is it really all that fun?"

"Is that a trick question?" said Sakura.

"Oh…" Hinata said, feeling a little sad that she was now missing out on good fun.

"I'm sure if you asked Kiba to, he'd let you dress him up like a girl in a heartbeat." Ino said.

"No, no, I don't think so." Hinata said timidly.

"Sure he would!" said Tenten. "You've practically got him under your thumb. All you have to do is tell him that it would make you happy if he wore a dress and I bet he'd do it."

Hinata started blushing. "I don't agree…" she said.

"You can deny, deny, deny all you want!" said Sakura. "But it's plain for all of us to see that that man would do ANYTHING for you." She sighed. "I only wish I could say the same about Naruto…"

"Is it not working out between the two of you?" Ino asked, though I don't even think she'd be able to convince herself that she was concerned.

Sakura sighed. "No, it's nothing like that." She said. "It's just… sometimes our relationship is a little shaky. Nothing a bit of family counseling can't fix in a jiffy though!"

"I think Sasuke would dive in front of a train to stop anyone in his family from getting killed." Ino said. "I think it has something to do with the massacre of the clan when he was a kid, you know."

"Gee, you think?" said Sakura.

"What about Lee?" Hinata asked Tenten.

"Oh he's…" Tenten began but then was at a loss for words. That's when Lee poked his head out of the confines of the ball room.

"Hey Tenten!" he said excitedly. "You sure you don't want to join the fun?!"

"I'm sure, Lee." Tenten said tenderly. "Have fun."

"Okay, suit yourself!" Lee said as he went back in the room where Shika, Cho, Lil Gai, Hichou, Kajitsu, Hana and Gai were all frolicking and playing the Eskimo way.

MEANWHILE!!!

"And that's how I got my hook." Kakashi said, just finishing up his story to little Senjou.

"Your hook?" Senjou asked, looking mortally confused. "Then… how come you don't have a hook now?"

"Ahh…" Kakashi said. "I managed to collect up my severed hand and preserve it in a jar for many, many years. Then, I had the finest plastic surgeons sew it back on."

Senjou looked utterly amazed beyond words.

"…They can do that?" he said finally.

"Yes they can." Kakashi said.

Chouji, Shino, Kurenai and Asuma were the only other ones at the table. They, too, were at a loss for words.

"Kakashi, you're confusing the poor boy." Kurenai said finally.

"Hm…when's Shikamaru going to get here?" Chouji wondered aloud.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing!" Asuma said.

"Did someone say my name?" Shikamaru said, coming out of nowhere.

"Shikamaru!" exclaimed Asuma and Chouji as they got up to welcome Shikamaru properly. Shikamaru sat himself down across the table with a wall on one side and Shikataro on the other side, solely for protection.

"So what took so long?" Asuma asked.

"We were sleeping." Shikamaru answered truthfully.

"How splendid!" Chouji said.

"But where are the other kids?" Kurenai asked.

"Um…Kiba's finding them." Shikamaru said vaguely.

"Does he know about…you know?" Kakashi said, gesturing his head slightly towards Senjou who was currently looking blankly at Shikamaru.

"_I _didn't even know about 'you know'." Shikamaru said.

"That's because you were sleeping when we planned 'you know'." Shino pointed out.

"What is 'you know'?" Senjou asked.

"You don't need to know." Said everyone at the table as they leaned over to pat Senjou on the head at the same time.


	49. I only missed ONE spider!

MEANWHILE!!!

Hana and Kajitsu were a little bored of their fun in the balls. So, while their mothers were distracted when talking about something VERY important, the two of them wandered off to find their fathers.

It wasn't too hard because they two of them were in the middle of competing in the Spider Stomping Games. There just so happened to be two different machines right next to each other so they could simultaneously stomp spiders and see who stomped more.

"HA!" said Naruto after they finished a round of spider stomping. "I only missed ONE spider!"

Sasuke crossed his arms and laughed slightly. "You missed one?" he said finally.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, pushing Sasuke out of the way and looking at the score on his screen to see that Sasuke had, in fact, stomped every single spider that attempted to oppose him. "I'll show you, Sasuke!" Naruto said as he fished through his pockets for more tokens.

"Dad, I'm bored!" Kajitsu complained.

"I'm busy right now, Kajitsu." Said Naruto as he turned back to Sasuke. "Now I'll show you—"

But then he realized that Sasuke was paying attention to his daughter's current needs. So, not wanting to seem like a worse father than Sasuke, Naruto turned around and catered to his daughter as well.

"How could you possibly be bored at Chuck E. Cheese?" Naruto said.

"I just am!" Kajitsu whined. "Can you buy me some food?"

Naruto quickly looked over at Sasuke and his beamingly happy daughter that seemed to be excited JUST because her dadoo was there.

"Um…of course!" Naruto said. "Anything for my little girl! Sasuke, I'm going to go and get Kajitsu something to eat."

"The food is really expensive here." Sasuke observed.

"Nothing is too expensive for my daughter!" Naruto announced.

"Well, I brought Hana some lunch." Sasuke said.

Naruto frowned. "So?" he said.

"I wasn't saying anything else." Sasuke replied. "I was just commenting that I brought her a lunch so I wouldn't have to buy one for her."

"What, do you think that makes you a better father?" Naruto challenged.

"Dad, I'm not hungry right now." Hana said. "Will you come and play in the balls with me?"

"I'LL take Kajitsu in the balls!" Naruto said.

"I don't want to play in the balls!" complained Kajitsu.

MEANWHILE!!!

Lil Lee just got finished getting yet another strike.

Kobiru clapped enthusiastically as he came over and sat down at the table. "I thought you said you never bowled before." Pansuke said snidely.

"I haven't." Lil Lee answered. "It's pretty easy."

"Well, so that means that our team is…" Sasuke Jr. said, looking over the score sheet. "…Doing much better than you guys."

"I wish I was on Lee's team!" said Kobiru.

"Inoshi, it's your turn." Pansuke said.

Inoshi got up from his seat and took a ball out of the little feeder thing. He threw the ball down the alley but it bounced over into the other lane, rolled into the gutter and traveled down half way to the end and got stuck.

"Oops." Said Inoshi.

"How does THAT happen?" Tashoku said, looking utterly confused.

"Aw man…" said Pansuke. "How far behind the girls are we?"

"You guys are still both even with…zero points." Sasuke Jr. replied.

"Can we put the bumpers up?" Kobiru asked absentmindedly.

"No." said all the men, looking offended at the mere idea of putting bumpers on the alley. They couldn't think of anything less manly.

"Okay, Kobiru, it's your turn." Sasuke Jr. said, getting over his shock.

"I'm going to try really hard!" Kobiru said. "Will you cheer for me, Lee?"

"Why would I cheer for you?" Lil Lee asked. "You're not on my team."

"It would be the gentlemanly thing to do!" Kobiru said.

"Sorry…I'll cheer for you on the INSIDE." Lil Lee said, having no intention whatsoever to do any cheering at all.

Kobiru got up, grabbed one of the balls and then ran up to the alley. After standing there pretending to look confused for a moment, she finally did some kind of absurd motion and dropped the bowling ball, having it dribble into the gutter within an elapsed time of about .05 seconds after hitting the ground.

"Oh no!" said Kobiru. "I need loud cheers!"

"That was hard to watch." Said Sasuke Jr., getting up as Kobiru sat down, looking pleased with herself.

Sasuke wasn't MAD awesome at bowling. He had gone two or three times in his life when he was younger but it's not like he was all…mad… awesome at bowling…

So he took the ball and rolled it down the alley, succeeding in knocking over about six or seven pins.

"Seven…" Sasuke Jr. said, feeling as though his turn was rather anti-climactic.

"IT WAS ONLY SIX!!!" Inoshi screamed.

"It was seven." Sasuke Jr. said, picking up the pencil and writing a 7.

"No, it was a six!" Inoshi said, reaching for the pencil. But Sasuke Jr. only held it above his head. So Inoshi climbed up onto a chair so Sasuke Jr. held it lower. "Stop doing that!"

"If you're going to be so passionate about ONE pin, then fine, it can be a six." Sasuke Jr. said, rolling his eyes. He knew it wouldn't really make a difference anyway, but he didn't want to embarrass himself or Inoshi anymore. Sure, it didn't matter if he embarrassed Inoshi, but they looked kind of the same and people would see Inoshi and realize that Sasuke Jr. was related to him and that would be SO embarrassing.

"Good." Said Inoshi, crossing his arms and sitting down.

"Sasuke…that six…hurting our average…you gotta pick it up…" Lil Lee said entirely in a joking manner.

"Well excuse me for not being an expert at bowling." Said Sasuke Jr.

"It was just a joke." Said Lil Lee.

"Well, just remember that I beat you in the tournament." Sasuke Jr. said, shifting down his chair so he was further away from Lil Lee.

"Um…okay…" Lil Lee said, averting his eyes.

It was now Pansuke's turn! YAAAAAAAAAAY!!

So Pansuke got up, took a ball and failed. There was nothing more to it than that. He hung his head low and dragged his feet back to the table.

"Don't get down, Sasuke!" said Tashoku. "At least you're doing better than the rest of us!"

"Except for Lee." Said Sasuke Jr.

"We're on the same team." Said Lil Lee.

"And?" Sasuke Jr. said.

"And I think he's just saying that hard work DOES beat out genius after all!" said Pansuke.

Everyone looked at Pansuke.

"That has nothing to do with bowling." Said Sasuke Jr. "And SO SORRY, if I'm not a genius at bowling or whatever."

"It's not that I'm a genius at bowling." Lil Lee said. "I have really good aim. While you guys are practicing how to summon or make bunshins, I'm throwing shuriken around and kicking stuff. So naturally I'd be better at aiming things."

"You think you're better than me?" Sasuke Jr. said.

"At bowling?" Lil Lee tried. "And probably a bunch of other things too."

"Not 'probably a bunch of other things'." Sasuke Jr. corrected. "Maybe bowling, but it's just because I've hardly played at all."

Sasuke Jr. then took a deep breath.

"I have to go and take a walk." He said, standing up and walking away.

"He always does that whenever he gets competitive." Inoshi said.

"Does what?" asked Pansuke.

"Takes a walk." Inoshi answered.

"It's not MY fault that he's not as good at bowling as I am." Said Lil Lee.

"No one said it was your fault!" said Kobiru.

Just then, the door of the bowling place slammed open. Everyone turned around to see Kiba stomping over towards them.

"Oh no." said Tashoku, turning around and covering her face. "I can only imagine what he's mad about!"

Then Kiba came over. "Just what did you kids think you were doing?!" he demanded.

"Bowling?" tried Inoshi.

"Well THAT part was obvious." Said Kiba. "But we decided as a group that we would be going to Chuck E. Cheese for the day!"

"But Dad!" said Tashoku. "We're teenagers! We don't like Chuck E. Cheese!"

"It's not always about you kids." Said Kiba. "We went to Chuck E. Cheese today because Senjou is graduating and we thought that it would be fun to surprise him there!"

"Senjou's graduating the academy early?" said Inoshi with a slight whine.

"Of course!" said Kiba. "Don't tell me you thought that he was going to graduate at the same rate as NORMAL kids! So anyway, it's time we go back to Chuck E. Cheese because it is MY duty to graduate the kids."

"Aww…" said everyone sadly.

They started to leave but then Tashoku stopped.

"Wait, what about Sasuke?" she said.

"He's already at Chuck E. Cheese." Said Kiba.

"He is?" said the teenagers, looking confused.

"Well YEAH." Said Kiba.

"You met up with him and told him to go to Chuck E. Cheese?" Pansuke asked.

"Uh…yeah, whatever!" said Kiba. They got all their regular shoes back and left the bowling alley on their way to Chuck E. Cheese.

Then Sasuke Jr. returned from his walk. He stood there and stared at the area that everyone was supposed to be sitting at. Then he looked around for a moment or so.

"…Where is everyone?" he said finally as he walked over to the man standing behind the counter who gave them their shoes. "Excuse me, did the group I was with leave?"

"Uh…" said the guy. "Sorry. I can't remember who everyone comes in with."

"Okay…we had a huge argument about our shoe sizes." Sasuke Jr. tried.

"Everyone always does." Said the guy.

"It's a pretty big group." Sasuke Jr. said.

"That doesn't help."

"Um…there was a boy with pink hair?"

"Oh, THAT group!" laughed the guy. "Yeah, they all left."

"Why?" said Sasuke Jr., looking confused.

"I don't know." Said the guy with a shrug.

"All right…can I have my shoes back then?" Sasuke Jr. said, taking off the bowling shoes. He put his own shoes back on and opened the door. He realized that they probably left without him because he was kind of being a jerk a little earlier. It wasn't HIS fault that he was his father's son!

Luckily, they hadn't gotten TOO far ahead so he only ran up to where they were.

"Oh, hi Sasuke!" said Tashoku.

"Why did you guys leave?" Sasuke Jr. asked.

"Kiba told us you were already there." Pansuke said, pointing to Kiba who was leading the pack.

Kiba turned around. "That's not true!" he said. "You asked if Sasuke was already there. Not…THIS Sasuke!"

"Oh…well…we meant THIS Sasuke." Said Tashoku.

"Then, no, I guess he's NOT already there." Said Kiba.

"That's obvious NOW!" said Inoshi.


	50. One for pirates and one that is a secret

MEANWHILE!!!

"And Shika and Cho said that they just couldn't go without the action figures of Really Really Big Man!" said Ino. "But…when I bought them each a Really Really Big Man…they ended up playing with Hana's Barbies instead. She has millions of Barbies. I start to think that those things can reproduce on their own."

"Kajitsu has a lot of Barbies." Said Sakura. "But not THAT many. I don't spoil her."

"Lil Gai has a Really Really Big Man!" said Tenten, trying to avoid an argument between Sakura and Ino.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" said Ino. "You spoil your daughter SO much that it's ridiculous! How can you say that we spoil Hana when you cater to your daughter's every need?!"

"Oh, and Sasuke ISN'T obsessed with Hana?!" said Sakura.

"Your daughter ACTS spoiled." Said Ino. "Because she has TWO parents who spoil her."

"Um…" said Tenten and Hinata.

"Hana has NEVER thrown a temper tantrum EVER!" said Ino. "I have seen Kajitsu throw more temper tantrums in the last few days than I have EVER seen Hana throw."

"She doesn't NEED to throw a temper tantrum because Sasuke will just give her another dress or another toy!" said Sakura.

"Oh, you want to fight, Sakura?" said Ino.

"Um…no…" Sakura said. "I'm not going to get in a ninja fight with you, Ino. How about I fight Sasuke and you fight Naruto?"

"Are you saying that I'm on the same level as Naruto?" said Ino. "Are you saying that Sasuke's on the same level as YOU?"

Just when the Ino and Sakura would have most likely escalated their battle, the door to Chuck E. Cheese flung open dramatically. Standing there was Kiba along with all the teenage people.

"HURRAY!!" cheered everyone, including the random people who didn't even know who they were.

"Okay, gather everyone around!" said Kiba, vaulting over a few tables to go over to where Senjou and the rest of the folks were. It took a good few minutes to find everyone and bring them all over.

"And that was the only man who has ever seen my evil eye." Said Kakashi to Senjou.

"But you said ALL pirates got to see your evil eye." Said Senjou.

"Smart boy." Said Kakashi, patting him on the head. "But I neglected to tell you that I have TWO evil eyes."

"Two?" Senjou gasped.

"One for pirates and one that is a secret." Kakashi said.

Just when Senjou was going to continue to inquire about the continuous contradictions that Kakashi was bringing up, Sasuke and Naruto came over.

"All right, that's enough." Sasuke said, sensing that Kakashi was telling more lies to Senjou. He grabbed himself a chair and sat down in between Senjou and Kakashi.

"It's just a little fun." Kakashi assured him.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" said Kiba, hitting the table as everyone crowded around. "I have EXCELLENT news! In light of recent events, I feel as though it is my DUTY to promote one of you young, strapping ninjas! And so…"

He whipped out a forehead protector from behind his back and leaned over to Senjou.

"I present you with THIS!" he said. "Uchiha Senjou, you are now officially a graduate of the Ninja Academy, meaning that I never want you to show your face there again! You will be assigned to a teacher the moment we return and begin your training immediately!"

Senjou looked confused for a moment and then took the forehead protector from Kiba. Everyone clapped and cheered for him, and then it was silent as they all waited for a comment from Senjou.

"Don't you have anything to say, Senjou?" Sasuke said.

"But I'm not twelve yet." He said finally.

"It's all right, Senjou." Said Ino. "Some children graduate early. Aren't you happy? I'm so proud of you!"

"But…I'm not old enough to graduate." Said Senjou, continuing to look completely baffled.

"SOME students graduate early!" Kiba repeated for Ino.

"PUT IT ON!!" shrieked Shika and Cho, referring to the forehead protector.

Senjou shrugged and tied it on his forehead as everyone cheered for him again.

"So it's really okay for me to graduate early?" Senjou asked since he didn't want to be embarrassed later that he had fell for the horrible trick.

It took a while to assure Senjou that everything they were saying was the truth and that they weren't fooling him.

So, while everyone celebrated, Lee yoinked his two sons and Inoshi over to the other side of the room where no one could hear him speak.

"All right, you three." He said. "Tomorrow morning have to run two laps around Kokomo."

The three looked at him.

"What?" said Lil Lee finally.

"We're on VACATION!" said Inoshi.

"I know." Said Lee. "But I lost a bet."

"A bet on what?" Lil Lee said.

"Well, remember that tournament that you forfeited?" said Lee, looking slightly annoyed. "I said I'd run two laps around Kokomo if I lost the bet. And I lost. But I also said that YOU would come too, Lil Lee."

"So why are we here?" said Inoshi.

"Because I'm going to take Lil Gai too." Said Lee. "And then I figured that since you were my student and the chuunin exam was just around the corner, we'd ALL go!"

"What good are two laps going to do?" Lil Gai asked.

"I lost a bet!" said Lee. "I _HAVE _to do it!"

"WE don't have to!" said Inoshi. "Well, Lee does. But me and Gai don't!"

"Too bad." Said Lee. "Tomorrow morning I'm going to be waking all three of you up bright and early because we're going to be going home at noon!"

"We have to run two laps around this entire island before noon?!" Inoshi yelled.

"YES!" said Lee.

"It won't take that long." Said Lil Lee, raising an eyebrow at Inoshi who had no right to be appalled.

"Lee!" Tenten called, coming over. "What are you all doing over here? We're about to get a guy dressed as a giant mouse to come over and present a cake to Senjou."

"CHUCKIE IS HERE?!" gasped Lil Gai with his selective hearing as he sprinted back to the table.

Senjou's celebration was riveting and they spent all day at Chuck E. Cheese's. But when the day was through at it was time to go home, everyone had to admit that they didn't mind leaving.

Of course Senjou was proud of his new forehead protector.

"Should I wear it on my forehead like Sasuke?!" said Senjou as he tried that. "Or on my shoulder like Uncle Shikamaru? Or around my waist like Mom?"

"You'll figure out whatever works for you." Said Sasuke Jr.

All the kids were sitting around watching television once again.

"That's so wonderful that you're genin!" said Kobiru but she obviously didn't care as she sprung up from her seat and frolicked over to Lil Lee. "Hey Lee, what was it like for you once you became a genin?"

"…The same as everyone else?" he said. "I didn't graduate early."

"Oh…but it still must have been satisfying because you couldn't use ninjutsu and genjutsu and BESIDES, you wouldn't have to be in school where everyone made fun of you anymore!"

Lil Lee glared at her. "I suppose…" he said.

"_I _graduated when I was twelve." Said Inoshi, trying to be included.

Everyone sighed and tried to ignore Inoshi.

"I was quite devastated that I had to be on the same team as Lee!" announced Pansuke as if Lil Lee was sitting right there. "I just KNEW he'd hold me back and he DID!"

"How would you know something like that?" Lil Lee said. "You hardly graduated because your grades were terrible and your taijutsu was even worse. I graduated second in the entire class."

"Second to me." Said Sasuke Jr.

"Yeah…" said Lil Lee, looking annoyed. "Second to you."

"Wow Sasuke, you're SO strong!" said Tashoku.

Sasuke Jr. knew this was true.

That was when Kiba came frolicking in. He gasped and surely would have dropped everything he was holding if he had been carrying something.

"WHAT are all these kids doing out of bed?!" he demanded.

"Dad!" said Tashoku. "Why do you always passionately want us to go to bed and wake up at certain times?!"

Hinata followed after him.

"Kiba, it's only 8:30." Said Hinata.

"AND?!" Kiba said irrationally.

"I hope you're not going to pull another 'forcefully put everyone to sleep who is to unprepared to defend him or herself and then have everyone else stay up for as long as they want'." Said Inoshi.

"Well, considering this is our last night here…" Kiba started, looking at Inoshi. "Everyone younger than you has to go to bed right now!"

"Awww…" all the younger children moaned sadly.

"Kiba, let them stay up." Said Ino since the vast majority of the younger kids were hers.

"Never!" Kiba yelled just as, if not more passionately than before.

"Well, I'm letting my kids stay up." Said Ino.

"Except Hana." Sasuke added.

"Kajitsu's staying up!" Naruto said. "We'll never be in Kokomo again, I want her to experience her last night here!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Let's not start a contest about whose five year old can stay up longer!" Ino said, coming in between them.

"Kajitsu's six." Sakura corrected her.

Meanwhile, the kids were only turning up the television because they couldn't hear anything.

"Hey!" said Kiba, going over and shutting the television off. The kids whined and complained but Kiba wouldn't budge.

"Kiba…why are you doing this?" said Shino.

"We have an early flight tomorrow!" said Kiba.

"Twelve o'clock is not early." Said Tenten.

"Yes it is." Said Kiba. "Well, it's not early for some people. But we still have to get everyone up who likes to sleep late! Plus, we have to pack and get to the airport! It's not like we can just wake up and do all that stuff in a minute!"

"But still." Said Tashoku, standing up. "8:30?"

"It's 8:35 now." Said Kiba, looking at his watch.

"Kiba, you wouldn't be doing this just because you want Kobiru to go home, right?" said Naruto.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" gasped Kiba.

Everyone looked over at Kobiru who was currently standing behind the couch and playing with Lil Lee's hair as he tried to ignore her.

"Um…yeah?" she said, noticing everyone was looking at her.

"So THAT'S why you've wanted us to go to bed so early every night!" said Tashoku. "Just to get rid of Kobiru!"

"Okay…okay…" said Kiba. "I admit…"

"Oh Mr. Inuzuka, if you wanted me to go you should have just SAID so!" laughed Kobiru.

"I DID SAY SO!!" yelled Kiba.

"I love your father…" Kobiru whispered to Tashoku as she stood up and headed for the door. Kiba decided that she wasn't going fast enough, lifted her up by her dress and threw her out the window.

"It's time for bed NOW." Kiba said.

Everyone decided to humor Kiba and pretend to go to bed. Then, when he fell asleep, they would all get up.

However, their plan backfired and they all fell asleep for real by accident. Except for Cho who was the only one who stayed in on the prank. But then when he realized that Shika was asleep, he fell asleep as well.


	51. I wish every birthday could be special

THE NEXT MORNING!!

At about nine, the house was hustling and bustling. Everyone was awake, even the people who like to sleep late.

"Well, that certainly was a fun vacation!" Lee announced as he closed his suitcase up and lifted it over his shoulder. "Well, let's go!"

"Lee, you have to pack first." Tenten reminded him, taking the suitcase out of his hands and opening it to show that it was empty.

"Silly me!" Lee chuckled as he began gathering all of his ridiculous clothes together.

"Lil Lee, are you helping Lil Gai pack?" Tenten asked.

"No." said Lil Lee. "Should I be?"

"Yes." Said Tenten. "It's your responsibility."

"Mom!" wailed Lil Gai. "I don't want to go home!!"

"We'll come back, Lil Gai!" said Lee, patting his son on the back.

"YAY!!" cheered Lil Gai.

Lil Lee was still dwelling on the fact that he didn't want to have to be the one to make sure Lil Gai was all packed.

"I still don't see why it's MY responsibility…" he grumbled.

Just then, Sasuke Jr. came walking in.

"Has anyone seen Senjou's toothbrush?" he asked.

"Are you helping Senjou pack?" asked Tenten.

Sasuke Jr. nodded.

"Wow!" said Tenten. "That's so responsible of you!" She gave Lil Lee one of those looks.

Sasuke Jr. decided not to say that he was also helping all of his other younger siblings except Inoshi pack. He figured out what exactly was transpiring and decided that he didn't want to give Lil Lee's parents any more ammo.

"So…has anyone seen a toothbrush?" he repeated.

"No, sorry." Said the entire Rock family. Which, of course, made Lil Lee very sad because all he wanted to do was distance himself from his crazy family.

Sasuke Jr. shrugged and went into the other room where Senjou was playing with his forehead protector.

"Senjou, I thought we were looking for your toothbrush." Said Sasuke Jr.

"Oh, I found it." said Senjou, holding up his toothbrush.

"You could have told me." Said Sasuke Jr., looking annoyed. Senjou looked apologetic but was otherwise unaffected because he wanted to admire his forehead protector some more.

"Should I wear it home?" Senjou asked, holding it up.

"Sure." Said Sasuke Jr. with a shrug. "I would."

"HOW should I wear it though?" Senjou asked, holding it up around his waist.

"Not there." Sasuke Jr. said.

"I guess my forehead is a good spot!" said Senjou as he began tying it on his forehead.

"I guess that's why they call it a forehead protector." Sasuke Jr. said as he began picking up some of Senjou's clothes and packing them in his suitcase.

"Of course that's why they call it a forehead protector." Said Senjou, slightly confused as to why Sasuke Jr. would think they named it a forehead protector for any other reason.

"You're wearing it upside down!" Shika yelled, pointing at Senjou.

"I think you should wear it like that as a fashion statement!" Cho said. "Be the first to wear it like that!"

"Do it!" Shika said.

"I don't want people to make fun of me…" Senjou said.

"They won't!" Cho said. "Some people wear them on their arms, some people wear them on their stomachs and YOU wear it upside down!"

"What should I do?" Senjou asked Sasuke Jr., always wanting to hear what his older brother had to say.

"Whatever you want." Sasuke Jr. said with a shrug as he zipped Senjou's bag.

"So there are no rules at all?" Senjou asked.

Just then, Pansuke came in.

"I still don't see why they're graduating some seven year old kid." He said.

"I'm not seven." Said Senjou.

"Tashoku's dad certainly is insane." Said Pansuke.

Tashoku just so happened to be standing right there.

"Um…excuse me." She said.

"What?" said Pansuke. "You have to admit that he's insane."

"WHY is he insane?" Tashoku said.

"Because he made a little kid a ninja!" said Pansuke.

"I'm not a little kid." Said Senjou, frowning.

"Obviously he's strong enough to be a ninja." Said Sasuke Jr. "Stronger than YOU are."

"Stronger than YOU." Said Pansuke.

Sasuke Jr. turned around to attempt to fold something but then he froze.

"What?" he said.

"You graduated when you were twelve." Said Pansuke. "And he's graduating when he's seven."

"I'm ten." Said Senjou.

"Which means he's better than you." Pansuke finished, ignoring Senjou.

Sasuke Jr. closed his eyes and tried to think about other things. As much as he liked Senjou and believed that he was a great ninja, he definitely wasn't going to go so far as to say that Senjou was…was…was…BETTER than him.

"Give him a year or two and your baby brother will be able to whoop you good!" Pansuke continued.

"Pansuke, shut up." Said Sasuke Jr.

"That is, if he can't ALREADY." Pansuke finished with a sigh.

"Taking a walk." Sasuke Jr. said, turning to leave the room.

"NOW who will pack for us?!" Shika and Cho cried as they hugged each other.

"I know!" said Cho. "Well pack for ourselves!"

They then started shoving random clothes into their bag in a bunched up mess. Some of them may have been theirs but it's not like they were paying attention.

"I think you could beat your brother up." Said Pansuke to Senjou. "I think you should try."

"Oh no." said Senjou. "He's older and he'd be able to pummel me. He's a chuunin."

"I think you should try." Said Pansuke, leaning over. Senjou shook his head. "What? Are you scared I might be right?"

"No." said Senjou.

"You heard them." Said Pansuke. "You could have been a genin years ago. Probably at the same time as Sasuke."

"No, I don't believe that." Said Senjou.

Pansuke shrugged and left the room. It's not like he cared or anything but he had accidentally just sparked some thoughts in Senjou's head.

I mean…Kiba HAD said that. He said that Senjou could have graduated three years ago…that was the same year Sasuke Jr. graduated. Senjou got his Sharingan before Sasuke Jr. did.

But no. He wasn't supposed to fight his family members and definitely not kill them. Ever.

About an hour later, after sweeping through the house for a final time, everyone finally made their way back to the airport. And then they got on a plane. And then they got home.

Instead of splitting up and never seeing each other again, everyone piled into a school bus so they could drop each family off individually.

First they decided to rid themselves of the copious Uchihas.

"Bye, Sasuke!" said Tashoku as she ran over and hugged Sasuke Jr.

"WHAT?!" Kiba yelled, poking his head out the window but Hinata pulled him back inside the bus.

"Um…okay…" said Sasuke Jr. uncomfortably. Not only was he not too thrilled about his predicament but Kiba had just yelled at him.

"Sasuke, I'll have you know that once I pass the chuunin exam I am SO not looking forward to going on a mission with you." Said Pansuke.

Sasuke glared at Pansuke.

Lil Lee was GOING to say something, but it's not like he'd never see Sasuke Jr. again so he didn't need to leave him with words of wisdom. Besides, that's something his crazy father would have done.

"I'LL MISS YOU!!" Lil Gai wailed as he clung on to Shika and Cho. All three of them were crying like sissies.

Hana and Kajitsu didn't quite grasp the concept that they would be leaving each other, so they only kind of just waved. It's not like they cared or anything though since they weren't the best of friends.

Senjou stood there by himself like a moron for a little while and then Tashoku took it upon herself to say bye to him just so he wouldn't feel like a fool. "Congratulations on becoming a genin, Senjou!" she said, bending over and giving him a hug.

"Thanks!" said Senjou. "Does my forehead protector look okay on my forehead?"

"Yeah!" said Tashoku.

"Come and visit us sometime!" said Ino but it was all a front.

"We will!" said Sakura but it was all a front.

"Don't be strangers." Said Sasuke but it was all a front.

"You bet we won't!" said Naruto but it was all a front.

That was about the extent of the pleasantries exchanged. Just when everyone was about to pile back on the bus…

"Hey!" said Inoshi. "What about me?!"

So everyone QUICKLY piled back onto the bus and drove away.

"Now let's drop of Chouji…" said Lee.

They pulled into Chouji's driveway. No one really had any emotional attachment to Chouji except for maybe halfway Shikamaru so they both said goodbye to each other and Chouji was gone.

Then came Shino.

"Hey Shino!" said Kiba. "I'm going to come inside with you to meet your wife and three daughters!"

"They're not home right now." Said Shino, getting off the bus.

"Where are they?!" demanded Kiba.

Shino shrugged. "They're just not home." He replied.

"What?!" said Kiba. "That's stupid! Well, I'll be over first thing tomorrow morning to meet them so make sure they're home!"

"Bye Shino!" said Hinata with a wave.

Shino rolled his eyes and went into his house.

"Hey, can we go home next?" Kiba asked Lee since it WAS his bus after all.

"Okay." Said Lee with a shrug.

They drove to the Inuzuka house.

"Um…here you go." said Lee.

"Lee, will you come and visit me sometime?" Tashoku asked.

"…Maybe." Said Lil Lee, having absolutely no intention of doing so.

"Well, maybe you should give me your phone number so I can give it to Kobiru once she gets back from Kokomo." Said Tashoku.

"You mean she doesn't live in Kokomo?" said Lil Lee, looking quite upset.

"No!" laughed Tashoku.

"I just hate the MENTION of Kobiru's name!" yelled Kiba.

"We know, Kiba." Said Hinata. "We know."

"Time to get off the bus!" said Kiba as he grabbed his females and marched off the bus.

"I have to agree with Kiba when it comes to his opinions on Kobiru." Said Lil Lee.

"Why?" asked Lil Gai. "She was nice!"

Lil Lee only shook his head at his brother's ignorance.

"Are we going?" Shikamaru said. "I'd like to get home too."

"Me too." Said Neji.

"Well, Shikamaru first since he asked first." Said Lee.

"I live closer." Said Neji. "It would make sense."

"No." said Lee.

And his word was final.

They drove off to Shikamaru's house. At this point, NO ONE really cared if Shikamaru was there or not so he got off the bus with his son that looked like Vash the Stampede and they both went inside to catch up on their sleep since they hadn't been sleeping for more than half the day recently.

Then they went back to the Hyuuga complex.

"Good bye, Neji!" said Lee. "Please don't hesitate to visit us any time you want!"

"…" said Neji.

"And bring you son too!" Lee added. "I bet Lil Gai and Hichou would make excellent playmates! And Lil Lee can baby-sit him!"

"Dad…no." said Lil Lee.

"I think I'll manage." Said Neji. "Come Hichou."

"Bye!!" said Hichou, waving to the Rock and Uzumaki family. Yes, the Uzumakis are STILL there.

But that was about to change because as soon as Neji and Hichou got off the bus, they drove off to the Uzumaki household.

"Well, Lee, it's been bad." Said Pansuke to Lil Lee. "I thought I was finally rid of you forever when you became a chuunin but unfortunately I was wrong!"

"I hate you, Pansuke." Said Lil Lee.

"Spread love, not hate!" preached Lee.

"You should teach your son some manners!" said Sakura.

"You're one to talk." Said Tenten, getting offended that Sakura would even THINK something like that.

The Uzumakis then left in a huff.

Finally, the Rocks could return home.

"Well, wasn't that fun everyone?" said Tenten. "We all got to see people we haven't seen for a long time and you were able to make new friends!"

"I love my new friends!" said Lil Gai as he hugged himself.

"I already knew all them." Said Lil Lee.

"Well then you just reacquainted!" said Tenten. "Lee? What do you think?"

"Wow!" said Lee. "I wish every birthday could be as special as this one!"

And if he had a cake just then, he would have blown out the candles.


End file.
